Digimon: Expect the Unexpected
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer. Rated T for safety.
1. Kimiko Yamaki

**Author's Note:** Here is a new project of mine. I hope you all like it and leave me a review. I love getting feedback. It keeps me motivated to keep writing.

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter One: Kimiko Yamaki**

"Seriously, Mum, do I have too?" huffed fifteen-year-old Kimiko Yamaki as she threw herself back onto her bed.

"It's only for a few days, dear," said her mother, Sasha Akiyama, "and your father is eager to see you."

"Yeah, I bet," Kimiko muttered, rolling over onto her stomach. She watched as her mother lifted a suitcase from the wardrobe, set it on the floor and then opened it. "Why can't I just come with you to grandpa and grandmas?"

"Because you still have school, sweetheart."

"But, as you said, it's only for a few days," Kimiko said. "I'm a straight A student and it's not like I can't play catch-up when I come back."

Sasha smiled, and turned on the spot to look at her daughter. "Everything's been arranged for you to go with him..."

"Well unarranged it then!" Kimiko protested. "I don't want to go with dad! All he ever worries about his work, and I don't really feel like spending my time alone in his apartment."

"I'm sure you'll think of something, pumpkin," Sasha said with a light laugh. Kimiko groaned and buried her head in her hands, whilst her mother resumed packing her a few things for the days to come. The fact that her parents were separate didn't matter to her, but when it meant that she was being shipped between them was a nightmare. "There, all done! Now, get ready, your father should be here within the hour. You want to be ready, don't you?"

"Will I be forced to stay if I'm not?"

"No, but you don't want to leave in your Pyjamas, do you?"

"I highly doubt Dad will be the one picking me up anyway," Kimiko said. "He'll probably send one of his little drones."

Sasha sighed and straightened up. "I know this isn't what you want, Kimi, but it's the best I could come up with on such short notice," she apologised, "and besides, maybe having you around for a few days with mellow out your father. He hasn't seen you since your birthday."

"Oh, you mean the birthday that he arrived late too?" Kimiko asked, "and even then he didn't stay. Work called, remember?"

"He's working for you, pumpkin," Sasha pointed out. "Everything he does is to make you happy."

"Humph!" Kimiko said, turning her head to the side. "Whatever. I'll be ready in ten."

"OK," Sasha practically sang as she left her daughter's room.

Kimiko lay flat on her stomach for a few minutes, staring aimlessly into space. She hated the idea of having to live with her father and his girlfriend for the next couple of days. Ever since her parents' divorce she hadn't seen her father, save for birthdays and holidays, and sometimes even then visits were scare.

"Five minutes."

"Huh - what?" Kimiko asked, raising her head and blinking at the white shaggy Labrador dog with pink ears and tail beside her. "Labramon, what did you say?"

"I said, 'five minutes'," the dog replied.

"Five minutes to what?"

"To countdown."

"You're confusing."

"And you're a strange human," Labramon laughed. "You promised your mother you'd be ready in ten minutes. You've spent five of them lying here, doing nothing. You have five minutes left."

Kimiko furrowed her brow at the dog. It had been a fifteenth birthday present off of her grandfather. It may not have been a smart idea getting her a pet, but the dog had become her best friend nonetheless.

"You know, for a dog, you're pretty good at time management," Kimiko said, pushing herself to her knees. "But you're right. I don't really want to ride around Shinjuku in my Pj's."

Labramon barked, and Kimiko reached over to pet her. "You're still weird," she said. "But a good kind. You'll be coming with me, right?"

"You're my partner, Kimiko," Labramon said. "Where you go, I go, until the end of time."

"Sweet. At least I won't be alone."

"You are never alone."

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

"_Sir, another one is trying to bio-emerge,_" a female voice echoed over the phone line.

"_Initiating tracking sequence,_" said the familiar voice of her father's girlfriend.

"What's trying to bio-emerge?" Kimiko asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about," her father, Mitsuo Yamaki said.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the blacked out windows of the SUV. Much to her surprise her father had arrived to pick her up from home, and was en route to drop her off at his apartment when the call had come in. "Are you really going to drop me off, and then leave me?" she asked. "What if something happens, and you're not there?"

"You're a big girl," Mitsuo replied, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Yeah, and I'm sure you'll be singing a different tune when they find my dead body," Kimiko muttered. "You know what? Never mind, I have homework anyway. I'll probably not leave my room."

"Good. Just make sure that dog of yours stays off the furniture."

"I'll make sure he doesn't touch your precious furniture," Kimiko replied, "but my bed doesn't count. Besides, he has a name. It's Labramon."

"Labramon?"

"Yeah, so?" Kimiko asked defensively.

Mitsuo opened his mouth to reply, before deciding against his course of action. Instead he turned his attention away from his daughter and back to the call, he was pretty sure that Riley and Tally had heard the whole conversation between Kimiko and himself, but they were smart women and knew not to interfere with a situation that didn't concern them. "Well...?" he demanded. "What's the report?"

"_The computer is acquiring a lock on the target,"_ Riley replied.

"_Stand by, the data stream is congested, we may not get a visual,_" Tally said.

"Send a tracer," Mitsuo ordered.

Kimiko sighed and looked down at Labramon in her lap; she smiled and petted the dog behind the ears. She hadn't been with her father twenty minutes yet and already she was bored, how in the world was she supposed to last a whole week with him; and, worst case scenario, if anything bad happened while her mother was in Otaru, she'd be stuck with him for a lot longer.

"I'm sure you remember which number it is," Mitsuo said, stopping outside an apartment complex. He didn't have time to take his daughter up himself; he was needed back at Hypnos.

"Unless you've changed floors since the last time I was here," Kimiko said. "I'm sure I'll find it. Will there be keys at the desk for me?"

"Yes," Mitsuo said.

"Good," Kimiko said. She opened the door beside her and allowed Labramon to jump out first, she followed closely behind him, pausing only to take her suitcase and backpack from the back seat. "I doubt I'll see you until tomorrow evening then, huh?" she asked her father.

"Probably," Mitsuo said. "I'll send a car to take you to school."

"There's no need. I can walk."

"Fine. Goodnight."

"See you," Kimiko replied, slamming the door. She turned her back on the car and heard it speed off down the street before she'd even reached the main doors to the building.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Kimiko shrugged her backpack up onto her shoulders, and led Labramon into the lobby. There was a set of keys waiting for her at the front desk, just like her father had said, with them in hand Kimiko headed up to her father's floor.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

The next day passed by uneventfully.

Kimiko awoke to the sound of her alarm, and took her time getting dressed. The apartment was so big and empty without her father and Riley there to occupy it with her, but while that may have seemed dampening to many kids to Kimiko it was a godsend. She had breakfast and then headed to school.

While most kids her age hated school, Kimiko loved it. She loved studying and learning, it was something she excelled in. Her mother had always said that she'd be in college long before she was supposed to be, but Kimiko was adamant that she was going to graduate high school before she thought about college.

During break and lunch, Kimiko left the other children behind and rushed to the secret hiding place behind the school. Here she kept Labramon while she was in class, being a bit of a loner and not having any friends made school a little difficult, but Kimiko didn't care now she had Labramon to keep her company.

It wasn't until the end of the day, on the walk back to her father's place, did Kimiko run into any kind of trouble. Knowing that her father wouldn't be there when she got home, Kimiko decided to take the scenic route and walk through the park; she'd only reached the bypass that would lead her back out into the city when the screen on her D-Power illuminated with a bright light and Labramon started to growl.

"What is it, Labramon?" Kimiko asked, taking her black and white D-power device from her pocket. A green and blue sphere suddenly burst out of the screen and the picture of a fox Digimon reflected back at her. "Renamon. Rookie level. Special attack: Diamond Storm - but where is she?"

"This way!" Labramon growled charging off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kimiko shouted, chasing after him.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** Just a short chapter to introduce my character and her Digimon. If you couldn't figure it out - although I'm sure you all have - she is the daughter of Hypnos leader Mitsuo Yamaki, but not the daughter of Riley - also, another thing before I go I've had to level the ages in this story, so instead of the Tamers being the canon age of 12, I've made them all 15.

Hope you guys don't mind.

So, leave us a review and tell us what you think. Chapter two will be up shortly.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, May 03, 2014 at 3:18am**


	2. It's Not Easy Making Friends

**Author's Note:** To those who took the time to review; you are simply amazing. I loved what you had to say. Hopefully now that I have finished uni I won't get so far behind on my updates, I will actually have time to write. I'm currently suffering with conjunctivitis though, so just bear with me until it passes; I won't leave you hanging. This chapter kicks off at the beginning of episode 3 "To Fight or Not To Fight" - and our four Digimon Tamers meet for the first time.

**Dedications:** Big thank you too: **grapejuice101, RHatch89, Something dictionary related, Twilight Dark Angel, Prince of Miracles, SoulVirus, LillyLunaK, Artemis Persephone Jackson** and **Redder45** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it.

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Making Friends**

"Labramon, wait up!"

Labramon bounded faster, weaving her way gracefully through the trees and hopping over bushes to get the fighting arena. She could hear the bangs and crashes of the two Digimon involved, and the commanding shouts of a young girl.

"Digi-modify! Armour activate!"

Kimiko broke through the foliage just in time to see a glove-like blaster cover the fist of a the fox-like Digimon known as Renamon; she positioned it to the side of a red dinosaur's head and prepared to fire. "Oh no!" she gasped.

"This is really bad," a spiky-brown haired boy muttered from the court. He was wearing yellow goggles, a blue shirt and grey pants, complete with yellow wrist bands. "Guilmon, run away!" he yelled to the dinosaur Digimon.

"Now that's more like it," the female on the opposite side of the court said. She had red hair that was styled to resemble the top of a pineapple, and she was wearing dark blue pants with a white and light blue t-shirt with an image of a broken heart on the front.

"Guilmon now would be a really good time for you to start listening to me," the kid closest to Kimiko grumbled.

As if hearing its partner, the red dinosaur known as Guilmon, released Renamon and turned to look at his tamer. "Takatomon?" it questioned, rushing over like a domestic house pet. Renamon fired the gun, but the sonic blast missed the dinosaur and sent her flying across the courtyard instead. "I'm not listening?" Guilmon asked. "Sorry, sorry. Time to play!"

Kimiko couldn't help the small smile on her lips at the child-like voice of the dinosaur. It was obviously a rookie.

"Now's your chance, Renamon," the pineapple-haired girl ordered. "Don't screw up this time!"

Renamon hesitated as Guilmon reached his partner, almost like she was afraid she'd hurt him, or possibly it could've been because he was so close to something that was a little more than just data.

"What's wrong with you?" the pineapple-haired girl snapped. "Hello? Attack, now!"

Renamon nodded once, and jumped into the air.

"Ah, look out!" Kimiko shouted. The brown-haired kid and the dinosaur looked up in surprise, and a shaggy white dog jumped over them, colliding with Renamon and knocking her out of the sky.

"RetrieverG!" Labramon growled. Her jaws widened and she emitted a hyper-oscillation powerful bark.

Renamon grunted as she was thrown backwards again, but landed on her feet. She looked relatively uninjured, but surprised at the sight of the second Digimon.

"Where did that thing come from?" the pineapple-haired female questioned. She held up her D-Power device to retrieve the data download. "Labramon. Beast Digimon. Special attack: RetrieverG."

"What's going on?" asked a fourth voice. Kimiko and the two kids on the court looked around to see a fourth kid standing on the banking overlooking the fighting. He looked be around the same age as them - fifteen - and was wearing brown pants with an orange sleeveless jacket. At his feet was the Digimon, Terriermon.

"It's you," Guilmon's partner said, sounding surprised.

"It's me, it's him, and aren't you happy to see us?" Terriermon laughed, running down the banking towards Guilmon.

"OK. This is getting just a little too weird," the pineapple-haired girl muttered as she stared at the two Digimon that had suddenly appeared in a space of two seconds. "They're popping up everywhere!"

"You looked pretty good there at the end," Terriermon said to Renamon. "But didn't you feel silly getting blasted like that?"

"It's not very smart to mouth off to someone bigger than you," the new kid told his partner.

"Henry," Terriermon replied. "Moumantai."

"You take it easy," the kid - Henry - said. "What are your Digimon fighting about anyway?"

"That's a dumb question," the red-haired female answered. "What else are Digimon supposed to do?"

"Anything they want to do," Henry said. "They're not fighting machines, and their not our slaves or pets, either. They're are friends, you know?" he smiled and hugged Terriermon as the rabbit clambered up onto his shoulder and wrapped an ear around him to hold on. "They just want to do the same sort of things we do."

"Well, Renamon wants to fight," the red-head answered. "So do I for that matter."

"She's harsh," the brown spiky-haired kid said as his challenger walked away. Renamon turned her back on the kids left and followed after her partner. He jumped as a whistle cut through the silence, and turned to find a girl wearing dark jeans, a black graphic t-shirt and her blonde hair plaited down her back standing behind him.

"Labramon, let's go," she said.

"Hey, wait, who are you?" he asked.

"Good question," she said. "Who are you?"

"Uh, Takato. My name's Takato and this is Guilmon," he pointed at the red dinosaur.

"I'm Kimiko and that's Labramon."

"Labramon," Takato said setting his gaze on the dog. "She's your partner?"

"She's my friend," Kimiko replied, "and we're late. Labramon."

"Bye," Labramon barked as she bounded off down the path after Kimiko. "Why didn't you stay? What if that wanna be friends?"

"It's not easy making friends, Labramon," Kimiko replied.

"Not if you keep walking away from them. What was the worse that could've happened, huh?"

Kimiko shrugged and looked down. "I dunno," she said. "I guess I'm so used to being on my own that turning away from an opportunity is a natural thing to do."

"Well, if we see them again," Labramon said. "Can we at least try?"

"Why, are you already tired of it being just you and me?"

Labramon laughed. "Of course not," she said. "I'd be happy for it to be just you and I forever, Kimiko, but you've got to at least try and be happy, right?"

"You sound like Mum," Kimiko giggled.

Labramon yapped rapidly, jumping up onto her partner and nipping at her arm with her teeth. Kimiko laughed and stumbled, before taking off at a fast pace down the bypass with Labramon chasing after her.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

The next day at school, Kimiko was passing the library when someone called her name. She paused, her hand on the handle, and turned to see one of the kids from yesterday walking towards her. She recognized him as Terriermon's partner.

"Uh, Henry, right?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Henry asked.

"I heard Terriermon mention it yesterday," Kimiko answered. "Is everything OK, or did you need something?"

"I, uh, no, I guess I just wanted to say hi, you know?" Henry said, awkwardly. "Uh, where are your friends?"

Kimiko blushed and looked down. "I don't really have any," she answered, pulling open the door to the library. The sound of other students shouting at one another from across the room boomed out, and Kimiko scrunched her face up in annoyance.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked. "Everyone has friends, don't they?"

"Well, what about you?" Kimiko asked. "Where are you friends?"

Henry run a hand through his hair. "Listen, why did you run off yesterday?" he asked.

"I didn't," Kimiko answered, handing her books back to the librarian at the desk. She smiled, and turned back to Henry. "I had to get home. I was late."

"For what?"

"Homework," Kimiko answered, leading the way back out of the library. "Hey, where's Terriermon? I mean, you bring him to school, right?"

"Sometimes," Henry shrugged. "I can't risk leaving him at home."

"Why not?"

"My sister thinks he's a stuffed animal," Henry explained.

"How is that a bad thing?"

"Because she likes to dress him up."

Kimiko giggled into her hand. "Oh, poor Terriermon," she cooed.

"Yeah."

"So, he's at home now?" Kimiko asked. "Terriermon, I mean."

"After yesterday with the principal and Guilmon, I didn't want to risk him being seen," Henry said.

"Yeah, he's not exactly the well-hidden Digimon, is he?" Kimiko asked, walking through the main doors and out into the school yard.

"I don't think he knows the meaning of 'stay hidden'," Henry said.

"Maybe so, but at least you can pass him off as a stuffed animal, eh?"

"True," Henry agreed. "So, I guess this is the end of the line, huh?" he added, seeing as they had reached the gates leading out of the school.

"Yeah. I guess it is," Kimiko said. "So, uh, goodbye... I guess."

"It doesn't have to be a goodbye," Henry said with a shrug. "Maybe a 'see you later'?"

Kimiko bit her lower lip, and nodded. "I think I prefer the 'see you later,'" she admitted.

"Me too," Henry smiled.

Kimiko matched the smile, and took a step back. "So, see you later then," she said, raising her hand in farewell.

"Aren't you going home?"

"Yeah, but I have to get something first," Kimiko said, pointing over her shoulder.

"Oh, uh, OK... see you later," Henry said, leaving the school ground. Kimiko waited until he was out of sight and then rushed off to the old shed behind the school. She checked to make sure the coast was clear, and then opened the door to let Labramon out.

"What's wrong?" Labramon asked, looking up at her tamer. "What's happened?"

"Nothing," Kimiko said. "But I think I may have just made my first friend."

Labramon cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"Uh, you remember Henry?"

"The kid with Terriermon as a partner, yeah, what about him?"

"Well, I was just talking to him," Kimiko said, slightly awkwardly. "Then we stopped at the gates and instead of saying goodbye, like most other kids, he said see you later."

"And you think that implies something?"

Kimiko shrugged. "I dunno, maybe," she said hopefully. "I mean, I did say goodbye, and he was the one who said it didn't have to be a goodbye."

Labramon chuckled, causing Kimiko to frown.

"What? What's so funny?" she asked.

"You," Labramon said.

"What about me?"

"You like him."

"I do not!"

"You do too."

"Do not!" Kimiko protested, her face burning a warm crimson.

Labramon barked with laughter again, and Kimiko lowered her head in embarrassment. She didn't like Henry... well, he was sorta cute, but she was just a kid and besides she wanted a friend nothing more.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

"Are we going to stay in again today?" Labramon asked, sitting in front of the bay window. She sighed and lay down on the ground, over-looking the city. From here she could see just about everything, including the Hypnos building where her partner's father worked.

"Why, where else is there to go?" Kimiko asked. "I have no friends, remember?"

"We could go to the park," Labramon suggested. "You never know, Henry and Takato might be there."

Kimiko sighed and looked up from her homework. She'd only been home for nearly an hour, and had decided to get started right away. But it was the weekend, and she could do her homework later that evening, it was relatively easy and it wouldn't take that long to finish.

"Fine," she sighed. "We'll go to the park. But only because you want too, not because Henry and Takato might be there."

"Yeah, yeah," Labramon said, lifting her head from her paws as Kimiko passed. "I'm only trying to help, you know. Give you a little nudge."

"As long as you don't push me, I should be fine."

Labramon rolled her eyes, and padded over to the door as she waited for Kimiko to return. Sometimes she wished that her partner wasn't such an isolated child, but having been with her for a few weeks now she'd already figured out that Kimiko was different. She was a friend that Labramon was happy to have. A friend, not a partner.

Suddenly the door opened, and Labramon looked up into the face of Mitsuo Yamaki.

"Stupid dog!" the man growled, pushing his way into the apartment. "Kimiko, where are you?"

"Dad," Kimiko gasped as she wandered back out in the main room. "What are you doing here?"

"It is my apartment."

"Obviously," Kimiko muttered. "What I meant was what are you doing here now? Don't you usually work late?"

"I came back to change."

"They don't have a changing room at work?"

"I thought you'd be happy that I was home," Mitsuo said. "You're always complaining I'm never around."

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "I'm used to you not being around," she said. "But, whatever. I'm going out. See you tomorrow... maybe."

"And where exactly are you going?" Mitsuo asked.

"The park," Kimiko answered. "Labramon wants to play. Bye."

"Don't forget -" Mitsuo broke off as Kimiko slammed the door behind him. He sighed and put his briefcase to rest on the glass table, and then tossed his jacket over the back of a chair. He hadn't taken more than two steps towards his bedroom when his phone started to ring from the pocket of his jacket. He fished it out, and sighed again as his ex-girlfriend's - Kimiko's mother - name flashed across the screen.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

"You're too hard on him, you know that?"

"Maybe."

"Why don't you try to get to know him?"

"Because, like I said, I'm used to him not being around. It's hard to break a habit that you're used to, Labramon," Kimiko said, walking away from her father's apartment complex. She was swinging her keys around on her finger, and then stuffed them into her pocket. "I miss Mum."

"It hasn't even been 24 hours yet."

Kimiko sighed. "Exactly," she grumbled. "This week is going to be a long one. I can feel it."

"Maybe if we can make you some friends, it won't feel as long."

"Who's going to want to be friends with me, Labramon?" Kimiko asked. "I'm the school loner. The problem child. No one wants to be friends with some problematic child now, do they?"

"I'm friends with you," Labramon said.

"Yeah, but you're different."

"Good different or bad different?"

"I dunno," Kimiko shrugged. "You tell me."

Kimiko smiled and turned to cross the road. The entrance to the park was just on the other side, but Labramon seemed to have different ideas. Instead she stood up tall, lowered her head and bared her teeth as a deep growl emitted from the back of her throat.

"Huh, what is it, girl?" Kimiko asked. Her D-Power started to glow and emit a noise from inside her pocket, and when she took it out she found a red screen reflected back at her. "Uh, what does this mean?" she asked.

"It means a Digimon battle is happening," Labramon said.

"Really? Where?"

"Down here," Labramon said, charging towards the underground garage ahead.

"Hey, wait, Labramon!" Kimiko yelled. She sighed and chased after the dog, almost crashing into Henry who had arrived at exactly the same time. "Whoa, where did you come from?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Henry said, reaching out and steadying her. "Where you running off too?"

"Labramon says there's a Digital battle going on down here," Kimiko answered, slipping around Henry. "I have to stop her before she gets involved again." She run off into the garage, Henry following at her heels.

Meanwhile, Labramon had reached the battlefield just in time to see Renamon charged Guilmon. "RetrieverG!" she said, barking out her special weapon.

The whole room shook violently, knocking Takato and the red-head over, but Renamon and Guilmon remained motionless. Once the bark had died down, several car alarms started to blare.

"Labramon!" Kimiko scolded as she and Henry finally arrived. "What have I told you about doing that? Especially down here, you're going to get caught - oh no," she added spotting a familiar black SUV. "That's my father's car."

"Oops," Labramon said, knowing that Kimiko'd be in trouble if her father learned that they'd caused his precious car any damage.

The red-head, however laughed when she saw Henry and Terriermon. "You've gotta be kidding me," she said. "Puppy here may be able to do some damage, but you don't expect that weeny little bunny to stand up to Renamon, do you?"

"Who you calling a weeny?" Terriermon asked. "Henry, I think that qualifies as rude."

"Yeah that seems to be going around right now, Terriermon," Henry agreed. "There's a lot about this that I don't understand. It's true that on the net that Digimon are born to fight, but that doesn't mean they should fight here. Don't you get it; they came here for something that they can't on the net."

"Like what?" Kimiko asked.

"I dunno," Henry shrugged. "That's what's bugging me."

"Well, when you figure it out, soccer tease, let me know," the red head said. "Until then, Renamon, you know what I expect."

"As you wish," Renamon said, crossing her arms.

Guilmon growled and charged.

Terriermon giggled as he observed his reflection in the side of the SUV, and then rushed out into the battlefield, putting himself between Renamon's diamond storm attack, and the Guilmon target.

"Oh no!" Kimiko gasped.

"Terriermon!" Henry yelled.

"Get back!" Renamon shouted, but it was too late. The attack had already occurred before Terriermon could even move a muscle. The diamonds hit the car nearest Terriermon and exploded in a blaze of smoke and flame.

"NO!" Henry yelled, rushing forward. He stopped dead as his D-Power emitted a bright white glow, and a green bubble surrounded Terriermon.

"_Digivolution..._"

Kimiko looked up as the bubble surrounding Terriermon burst and, as the smoke cleared, a giant bunny with metal vulcans on both of his arms, and a belt of bullets over his chest.

"He promised me he wouldn't do it," Henry murmured, staring at his partner in shock.

"He didn't have much of a choice, Henry," Kimiko said. "It was either Digivolve or be deleted. I know which one I'd choose."

"That's Terriermon?" Takato asked. "No way!"

"Get down!" Labramon shouted, latching on to Kimiko's jacket and pulling her towards the floor as Gargomon fired his vulcans all over the place.

"Oh, this is hard!" Gargomon said as he tried to level out his control over the newfound power he could feel coursing through him. He aimed his vulcans at a nearby car and continued to fire until it exploded. "Sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

"This is what I was afraid of," Henry said. "He's just not ready for that kind of firepower yet."

"Gargomon," the red-headed female said, using her D-Power to download the digital data. "Terriermon's champion form, what a difference. His attack's Gargo Laser, whatever that means."

Seizing her chance, Renamon charged at Gargomon and landed on his back, the surprise of her attack knocked him off course again, and he continued to fire at any target he could reach.

"Kimiko," Takato called, waving the blonde over to where he and Henry were using a car as a shield. It wouldn't last long if Gargomon turned on them, but it was the next best thing at the given moment.

Keeping low, Kimiko and Labramon crawled across the floor and slid in-between the two boys, watching as Renamon tried to stop Gargomon from causing any more damage.

"Gargomon doesn't realize what is going on, and Renamon's not helping. She's only making it worse by attacking him," Labramon said, crawling away from the three tamers.

"No, Labramon!" Kimiko called. "Come back here. I can't lose you!"

"This is just... so wrong!" Henry said, as Gargomon blew a hole in the ceiling, causing the structure to cave in on them. "It's like he was never Terriermon at all."

"Oh no," Takato gasped, peering over the trunk of the car. "He's got her cornered."

Henry and Kimiko turned to see what he meant, and found Gargomon cornering the red-headed tamer against the F2 pillar on the otherside of the destroyed roof.

"Uh, what do we do?" Kimiko asked, looking between Takato and Henry. They had to have a plan, right?

"RetrieverG!"

Kimiko looked up wildly as Labramon's attack hit Gargomon, knocking him away from the red-headed female, just as Guilmon crashed into him and the two of them crashed into the concrete wall lining the garage.

"That's a hard head," Henry said, as Takato laughed in relief.

"I'll say," Kimiko agreed, before adding, "Hopefully they aren't _always_ like this when they Digivolve," to Henry, who was still staring at Gargomon with a look of betrayal etched onto his face.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** I really, really hate filler chapters, and that's what the first 10 episodes of season 3 feel like. Anyway, what did you think?

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, 04 May 2014 at 3:03am**


	3. The Other Side

**Author's Note:** I will do everything I can to update daily. But I can't make any promises as I have outdated stories that need attention.

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

"Who knew Terriermon had it in him," Takato laughed as he, Henry, Kimiko and their Digimon arrived in the park. It was after hours, which meant most people had gone home for the night.

"Not helping," Kimiko said pushing through the foliage and stopping in an empty field away from the main path.

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry," Takato apologized sheepishly. "Besides, Gargomon didn't really hurt anyone. That girl's fine."

Kimiko nodded and watched as Guilmon and Gargomon flipped over onto their hands. While Guilmon tried to be clever, and walk on his hands, Gargomon rested against an oak tree.

"Hey, look at me," Guilmon said, happily. "I can walk on my hands."

"Ooh," Labramon winced as the red dinosaur toppled over onto his stomach. "Close. Very close."

Guilmon whined.

"Come on, Guilmon," Kimiko encouraged. "Don't give up. Try again."

"OK," Guilmon said, trying to walk on his hands again. Only to end up, once more, on his stomach.

Gargomon laughed from the oak tree. "It's easier when you cheat," he said, staring at everyone from his upside down position. "Can I stop now? This is a real pain in the neck."

"Not yet," Henry said.

"Aww," Gargomon grumbled, kicking his legs helplessly.

"You really think this will turn him back into Terriermon?" Takato asked.

"It has too," Henry said. "I sure can't take him home as Gargomon now, can I? He's too big."

"You got a point," Takato agreed.

"Can you imagine what my parents would say?" Henry asked.

"You could always move him in with Guilmon," Kimiko suggested. "I'm pretty sure there's room in that place, and if there's not, they'll make more room."

Takato nodded. "She makes a good point," he said. "Guilmon dug out half of the shelter in one night, apparently it was too small."

"I am not moving in with Guilmon!" Gargomon protested.

"Unless you can figure out a way to de-Digivolve, Gargomon, I don't think you'll have much of a choice," Kimiko said, settling down at the base of another tree with Labramon at her side.

"Hey, maybe that girl will know," Takato said. "Should we ask her?"

"I'm not gonna ask her, you ask her," Henry said.

"Kimiko?" Takato asked.

"Don't look at me," the blonde said, shaking her head. "I'm just getting to know you two, let alone her."

Takato sighed and looked back at Henry. The dark haired boy shrugged and glanced at Gargomon, whilst Guilmon slipped and landed on his stomach for the third time.

"Guilmon fall down go boom," Gargomon laughed.

"Hopefully his mouth will de-Digivolve first," Takato said, looking grim.

"I doubt it," Henry sighed.

"Now I got it," Guilmon said, taking two steps forward. He stumbled slightly and then toppled over again. "Aw, nuts!"

"Nice try," Takato chuckled. "Come on. It's time to go home. See ya, guys."

Kimiko raised her hand in farewell, and looked down at Labramon who was snoozing in her lap. She smiled and petted her behind the ears. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"Huh, I wasn't..." Henry said, startled. He looked away, a dull blush rising in his faces.

Kimiko giggled and looked up. "What's the matter, Henry?" she asked.

"I'm just wondering," Henry said, kneeling down in front of her. "Why are you still here?"

"Do you want me to go?" Kimiko asked. She felt her heart starting to sink, for a while she had let herself to believe that Henry was different. He had made her feel like there were people out there that wanted her around. "I just thought that maybe you'd want some company, you know, while you wait for Gargomon to de-Digivolve, but if you want I can easily go home."

Henry quickly shook his head. "Uh, no," he said. "I didn't mean... uh, I didn't mean that I wanted you to leave... I was just, uh, I was just curious... I mean, won't your parents freak out if you're not home?"

"My mum's out of town," Kimiko explained, "and my dad's at work. They're separated, so it doesn't really matter what time I get home."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Henry said.

"It's OK," Kimiko replied, smiling. "You're actually the first person that's worried about me in the last 24 hours."

"I find that hard to believe."

Kimiko shook her head. "Nope. It's the truth," she admitted. "I haven't heard from my Mum," she fished a cellphone from her pocket, "and my dad is too caught up in his work to worry about my safety. But it's OK. I'm pretty self-efficient. I'm used to being left alone."

"Must get lonely."

"Sometimes," Kimiko nodded. "But now I have Labramon. Kinda of hard to be lonely when you have a friend, even if it is only one."

"Two," Henry corrected.

"Huh?" Kimiko asked, confused.

"It's hard to be lonely when you have _two_ friends," Henry said.

"But I don't -"

"I mean me, Kimiko," Henry said. "I'll be your friend. If you'll have me."

"You'll get bored of me," Kimiko warned.

"We'll see," Henry shrugged.

Kimiko smiled and lowered her gaze. She felt her face grow warm, and saw a small smirk grace Labramon's lips as she snoozed.

"Henry, where are you?"

Kimiko and Henry looked up as Terriermon rushed towards them from the bushes. The little rabbit jumped up and landed on Henry's shoulders, wrapping his ears around his tamer in an embrace.

"Can we go home now?" he asked.

"Glad to see you're back to your old self," Henry said, straightening up. He held his hand out to Kimiko and pulled her back to her feet. Labramon whined as she was disturbed, but shook her head and padded alongside her partner as they headed home.

"Sorry about today," Terriermon said as they walked. "I just couldn't help it."

"I told you not to Digivolve," Henry replied. "I was just about to take Kimiko up on her suggestion and move you in with Guilmon."

"I didn't mean to do it," Terriermon said sadly. Henry ignored him, but the look on his face told Kimiko that he was thinking hard. "Aw, come on, Henry, Moumantai."

Kimiko smiled faintly and nudged Henry. "You must have a heart of stone to not forgive that," she teased. "If it's any consolation, Terriermon, I'd forgive you."

Terriermon giggled and Henry groaned.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

After school the next day, Kimiko met up with Henry and Labramon at the gates. She'd decided to let Henry in on the secret place where she kept her Digimon during school hours; it wasn't much but simply a method of building trust between them. Her mother had always told her that a friendship built on trust made the relationship stronger. It was also a place that Henry could hide Terriermon, if he needed too.

"How many books exactly do you have in there, Kimiko?" Henry asked, spying the insides of her bag as they walked away from the school. It was so packed that she had been unable to close it all the way.

"Just enough to finish this week's homework," Kimiko said.

"This weeks?" Henry repeated. "Normally you're only supposed to get through todays."

Kimiko shrugged. "Some kids are academically challenged," she explained, "and then there is me... I excel at school. I think it's the trades of being a loner. I don't have any friends to hang out with, so I do work instead."

"Doesn't that get boring?" Terriermon asked.

"Terriermon!" Henry scolded.

Kimiko giggled. "It's OK," she told Henry, "and no, Terriermon, it's not boring, at least not for me anyway."

"Well, maybe now that you have friends, you won't feel the need to work so much."

Henry groaned and Kimiko laughed again.

"I hope not," she said. "I have a huge test coming up."

"Test?" Henry asked, genuinely interested.

"Yeah. It's the exam that decides whether or not I can graduate early."

"Wow, you must be smart to graduate early."

Kimiko shrugged, and looked away.

"So, if you graduate earlier," said Henry, "does that mean this is your final year?"

"Yeah," Kimiko nodded. "My mum's already looking into colleges for me."

"You don't sound so thrilled."

Kimiko shrugged. "No, it's cool and everything," she said, "but..."

"But what?"

"I dunno," Kimiko said. "Something about going to college at fifteen doesn't feel right."

"College at fifteen?" Takato asked popping up on Kimiko's other side. "Who's going to college at fifteen?"

"Technically I'll be sixteen," Kimiko answered.

"You?" Takato asked. "But then again, why am I not surprised? Miss Asaji always complains about why she couldn't have been stuck teaching the brightest kid in school."

"Thanks... I think," Kimiko said. She shook her head and then spied the green card in Takato's hand. "Is that a modify card?" she asked.

"You know what a modify card is?" Takato asked, sounding surprised.

Kimiko giggled into her hand. "Of course I know what a modify card is," she said. "Before he left my cousin tried to teach me the game."

"Really? Do you wanna play?" Takato asked, excitedly.

"No," Kimiko said, shaking her head. "I'm not that good, and I have no desire to humiliate myself. Besides, isn't that just a training card?" she asked, inspecting the picture on the front.

Takato nodded. "Yeah, sometimes I think Kazu just gives me them so he can use them against me later," he said.

"You give him way too much credit," Henry said.

"Yeah, I gotta work on that," Takato said, pocketing the card.

Thunder crashed overhead, and Labramon started to bark.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kimiko asked stopping and looking down at her partner.

"Something's coming," Labramon said, bearing her teeth and growling. Her fur stood on end, and she lowered herself to the floor, ready to pounce.

"What's that?" Takato asked, pointing at what appeared to be a mis-shaped cloud in the skies above the Hypnos building.

"I hope it's not what I think it is," Henry said, fearfully.

"Why, what do you think it is?" Kimiko asked. She grabbed onto Labramon's collar and tried to pull her back. "Labramon, stop pulling."

"Let me go, Kimiko," Labramon said, straining for release.

"Whatever it is," said Takato, "it's heading straight for us."

"Come on!" Henry said turning toe and running back down the road.

Takato turned and followed him.

Kimiko shrieked as buried her face into Labramon's fur; but the cloud passed over them and followed Henry, Terriermon and Takato. "Hey, it's not after us," she said.

"No, it's after them," Labramon said. "Come on. Whatever's in that thing is huge."

"How do you know?"

"I can sense it," Labramon said, tugging Kimiko down the street. The blonde let go of her partner's collar, and followed at a quick pace behind her.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Having had a head start on Kimiko, Henry and Takato split up at the bridge. Takato taking the stairs, while Henry run straight past; unfortunately the cloud seemed to want him and Terriermon more than the other three. Hearing Takato call out to him Henry kept running, taking a detour into the construction site. He cried out as the cloud, which was in fact a data field, expanded and a bright purple light exploded into the sky.

"Terriermon!" growled a deep menacing voice.

"Henry!" Kimiko called arriving with Labramon, Takato and Guilmon. She and Takato run over to their fallen friend while the Digimon squared off against the new threat.

"Whoa, he's a big one," Takato said. "Who invited him to the party?"

"Gorillamon," said Kimiko, using her Digivice to download the data on the new guy. "He's a beast Digimon. Champion level."

"Hi, Gorillamon, it's been a long time," Terriermon chirped.

Gorillamon roared and threw a steel barrier at Terriermon.

"Hey!" Terriermon yelped, jumping aside.

"Gorillamon, stop it!" Henry shouted, running forward. "Don't you remember me?"

"Henry, what are you doing?" Takato asked.

"We played the game together," Henry explained.

Gorillamon roared and pounded his chest.

"I think he remembers," Kimiko said.

"Listen to me," Henry tried again. "I won't let Terriermon fight you so just leave him alone! This isn't the game."

"I take it you guys have met before," Takato said, cocking his head to the side.

"Go back to the other side," Henry said, trying to reason.

"I don't think he's listening," Terriermon practically sang.

Still beating his chest, Gorillamon looked down at the three humans and their digital partners. "Fight!" he growled.

"You got it!" Labramon said, generating a hyper-oscillation powerful bark. The clear spirals hit Gorillamon, but had no effect on him.

"My turn," Guilmon said, charging forward. He jumped up at the champion ape, and whined as he was smashed in the head and sent flying back down into the quarry.

"Do not interfere," Gorillamon warned the two of them.

"You wanted to fight," Labramon said, charging at the overgrown ape.

"Not you," Gorillamon replied, punching the dog aside. "Him," he lifted his gaze to Terriermon who was fleeing to higher ground with the petty humans.

"Hey, look, I did it," Guilmon said, happily as he was thrown aside. He had landed on his hands, but then toppled over onto his stomach.

"Hey, no fair!" Terriermon said as he watched Guilmon and Labramon fight.

"Terriermon, don't," Henry warned.

"Oh, come on!" Terriermon whined. "Why does Guilmon and Labramon get to have all the fun?"

"I told you before; I don't want you to fight!" Henry argued.

"Tell that to Gorillamon!"

"Um, he does have a point, you know," Takato said.

Labramon growled and blasted Gorillamon with another hyper-oscillation powerful bark. The giant ape let go of Guilmon and rounded on her once more.

"Oh no!" Kimiko panicked. "Labramon."

"Maybe now would be a good enough time to show us your modify-skills, Kimiko," Takato said.

"I told you," Kimiko sighed. "I have the cards but I never use them. I don't know how!"

"Hey, monkey boy!" Terriermon shouted. He jumped down from the metal staircase where he had been arguing with Henry, and collided with Gorillamon, knocking him away from Labramon. The giant ape fired his energy blast at him, but missed and nearly hit Takato, Henry and Kimiko, all of whom ducked before impact.

"That was close," Henry said.

"A little too close," Kimiko added, looking down at the battle. Terriermon had just unleashed several tiny green pellets at Gorillamon, hitting him in the face.

"Terriermon, stop it!" Henry yelled.

"Well what do expect me to do?" Terriermon asked. "Sit back and let him peel squash Labramon like a banana?"

"Uh-oh, now he's mad," Guilmon said. He dove aside with the other two as Gorillamon aimed a punch at them. He missed and took a chunk out of one of the support beams instead.

"They need our help," Takato yelled. "We gotta do something."

"I can't," Henry murmured, staring fearfully at his partner.

Kimiko and Takato exchanged looks as Henry sank further into a memory, his eyes glazed over and became distant.

"What do we do?" Kimiko asked.

"I dunno," Takato said. "Gorillamon is hell bent on fighting Terriermon, but if Henry says no..."

Kimiko sighed and looked back down at the battle. "Terriermon, don't say that!" she scolded as the rabbit mouthed off to Gorillamon. "Henry's right, he needs a muzzle."

Takato chuckled, before smiling proudly as Guilmon attempted to take on Gorillamon. "Way to go, boy," he praised.

"Run away!" Guilmon said, running in the opposite direction.

"RetrieverG!" Labramon barked. Clear spirals hit Gorillamon again, but as usual they didn't even faze him.

"LABRAMON!" Kimiko yelled as she watched her friend and partner get thrown around like a rag doll. "Hey, wai - Hey! Takato, get back here!" she shouted as her new friend rushed past him. His intentions where good, but the point remained that they were insignificant insects compared to Gorillamon.

Takato retraced his steps and took out his Digivice and a modify-card. "OK, that's it, this has gone too far," he said. "Kimiko, watch and learn. Power activate. Digi-modify."

The screen on Takato's Digivice blazed a bright white, and Guilmon forced himself to his feet. He opened his jaws, intent on firing a fireball at Gorillamon but was blindsided by a bag of fine powdered cement.

"It didn't work!" Takato grumbled. "And Terriermon's just too small to do any real damage."

"Henry, snap out of it!" Kimiko said, shaking her new friend. "Terriermon may be small but he packs a punch. You're just going to have to trust him."

"But what if I lose him?" Henry asked.

Kimiko sighed. She didn't know how to answer that one, simply because she knew how Henry felt. She couldn't stomach the idea of losing Labramon any more than Henry could Terriermon.

"But if he Digivolve," Takato said.

"I won't let him!" Henry said as his whole body tensed.

"Henry, why not?" Kimiko asked.

"We can't waste any more time," Takato said. "Terriermon has got to Digivolve to Gargomon!"

"There's gotta be another way!" Henry replied.

"But what?" Takato asked. "These are the only modify cards I've got left, and they're totally useless - wait, Kimiko, what about yours?"

"Labramon and I don't usually get caught up in these sorts of fights," Kimiko said. "Therefore I don't carry my cards with me."

"You've gotta start making some serious changes to your lifestyle," Takato said.

"I can't believe we're all out of cards!" said Henry. "Unless," he spied the training card that Kazu had given Takato, "of course!"

"What this thing?" Takato asked. "But it's just a training card. What will that do?"

"Just watch and learn," Henry said, holding up the card. "Terriermon, time for a little resistance. Digi-modify, training grips activate!" he swiped the card through his Digivice and a pair of steel grips appeared on Terriermon's ears.

Kimiko frowned and glanced sideways at the two boys. They knew more about this game than she did, and was in need of some help understanding what was going on. "That's interesting," she said, "but now what?"

"Look," Henry said, pointing at Terriermon. The long-eared rabbit swung the grips at Gorillamon, strapping it around his chests and arms, making it impossible for him to move.

"I still don't get it," Kimiko admitted.

"With the training grips on he's too tangled up to fight," Takato explained.

"Oh," Kimiko said, finally understanding.

"Ha!" Guilmon shouted, slashing down with his claws. He hit Gorillamon on top of the head, and knocked him to the floor.

"RetrieverG!" Labramon barked, firing a double attack of clear swirls of energy at the giant ape. "Take it from here, Terriermon," she added to the littlest of the three Digimon.

Terriermon nodded and ambled forward. "Terrier tornado," he said, generating a tiny tornado by spinning his ears around like a propeller. Gorillamon roared as he flew into the air, and then slammed into the construction site floor. "Well, what goes up must come down," he added.

"Uh?" Guilmon said, unable to fathom the idea that Gorillamon was already getting back to his feet. The great ape was shaking in anger, and used his brute strength to snap the training grips from around his arms and chest.

"That is one tough monkey," Kimiko said as Gorillamon pointed his energy canon at the Digimon and their tamers.

"Bunny blast!" Terriermon said, spouting pellets of hot air from his mouth. They entered the energy canon and it exploded. Gorillamon barely had enough time to register what had happened before he too burst into tiny red particles of data.

"Wait!" Henry called. "Terriermon, I don't want you to absorb his data!"

"Oh. Can I at least do a little victory dance?" Terriermon asked. "Can I?"

Takato grinned in amusement and Kimiko giggled into her hand.

"So, tell me something," Kimiko said, looking up at Henry and Takato as she knelt beside an exhausted Labramon. "What happened to Gorillamon's data? Did it just disappear?"

"I dunno," Takato shrugged.

"Me either," Henry said. "Hopefully it just went back to the other side."

Kimiko looked up at the skies as the data field started to clear, and then returned her attention to Labramon. "Come on, girl," she said, "let's get you home."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** There was a reference in here to a future character. Can you see it, and do you know who it's referring too? Leave your answers in the review section.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, 06 May 2014 at 8:29pm**


	4. Calumon Meets the Tamers

**Author's Note:** Grrr! This was the filler episode to rival all filler's. It really didn't serve any purpose other than to introduce Calumon to the team.

**Dedications:** Big thank you too: **Nova Lioness, Shadowmwape, Summer490, Ill Elemental** and **Fallenangelfallenangel** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it.

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Calumon Meets the Tamers**

"Why is everyone over at the soccer field?" Takato asked as he, Kazu and Kenta arrived for school the next morning.

"Geeze, I dunno," Kazu replied sarcastically. "A soccer game, maybe?"

"At 7:30 in the morning?" Takato asked.

"It could happen," Kazu defended.

"Then why are you there?" Kimiko asked, arriving with Henry. "I mean, don't you two -" she pointed at both Kazu and Kenta, "play soccer?"

"Yeah, so?" Kenta asked.

"Just asking," Kimiko replied.

"Look at that!" yelled a female from near the front.

Curious as to what everyone was freaking out about, Kimiko pushed her way to the front of the crowd and stopped short. The soccer field, which was usually kept in pristine condition, was covered in squiggly lines.

"It looks like chalk," Kimiko said, tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"It is chalk," Henry confirmed, pointing at the orange chalk trailer on the otherside of the field. "But who'd waste time to do this?"

"Someone who clearly needs a life," Kimiko murmured as the principal and Mr. Mori started to usher children into the school.

"Miss. Yamaki," Principal Seiji Kurosawa said as he stopped Kimiko and the boy's outside her locker. "I expect you're well prepared for this morning?"

"Mhmm," Kimiko nodded.

"Good," Principal Kurosawa said. "I expect to see you in my office straight after homeroom."

"Yes, sir," Kimiko said whilst opening her locker. Principal Kurosawa greeted Henry, Takato, Kenta and Kazu good morning, and then bade them all a fair well before carrying on down the corridor.

Once he had disappeared sight, Takato turned wildly to Kimiko.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Yeah, why do you have to be in his office?" Kenta asked.

"Was it _you_ who did that on the soccer field?" Kazu asked.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Kazu, I was so bored last night that I broke into the school just to screw up your precious soccer field," she replied, sarcastically. "Give me a break."

"I was just asking," Kazu said, holding his hands up in defence.

"So, if you're not being called in for the soccer field," Takato said, "why _are_ you being called in?"

"They moved my exam forward," Kimiko answered. "I'm sitting part 1 this morning, and then part 2 this afternoon."

The bell rang overhead.

"I gotta go," Kimiko said, "I'll see you guy's after school." She closed her locker door and run off down the hall.

"Good luck, Kimiko!" Henry and Takato called after her.

After homeroom, Kimiko arrived at the principal's office. She knocked and entered after being told to do so. Inside she found Principal Kurosawa sitting at his desk, and a member of the exam board standing near the window.

"Ah, Miss. Yamaki," Principal Kurosawa said as the door closed with a snap. "This is Mr. Yoshiko Yamamoto. He's going to be sitting in on your exam. Understand?"

Kimiko nodded. "Yes, sir, I understand," she said.

"Good. Please, take a seat," Principal Kurosawa said motioning to the chair and table near the window. Once Kimiko had sat down, Principal Kurosawa stood up, straightened his jacket and walked over to the door. "I'll be back in quarter of an hour. Good luck, Miss. Yamaki."

"Thank you, sir," Kimiko said, hooking her backpack onto her chair. She took out two pencil's, along with the rest of her equipment and looked up at Mr. Yamamoto as he placed two paper booklets in front of her. She twisted the hem of her t-shirt in anticipation.

"This is your question booklet and answer booklet," he said. "You will start with Mathematics. You may not use a calculator to answer any questions in this test. Work as quickly and carefully as you can. If you cannot do one of the questions, go on to the next one. You can come back to it later, if you have time. If you finish before the end, go back and check your work. Some questions require addition workings; you'll be provided space for it in your answer booklet. If you need to work out any other questions, use any space required. You have 45 minutes. Begin."

Kimiko took a deep breath, turned the page, and started writing.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

At the end of the morning, Kimiko left the principal's office for lunch. She'd already finished three papers of her test and had the last three that afternoon, but both Mr. Yamamoto and Principal Kurosawa agreed that she needed a break. Working for two hours and twenty-five minutes took a lot out of a person, and technically she was supposed to have had a break every twenty minutes.

"Hey, sorry I'm - whoa!" Kimiko yelled in surprise as she found a small white animal with purple feet and ears inside the compound where she kept Labramon. "Who are you?"

"I'm Calumon," the animal answered. "Who are you?"

"My name's Kimiko."

Labramon raised her head to look at her partner. "I found him near the soccer field," she said. "He says that he wanted to see who'd come to play."

"Play - wait, did you make those lines?"

Calumon's ears widened and he started to jump up and down, shouting excitedly. "Yay! Someone came to play!" he said.

"No, they didn't," Kimiko said. "The school found them this morning. Tell me, Calumon, why'd you do that on the soccer field. Some innocent kid could get in trouble for that."

Calumon's ears grew smaller, and his face looked like a scolded child.

Kimiko sighed, removed her backpack, and sat down. "You know what? Never mind," she said. "No one got hurt. Here, you hungry?"

"Ooh!" Calumon said, his ears widening again.

Kimiko smiled and handed him a Sushi salmon roll. "Here. Try it. It's nice. You can have Onigiri too, if you want. Here you go, Labramon," she added, holding out a rice ball for her partner.

Labramon took it in her jaws and placed it neatly between her paws. She may not have had hands like Terriermon or Calumon, but that didn't mean she had to eat like the domestic dogs in the world.

"How's your test going?" Labramon asked as she finished one rice ball and stated another.

"It easier than I thought it would be," Kimiko said.

"See, I told you that you were worried over nothing," Labramon said. "Before you know it, Kimiko, you'll be out of this school."

"Yeah," Kimiko said, distractedly. "I better get back. You guys finished up, OK, and I'll be back to get you later. Bye, Calumon, feel free to hang around and I'll come back for you too."

She petted Labramon, and then slipped out of the compound. Just as she was shutting the latch the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Taking a deep breath, Kimiko returned to the principal's office for the last portion of her test.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

At the end of the day, Takato met up with Henry and Kimiko at the gates to the school. They were discussing Kimiko's exam as he arrived.

"Mr. Yamamoto said it usually takes 2-3 weeks for the results to come back," Kimiko said, "but that's usually when there's a whole bunch of kids sitting them. Since it's just me, it might be earlier."

"How do you feel about it?" Henry asked.

Kimiko shrugged. "I dunno," she answered. "I'm a little numb. Like I told Labramon at lunch the test was easier than I expected it to be..."

"So you've probably passed no problem," Henry said, causing Kimiko to smile.

"Hey guys," Takato said, joining them. "How'd your test go?"

"Fine. I was just telling Henry that it was easier than anticipated," Kimiko answered.

"Well, my fingers are crossed for you."

Kimiko smiled. "Thanks, Takato," she said.

"No problem. Hey, have you guys heard anything else about the lines on the soccer field?" Takato asked.

Henry shook his head. "It's probably a prank," he said.

"Yeah, but you'd think they'd have some idea," Takato said. "But they don't."

"Well, whoever did it must be really clever," Henry said.

"Or extremely bored," Kimiko said.

"What do you mean?" Takato asked.

"You remember this morning when I said that whoever did it needed a life?"

Henry and Takato nodded.

"Well, I was right to assume that whoever did it was bored," Kimiko said. "I just never expected it would've been done in order for someone to have fun."

"Someone?" Henry repeated.

"Wait, are you telling us you know who did it?" Takato asked. Kimiko nodded. "And you're not telling any of the teachers? Wow, what does this guy have on you to make you stay quiet?"

"I'm a smart, Takato, not stupid," Kimiko replied. "I know the trouble it causes to rat someone out. Besides, the person's not even human."

"Not human?!" Henry and Takato repeated.

"What are you two, echoes?" Kimiko asked. "Just give me a sec, and I'll explain. With any luck he'll still be here."

"Who'll still be where?" Takato asked. He frowned as Kimiko opened the latch to the whole compound, and disappeared inside. "What is she hoping to find in there?" he asked Henry.

Henry smiled faintly, and put a hand on Takato's shoulder. A few minutes later Kimiko returned with Labramon in tow.

"What's she doing here?" Takato asked, confused.

"This is where she stays while I'm at school," Kimiko answered. "If you're ever looking for me, and you can't find me, I'm probably here. But anyway, check this out."

She opened her arms a little to reveal the small white creature that she had found earlier. He was out cold, and according to Labramon had been for a good few hours now.

"Woah, what is that?" Takato asked.

"I dunno," Kimiko shrugged. "He was here during lunch. I didn't think he'd actually stay."

"We should get him out of here," Henry said. "Before somebody sees him."

Kimiko nodded and enclosed Calumon in her arms again. "But where can we take him?" she asked.

"We could take him to the park," Takato suggested. "I gotta check on Guilmon anyway."

"Good idea," Henry said. "I just got stop by my house and pick up Terriermon."

Takato and Kimiko nodded, and set off.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

After Calumon had woken up, he was surprised to find himself in an old shelter with three humans and their Digimon partners.

"Where did you say you found him, Labramon?" Henry asked.

"Near the soccer field," Labramon answered. She was sitting in the doorway, making it almost impossible for Calumon to escape. "He said he wanted to see if anyone had come out to play his game."

"So the lines were his doing," Takato said, watching as Calumon rolled around on the floor laughing, as Guilmon sniffed him. "I wonder where he came from. Have either of you seen any digital fields today?"

Kimiko and Henry shook their heads.

"I'm amazed that he's been out there on his own," Henry said.

"He's out there," Terriermon said.

"How do you get your nose so tickly?" Calumon asked Guilmon.

"Hey, maybe we should find a tamer for the little guy," Henry suggested. "It looks like he could use one."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Kimiko agreed. "But do you have anyone in mind?"

"What about Kazu?" Takato asked. "He knows just about everything to do with Digimon."

Kimiko and Henry exchanged looks. They'd never actually seen Kazu playing the game, much less talk about it.

"Uh, are you sure?" Kimiko asked. "We can't just randomly choose a tamer. It has to be someone who matches Calumon's personality."

"Well, Kazu should be at the park right now," Takato said. "He's more than likely playing the game with Kenta. Why don't you come see for yourself how he handles a Digimon?"

Kimiko shrugged and pushed off the wall near the opening. "OK," she said. "Let's go get him."

While Takato explained the plan to Guilmon, and warned him to not let Calumon out of his sight, Henry followed Kimiko outside.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked, catching up with her.

"Nothing," Kimiko said, shaking her head. "It's just..."

"Just what?"

Kimiko sighed. "I get this strange feeling that Calumon doesn't want a tamer," she admitted. "If he was meant to have one then wouldn't he have found one by now? I mean, not all Digimon have Tamers, right?"

"Well, no, but he could get into a lot of trouble without one," Henry said. "But if you don't think it's a good idea."

"I think it's a great idea, Henry," Kimiko said, quickly. "I just don't think forcing Calumon into a partnership, especially if he doesn't want one, is the right way to go."

Henry looked considerate, but before he could reply Takato appeared. "So I told Guilmon to keep Calumon inside... is everything OK?" he asked, noting the slight tension between his two new friends.

"Yeah," Kimiko said. "Let's go find Kazu."

"OK," Takato said, leading the way towards the park's play area. Both Henry and Kimiko were silent during the whole walk, which was a surprise to Takato, considering they'd both taking a liking to one another from the moment they first met. "There they are," he said pointing at Kazu, Kenta and Jeremy.

"I've won," Kazu said, playing one of his cards. "Doesn't matter if it's fair or not."

"Does too!" Kenta protested.

"Ah-ha!" Kazu said, slamming his card down.

"Oh, not again!" Jeremy cried out in anguish.

"Maybe you're right, Kimiko," Henry said. "Maybe Kazu isn't the best choice. Look at the way he plays that game. He gives his Digimon all kinds of powers so it can beat up the other guy, but he takes away all the energy it needs to protect itself."

"Yeah that sounds like something Kazu would do alright," Takato said. "He's really big into power."

"So that's a no to Kazu," Kimiko said. "Any other bright ideas?"

"Hey, how about Suzie?" Terriermon asked.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Who's Suzie?" Takato asked.

"My sis," Henry said. "She's nice, I guess."

"What do you mean 'you guess'?" Kimiko asked, smiling. "Don't you think your sister is nice?"

Henry shrugged. "She's seven years old," he answered. "And a little annoying."

Kimiko exchanged a look with Takato and shook her head. "Eh, what's the worst that can happen?" she asked with a shrug.

"With my sister?" Henry asked, "Anything's possible."

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Kimiko frowned at Henry as she followed him along the hall to his front door. "I'm not sure if living in the same block as you is a good thing or a bad thing," she said.

"How is it a bad thing?" Takato asked.

"Because this way I'll never get rid of him," Kimiko teased.

"Well, it's not like he knows which apartment number is yours," Takato said with a shrug. "Unless of course he asks at the desk."

"Thanks a lot, Takato, now I'll definitely never get rid of him!"

"Sorry," Takato apologized, sheepishly.

"Miss. Pwetty Pants, time to get ready for the ball," said a high-pitched voice from the living room.

Kimiko and Takato stopped short and exchanged looks, as Henry smiled awkwardly and led them inside. Unsure of what they would find, Takato and Kimiko stuck close together and followed after their friend; they found a small girl with pigtails in her hair, playing with a small doll in a pink dress on the otherside of the room.

"You'll be the belle of the ball and everyone will be your friend, forever and ever and ever," the little girl, whom Kimiko could only guess was Suzie, squealed.

"By nice you mean crazy?" Takato asked Henry.

"Pretty much."

"Then again Calumon's not exactly playing with a full deck either," Takato said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't wish the Miss. Pretty Pants treatment on anyone," Henry defended.

"Well, how bad can it be?" Takato asked.

"Put it this way, Takato," said Kimiko. "If that doll could talk, I think it be asking for help right now. Uh, no offence, Henry."

"None taken."

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Takato sighed and run a hand through his hair. "So, what now?" he asked. He was sitting on a bench outside Henry and Kimiko's apartment building. Kazu had been a bust, so had Suzie Wong, who else was there that could remotely tame Calumon.

"You know a girl's not a bad idea," Henry said. "But we need one our own age. Are there any girl's in your class, Takato?"

"A girl in my class?" Takato asked. "Well, there's Jeri, but she freaks out over the smallest of things, and she's not exactly Tamer material. I mean, she doesn't even like Digimon."

"This is like looking for a needle in a haystack," Kimiko said. "If Calumon were meant to have a Tamer it wouldn't be this hard to find him one."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Takato asked. "Just leave him fend for himself?"

"He's been doing OK so far," Kimiko shrugged.

"True," Takato agreed. "Come on, we better get back or Guilmon eats the whole park."

"Let's wait, maybe he'll eat Calumon and solve our problems," Terriermon said, trying to look on the bright side.

Cocking her head to the side, Labramon lifted her ear and looked towards the school.

"What is it, girl?" Kimiko asked.

"I thought I heard something," Labramon said.

"Yeah, like what?"

"Like a lock being opened."

Kimiko frowned and looked up at the darkened school. "It's probably the caretaker," she said. "No one other me would stay after hours if they could help it."

"You're one strange cookie, Kimiko," Takato laughed.

"Why because I like school?"

"Yeah. Any normal kid hates it."

"Eh," Kimiko shrugged. "Normal's overrated."

Henry and Takato chuckled as they turned into the park. Quickly they made their way back to the hideout where they kept Guilmon only to find it empty.

"Oh, man, I can't believe their gone!" Takato complained, "and I told them like twenty times not to leave."

"Doesn't matter how many times you tell them if they're not listening," Terriermon pointed out.

"Everything'll be fine," Henry said, reassuringly.

"Yeah. I guess, you're right," Takato nodded.

"That depends on your definition of 'fine,'" Kimiko said, pointing at something through the parting in the trees. "Isn't that a digital field?"

"It's near the school!" Henry said.

"Let's go!" Takato said, leading the way back down the path. "Why am I sure that this involves Guilmon?"

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

"Why are you picking on me? Guilmon's the one who insulted you," Calumon said as he run away from the bat-like Digimon that had come through the inky black puddle.

"Hey!" Guilmon whined.

"I don't care," the bat-like Digimon said, throwing another deadly attack.

Calumon cried out as the ground beneath his feet exploded, and he toppled over.

The bat-like Digimon laughed, but was shortly knocked off course by a spiral of white energy. He landed on the ground and looked up to see a shaggy-white dog growling at him. "Ahh!" he cried, jumping up out of reach.

"Who is that?" Terriermon asked.

"Vilemon," Henry answered. "Champion level. Nasty little thing."

"This will even up the playing field," Takato said, holding up a modify card. "Digi-modify! Hyper wing activate!"

Luminous white wings appeared on Guilmon's back and he took to the skies to take on Vilemon.

"Pyro Sphere!" he said, blasting a huge red fireball from his mouth. The ball nicked Vilemon's wing and knocked him from the sky.

"Not so easy now Guilmon can fly too, huh?" Takato asked.

Vilemon growled and prepared for his next attack.

"Terriermon, it's your turn!" Henry said. He swiped a modify card through his D-Power and Terriermon glowed a faint green as his speed increased, he raced towards Vilemon and head-butted him out of the sky.

"Digi Modify! Shellmon's Aqua Blaster activate!" Kimiko said, swiping one of her own cards. Since Takato had pointed out she'd need to change her attitude towards the Digimon card game, she'd decided to take his advice and dig out her old deck.

Labramon fired a swirl of high pressured water at Vilemon, blocking his attack and, again, knocking him from the sky.

"Hey, where did that come from?" Takato asked.

"What?" Kimiko shrugged. "You're the one who said I should start carrying the cards with me."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually listen to me!"

"Well, it's a good thing I did, isn't it?"

"I guess so," Takato nodded.

Angry at the several surprise attacks, Vilemon took to the skies once more and leveled up the three Digimon for another attack. "Demon -" he started, but cut off as a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Yeah, right, you're too tiny to even bother with."

Kimiko, Henry and Takato gasped as they saw Renamon and her partner had arrived.

"But a fight's a fight. Renamon."

Renamon prepared herself for battle.

"I hate to beat up on a girl," Vilemon said. "But if you insist - nightmare shocker!"

Renamon disappeared the second the attack hit her, but appeared almost instantly behind Vilemon as he landed on the ground.

"Gotcha!" Vilemon said, obviously happy with his performance.

"The only thing you've got is a clear case of the ugly's," the red-head said, pointing behind Vilemon. "Look behind you."

"Diamond storm!" Renamon said, firing her primary attack at the bat. The diamonds covered every inch of his body, causing him to explode. She then proceeded to upload his data.

"Don't bother with any thanks," the red head said to the three friends. "I did it for the data, and that's all."

"Data?" Kimiko asked as Labramon brushed up against her leg. "Digimon are living creatures, and you do nothing but kill them!"

"She's right," Henry agreed. "They are alive."

The red head looked considerate, before shaking her head. "No. Digimon are nothing more than data. Renamon," she added to her partner, before turning to leave. She stopped short as she saw Calumon blocking her path.

"Play!" Calumon said, his ears extending in his excitement.

"Hey, don't you touch him!" Takato said, defensively.

The red head rolled her eyes and stepped over Calumon. "Come on, Renamon," she said. "Why would I want to waste my time with these goggle heads?"

"Yeah, well, good riddance," Takato said, folding his arms. "What's her deal?"

"Finally! A little fun!" Calumon shouted, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"You call that fun?" Terriermon asked.

"Hey, wait!" Takato called as Calumon hopped his way over to the bushes. "It's dangerous out there by yourself."

"It's dangerous here with you too," Calumon replied, "and there must be people out there that are much more fun. Goodbye, Guilmon!" he said before disappearing from view.

"I hope he's OK," Takato said, nervously. He wanted to go after Calumon, but he knew that the little Digimon wouldn't listen even if he tried.

"If you didn't already have Labramon, Kimiko, I'd say you'd make a good Tamer for him," said Henry.

"Why, because we're both a little strange?" Kimiko asked.

"Something like that," Henry said.

Kimiko smiled. "You're probably right," she agreed. "Just one problem. Calumon's happy being alone, he doesn't want a tamer."

"Hey, that's another reason you two would be great for each other," Takato said. "You both like being alone."

"I'm not exactly alone anymore though, am I?" Kimiko asked.

"Mhm. True," Takato said.

"Anyway, guess what?" Kimiko asked, trying to hide the smug look from her face.

"If you say 'I told you so,'" Henry warned.

"Aw, Henry," Kimiko pouted. "You're no fun!"

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** Next chapter we'll dive some more into Kimiko, as I've decided to base the next episode on her rather Rika.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, 08 May 2014 at 1:59am**


	5. Love and Compassion

**Author's Note:** OK, guys, as promised an episode about Kimiko. We learn a bit more about her personal life in this chapter, especially the deal with her and her parents - and of course I had to throw the others in too :) Would like to wish a good friend of mine: **SoulVirus** a Happy Birthday.

_**Happy Birthday, Dude, hope you have a great day. :) x**_

**Dedications:** Big thank you too: **super-anime-fan-23** and **Artemis's Daughter 01** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it.

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Love and Compassion**

Labramon raised her head from her paws as she watched Henry, Terriermon, Guilmon and Takato play their little game or rock, paper, scissors. She wasn't familiar with the rules or the game in general, having never seen Kimiko play it before.

"Ready, set, Go!" the four of them said, throwing their hands out into the middle of the circle. Takato, Henry and Terriermon each drew a scissors, while Guilmon drew a paper. "And scissors cuts paper!"

Labramon rolled her eyes and nestled head once again in her paws. From what she could tell the whole purpose of Rock, Paper and Scissors was that it was a game of chance; fifty-fifty chance they you'd draw either of three options to beat out your partner. Unfortunately for Guilmon the only option he could draw was paper.

"Not your game, huh, buddy?" Takato asked as Guilmon keeled over in confusion.

"Technically that can be classed as cheating," Labramon said. "Guilmon can only draw paper from the three options, therefore the game is unfair."

"Don't be such a downer, Labramon," Terriermon said. "Next time I'm playing him for his peanut butter."

Labramon sighed, stood up and padded towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Henry asked. "I promised Kimiko that I'd keep an eye on you until she got home."

"Where is Kimiko, anyway?" Takato asked. He had wondered where the blonde was when Henry had turned up with two Digimon, instead of just one.

"She's out with her father," Henry said. "He doesn't really like Labramon, so she asked me to keep an eye on her. She shouldn't be long, but you can guarantee that she'll be unhappy when she comes back, you know how she gets when she's forced to spend the day with her father."

Takato nodded. "Yeah, they're not exactly a happy family, are they?" he asked.

"That's her father's fault," Labramon said. "Everything Kimiko does is done in order to please him, but yet he continues to overlook her. Do you know the real reason why Kimiko is so good at school?" she asked.

"Because she's a loner and spends all her time studying?" Takato said. Although it was more of a statement than it was a question.

"No," Labramon said. "That's just what she likes to tell people. The real reason is her father. Kimiko thinks if she can do well in school, and graduate early then her father will finally notice her. She strives for his love and approval, but always keeps coming up short."

"That's... kinda sad," Takato said.

Labramon nodded. "Yes, it is," she said. "But that's all Kimiko knows, or at least, it _was_. When she met you guys, a lot of things changed. Kimiko is still driven, that's not something that'll change, but she's not _as_ driven as she used to be. She's starting to do things for herself now, and not just for her father."

"So I guess meeting us was a good thing," Henry said.

"Mhm," Labramon nodded as silence fell.

Unfortunately it didn't last long.

Baring her teeth, and biting back a growl, Labramon shot off out of the shelter, down the steps and onto the path below.

"Hey! Labramon, wait!" Henry shouted, following after the Retriever. Terriermon latched onto his partner, and swept himself up onto Henry's shoulders as they chased after the dog. Kimiko hadn't been kidding when she said Labramon was fast.

"Where is she going?" Takato asked, catching up with Henry.

"Another Digimon's appeared," Terriermon answered. "I can feel it now."

"Guilmon?" Takato asked, but the big red dinosaur didn't answer. Instead he growled, his eyes narrowing aggressively, and he too took off down the path after Labramon. "Hey! Seriously, would it kill them to slow down?"

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Kimiko sighed as she rummaged through her wardrobe at the house she shared with her mother; outside in the kitchen she could hear her father talking on the phone, and tried her hardest to tune him out. He was, as per usual, on a conference call with someone back at the office. She didn't understand why he had brought her here; she could've easily come alone.

"Won't need that," Kimiko said, throwing clothes over her shoulder and onto the bedroom floor. She'd received a call from her earlier that morning explaining that she was going to be away from longer than a week, which meant that Kimiko was stuck with her father longer than planned. Annoyed, and a little upset, Kimiko had decided she wanted to come home for a few hours. She had led her father to believe that she was doing it simply to get her clothes, but she really wanted to be somewhere that she felt like she truly belonged.

"Kimiko, we have to go!" Yamaki shouted from outside the door. "I have to be back at the office."

"Then go," Kimiko answered. "I can walk back by myself."

"I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Why not?" Kimiko asked. "It's not like you care what happens to me. If you did, then you wouldn't leave me alone back at your place."

"I have people who can monitor you back home," Yamaki said. "Here, you are alone."

"Here I am home!" Kimiko argued. "No one's going to harm me here. Everyone knows me!"

"Kimiko, do not make this harder."

"You're the one making it harder. Just go, obviously work is more important to you than me, so just leave me, OK! I can find my own way back!"

Kimiko heard her father sigh from outside the door, and there was a thud which indicated that he had thumped something. But she found that she didn't care, her father could throw punches at inanimate objects all he wanted, but she still wasn't leaving the house with him. Stubborn or not, this was her home and she wasn't leaving until she was ready.

"Fine," Yamaki sighed. "You have your keys, and you know your way. Be sure to be home at a reasonable time, no more late nights."

"Whatever," Kimiko muttered, reaching for her headphones. She put them on, plugged in the jack to her music, and hit play. The thunderous booms of a base guitar drowned out her father's voice, and allowed Kimiko to recede further into her own world. She had gotten what she wanted, so why didn't she feel happy about it?

Maybe it was because she'd hoped her father would've put up more of a fight. A little part of her was kinda hoping that he cared enough to forget work and wait until she was ready to leave, maybe that today could be just about her. But obviously that had been just a dream, a figment of her imagination that would never become true.

It was in that moment that Kimiko realized how much of a dream she had been living. Her father was never going to approve of her, no matter what she did, or how hard she tried, he was never going to love her for who she was. She could be as smart as him and he still wouldn't recognize her.

A sigh escaped Kimiko's lips as she slumped on her knees. She'd been trying too long to impress her father, that she had forgotten the most important thing of all.

To just be herself.

As she sat over thinking her problems, Kimiko heard the distinctive high pitched squeal of her D-Power. She pulled off her headphones, and fished the Digivice from her jacket pocket. The screen was a bright red, but the moment Kimiko held it up in front of her an image of a blue dinosaur appeared.

"Allomon," Kimiko read. "An armored-Dinosaur type. Special skill, Dino Burst - great, the one day I don't have Labramon with me."

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

"Walk all over him," the red-head ordered her Digimon.

"My pleasure," Renamon said, jumping up and smashing her foot down onto Allomon's snout. The dinosaur responded by slashing his tail at the fox, and knocking her from the sky.

"Scaly bone, time to fight!" the red-head said, reaching in to her card holder for a modify card. She pulled one out and swiped it through her D-Power. "Digi modify! Agumon's frozen wind, activate!"

"You look a little overheated," Renamon said, jumping into the air above Allomon. "How about a nice cool breeze - Frozen wind!"

"Dino burst!" Allomon growled, firing the frozen shield with a huge fireball from his mouth.

"What are you doing?" the red-head demanded. "This isn't some stupid little game."

"Too strong," Renamon said, weakly. There was a burst of energy and she was thrown backwards into telephone line. Allomon growled and stomped towards her.

"Come on, get up!" the red-head shouted. "If you Digivolve you can beat him."

"Wow, you still don't get it, do you?"

The red-head jumped and turned to the sound of a familiar voice. She knew it at to be the blonde that hung around with goggle head and soccer tease, she hadn't quite figured out the connection between the three of them yet, other than the fact that they were all Tamers, and that they each acted like their Digimon was more than data. "What do you want?" she sighed, annoyingly.

"Well this is a digital field, and that is a Digimon," Kimiko answered. "Where else would I be?"

"Where's your pathetic petmon?" the red-head asked.

"You know, you don't have to be so mean," Kimiko answered, "and I don't mean just to me and the others, I mean to your Digimon too. If you actually showed Renamon a bit of compassion then maybe she'd Digivolve."

"Compassion makes you weak," the red-head replied. "Besides, why would I show compassion to a bunch of meaningless data?"

Kimiko rolled her head. "Save the tough talk, Red," she said. "I know underneath that cold demeanor is a soft heart. You think showing love and compassion is a weakness, but it's the only thing that's going to make Renamon Digivolve."

"If that were true then why hasn't your Digimon digivolved yet?"

Kimiko shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "From what I've seen, Digivolution only happens when things seem grim. Terriermon was able to do it because Henry showed how much he cared for his partner. Maybe when the situation arises, I'll show my love and compassion for Labramon and she'll Digivolve. But it won't happen until the right time, maybe that's what Renamon is waiting for... the right time."

"You talk too much," the red-head said. "Renamon knows that if she doesn't Digivolve soon then this partnership is over."

"I don't think you get to decide that."

"I don't care what you think," the red-head snapped. "She's my Digimon, and this is my battle, so beat it!"

"Fine," said Kimiko. "Geeze, you try to be nice and where does it get you?"

"I didn't ask for you to be nice," the red-head said.

"Whatever."

"Renamon, what are you waiting for?" the red-head yelled.

Renamon tried to stand, but was still severely weakened from her last altercation with Allomon.

"Pyro sphere!"

"Terrier tornado!"

"RetrieverG!"

Kimiko looked around, happy to see that her friends had arrived. "Hey guys', what took you so long?" she asked.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Henry asked. "I thought you were with your dad?"

"I was," Kimiko said, "but then he bailed. I figured you'd be here dealing with this, so I thought I'd come get Labramon."

"But how did you get here so fast?" Takato asked.

Kimiko pointed down the alley behind them. "My mother and I live just down there," she said. "I saw the Digital field from my bedroom."

"Hey, goggle heads," the red-head called. "This Digimon's mine, why don't you wannabe's find somewhere else to play?"

"Wannabe's?" Takato repeated.

"You don't have to be so nasty," Henry said. "Why are you always making your Digimon fight anyway?"

"Don't even bother, Henry, I already tried," Kimiko said. "She doesn't want to hear it, so she's not going to listen."

"You're damn right I'm not," the red-head said, swiping another card through her D-Power. "Digi-modify. Hyper chip activate!"

"You shouldn't be here," Renamon said walking past Labramon, Guilmon and Terriermon. "Stay out of my way."

"But why?" Guilmon asked.

"You can't beat him by yourself," Labramon said.

Renamon ignored her and walked back towards Allomon. She jumped into the air and fired the same frozen ice blast as before at him; Allomon responded by firing a dino blast fireball at the frozen shield, but it wasn't as powerful as before and soon he was nothing but a frozen statue.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon said, summoning her primary attack. She covered the now frozen dinosaur in an array of shiny diamonds causing him to implode; without hesitation she absorbed his data.

With Allomon destroyed and the digital field gone, the red-head turned to leave. "Renamon, it's time to go," she said.

"Hey, wait a minute," Takato called out, stopping her as Renamon disappeared. "Can't we just talk?"

"Sure. I've got something to say," the red-head said. "Don't ever try that again, _little boy_. Renamon and I work alone."

"Does that qualify as a conversation?" Henry asked.

"Oh, and Princess," the red-head added to Kimiko, "Next time I want your advice, I'll ask for it."

"Yeah, whatever," Kimiko replied turning away. "Come on, Labramon. I got to grab a few things before I head back to Dad's. He's going to be really mad if he finds out I didn't come home."

Takato frowned and looked away from the red-head's retreating form, and onto his friends. "Where would you stay if you didn't go home?" he asked.

"I have two homes, Takato," Kimiko said. "One with my mum and one with my dad, although living with my dad isn't exactly home, you know?" she asked.

"Is your mum home then?" Henry asked.

"No," Kimiko said, shaking her head. "That's why I want to pick up a few things before I go back to my dad's. Mum called this morning; she's staying with my grandparents a lot longer than planned."

"So we're stuck with your father?" Labramon asked.

"Unfortunately," Kimiko said. Labramon groaned, and Kimiko petted her behind the ears. "Hey, at least we have each other this time. If I didn't have you, I'd be stuck hanging around Hypnos day in, day out - Hey," she added, stopping short and looking over at Takato and Henry who hadn't budged an inch, "are you two going to standing on the street all night, or you coming with me?"

Takato and Henry exchanged looks, but their answers were given when Guilmon and Terriermon followed after Kimiko and Labramon.

"Well," said Takato, "I guess that answers that question."

"Yeah, I guess it does," Henry agreed. "Hey, Kimiko, you're like a Digimon magnet."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Kimiko asked.

Henry shrugged. "I guess it depends on the types of Digimon you attract, huh?" he asked.

Kimiko giggled, and nodded in agreement.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Labramon padded her way out of the double doors of Kimiko's bedroom. It was late, but unlike any other decent citizen of Japan - unless of course you counted her father and his team at Hypnos - Kimiko was doing anything other than sleeping. Pushing herself up onto her hind legs, Labramon stared up at the moon.

After seeing Renamon destroy Allomon today, she couldn't but wonder if Renamon and her partner had the right idea, downloading the data of another Digimon was the only way to become stronger, and that's what Renamon was hoping would help make her Digivolve.

But Kimiko had never shown an interest in wanting her to Digivolve; then again Kimiko had never shown an interest in Digimon - other than her.

They were partners, yes, but Kimiko wasn't a fighter.

"Aw, how does it feel to go from a Digital Monster to a Domestic house pet?"

Labramon growled at the figure standing on the telephone line opposite her. From its scent she could tell it was a Digimon, but without Kimiko there to pull up any data on him, she was blind to his kind. "Look, I'm not a pet," she said. "Kimiko happens to be my partner."

"Well your partner's not that impressive," the new Digimon said. "She's not even willing for you to fight; it's the most pathetic thing I've ever seen. All you Digi-slaves are the same. Deep down you want to be just like me. I mean, who wouldn't want to be like me? Handsome and free like a bird in a tree, ba-boom!"

Labramon rolled her eyes, and dropped back down onto all fours. She turned her back on the new Digimon, flickered her tail in the air and padded back into the dark bedroom. It was empty, Kimiko's books were open on her bed, but the human was gone. Labramon cocked her head to the side and raised one ear; she let out a breath of relief as she heard her partner out in the kitchen.

"All you Digi-slaves are the same," the new Digimon said as he followed her inside. "Protective over snotty-nosed kids who don't give a damn about you."

"You'll find Kimiko is different," Labramon said. "I've never met another person who can care about more than one thing at a single moment. She'd probably care about you, if you gave her the chance."

"Me? I don't want some snotty-nosed kid caring about me!"

"Suit yourself," Labramon said, jumping up onto Kimiko's bed. She made herself comfortable around the pillows, and rested her head in her paws. Suddenly Kimiko's D-Power showered the room with light, and an image of the new Digimon appeared above the screen. Labramon raised her head to the see the picture, and chuckled. "Impmon," she said. "I should've known."

"Hey, Labramon, who you talking too?" Kimiko called from outside.

"No one of any importance," Labramon replied. "Just a rodent."

"Who you calling a rodent?" Impmon screeched, firing up a mini fireball on his finger. "How about some tough love?" he asked, flinging the flame ball at her. Labramon reacted by blasting him with a clear spiral of her primary attack. Impmon shouted out as he was blasted through the window.

The bedroom door crashed open, and Kimiko rushed inside. She looked from her Digimon, who was standing up on the bed, her eyes narrowed aggressively, and her fur all ruffled as she bared her teeth to the open glass doors, to the night sky outside. But instead of seeing the usual stars and a full moon, Kimiko was met with a digital field.

"A new Digimon is bio-emerging," Kimiko said. "Labramon?"

"Right behind you."

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Red shivered as she looked around at the spider's webs that covered most of the trees. She couldn't see the Digimon that had bio-emerged nor could see Renamon anywhere near.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Oh no," Red groaned as she turned to see Kimiko arrive with Labramon. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Kimiko asked. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, Princess?" Red asked. "There's a Digimon to fight. Why don't you just go back home where's safe."

"Why don't you back down and let someone else have a chance, huh?"

Red laughed. "What can you and that dog do?" she asked. "You don't even play the game."

"This isn't a game!"

"You're starting to sound like boyfriends," Red said. "How many times do I have to tell you that this is a game, and Digimon are nothing but data?"

Kimiko felt her hands ball into fists, and she glared at the red-head. "With an attitude like that your Digimon will never Digivolve," she snapped. "I actually feel sorry for Renamon, for being stuck with a cold-hearted ice queen like you!"

"Whatever," Red said, although she was taken aback by the outburst. From the moment she had first met Kimiko, she hadn't been able to take her seriously. From her blonde braids and small, innocent and young appearance, Red had never been able to take her seriously. It was sometimes hard to believe that Kimiko was in fact fifteen-years-old when she looked about twelve. "Renamon..."

"Labramon," Kimiko called to her partner. She wasn't about to let Red walk over her, she'd allowed too many people to do that in the past. There was more than one reason why she had once been a loner at school; most kids only saw her as the daughter of a doctor, while others saw her as a washed up dancer and in a way she was everything they claimed her to be. She did used to dance, but quit soon after her cousin disappeared, and her mother was a doctor and her job often took her away from home, which was why Kimiko's family life was a little rocky.

The kids had school had been quick to talk about her past, to spread rumors about her and her personal life. To criticize her for the decisions she had made when she quit dancing, and then laugh about her because she became so good at school. They didn't understand the real reasons about why she was making life-changing choices, when in reality she was just doing what she had thought was right. She had thrown herself into her school work in order to gain approval from her father, and she had thought if she quit dancing then she would get to see her mother more often than she had hoped, but her mother still travelled a lot, and her father continued to think work was more important than his own daughter.

But she was through letting people use her as a door mat. She was done letting people dictate her life to her. Done with people pushing her around, or talking about her personal life like it was written in some book for the whole world to see. She was a human girl, not an inanimate object. She was alive, she had feelings, and while she didn't _demand_ respect off of anyone, it didn't mean that she didn't deserve any.

"Digi modify!" Kimiko said, swiping a card through her D-power. "Penguinmon's Ice Prism!"

Labramon shot several shards of ice at the Spider-like Digimon, knocking her away from a captive Renamon.

"Knock it off!" Red yelled, shoving Kimiko.

"You knock it off!" Kimiko said, shoving Red back. "You're not the only one who's a Tamer, you know."

"You're not a Tamer," Red snapped. "You're just a little kid who is in way over her head."

"Says the one who's acting like a spoilt brat because she hates being beaten at her own game!" Kimiko retorted. "I may not be much of a tamer, but I'm trying to learn."

"Well go learn someplace else!"

"Rika!" Renamon shouted.

"Kimiko, look out!" Labramon yelled. She had been captured by the spider-like Digimon, and was too caught up in the sticky web to do anything to protect her human.

Looking up, Kimiko screamed and dove aside, knocking the girl, now known as Red down as a silky, yet sticky web shot over their heads and attached themselves to a tree trunk.

"Kimiko, get out of here!" Labramon shouted.

"You too, Rika!" Renamon said.

Shoving Kimiko off of her, Red stood and dusted herself off. "I'm not going anywhere," she said, swiping a modify card through her D-Power. "Snimon: Twin Sickles, activate!"

Using her newly acquired sickle-arms, Renamon managed to escape the spider's web, free Labramon, and attack Dokugumon. Unfortunately, the spider brushed of the twin sickle attack, and set her sights on the two humans that were fighting one another on the ground beneath her web.

"Venom blast!" Dokugumon shouted, firing a purple cloud at the two humans.

"NO!" Labramon shouted, darting in front of both Red and Kimiko. She staggered as the purple cloud engulfed her, and when it cleared she collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Kimiko gasped and rushed to her Digimon's side. "No, Labramon," she said, stroking the dogs fur. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you're my friend," Labramon replied. "Kimiko, listen to me, please. It's not safe here. You have to go home."

"Not without you," Kimiko said.

Red frowned as she listened to Kimiko and Labramon. She may have come across as an Ice Queen, but the fear and hurt in Kimiko's voice was causing her frozen heart to melt, the idea that Kimiko was at risk of losing her most loyal friend, a friend that had just saved her own life, wasn't something that she could handle.

Maybe Kimiko had been right. Digivolution was about the love and compassion a Tamer had for their Digimon, and not about collecting data from opponents. Labramon hadn't been in a one-on-one battle yet with a Digimon, and therefore hadn't collected any data from Bio-emerged Digimon, but she also hadn't Digivolved either.

Kimiko had said Terriermon had only digivolved because his partner had shown fear and compassion for him; fear that he would lose him to Renamon's attack, and then when he had called his name and tried to intervene the weeny little rabbit had Digivolved. While she didn't want to believe that it was love and compassion that caused a Digimon to Digivolve, Red also couldn't turn a blinds eye against the truth.

Was that why Renamon hadn't digivolved yet? Because she was a cold as ice, like everyone claimed her to be.

"No, Labramon," Kimiko cried as she felt her partner become lifeless in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Prince -" Red started, but she cut off as a heartbroken scream burst forth from Kimiko's lips. Red cringed away and covered her ears in hopes of blocking out the sound.

A bright light exploded from Kimiko's D-Power, a light that enveloped Labramon.

_Digivolution_.

"Labramon Digivolve too..."

As the light faded both Red and Kimiko gasped as an animal resembling a cross between a lion and a dog stood before them.

"_Seasarmon_!"

"She did it," Red gasped. "But how?"

"It was Kimiko," Renamon said, appearing behind her partner. "It was Kimiko who made her Digivolve. Love and compassion is the key."

"So it would seem," Red agreed.

Calumon, who had appeared seemingly form know where, grinned and hurried over to Kimiko's side. "Game time," he said, looking up at Seasarmon.

"Let's play," Dokugumon said turning her back on the new champion level Digimon. "Poison thread."

"Payback time!" Seasarmon said. "Tee Dia!" he closed his eyes, and fired countless arrows of burning sunlight at the cobwebs that shot towards him. They disintegrated and disappeared before they could even reach a target, while the rest of the arrows attacked the cobwebs surrounding the park.

"Not so fast, hot shot!" Dokugumon said, jumping out of her web and heading directly for Seasarmon.

Seasarmon anticipated her attack, and charged forward. "You want more?" he demanded. "Tee Dia!" Several more countless arrows of sunlight appeared and attacked Dokugumon; she glowed a bright golden colour and then exploded into tiny atoms of data; data which Seasarmon absorbed without hesitation.

"You're not going to stop him?" the red-head asked Kimiko.

The blonde shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because maybe you have a point too," Kimiko answered. "Digimon need the data of their opponents to maintain strength. Without it they wouldn't have the strength they need to fight, even at Rookie level. By the way..." she added, holding out her hand. "My name's Kimiko."

The red-head hesitated then smiled, and shook Kimiko's hand. "I'm Rika."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** Haha! This chapter was immensely fun to write - especially for a filler. So, Labramon finally digivolved, don't worry, I have the perfect episode for Renamon. Plus Rika and Kimiko finally got nicknames for each other. If you couldn't figure it out Kimiko will call Rika "Red" and Rika will call Kimiko "Princess".

In other news - I hate begging for reviews. But desperate time's call for desperate measures - did you all know that reviewing is a two-way door? I write, you review, if you review then I write... see the pattern?

Now, here comes the fun part: If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you don't review. If no one reviewers then all author's cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please, **please, **_**PLEASE**_ review?

Thanks all.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday 9th May, 2014 at 01:53pm**


	6. To See or Not To See

**Author's Note:** To anyone else who is curious this is a rewrite of the Digimon Tamer's storyline with my own character and a few added twists throughout. I hope you enjoy it. :)

**Dedications:** Chapter dedicated to the following: **DarkAgumonRants, KnightAngelSupreme, Miss Punk Star** and **XxXLullabyXxXBluesXxX** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it.

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Six: To Be or Not To Be**

Kimiko played with the hem of her shirt as she sat opposite Seasarmon at the park. They were hidden from view behind Guilmon's hideout; Kimiko sat with her back against the shelter while Seasarmon basked in the morning sunrise.

"Why'd you do it?" Kimiko asked, looking up.

"Do what?" Seasarmon asked.

"Digivolve."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

Kimiko shrugged. "Part of me is happy that you did," she said. "It shows that I'm not an incompetent tamer, but part of me is worried that now you have we won't be the same as we were before."

"Kimiko," Seasarmon said, raising her head. "You need not worry about such trifle things. Whether I am Seasarmon or Labramon, you are still my partner. My best friend. No Digivolution will change that."

"Promise?"

"When have I ever lied to you?"

Kimiko smiled and rested her head back against the stone surface. She could feel the sun's rays on her face as it bended down through the trees, and sighed as she felt herself drift off to sleep. It had been a long night.

After the fight with Dokugumon, Kimiko knew that she couldn't take Seasarmon home, her father had complained about Labramon, if he had seen Seasarmon he'd have had a heart attack. Kimiko had suggested a night in the park and brought her newly formed Champion level Digimon here in hopes that she would de-Digivolve by morning.

Kimiko wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, only that she awoke to someone shaking her. "Huh, what - what's going on?" she asked, looking up into the face of Takato and Henry.

"Why are you sleeping in the park?" Takato asked, "and who's that?" he added, looking at the lion cross dog Digimon.

"Seasarmon," Kimiko answered. "He's Labramon's Champion form."

"That's Labramon?" Takato asked, his eyes wide.

"When did this happen?" Henry asked.

"Last night. A digital field appeared not that far from home," Takato explained. "Rika was there too."

"Who?" Takato and Henry asked.

"That other girl," Kimiko answered. "She has Renamon as a partner. Her name's Rika. Anyway, Labramon saved her's and my life from Dokugumon's venom blast," she broke off and stared, without really seeing, at the basking Digimon in front of her. "It was kinda like you with Terriermon, Henry," she continued. "I thought she was going die and leave me... and then it happened."

"Wow, another Digivolution," Takato said, staring at Seasarmon in fascination and amazement.

Kimiko nodded tiredly. "I'm just waiting for her to de-Digivolve so I can go home to bed," she said. "Hey, wait a minute, why aren't you guys in school?"

"I came to check on Guilmon and found you," Takato said. "I got a little scared so I called Henry."

"What did you think I was going to do, Takato?" Kimiko asked. "Bite your head off for waking me up?"

"Well, no," said Takato. "But, well..."

"What?" Kimiko and Henry asked at the same time.

Takato blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, she responds more to you than she does me," he said to Henry.

"What am I, a dog?" Kimiko asked. "I don't respond to anyone."

"No, I-I didn't mean it like that," Takato said, nervously. "I merely meant that you're closer to Henry than you are me, and, well, I thought that... umm..."

"Just shut up, Takato," Kimiko said. "It's too early in the morning, and I'm too tired to even care."

"OK, shutting up now," Takato said, hanging his head.

Henry frowned and glanced between Kimiko and Takato, he could feel his face warming at the idea of what he and Kimiko may have looked like together to outsiders, and obviously they must've looked closer than friends for Takato to think something was going on.

"She's right about one thing," Henry said, trying to diffuse the tension. "If we don't hurry up, we're going to be late for school."

"Are you coming, Kimiko?" Takato asked, grabbing his backpack.

Kimiko shook her head. "I'm gonna skip it this morning," she said. "See you later."

"Bye," both boys said as they walked away. Kimiko waved until they were out of sight then settled back in the shade, and closed her eyes again.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

As the day wore on, Kimiko awoke to the sound bushes ruffling around her. She snapped awake and looked to find Seasarmon and Guilmon were still beside her; the red Digimon was curled up like a cat and sleeping soundly. Kimiko smiled fondly and looked up as the bushes ruffled again. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Wanna play?"

Kimiko jumped as Calumon bounced into her lap. "Oh, Calumon, you're frightened the life out of me," she said. The little Digimon cocked his head to the side and stared at her. Kimiko sighed "I'm too tired to play," she said.

"Please, please, please!"

Kimiko sighed and shook her head. "Don't you ever get bored?" she asked.

"I'm bored now."

Kimiko chuckled. "Do you ever get tired?" she asked.

Calumon shrugged. "Sometimes," he said. "But when I'm bored. Come on, let's play!"

"I can't," Kimiko said. "I have to stay here and watch these two," she pointed at the two sleeping Digimon. "How about we play here, OK?"

"How can we play here?" Calumon asked. "What can we play?"

"How about hide and seek?" Kimiko asked. "You hide, while I seek, OK?"

Calumon laughed and darted off into the bushes. Kimiko smiled and shook her head, covered her eyes and then started to count to 100. While she was counting, Takato returned from school.

"97...98...99...100 - Ready or not, here I come," Kimiko said opening her eyes. "Oh hey Takato, school over already?"

"Yeah," Takato said. "What are you doing?"

"Playing hide and seek with Calumon."

"Calumon's here?"

Kimiko nodded. "Mhm," she said. "He arrived a few minutes ago wanting to play. Hide and Seek is the only game that I can think of that allows me to keep an eye on both Guilmon and Seasarmon, and entertain him."

"Yeah," Takato agreed. "Well, I can take over if you like? Why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

"Nah, I'm OK now," Kimiko said with a smile. "I slept while you were in school."

"Kimiko, are you coming to find me?" Calumon called from the bushes.

Kimiko laughed and pushed herself to her feet. "Here I come," she called, running off to find the hyperactive Digimon. She knew that Takato would look after Guilmon and Seasarmon until she came back.

Takato watched the blonde disappear, and couldn't help but smile. A few days ago Kimiko had been a loner, and kept mostly herself. He had seen her around school, and heard quite a bit about her from other students; but if anyone had told him that one day soon he would be hanging out with her and calling her a friend, he wouldn't have believed them, and now look at him.

"Takatomon?" Guilmon said groggily.

"Yeah, boy," Takato said, chuckling at the red dinosaur. "Enjoy your nap?"

"Uh-huh," Guilmon said, sitting up on his hind legs. He sniffed Takato causing the boy to shake his head. "No bread?"

"Not right now, buddy," Takato said. "Definitely later. OK?"

"OK," Guilmon said. He stretched and then looked to Seasarmon. A golden light shimmered to life around the cross Digimon and encased him. Takato stood, transfixed as the golden light grew brighter, and covered Seasarmon completely.

When it disappeared, Labramon lay on the grass.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Kimiko was more than happy to have Labramon back, not only because her best friend had returned to normal but also because she got to go home. "Digimon should come with a manual or something," she said to Takato as the two of them, plus their Digimon walked along the sidewalk. "I mean, how are we supposed to know how to remove excess amounts of data?"

"At least you _know_ what the problem is," Takato said. "I would never have thought of that."

"Yeah, you would have," Kimiko said. "You're not _that_ stupid."

"Than - HEY!"

Kimiko laughed and looked ahead. "So," she said, lost for words. "Um... how was school?"

"Not bad," Takato said.

"Are you just saying that or was it really not that bad?"

"It's the same as every day," Takato said. "Homeroom, lessons, break, more lessons, lunch, more lessons, break, more lessons home - boring!"

"So did you learn anything new?"

Takato shook his head. "They did talk about the old tunnel," he said.

"Old tunnel?"

"Yeah. You know, the one coming up," Takato said, nodding ahead.

"Oh, you mean the old storm tunnel?"

"That's the one."

"Why would they talk about that?" Kimiko asked. "It's been closed for years."

"Is this tunnel public knowledge or something?" Takato asked, "Because I didn't know about it until today. I mean, I knew where it was and everything, but I didn't think it was dangerous. I thought they just shut it down because it was never used."

"It's nothing of importance, if that's what you mean," Kimiko said. "It's just an old storm drain. It used to flood all the time, but only when it used to rain heavily, you know? Why, what did they say in school about it?"

"Nothing important," Takato said. "Only that the city wanted us to be warned about it or something."

Kimiko frowned at her friend. "Remind me to never trust you with anything important, OK?" she asked.

"What, why?" Takato asked.

"Because you're a complete egg head," Kimiko said. "They could've told you that it was snowing bananas today in school, and you wouldn't have taken any knowledge away from it."

"Snowing bananas?" Takato asked. "That would be awesome."

Kimiko sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "And you wonder why I'm closer to Henry," she said. "At least with him I can have an intellectual conversation."

"Now you're just being mean," Takato said.

Kimiko smiled, rolled her eyes and shook her head. Only Takato would see the cruel side to sarcasm.

"Ah!" Guilmon suddenly gasped, causing both Kimiko and Takato to stop walking and spin round. Takato's eyes widened in fear, causing him to grab onto Guilmon's arm and drag him down the street.

Kimiko, Labramon and Calumon chased after him, the latter Digimon riding on Labramon's back like a jockey would a horse.

"What's the matter?" Guilmon asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Takato," Kimiko panted. "What happened back there?"

"Tell me you saw that?" Takato said.

"I saw it," Kimiko said, nodding. "But I don't understand what it was. It looked like he was disappearing."

Takato nodded and looked back towards the fence, it blocking off entry to the tunnel that he and Kimiko had only just been talking about. "Something really weird is going on here," he said. "Should we get Henry?"

"Get him for what?" Kimiko asked. "Nothing happened.

"True," Takato said. "But I still think we should tell him."

Kimiko shrugged. "OK. We can call up after I've changed," she said. "Or you can call him down and tell him while I change. Come on, the longer I stay in these clothes the dirtier I feel."

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Henry stared at Takato in complete confusion. They were both stood in the living room of Kimiko's father's apartment waiting for the blonde to finish changing her clothes. While Kimiko did that, Takato told Henry about what had happened with Guilmon outside the tunnel.

"Wait, start at the beginning," Henry said, unable to fathom what he had heard.

"OK. Kimiko and I were walking and talking about school and the old tunnel," Takato said, "and then, I dunno, it's like half of him was there, and half of him was starting to be rubbed out by an eraser."

"Well, Digimon aren't off this world," Henry said, thinking hard. "Maybe some of them can't last long here and they get pulled back into their own world, or maybe our world eliminates them like the body gets rid of a virus."

"But Guilmon just got here," Takato said. "I don't want him to disappear. He just can't go back to the otherside."

"Moumantai," Terriermon said. "The world I'm from and the world you're from, they're both really just the same if you think about it."

"Yeah, well, thanks, Professor, but I want him here," Takato said.

"That may not be possible, Takato," Henry said.

"What? What are you trying to say, Henry?" Takato asked. "Do you know something? Tell me."

"I just know that nothing can last forever, Takato," Henry replied. "I'm sorry."

"Well, this can and it will!" Takato said. He stormed over to the front door, and slammed it behind him as he left.

There was a crash, followed by a scream from Kimiko's room. Henry looked up, suddenly alert as the bedroom door opened and an annoyed looking blonde stepped out into the hall. "Why are you slamming doors?" she asked, shrugging on a jacket.

"I didn't," Henry said. "Takato did."

"OK, why is _he_ slamming doors?" Kimiko asked.

"He's upset because he might lose Guilmon."

"Who said anything about losing Guilmon?" Kimiko asked. "We won't lose him if we stay away from that tunnel. We can always take the long way around to get him back to the park, and that tunnel only seemed to affect him, I felt fine and Takato didn't show any signs of being deleted. How about you, Labramon? I didn't think to ask you."

"Well, I felt a little light-headed," Labramon answered. "But I had just de-digivolved."

"Fair point," Kimiko said. "I'm not even going to ask about Calumon; he's always light-headed or dizzy."

Henry smiled, and nodded. "But maybe avoiding the tunnel's not the case, Kimiko," he said. "Maybe Guilmon's just not meant to stay in this world for very long."

"Henry, you don't mean that, do you?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know," Henry said. "It's the only reasonable explanation I can think of."

Kimiko shook her head. "I don't believe it," she said. "There's got to be another reason for why he started to disappear. Maybe we should check out the tunnel," she suggested.

"Maybe we shouldn't," Henry said. "The city has reminded us that it is dangerous for a reason."

"If you're too scared to come with me, Henry, it's OK," Kimiko said. "I can go find Takato or someone to check it out instead."

"No, it's not that," Henry sighed.

"Then what?" Kimiko asked.

Henry shook his head. "Nothing," he said. "Never mind."

"No, it's obviously something," Kimiko said. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I just don't think going into the tunnel is a good thing."

"But why not?" Kimiko asked. "You can't just _not_ like something, can you? I mean, there has to be a reason for your hesitation. If figuring out what is in that tunnel helps save Guilmon, don't you think we owe it to our friend to find out? What if it was Terriermon?"

Henry groaned. He didn't know how to explain it, but he had a bad feeling that something was going on inside that tunnel, and he didn't want to get pulled into the middle of it all, but he also didn't want Kimiko to go investigating alone, even if she wouldn't truly be alone.

"Come on, Henry," Kimiko said, grabbing his hand. "For Takato and Guilmon. They'd do the same for us if the situation were reversed."

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

It was nearly dark by the time Henry and Kimiko reached the fence blocking off the tunnel to the public.

"Well that took longer than expected," Kimiko said, looking up at the shutters.

"Kimiko!" Labramon gasped.

"What?" Kimiko asked, looking around. "Oh! What's happening?" she asked, seeing her partner's hind legs starting to disappear. "This is what happened to Guilmon earlier."

"Terriermon?" Henry asked.

Terriermon jumped up onto the wall beside the fence and grinned at the two teenagers whilst the tips of his ear started to fade.

"He's disappearing too," Kimiko said. "So it's not just Guilmon who's affected."

"But you were right when you said whatever's happening is only affecting the Digimon," Henry said. "Labramon, you better leave before you disappear too."

Labramon glanced at Kimiko. She understood that Henry was just trying to keep her safe, but he wasn't her partner.

"It's OK," Kimiko said. "I'll come find you when I'm finished. Oh, and keep Calumon out of trouble."

"Be careful," Labramon said, running off down the street.

"We play now?" Calumon asked as the two of them disappeared around the corner at the far end of the street.

"I suppose you want me to go too, huh?" Terriermon asked. "Fine. Hey, Labramon, Calumon, wait up!" he called as he run off after them.

Kimiko watched as Terriermon disappeared from view, and then looked up at the tunnel. "Aren't you glad I forced you to come now?" she asked Henry.

"Not really," Henry replied.

"Don't tell me you're not the least bit curious as to why this is happening?" Kimiko asked. "I'm curious. I don't want to lose Labramon any less that Takato wants to lose Guilmon, and I know you feel the same about Terriermon."

"I thought you wanted to check out the tunnel?" Henry asked, climbing over the fence.

Kimiko grinned as she followed him.

"What?" Henry asked, unnerved by the look.

"Nothing," Kimiko said, laughing silently.

"What are you smiling about?" Henry asked, following her towards the side door.

Kimiko shook her head and jumped down the three small steps leading into the tunnel. "It's nothing," she said. "Honestly."

"It's something!"

"I'm laughing at your denial," Kimiko answered.

"What denial?"

"The denial to admit I am right."

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb, Henry, it's not very becoming of you," Kimiko teased.

Henry watched as Kimiko passed him, and couldn't stop the smile that came to his mouth. She had been right, he was curious about the tunnel, and he didn't want to lose Terriermon any less than she wanted to lose Labramon or Takato wanted to lose Guilmon. He also knew that if the situation were reversed Takato and Kimiko would be down here looking for a way to help him secure Terriermon to this world, so, as a friend, he did owe it to Takato to figure out what was going on.

"Yo, soccer tease," Kimiko called from mid-way down the tunnel. "You coming or are you going to stand there grinning all night?"

Henry shook his head and run off after her. "You're starting to sound like Rika," he said, catching up.

"Hey, I could've called you goggle head," Kimiko said, starting off again. "It's your choice."

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

After leaving Kimiko's, Takato had found Rika - more like she had found him - and gone back to her place. He wanted to know more about Digimon, and had questioned her on if Digimon could remain in the real world or if they ever just disappeared randomly and went back to the otherside.

Rika being Rika confirmed that they could. But Takato was unsure of whether or not he could believer her, given how bias and uncaring she was. Having left Rika's with more questions than answers, and feeling like he had no one else to turn to Takato and Guilmon had walked back to the park.

"That Rika is a barrel of laughs, huh?" Takato asked as they approached the tunnel. Mind consumed with unsureness of every situation, Takato had forgotten what had happened there earlier that morning.

"What about Renamon?" Guilmon asked. "Her idea of a joke is to punch me in the funny bone."

Takato laughed, despite himself.

"Man, I was hoping Rika would have some answers for me," said Takato. "Something that would make this problem go away. I've always loved Digimon, and I've always thought it would be really good if I could have one of my very own and then like magic you appeared, and... and everything was great, but now I'm not even sure if you going to be able to stay with me or not, Guilmon. I guess I thought if I was able to learn more about Digimon, I'd be able to stop whatever is trying to erase you. I'm scared, Guilmon."

"You know, Calumon once told me that being scared is pointless," Guilmon replied. "It's kinda like trying to ice skate on sausages."

Takato paused and smiled. "I guess you're right, Guilmon, but I just want to spend as much time with you as possible, you know?"

"Yeah. Hey, let's do something really fun tomorrow," Guilmon said, charging towards the fence. "We could play tag until we drop, or eat until we can't move."

The smile on Takato's face disappeared as soon as Guilmon crossed the boundary line. His legs started to disappear, followed closely by his tail. "Guilmon!" he called.

"I feel weird," Guilmon said, turning to his friend. "I must be dreaming again, right? Everything's fading. I think I'm... going away."

"No, Guilmon, please hold on," Takato said, rushing forward and wrapping his arm around his Digimon. "I just got used to having you around. I can't imagine life without you, you can't go!"

"I'll do my best to stay here," Guilmon said as he disappeared, leaving Takato on his hands and knees in front of the old tunnel.

"Wait, don't leave me," Takato said, tears streaming down his face. "GUILMON!"

"What happened?"

"What are you doing here?"

Takato turned to see Labramon bounding towards him with Terriermon and Calumon riding on her back. "No," he said, throwing up his hand and stopping them. "You have to get out of here. Don't come any closer, if what happened to Guilmon..." tears started to ripple again.

"What happened to Guilmon?" Calumon asked.

"He's... gone."

Silence fell between all of them, and Takato cried over the loss of his friend. He then tensed, and wiped away his tears. "Wait, what are you guy's doing here?" he asked Labramon and Terriermon. "Where are Henry and Kimiko?"

"In there," Labramon said, looking to the tunnel.

"What? Why?"

"Kimiko wanted to see if there was a way to save Guilmon," Labramon said. "Henry wouldn't let he go alone."

"So they're in there, right now?"

"Yup," Terriermon said.

"I'm going after them," Takato said, climbing the fence. "You guy's better..." he trailed off as he saw that the three Digimon had already disappeared, and figured that Henry and Kimiko had already warned them about not being anywhere around the tunnel until they figured out what was going on.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Kimiko frowned and drew her Digivice from the pocket of her jacket. "Hey, check it out," she said as a blue screen filled the small window and a red pointer spun around wildly. "What's that about?"

"Well, are Digivices connect us to our Digimon," Henry said. "It could be showing you where Labramon is right now."

"But this is telling me that she's up there," Kimiko said, pointing ahead. "Why would she come down here?"

Henry shrugged and took out his own Digivice. "Hey, mine's telling me that Terriermon's down here too," he said.

"This can't be right," Kimiko said. "They wouldn't come down here. Not if they're going to get deleted."

"Let's find out," Henry said, continuing on.

"You're awful eager for someone who didn't want to come down here in the first place," Kimiko said, catching up.

Henry shrugged. "If the Digivice is telling us that Labramon and Terriermon are down here," he said. "We can't very well go back and leave them, can we?"

"But you were willing to leave Guilmon?" Kimiko asked

"OK. I admit," Henry sighed. "I was wrong, we didn't know what was happening and I was scared."

"You, scared?" Kimiko gasped in mock surprise. "Never."

"Haha," Henry said, nudging her. "Maybe not scared, but nervous."

"OK," Kimiko laughed. "But would you have turned your back on him?"

"Of course not," Henry said. "You were right when you said if the situation was reversed Takato would've done the same thing for us."

Kimiko inclined her head to the side and nodded. "Yeah, he would," she said.

"Henry! Kimiko!"

Henry and Kimiko stopped at the sound of their names, and turned to see Takato running towards them. His pace was slow, a clear indication that he had run all the way.

"Hey," Kimiko called. "What are you doing down here?"

"Labramon told me you were here," Takato answered.

"You've seen Labramon?" Kimiko asked. "When and where?"

"About five minutes ago, and back there," Takato said. "She, Terriermon and Calumon told me that you two were down here. What _are_ you doing down here?"

"Looking for a way to help Guilmon, why, what are you doing down here?" Kimiko asked.

"Guilmon's gone."

Henry and Kimiko hesitated and exchanged looks.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Henry asked.

"Gone. Disappeared. Deleted," Takato said. "We were passing the tunnel and he just disappeared."

Kimiko looked down at her Digivice. "That must be what the signal is," she said. "I know our Digivices connect us to our own Digimon, but is it possible that they connect us to others, too?"

"I don't know," Henry said. "Maybe. Why, you think this signal is Guilmon's?"

Kimiko shrugged. "Only one way to find out," she said, running off.

"Hey, wait!" Henry called, chasing after her.

"Slow down!" Takato yelled, giving chase.

The three Tamers raced along the tunnel, Kimiko in the lead, until stopping short outside of a fuzzy shaped dome.

"What is that?" Takato asked.

"That is a good question," Kimiko said, walking forward.

"Wait," Henry said, catching her hand and pulling her back. "We don't know what it is. It could be dangerous."

Kimiko frowned and stepped back. "Well, how do we figure out what it is?" she asked. "It can't be a Digimon, or these things," she held up her Digivice, "would be going crazy!"

"Hey, Guilmon's signal is coming from inside that thing," Takato said, holding up his own Digivice with the blue screen and pointer. "Guilmon, can you hear me?"

"Takato," Kimiko whined rubbing her ear in irritation.

"I have to find him," Takato said, pulling his goggles down over his eyes, and running straight into the dome.

Henry groaned and turned to Kimiko. "You're going in too, aren't you?" he asked.

"Well, it is Guilmon we're down here for," Kimiko said, pulling out her glasses, "and we can't leave Takato go in alone. What if he needs help?"

Henry sighed and reached for his own glasses, as Kimiko ran off after Takato.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Kimiko looked around herself as she floated in mid-air.

"OK, this is weird," she said, spotting Takato and Henry floating near-by. "Anyone got any ideas what the hell this this thing is?"

"Maybe it's a Digital Field," Takato suggested.

"It could be a gateway," Henry said.

"A gateway?" Takato and Kimiko repeated at the same time. "To where?"

"The Digital World."

"That's just a TV show," Takato said.

"What if it's not?" Henry asked. "What if it is real? I mean, our Digimon are real, aren't they?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, they had to have come from somewhere," Henry said. "What if the Digital World is real and we're in it?"

Kimiko looked around herself again. "It's a bit small to be a whole new world, don't you think?" she asked. "Besides, I don't remember the Digimon on TV floating around in a void."

"I agree," said Takato. "I don't see any Digimon but I do see Guilmon."

"Where?" Henry and Kimiko asked.

"There!" Takato pointed at the red dinosaur. He was floating in the middle of the dome, tangled up in some sort of tubing.

"Hey, wait, look," Kimiko said, pointing at the tubing. It was starting to disappear.

"I'll never reach him in time," Takato said, looking around at his friends. "Help me."

Henry nodded and looked up at Kimiko. "Ready?" he asked.

"Huh-uh," Kimiko nodded, grabbing onto Takato's left arm as Henry grabbed his right. Together, using as much strength as they could muster, the pulled him back and then threw him towards Guilmon just as the red dinosaur broke free of his binds.

Takato laughed and hugged his friend. "I thought I was going to lose you for sure," he said.

Guilmon smiled and then glowed a bright red.

"What's happening?" Kimiko asked as a red road appeared beneath her and Henry.

"He's created a road for us," Henry said, floating down until his feet touched the solid ground.

"Nice," Kimiko said. "Hey, you two, you can have your reunion outside! We gotta get out of here before we're deleted too."

Takato looked at Guilmon and nodded. "Yeah, right," he said, chasing after his two friends as the space around them fluxed rapidly. Multiple colours spasamed to life around them, and then, within a blink of an eye, it was all gone.

"Can we get out of the tunnel now?" Henry asked.

Kimiko smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come on, soccer tease, home is this way," she said, pulling him in the direction of the exit.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Labramon sighed and watched as Terriermon and Calumon chased one another around her. She was tired of playing 'Mummy' and wanted Kimiko to come rescue her now.

"Oof!" Calumon laughed as Terriermon charged into him, knocking him to the ground.

"When's Henry coming back?" Terriermon asked, raising his head to look at Labramon.

"I dunno," Labramon answered. "I hope it's soon. I'm bored."

"You could always play tag with us," Calumon said. "Or we could play hide and seek."

"I don't feel like playing." Labramon said. "Besides, I'm a dog, I have a good sense of smell and would find you instantly."

"Are you saying we smell?" Terriermon asked. "Because that would count as rude."

"No, you don't smell," Labramon said. "But you do have a scent that is easy to track."

"What are you? A blood hound?"

"No."

"Hey, guys, quit fighting or you'll wake up the whole park," Kimiko said, breaking through the underbrush and stopping in front of the three Digimon. Henry and Takato followed her, while Guilmon arrived last.

"So you got Guilmon, then?" Labramon asked.

"Yeah," Takato said.

"Good. Can we go home now?" Labramon asked Kimiko.

"Why, are you bored already?" Kimiko teased, petting her best friend. "You can't be tired. You slept nearly all morning."

"You try watching Calumon for a few hours and not get tired," Labramon said as the tiny white Digimon bounced around Kimiko chanting and wanting to continuing playing.

Kimiko chuckled and picked up the long-eared Digimon and cradled him. "How about you come home with us," she suggested, "and we play in the morning?"

"No, no, no!" Calumon said shaking his head, his ears flapping from side-to-side.

"Why do we always get the difficult Digimon?" Takato asked.

"Speak for yourself," said Kimiko. "Whether Calumon comes with me or not, Labramon's right, it's time to go home. I'm getting kinda cold."

"I'll walk back with you," Henry said. "I mean, if that's alright with you?"

"Sure," Kimiko said with a smile. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Henry shrugged and returned the smile. "Takato, are you OK now?" he asked his friend.

"Yeah, thanks' you guys," Takato said. "I would never have been able to get Guilmon back without you."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Kimiko asked. "Besides, we know you would have done the same for us if the situation were reversed."

"Definitely," Takato said.

"Takato," a deep voice shouted from a distance, followed by a female voice declaring they had bought more ice cream.

"That can only be my parents," Takato groaned as Kimiko giggled into her hand.

"You were really brave, you know that?" Henry said, causing Takato to beam.

"Yeah? First time for everything," Takato said.

"Expect the Unexpected," Kimiko said, before shrugging as the two boys' looked her way. "Its' what my Mum always says. Anyway," she pressed a light kiss to Takato's cheek. "See you tomorrow, Takato. Bye Guilmon!"

"Bye-bye," Guilmon said, raising his claw in farewell.

"Hey, Henry, I'll race you back!"

"You're on," Henry said, chasing after her. "Bye, Takato!"

"Goodnight, guy's!" Takato called, waving after his two friends as they raced one another back to the edge of town.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, 15 May 2014 at 11:57pm**


	7. Introducing Growlmon

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. I was caught up writing a new story.

**Dedications:** Chapter dedicated to the following: for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it.

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Introducing Growlmon**

"Listen up everyone," Mr. Katashi called from the front of the classroom. "There have been reports of a child playing in Shinjuku Park after dark."

Kimiko glanced around her as a number of her classmates as each of them gasped at the surprise. It was almost as if half of them hadn't snuck out while their parent's backs were turned. She rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her notebook.

"I don't think I need to remind you of this, but just in case I do - no wandering around after dark, OK?"

"OK!" everyone chimed at the same time.

Kimiko groaned and glanced out of the window. There was only one 'child' that she could think of that hung around in the park after dark, and it wasn't a human child. "Takato, what has your mayhem causing dinosaur done now?" she grumbled.

"Good. Now as soon as you finish up, you may leave," Mr. Katashi said.

Collecting her notebook, Kimiko stood and walked to the front of the room. She handed it over with a smile, before nabbing her backpack from her cupboard and leaving the classroom. Behind her she could hear the mild whispers of her classmates as they talked amongst themselves. Some of the whispers were about the kid in the park after dark, while others were about her.

Flashing those who were dumb enough to stare at her a false smile, Kimiko closed the door and headed outside.

She found a single tree at the side of the school, and slunk down until she was sitting comfortably at the base; she had left Labramon at home today, simply because Calumon had stayed the previous evening and Kimiko couldn't afford to lock him in while she was at school - not to mention what her father would say if he come home and found him.

Fishing her homework books from inside her backpack, Kimiko set them out in front of her and started on the first problem as many other students filed out onto the grounds to play. As she moved onto the second problem, the leaves in the tree above her rustled and she looked up to see Terriermon hanging from the branches.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kimiko asked, looking down to see Henry and Takato walking towards her.

"Having fun?" Henry asked as soon as he was close enough.

"I was," Kimiko said. "What's with the long face, Takato?"

"Did you hear about the kid that was supposedly terrorizing couples in the park after dark?"

"Yeah, Mr. Katashi warned us about it a few minutes ago," Kimiko answered. "Why, do you think it's Guilmon?"

Takato shrugged. "Do you think it's him?" he asked.

"He's the only child-like thing that dwells in the park at night," Kimiko said. "But I don't think he leaves his shelter."

"Yeah, and he doesn't really look like a kid to me," Henry added.

"That's true," Takato agreed. "Can you see Guilmon with a backpack?"

"Full of food," Henry chuckled.

Kimiko smiled and shook her head as leaves fluttered down from above and landed on her work. She brushed them aside and looked as Terriermon popped down from the branches.

"Wise up, guy," the long-eared rabbit said, crossing his arms. "They only thing it's a kid because it's too small to be an adult."

"Did I ask you?" Henry asked. Terriermon remained quiet, but the smile on his face didn't falter. "I didn't think so. Anyway, I heard the principal telling the teachers that they have to start patrolling the park tonight."

Kimiko saw Takato stiffen suddenly, before he burst out in protest. "But that's horrible," he said. "They're going to catch Guilmon this time for sure."

"Not if you make sure he understands the consequences of leaving his shelter," Kimiko said. "If you tell him that he could be taken away if he leaves, he may just listen this once."

"Yeah, maybe," Takato said with a deep sigh. "What if he doesn't?"

"Well, that's his fault," Kimiko said, shaking her head. "Not yours. I gotta go," she added as she checked the screen of her cellphone, and then stuffing all of her work back into her backpack. "My dad's on his way home from work and Labramon's there with Calumon. I'll see you later, guys," she waved to them as she run out of the side gates.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

After a few hours of doing homework, Kimiko found that she had finished all that she had been given and decided to order take-out food rather than cook for herself. Her father had come home earlier that afternoon, changed and left again without so much as a look in her direction.

"I can't wait for Mum to come home," Kimiko grumbled taking the phone from the receiver and dialing the all too familiar number of her favourite take out restaurant. Her mother and she ordered from them often, but since she was now living with her father this was the first time she'd ordered from them.

Once her order had been placed, Kimiko gave her address and hung up.

"Labramon, food will be here within the hour," Kimiko called to her Digimon.

"You may have to call back and cancel," Labramon said, bounding out into the room. "A Digimon just bio-merged."

Grabbing her Digivice from the table, Kimiko held it up, hoping to get some data from it, just as there came a knock at her door. Scurrying over, Kimiko pulled it open to reveal Henry and Terriermon on the other side. "You ready to go?" Henry asked.

"Mhm," Kimiko nodded, locking the door behind her. "Wait, what about Takato and Rika?"

"I have a feeling Rika's already there," Henry said, "and I tried to call Takato, he's not home."

"Finger's crossed that he's already there too," Kimiko said, following Henry down the stairs at a brisk run. They burst out onto the street and headed straight towards where the most shouts and screams were coming from.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

"It's up there!" Labramon shouted, bounding ahead with Calumon and Terriermon riding on her back.

Henry and Kimiko grasped hands as they run through crowds of people - somewhere running away, while others had stopped to get a better look. Soon they reached the epi-centre of the destruction to find a giant, black Digimon standing in front of the Hypnos building.

"Isn't that -?" Kimiko started.

"Devidramon!" Rika answered as she arrived behind the two.

"But where's Takato?" Henry asked, looking around for the last Tamer.

"Up there," Labramon said, as she spotted Takato not that far from Devidramon.

"Right in the line of fire," Terriermon giggled.

"That doesn't help!" Henry scolded.

"Pyro sphere," Guilmon said from somewhere out of sight. There was a blast of red thrown at Devidramon, but the beast Digimon deflected it with a swipe of his arm. The wind picked up as Devidramon took to the skies, deflecting another fireball with his wings.

"Digi-modify, hyper-wing activate!" Takato said, swiping his card through his Digivice. White wings appeared on either side of Guilmon's shoulders and he too took to the skies, but was batted down like a fly from Devidramon. "Digi-modify, speed activate!"

Just before Devidramon's claws could grab Guilmon, the red dinosaur swerved to the left.

"What is he doing?" Rika asked, annoyed. "Speed won't work here! Oh, he's his own worst enemy!"

"Rika, wait!" Kimiko called, chasing after the red-head as she headed for Takato.

"Had enough, Rookie?" Devidramon growled as he crushed Guilmon into the ground. He picked the red dinosaur up by his neck and threw him into the side of the Hypnos building.

"Guilmon," Takato cried.

"Tak...ato..." Guilmon groaned, clearly weakened from the assault he was taking.

"I'm running out of cards," Takato whined, digging deep for another modify-card. In his haste to retrieve one, he ended up dropping the whole lot onto the floor and was in the midst of collecting them when the others arrived.

"Hey, Takatomon," Terriermon called. "Guess what I just found out. Guilmon's innocent, well mostly innocent. He was set up by that nasty little puppy kicker Impmon. Now go tell him you're not mad anymore."

Takato gasped and turned back to where Guilmon was taking a second beating. "I was wrong," he breathed, as Devidramon held Guilmon in place with his spiked tail. "You have to get up!" he yelled to his friend.

"I am trying," Guilmon choked out.

"You just have to try harder," Takato said. "I don't want to lose you, you're my best friend."

"I'm your best friend?" Guilmon repeated. "You're not... mad?"

"I can't stay mad at you," Takato said, "and it's my fault for not trusting you, Guilmon."

"Trust me?" Guilmon asked gasping as Devidramon applied more pressure to his throat.

"GUILMON!" Takato yelled in fear.

Just then a bright red light exploded from Calumon's forehead, and surrounded Guilmon. Henry, Kimiko, Rika and Takato raised their hands to block out the light as Guilmon growled and digivolved.

_Digivolution._

"It's Growlmon!" Takato exclaimed as the red light surrounding Guilmon disappeared, and revealed an even bigger dinosaur than before.

"Pyro blaster!" Growlmon commanded belting out a giant fireball at Devidramon who flew off before it could hit him. The fireball hit the Hypnos building, and Kimiko drew in a breath as she knew her father and everyone who worked for him were supposed to be inside.

Smashing his claws into the side of the building, Growlmon climbed to ridge and glowered up at Devidramon as he swooped in for another attack.

"Back for more?" the beast Digimon growled.

"Dragon slash!" Growlmon said, slashing at the beast Digimon with his claws.

"This is good," said Takato, as he watched Growlmon attack Devidramon. But the beast Digimon had the advantage due to his wings and flight maneuvers. Taking hold of Growlmon's shoulders, Devidramon flew into the air and dropped the dinosaur from great heights.

"Maybe it's not as good as you once thought," Kimiko said, jumping back as Growlmon crashed into the bridge, splitting it in two.

"Growlmon!" Takato yelled, running forward.

"Takato, wait, don't get too close!" Henry called, chasing after him.

Rika and Kimiko followed at a brisk pace, but kept their distance from the fighting. Growling in frustration and anger, Growlmon raised his head and blasted Devidramon with another full-powered fireball, causing him to disintegrate and the Tamers and other Digimon to shield their eyes from the blast.

With Devidramon defeated, bright white and blue lights surrounded Growlmon as he absorbed the data from his defeated foe.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

_**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer. See you Tuesday when I update the next chapter.**_

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, 25 May 2014 at 7:21pm**


	8. Problems with Digivolution

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Life simply got in the way.

**Dedications:** Chapter dedicated to the following: **M-Preg Angel, Dreamer Girl 22, Jon Voris, chloe-mcphail-94, Cherry-Chanx3, Ben10gobad, Karsap, redsnivy** and **Lmv16 **for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it.

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Problems with Digivolution**

Takato quivered as a pair of large amber eyes narrowed at him from the 30ft dinosaur that stood in front of him. The white mane around the dinosaur's neck ruffled and stood on end, whilst a low and dangerous growl rumbled deep inside his throat.

"He's huge," Takato muttered as his friends stood behind him. He wasn't sure if they could hear him, but at the moment he didn't care. His best friend was a giant Digimon destroying monster. What if Guilmon was gone and he was stuck with Growlmon? Growlmon looked nowhere near as nice as Guilmon had done.

"What did you expect?" Kimiko asked from behind Takato. "Him to be smaller? You wanted him to Digivolve, right?"

"Yeah, but not like this," Takato said. "He's huger than huge. We probably look like appetizers to him."

Kimiko rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Some tamer you turned out to be," she muttered. "He's not going to eat you, Takato; he's your best friend, besides you'd probably give him indigestion. Look, you're making him cry."

"Wait, what?" Takato asked, looking up. Two large tear drops rolled down Growlmon's scaly face and landed on the ground, splattering it with moisture.

"Don't... be... afraid..." Growlmon said, forcing each word out like he had no idea what he was doing.

Mesmerized by what he was seeing, Takato walked forward and wrapped his arms - as far as they would go - around Growlmon's legs, and wiped his tears into his scales. "I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Not now," Kimiko muttered as Henry walked up behind her. She glanced back at him and smiled, as Labramon nudged her hand with her head.

"Was I really that scary?" Growlmon asked. "I mean, when I was fighting?"

"Only if you find huge, scary things - scary," Takato replied.

"Takatomon, I want to go back to being Guilmon so you won't have to be afraid of me anymore, kay?" Growlmon said.

"Oh brother," Rika grumbled, turning away from the sappy scene. "See ya around, Goggle-heads," she called over her shoulder before running off. Renamon disappeared stealthily into the shadows.

"She's just a model of warmth and sympathy, isn't she?" Henry said.

"I quite like her," Kimiko admitted. Henry stared at her like she had grown a second head. "What?" she asked.

"You like her?" Henry repeated.

Kimiko shrugged. "She's kinda like me," she explained. "You know, with just a little more fight in her."

"Well, I'll take you over her any day," Henry said.

A light blush flourished across Kimiko's face, and she looked away from the boy beside her. Instead she focused her attention on Takato and Growlmon, both of whom were trying to figure out a way to de-Digivolve.

"Come on," Takato said. "We'll go back to the park, relax and figure out what to do. I mean, there are six of us, how hard can it be?"

"What do you mean six?" Henry and Kimiko asked, simultaneously.

"You guys are coming to help, aren't you?" Takato asked, turning quickly to his friends.

Kimiko and Henry exchanged looks. It was almost 11:00pm. They had homes to get back to and, in Henry's case, a family waiting up for him. Meanwhile Kimiko's father was still at work and probably would still be there until tomorrow morning.

"I'll stay," Kimiko sighed. "You should get home, Henry, your parents must be wondering where you are."

"You can stay out here by yourself," Henry replied.

"I'll be fine," Kimiko said, smiling. "Besides, I have Labramon with me."

"No, it's OK," Henry said, shaking his head. "Takato's right. Six heads are better than two."

Knowing that Henry was only staying so she wouldn't be alone - or at least wouldn't have to walk home alone - Kimiko couldn't help but smile, and blush a little deeper.

"OK then," Takato said. "Back to the park."

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Labramon rolled her eyes as she watched Kimiko, Henry and Takato try and stuff Growlmon back into his hideout. It was obvious that he wasn't going to fit, but the three humans were adamant that he had too. He couldn't stay in the park all night; he would be seen at some point.

"Come on!" Takato whined.

"Push harder," Growlmon said.

"I can't push any harder!" Takato replied.

"That's it, I'm done," Kimiko groaned. She stumbled backwards, tripped over Terriermon and landed on the grass with a thump. With a puff of air, she blew her fringe from her face and looked up at Takato and Henry. They stopped pushing Growlmon and were now examining the buckled gate.

Growlmon's whines echoed from inside his shelter. He was stuck fast in the doorway, his back end facing out into the park.

"It's just no use," Takato complained. "We have to figure out a way to get him to Digivolve back into Guilmon."

"De-Digivolve," Kimiko corrected. Henry and Takato shot her unhelpful looks. "What?" she asked, shrugging.

"Mhm. Maybe I can use my Digivice," Takato said, looking at the device in his hand.

"Could you get some butter or something?" Growlmon asked.

"Come on you stupid thing," Takato said, tapping the screen.

"Takato, unstick me," Growlmon whined.

While Takato messed around with his Digivice, Henry and Kimiko exchanged looks and tugged Growlmon free from his enclosure. It was much easier to get him out than it was to get him in.

"He may be unstuck," Kimiko said, looking up at Growlmon, "but he's still as big as a house."

"Or maybe a condo," Henry said.

"The Digivice must do something, right?" Takato asked, wandering back over. He held it up to his face and started to press the buttons on either side. "If I could just find the right setting."

"I think he seems to forget that both our Digimon have digivolved, and returned to their normal state before Guilmon," Kimiko whispered to Henry.

Henry nodded.

"Hold on!" Takato exclaimed, reaching into his belt for his cards. He pulled out the card he had used to Digivolve Guilmon into Growlmon and swiped it through the Digivice. "Digi-modify! Digivolution, deactivate!"

Nothing happened, except from a series of odd looks from his friends.

"What was that supposed to do?" Terriermon asked.

"I thought if I swiped the card backwards he'd de-Digivolve," Takato groaned, hanging his head. "But that was a big goose egg. Wait a minute, I have an idea!"

"Is it better than your last idea?" Terriermon asked.

Takato ignored him and climbed a nearby tree. He hung himself over the branch that was above Growlmon and let go, landing with a thud at the dinosaur's feet. Growlmon cried out in alarm, and nearly trampled Henry and Kimiko as he fell backwards.

"Why did you do that?" Growlmon asked.

"I thought maybe if I scared you, you'd turn back into Guilmon," Takato explained.

"Takato, he's got Digivolution not hiccups," Kimiko said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Takato sighed and picked himself up from the ground. "OK, just let me think for a minute," he said, closing his eyes. "Digimon are made of data, and when they Digivolve they had a whole bunch more data to their old data so they can grow even bigger. Less data means a smaller size."

"Oh no," Kimiko and Henry groaned as Takato opened his eyes, exclaiming that he had, yet again, another idea.

"Can we go home now?" Labramon asked, lifting her head from her paws.

"Not yet," Takato said, leading them over to the soccer field. They stood on the sidelines while he coached Growlmon to run around the area.

Kimiko sighed in tiredness as she rested her arms behind her head, and leaned back against the fence. "Why can't you just let him de-Digivolve naturally?" she asked.

"What if he never de-digivolves?" Takato asked.

"Labramon and Terriermon did," Kimiko pointed out.

"That's right! What did you guys do?" Takato asked.

"Spend half the night standing on my hands," Terriermon replied. He was sitting on Labramon's back with his ears wrapped around his body.

"Guilmon couldn't keep his balance," Kimiko said quickly, as Takato's face lit up with an idea.

"But he's not Guilmon right now," Takato pointed out.

"No, but if Guilmon couldn't keep his balance, Growlmon's not going to be able too," Kimiko said. "He's a lot heavier than Guilmon was."

"She's got a point," Henry said in agreement.

Takato groaned and hung his head again. "What did you do with Labramon, Kimiko?" he asked.

"Spent all night in the park," Kimiko replied. "If you remember correctly I was off looking for Calumon when Seasarmon reverted back."

"Oh yeah," Takato said, remembering the day clearly. He had witnessed Seasarmon's de-Digivolution. But it had happened in the afternoon. Seasarmon had been encased in a bright light, and when the light had disappeared he had reverted back to Labramon.

Takato sighed. This was going to take forever.

"Takato, can I stop now?" Growlmon asked, collapsing onto the ground. He panted heavily and turned his head to the side, looking up at Takato tiredly.

"Uh, hit the showers," Takato said.

Growlmon groaned and dragged himself across the ground towards the fountain. He slid into the cool water and sighed.

Henry and Kimiko exchanged looks. The water from the fountain must've been freezing, but after all that running it must've come as a relief to Growlmon.

Grinning wickedly, Terriermon looked up at Takato. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"What?" Takato asked.

"Digivolution only happens when the tamers want it too," Terriermon said. "Your data fuses with ours, so why aren't you running yourself ragged with Growlmon?"

Kimiko and Henry frowned and exchanged looks. What was Terriermon talking about?

"He's right," Labramon agreed, nodding his head.

"Really?" Takato asked, looking to Kimiko and Henry. "Oh, OK, then. Move over, Growlmon, I'm coming in!" he jumped off the side and landed with a splash in the water. "Wow!" he exclaimed as he resurfaced, shivering in the cold water and air.

Terriermon and Labramon snickered from the court.

Kimiko and Henry shook their heads, as Takato glowered at the two Digimon from the water. "Haha," he said. "Very funny."

Quivering with laughter, Kimiko checked her wrist watch and sighed. "Sorry, Takato, but while you and Guilmon take your bath, I have to get home. It's' way past curfew."

"Yeah, me too," Henry nodded.

"OK. Bye, guys," Takato called, waving from the fountain.

"Don't stay out here all night now," Kimiko called as she and Henry started walking away.

"I won't," Takato promised.

Kimiko hesitated as she watched Takato climb out of the fountain, and start running around the soccer field with Growlmon. "Why do I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen?" she asked Henry.

"Come on," Henry said, taking her by the arm. "Nothing's going to happen."

"I hope you're right," Kimiko said, following him towards the exit. They passed through out on the sidewalk, and started towards home.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Kimiko awoke slowly the next morning. It was comforting and welcoming to find herself snuggled into a ball with a blanket covering her from head to toe. For a split second, she almost thought she was back home, and that the light knocking at her bedroom door was her mother telling her breakfast was ready.

Kimiko sighed sadly, the thought of her mother made her heart ache. She crawled out from under her blankets and checked her alarm clock. It was 8:00am. She had just over an hour to eat breakfast and get ready for school.

Climbing from her bed, Kimiko pulled on a pair of white washed ripped shorts and a _Bullet for my Valentine_ t-shirt. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her blonde hair hung loosely around her face, curling at the tips which reached past her shoulders. She grabbed a brush from her desk and pulled it through her locks, wincing as she met a knot or two along the way.

Kimiko had never been one to care about her appearance, but her father had practically drilled it into her that she had to, at least, make herself look presentable while in public. Setting down her brush, Kimiko grabbed her backpack from the bottom of her bed, and started to empty half of her bedside cabinet into the depths. The only things left by the time she had finished were her D-Power and Digimon cards.

"Ready, Labramon?" Kimiko asked.

Labramon nodded her head. She had been watching Kimiko get ready from the comforts of the bed, and now that her human was ready to go, so was she. Opening her bedroom door, Kimiko led her partner out into the main part of the apartment and was surprised to find, not only her father, but also his girlfriend and co-worker Riley sitting at the breakfast table.

"Good morning, Kimiko," Riley said, looking up.

"Morning," Kimiko said.

"Sleep well?"

Kimiko shrugged and wandered into the kitchen. She pretended to put food down for Labramon - keeping up the appearance that she was nothing but a domestic house pet - when in reality she was packing her backpack with snacks from the cupboard.

"I want you to come to Hypnos after school," Yamaki said, suddenly. Kimiko froze and peered at her father from over the counter.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Do I need a reason?"

"Um, well, I have a routine," Kimiko said. "I rarely deviate from it."

"Oh, and what's your routine?" Yamaki asked. "Play around with those kids at the park?"

Kimiko stared at her father curiously. How did you know about Henry and Takato? "So, what if it is?" she asked. "It's not, but what if I do hang out with my friends at the park?"

"According to your mother you don't have friends," Yamaki said.

"I _didn't_," Kimiko snapped. "Past tense. But I do now. I'm done living a life that I don't want. I want friends; I want my old life back. I still want to be good at school, but I want to be more like a kid again. I am only fifteen, after all."

Yamaki didn't reply. He merely stared at his coffee.

"Come on, Labramon," Kimiko said, zipping up her backpack and heading for the door.

"You haven't eaten," Riley called.

"I'm not hungry," Kimiko said.

"You must eat, Kimiko."

"I'll grab some bread from the bakery on my way to school," Kimiko replied. "Bye." She didn't wait for a reply before slamming the door and heading downstairs to meet Henry and Terriermon.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

As Henry and Kimiko had reached the school gates, they were almost barreled into my Takato. He looked red-faced and out of breath, like he had run the entire distance from his house.

"What's wrong?" Kimiko asked.

"Tell me, does 'Don't leave' have another meaning?" Takato asked.

"Uh, is that a trick question?"

"What happened?" Henry asked.

"Well, I went to check on Growlmon this morning and he was gone," Takato explained.

Kimiko frowned and looked questionably at Takato. "Where exactly did you hide him?" she asked.

"In that tunnel where he disappeared before."

"Are you sure he didn't just disappear?"

"I hope not," Takato said. "But Henry said that it was just a fluke."

"Fingers crossed he's right," Kimiko said. She slid open the door to the bunker that she kept Labramon while she was attending school, and led both Henry and Takato inside. "Too bad this isn't big enough for Growlmon; no one would find him in here."

Labramon sighed and padded over to the corner that she had created for herself. It didn't have a soft bed or mattress to lie on, but it was her favourite spot in the whole place. She lay down and rested her head in her paws while Terriermon rested his head against her flank.

"Are you sure he didn't just walk down the tunnel?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. I walked up and down that tunnel so many times I wore a grove in the floor," Takato explained.

"Hey, Terriermon," Henry called.

"Yeah?"

"Go see if you can find Growlmon," Henry said.

"I'm on it," Terriermon said, heading out of the shelter.

"Labramon?" said Kimiko.

"I know," Labramon said, racing off after Terriermon. She caught the bunny-like Digimon under the tail with her snout and tossed him up onto her back. Kimiko and Henry exchanged amused smiles as their Digimon disappeared from the school.

Takato sighed heavily.

Kimiko offered him a comforting smile, and squeezed his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry, Takato, they'll find him," she said.

"I just wish I knew why he won't listen to me," Takato said.

"Honestly, I see Digimon a lot like I do humans," Kimiko said. "Once they have an idea in their head, it's all they can think about. Just wait until we find him, we'll find out what happened."

Takato sighed again.

Thankfully they didn't have to wait long. No more than ten minutes after Labramon and Terriermon had left the school, the former was returning. She was slightly out of breath from running, but bounded straight to Kimiko and latched onto the side of her jacket, tugging her towards the gates.

"Woah, slow down, Labramon, what's wrong?"

"He's at the park... with the kids... on his tail..." Labramon said, tripping over her words in her haste to tell Kimiko and the others what she had found.

"Who?" Kimiko asked.

"Growlmon."

"Growlmon?!" Henry, Kimiko and Takato exclaimed all together.

"Where Terriermon?" Henry asked.

"At the park," Labramon answered. "Now come _on_!"

"OK, we're coming!" Kimiko said.

With Labramon leading the way, the three tamers followed behind. Having the stamina of a dance, even for a former one, Kimiko was a little faster than the boys which meant she reached the play area first. She frowned when she saw no thirty-foot red dinosaur.

"Labramon, this isn't a joke," Kimiko said as Henry and Takato finally joined her. Her Digimon pulled herself up onto the metal railing and looked around. Neither Terriermon nor Growlmon could be seen.

"I'm not lying!" Labramon barked. "He was here. Terriermon stayed behind to wake him up."

"Then where the hell have they gone?" Henry asked.

"Come on, they can't have gone far," Kimiko said.

"He's a great big dinosaur," said Takato. "He could cover a lot of distance in one stride!"

"We've always told him to stay out of sight," Kimiko said, walking backwards away from the two boys.

"Yeah, so?" Henry asked.

"Well think of it from his perspective. Terriermon finally wakes him, only for him to find a bunch of kids playing on his tail. Once he's rid of them he takes off, but he's not going to go far because he knows Labramon has come to get us, so he's going to stay somewhere close, but out of sight. We just gotta find him."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Like you said, he's a great big dinosaur; it can't be that hard," Kimiko said.

Henry and Takato exchanged looks as Labramon took off after her Tamer. They walked ahead of the two boys, calling out for both Growlmon and Terriermon.

"Hey, over here!"

A bush rustled from their left, and Terriermon tumbled out. He ambled over to Labramon and climbed up onto her back.

"Hey, guys, I found Terriermon," Kimiko called to Henry.

"Terriermon, where's Growlmon?" Henry asked, as he and Takato reached the other three.

The bunny-like Digimon pointed to the trees. Labramon walked forward, wedging herself into the bush and disappearing. Kimiko, Henry and Takato followed her and, with a breath of relief, found Growlmon sitting out of sight amongst the trees.

"Growlmon, what were you thinking?" Takato snapped after the relief had worn off. "I told you not to leave the tunnel."

"I couldn't help it," Growlmon replied.

"Couldn't help it?" Takato repeated. "It seems like not leaving the tunnel is pretty easy to do."

"It is when Impmon is throwing fireballs at you," Growlmon explained. "He woke me up, and then baba-boomed me right out of the tunnel."

"Growlmon, you're a thirty-foot dinosaur, and I'm pretty sure your fireballs are a lot bigger than Impmon's," Kimiko said. "Just fire one back."

"I did," Growlmon sighed. "I was only going to rest for a minute, and then when I woke up these kids were playing on me. I'm sorry, Takato, I didn't mean to break my promise."

"Aw," Kimiko cooed.

"What are you waiting for?" Terriermon asked, nudging Takato. "Forgive him already!"

Takato sighed and walked closer to Growlmon. "It's OK," he said, putting his hand on his partner's knee.

"It would've been better without all the burning," Growlmon said.

"Kimiko, people!" Terriermon said spotting two women walking towards them.

Panicked, Henry grabbed Terriermon from Labramon's back. The bunny-like Digimon fell limp and the two women giggled as they past.

Kimiko frowned and looked down the path after the two adults. "What was that about?" she asked Henry.

"Please don't ask," Henry sighed, dropping Terriermon back onto Labramon's back.

Takato sighed heavily and turned to his friends. "Where do you think we can hide Growlmon, guys?" he asked. "I mean, I don't want to send him back to the tunnel if he's just going to get harassed by Impmon again. It's got to be someplace he can't be seen."

"That's it," Henry gasped. "Camouflage."

"Oh, that sounds painful," Growlmon whined.

Kimiko chuckled. "We're just going to paint you," she explained. "It's kinda like putting on makeup, but a lot more fun."

"You know what? There's paint left over from when my parents painted the store," Takato exclaimed.

"Why would anyone want to put makeup on a store?" Growlmon asked.

"It's _like_ putting on makeup, Growlmon," Kimiko explained. "It's not actual make up. Look, why don't you guys go get the paint, and I'll stay here?" she offered.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Takato said, as he and Henry took off. Kimiko watched them disappear and then looked down at Labramon and Terriermon. They were both lying in the grass, playfully minding their own business.

Kimiko sighed and looked up at Growlmon. "There's got to be a way to get you to de-Digivolve," she said. "Sadly I don't remember how they did it in the show."

"What about Rika?" Labramon asked. "Couldn't you ask her?"

"Something tells me she'd be less likely to help," Kimiko replied. "You know how she feels about us."

Labramon sighed and put her head back in her paws. "Hey, Kimiko, are you going to Hypnos today?" she asked.

"No," Kimiko replied.

"But your dad -"

"He probably just wants to keep an eye on me," Kimiko said. "I mean, he's had people watching me since I arrived with him over a week ago. They've probably reported back to him and told him all about my late night's coming home, and Henry and Takato; he's just being the overprotective father that I don't really need."

Labramon sighed and lifted her gaze to her Tamer. "So, we're just going to avoid Hypnos all together?" she asked.

"Yes. We'll finish here with Growlmon and then go home," Kimiko said. "I do have homework. If Dad wants me, he can come and get me himself."

"If you say so," Labramon replied, relaxing again.

Soon the sound of footsteps and the clanging of tin cans alerted them to the return of Henry and Takato. Both boys were panting and very nearly collapsed when they reached the clearing.

"You moved," Takato said, hunched over and bracing his hands against his knees.

"No we didn't," Kimiko said. "You're just out of shape." She squatted down in front of the paint tins and opened them. She grabbed a thick-spindled brush and dipped it into the green mixture. "Let's get to work," she said, turning to Growlmon.

The dinosaur looked terrified.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

At least an hour later they had finished.

Growlmon stood tall in front of his friends. Instead of his usual red and white body with black symbols over him, he was no covered in patches of green and brown, he was completely invisible amongst the trees.

"It worked!" Takato exclaimed, punching the air in excitement. "No one will be able to find him!"

"I had such high hopes for you, Princess," said a familiar voice. "But this is just pathetic, even for your standards."

Kimiko sighed and turned to face Rika. "I was wondering when you'd show up, Red," she said, slightly annoyed.

"A person may not be able to find him," Rika said. "But any Digimon who wanted to could find him in a heartbeat."

"Prove it," Henry challenged.

"Renamon."

"Where do you come from?" Takato asked. "Do you just wait around to scare us?"

"Renamon," Rika repeated, seemingly ignorant to Takato's questions.

"Yes, Rika?"

"Find him and teach him a lesson."

"My pleasure," Renamon smirked.

Taking a step forward, Labramon bared her teeth at the fox and growled defensively. The fox ignored the dog and her eyes glowed white as she zeroed in on Growlmon's heat signature.

"There," Renamon said, pointing at the trees behind Kimiko.

"Wait!" Takato shouted, running forward, his arms open wide.

"You guys aren't Tamers," Rika sighed. "Digimon aren't supposed to hide, they're supposed to fight."

"Seriously? You're still playing that card?" Kimiko asked. "We all have different views on Digimon, Red; some of us don't want to fight."

"Then you're nothing but a bad joke!" Rika snapped.

"You better just back off, Rika," Henry said, clutching his D-Power tightly in his hand.

"Or what?" Rika challenged. "You're going to run off and hide on me? Oh, I'm so scared."

Kimiko rolled her eyes and pulled Henry back. "Come on, Henry, don't let her get under your skin," she said. "She's just trying to irritate you."

Thunder clapped overhead and Takato, who had physically put himself between Rika, Renamon and Growlmon, looked up as the sky darkened and rain started to fall. "Hey, it wasn't supposed to rain today," he mused.

"Since when has the weatherman ever been right?" Terriermon asked.

"Um, Takato?" Growlmon called from the trees. "I think we're going to have a problem."

"Problem?" Takato repeated, looking around. His eyes widened and he run towards Growlmon, falling to his knees just in front of his best friend. The rain water had mixed with the paint and it was slowly dripping off of the dinosaur.

"Oh no," Kimiko murmured. "The rain is making the paint run."

"So he'll be brown instead of gray and green," Terriermon replied. "What's the big deal?"

"No, the rain is making the paint run _off_," Henry explained, watching as the redness of Growlmon's scales returned as the paint disappeared.

"You guys used water-based paint?" Rika asked, laughing at the idiocy. "You're even more pathetic than I thought. See you later, losers," she called as she walked away. "Renamon."

The Fox disappeared, blending in with her surroundings as Rika disappeared from the park.

"What are we going to do, Growlmon?" Takato asked, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was frustrated at the lack of cooperation. He had wanted Guilmon to Digivolve so badly that now that he had it, he found that he didn't want it at all. Digivolution was supposed to be cool, but all it did was bring about more trouble than it was worth.

"Please don't cry, Takatomon, my arms are starting to run," Growlmon said, as Takato's tears mixed with the paint causing it to run off too.

"It'll be OK, Takato," Henry said, trying to sound reassuring. He, just like Kimiko, was at a loss of what to say or do. Every idea that they had had over the last twenty-four hours had fallen flat. This was a lot harder than either of them expected. The TV show made it all look so easier.

"Yeah," Terriermon piped up. "If worst comes to worst, we can always move to Antarctica."

"Terriermon!" Henry scolded.

"What?" Terriermon asked. "We could."

Lifting her head towards the sky, Labramon watched as the storm clouds disappeared and a brightly coloured rainbow formed over the park. "Hey, Kimiko, look," she barked.

"Oh, it's a rainbow," Kimiko said.

"What's a rainbow?" Labramon asked.

"It's a display of colours that's visible in the sky," Kimiko explained. "It's caused by the refraction and dispersion of sunlight by rain or other water droplets in the atmosphere."

"Look, Takato, it's stopped raining," Terriermon said. Takato ignored him, too concerned with failing as a Tamer to worry about anything else. "Geeze, would you look already?"

Pulling himself together, Takato straightened up and looked skywards. He gasped at the brightly coloured rainbow that shone above him and Growlmon, almost like it was there for their personal enjoyment. But, despite the beauty of it all, he still couldn't help but feel helpless in his whim to help his best friend.

"Now those are the colours we should've painted Growlmon," Terriermon chirped.

"Terriermon, we wanted him to blend him," Henry replied. "Not stick out like a sore thumb."

"Well, he'd blend in fine if he were in the sky, wouldn't he?" Terriermon retorted. He went unheard.

Suddenly, with their Tamers attention diverted, Labramon and Terriermon watched as Growlmon turned a brilliant neon white and tiny specks of data floated into the sky, as the data fields disappeared, Growlmon started to shrink.

"Check it out!" Labramon barked as the light disappeared to show Guilmon.

"Growlmon... I mean, Guilmon!" Takato exclaimed excitedly. "I mean, whoever you are, you're Guilmon again! Things are finally normal again."

"What happened, Kimiko?" Labramon asked, looking up at her partner.

"I dunno," Kimiko shrugged. "It's like the sun dried him out or something."

"So, wait a minute, you're telling me we have to find a rainbow every time he wants to change back to Guilmon?" Terriermon asked.

"Well, technically that's not going to be so hard," Kimiko said. "There's always a rainbow in the sky. We just can't see it most of the time."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, 21 July 2014 at 3:09am**


	9. To Be Oh So Cold

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I know, I suck! July was the last update from me but life has been hectic right now.

**Dedications:** Chapter dedicated to the following: **Emperorgreymon, TsukiBop, May845, Animelover KAT, Lightus of the light, Fellow Digitamer, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu** and** Anieljesu-gonzalez **for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it.

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: To Be Oh So Cold**

Kimiko heaved a sigh as she stared up the giant computer above her head.

It was a Friday evening and she would've liked to have been out with her friends not stuck at Hypnos with her father and his team. But Mitsuo had been waiting for her at home when she returned from school a few hours ago, he had been angry that she had disobeyed his last request for her to come to Hypnos and wanted to make sure that she didn't pull a fast one on him again.

From where she was sitting, books strewn around her on the hard floor, Kimiko could see Daisy tracing a bright yellow and red tracker across the screen, while her father and Riley worked on a side monitor across the way.

"It's a wild one. But I've never seen anything like it," Riley said, her voice slightly hushed because of the distance between herself and Kimiko. But the young tamer could hear her clear as day.

Frowning, Kimiko looked down from the tracker that was racing across the ceiling and set her gaze on her father and Riley. "It is trying to bio-emerge," she heard her father say and immediately knew that they were talking about Digimon.

Reaching behind her, Kimiko pulled her backpack across the floor and reached into the side pocket for her D-Power; she stared at the screen, but it didn't like up to warn her about any possible Digital fields.

Tucking the device back into her backpack, Kimiko set her books down on the floor and stood up. Her legs were cramping from sitting in the same position for more than a few hours, and her neck muscles where strained from being hunched over all of the time. Still clutching her pen, however, Kimiko made her way closer to her father and Riley.

"What's a wild one?" she asked, feigning innocence.

Mitsuo and Riley jumped, each glancing over their shoulders at her.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Yamaki said. "Why don't you go back to your work?"

"If you insist on keeping me locked up in here," Kimiko said. "Then you could at least tell me what it is you do. What is Hypnos, anyway?"

"We're an electronic communications organization," Yamaki answered. "It is our purpose to monitor half of the Earth as a SIGINT system for the Japanese government."

"Basically you're violating legal issues and privacy." Kimiko shook her head and turned her back on her face. "When can I go home?" she asked, turning back to face him. "I'm bored, and I want to check on Labramon, she's never been left for long periods of time."

Yamaki once again turned away from the monitor to face his daughter. "Have you finished your homework?" he asked.

"Almost."

"You may leave once it's complete," Yamaki said. "I don't want you running off with those boys and leaving your responsibilities slide."

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because I do that often," she scoffed. She shook her head and walked back to her homework book. She sat back down just as the tracker above her burst into teeny tiny pieces of data.

Hypnos was more than just an illegal organization, and Kimiko knew that her father was hiding something from her, he wouldn't have brought her up here if he was just recording illegal data, she was sure of it.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

The next morning was a Saturday, which meant that school was out for the weekend and most kids - if not all kids - were out hanging with their friends. Kimiko, who hadn't left Hypnos until late last night, was still in bed. Her phone buzzed noisily on the bedside table but the young girl slept through it.

Labramon raised her head as the buzzing continued. She looked to her tamer and then back at the phone. The screen lit up brightly and the device edged closer and closer to the side edge of the table; it teetered dangerous on the side before slipping off and landed into the floor. It continued to buzz.

Curiously, Labramon jumped down off the bed and approached the phone. She stared at the screen as the name 'Takato' flashed across the main menu. Not entirely sure what she was doing, Labramon barked at the phone and nudged it with her paw.

"_Hello? Hello, Kimiko?_"

"What'd you say, Labramon?" Kimiko asked, tiredly. She didn't sit up or even look down; she merely rolled over and covered her head with the blankets.

"_Kimiko, you there?_"

"Takato?" Labramon asked.

"_Labramon! Why, why are you answering the phone? How are you answering the phone? Whatever. Is Kimiko there?"_

"She's sleeping."

"_Sleeping? It's nearly noon!"_

"She had a late night."

Takato sighed. "_OK. Well, Henry and I are heading to the park,_" he said. "_Tell Kimiko to come find us when she wakes up. OK?_"

"Yup," Labramon barked.

"_Okay. See you._" There was a click and the phone went dead. Labramon stared at it for a while, before nudging it with her nose. When it didn't move again the dog turned away from it and jumped back up onto the bed. She was getting herself comfy when she sensed a presence. Looking around, Labramon narrowed her eyes at the window as the curtains moved slightly. She jumped back down from the bed and padded over to the double glazed sliding doors there was no one there, but Impmon was running away across the telephone poles.

Rolling her eyes, Labramon pulled the curtains closed with her teeth and walked back to the bed. She jumped up onto it and snuggled in close to Kimiko. Subconsciously the human reached out, threaded her fingers through Labramon's fur and pulled herself closer. Labramon smiled, rested her head in her paws, and fell back to sleep alongside her tamer.

Meanwhile, on the street below and walking alone was Rika. She was oblivious to everything around her and listening intently to the music pumping through her headphones. Her mind was consumed with thoughts, all of them derived from one thing: Digivolution. She was trying to figure out how soccer tease, goggle head and Princess were able to digivolve their Digimon, while Renamon continued to fail.

"Digivolving," she murmured. "I don't understand it."

_"GUILMON!"_

_"Guilmon, Digivolve too... Growlmon!"_

"I've seen hamsters with more battle experience that Guilmon, but still he could Digivolve, and so could that weeny little rabbit."

_"No!"_

_"Terriermon, Digivolve too... Gargomon!"_

"And princess has no clue about Digimon, yet she was able to get Labramon to digivolve with just shedding a few tears."

_"Please... go..."_

_"LABRAMON!_"

_"Labramon, Digivolve too... Seasramon!"_

"So what is they are doing that I'm not?" Rika asked herself as she stopped at the intersection. All she could remember from each different Digivolution was that Henry, Takato and Kimiko had each called out or shown concern for their digital pets before their Digivolution. If she showed Renamon concern, would that work?

Rika scoffed and banished the thought from her head. Digimon were nothing more than data, they didn't have feelings and were made for fighting, nothing more and nothing less.

"But still..." Rika murmured, unable to quench the feeling that she was missing something. She froze as a cold wind swept through her, and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, almost like someone was watching her. Clenching her hands into fists, Rika turned around to find that she was alone on the street, the limited number of citizens that were around paid her little attention.

Rika frowned. She was sure that she had felt something. Shaking her head, Rika turned back to the path ahead of her and jumped a little as Calumon appeared at her feet. She sighed, walked around him and carried on; but he followed her.

"I don't have any food," Rika said harshly. "So why are you following me?"

"Wanna play?" Calumon asked. His ears were extended and his eyes were wide. He grinned and jumped up into her arms, squishing his nose up against her own.

"Urgh! What are you doing?!" Rika asked, frustrated.

"Eskimo kisses!" Calumon cried delightfully.

"Rika!"

Rika gave a start and looked around as her mother hurried down the street towards her. She took a step back in alarm. "Mom, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"What a day," her mother answered. "We had a photo-shoot, but before we could get started all these people showed up wanting my autograph, asking the secret to my youthful good looks, they just wouldn't leave me alone, we couldn't get anything done all day. Being famous and popular can be a pain in the neck. You are so lucky that you don't know how that feels."

"Yeah. Lucky me, well, gotta go" Rika said, taking several hesitant steps away from her mother. She turned away but her mother stopped her again.

"Rika, I think your toy is just adorable."

Rika groaned and looked down at Calumon. "You had to be cute, didn't you?" she asked, grumpily.

Calumon merely grinned back at the red-head.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

After escaping her mother, Rika raced into the Kiyosumi Teien gardens and set Calumon down on the floor. "Listen here, you little squirt," she said, squatting down in front of the tiny Digimon. "I'm immune to your utsy cutsy act so scram."

Calumon whined and turned away, running off along the path.

"Keep going, shorty!" Rika called, before she froze as the same feeling from earlier returned. "Renamon," she breathed, spinning around to find that there was nothing behind her.

"You called?" Renamon asked, appearing.

"Where have you been?!" Rika demanded.

"Watching you from over there," Renamon answered. "You don't look well. Rika is there something troubling you."

"Nothing," Rika said, shaking her head and walking away. "I'm fine."

Renamon watched her go before bristling at the sound of cracking pebbles. She braced herself for a fight and then turned to find Impmon standing behind her. "Urgh," she groaned, realising the threat was minimal.

"Hey, fine and foxy, so we meet again," Impmon said.

"Oh, it's just you," Renamon said. She held her head high and walked away.

Impmon gawked after her. "What do you mean 'just me'?" he demanded. "Get back here!" Renamon didn't rise to the bait or even turn in his direction. "Uh, check out miss high and mighty," Impmon said, smirking. "Maybe a good fight will knock her off her perch - Hey! I heard Terriermon called you a fat-tailed bully. If I were you, I'd teach that egg-shaped loud mouth a lesson."

"Ha!" Renamon laughed. "Terriermon won't fight."

"Why not?" Impmon asked.

"His tamer has forbidden it," Renamon answered.

"Uh? What kind of Digimon doesn't fight?" Impmon asked as Renamon disappeared after Rika. "Those rotten humans they've made him a pet... a Digi-poodle. But if Terriermon can't fight back then I can steal his lunch and get away without a scratch. Think of the possibilities."

Impmon grinned to himself and then took off in search of the other tamers.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

When Kimiko did finally awaken it was late afternoon. She yawned and sat up, frowning as she found her cellphone on the floor. "What?" she asked, looking at the device and then at the table, she was sure that she had set it on the side before collapsing into bed.

"Did you enjoy your sleep?" Labramon asked.

"Mm-hmm," Kimiko nodded, resetting her phone on the side after checking the call log. She saw she had received a call from Takato, but she couldn't remember answering much less what they had talked about. "Did my phone ring when I was asleep?" she asked Labramon.

Labramon nodded. "Takato wanted me to tell you that he and Henry are at the park," she said. "He wanted to know if you wanted to join them, but I didn't want to wake you."

"Aw, you're sweet," Kimiko said, petting her digimon's head. She stretched her arms above her head, and slipped out from beneath her blankets. She quickly stripped off her pajamas and redressed into her usual black pants and graphic t-shirt, she pulled her hair back into a high-ponytail using a ribbon and grabbed her D-power. "Shall we go find the others?"

Labramon nodded again and followed Kimiko out into the main part of the apartment. She approached the door and pushed herself up onto her hind legs to open it as Kimiko slipped on her trainers and grabbed a jacket from the cupboard. Once she was ready, Kimiko followed her Digimon out of the door, and locked it behind her. Her father must not have come home from work last night, or he must've left early that morning while she had been asleep. Either way, it still seemed work was more important to him than his responsibilities as a father.

Kimiko sighed and eyed her phone.

"Everything OK?" Labramon asked.

"I miss Mum," Kimiko said. "She hasn't called me since she left, and it's been nearly a week and a half since she told Dad she'd be staying longer. Sometimes I just wish time would fly and she'd come home already. I know my grandparents need her help, but why can't I go and help too?"

"Because she wants you to finish school?" Labramon asked, remembering what her partner's mother had said before she had left. "Your education is important to your parents, Kimiko."

"I know," Kimiko sighed. They had reached the park and were walking along the path towards Guilmon's hideout when something small and purple flew through the trees towards them. Kimiko squeaked and held out her arms, dropping the object when she saw it was Impmon. "Oh, it's just you."

"Hey!" Impmon yelled, insulted.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and stepped around the little Digimon. "Come on, Labramon," she said. "I highly doubt Impmon's decided to take up flying lessons, that must mean Henry and Takato are close by."

Impmon glared up at the blonde human as Labramon flicked her tail and followed after her tamer. "Hey!" he yelled again. "I was talking to you."

Both tamer and Digimon ignored him again as they carried on walking. Finally they reached Guilmon's shelter and were pleased to find the others inside. "Hey, guys," Kimiko said, slipping into the cool shade.

"Hey, you're awake," Takato grinned.

"Late night?" Henry asked.

"You could say that," Kimiko said.

"Where were you yesterday?" Takato asked.

"My dad was waiting for me when I got home. He wasn't happy that I had disobeyed him the other night and insisted that I spend the night at his work, where he could keep an eye on me. I finally got home around 11pm; I was too tired to do much else at that time, and I hadn't seen Labramon pretty much all day. So I just crashed," Kimiko explained.

"Your father sounds harsh," Takato said.

Kimiko shrugged. "He means well, I guess," she said. "It's just work has always been important to him, and he thinks that if it is important to him then it should be important to everyone else as well. He likes getting good results."

"Still harsh," Takato said.

Kimiko smiled and nodded. "That's dad," she said. "So... what have you guys been up to?" she added, breaking the silence that had fallen.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

After having escaped her mother (and the pink frilly dresses) for the second time that day, Rika had found herself on the underground. She couldn't stop thinking about the fight she had had with Renamon before running off into the night, she had felt a presence following her all day, but Renamon was so sure that nothing had been at the house before she had run off. But Rika had been certain, she had felt it, and she wasn't crazy.

Sensing the presence again, Rika had turned and snapped at a couple of older gentleman, startling them. She had then caught a fleeting glance of someone - or something - taking off up the stairs leading to the room. Barging past the two men, Rika followed the figure and stopped dead at the badly vandalized wall to catch her breath.

There was no one there.

She was not crazy.

That's when the presence had returned. A hand cupped her mouth and dragged her backwards through the wall... now she was standing in the middle of nowhere, freezing cold. It was almost like someone had turned off the heating and left the freezer on. Snow and ice covered every inch of the room and it was dark, almost pitch black.

"It's so cold..." Rika said, shivering. He gasped as she felt arms around her, pulling her into a hard body. Wings wrapped around her and she was lifted off of her feet.

"Welcome to my humble abode," a voice said.

"Are you... a Digimon?" Rika asked.

"Yes."

"So this is a digital field?"

"Exactly. Beautiful, isn't it? It suits you perfectly."

"It suits me?"

"How you treat people. How you think you're cold as ice. You have no time for warm weak relationships."

"Yes," Rika sighed.

"You always expect perfection from yourself and others. You demand it."

Rika nodded.

"I am the only one who understands you, Rika that is why we are destined to become partners."

"Partners?" Rika repeated. "No. I can't. I already have a partner. Renamon... what have I done?" she touched her D-Power. The Digimon also lowered his and touched hers.

"I want to show you something," he said.

"What is it?"

"To prove I am worthy enough to be your partner, I have set up a little show and tell," the Digimon said. His wings lifted to the ceiling and lights beamed to life. There were icicles hanging from the ceiling, encased in each one was a different Digimon. "For years I have hunted hundreds of Digimon and have absorbed their data. They were friends of some, maybe even partners."

"No!" Rika breathed.

"But as you once said," the Digimon continued. "They're merely stepping stones."

"I never said that," Rika said.

"Ah, but you did. I fight to digivolve; you make your Digimon do the exact same thing."

"No, I couldn't see it before but there is more to Digimon than fighting," Rika said, shaking her head. "I'd eat dirt before I ever let Renamon become what you are... a monster."

"Better a powerful monster than a weak nobody. Is that what you really want? To be a nobody?"

Rika shook herself free of the digimon's grasp and glared up at him. "I'll tell you what I don't want to be," she snapped. "The partner of some freak show Digimon! You think you know everything about who I really am, well you don't, so just spit it out, cornhead, what do you want?!"

"Ah! You have no idea how exquisite you are when you're angry," the Digimon smiled. "I've been searching so long for someone like you. With a heart of ice and a will of stone, and now my search is over. I want you to be my Tamer."

"In your dreams, pal!" Rika snapped.

The Digimon hissed and reached out to grab Rika's arm. The two struggled back and forth before the Ice Digimon let go as a powerful spiral hit the wall above him, covering him in debris. He growled and turned to see three other Tamers standing before him, their Digimon ready to fight.

"Princess?" Rika murmured as she spotted Kimiko.

"And I thought you didn't have any friends?" the Ice Digimon asked looking back at Rika.

"Who is that?" Takato asked, eyeing the Digimon.

"IceDevimon," Henry answered, holding up his D-Power. "He's a champion fallen angel Digimon."

"Let her go!" Kimiko shouted, her voice echoing around the room.

"My tamer and I were just getting acquainted," IceDevimon said, holding Rika closer to him.

"She's not your tamer," Kimiko said. "Rika has Renamon."

"I think it is time for a little upgrade, don't you?"

"Let me go you frozen freak!" Rika spat.

"What do we do?" Takato asked.

"This is not going to be easy," Henry said.

Listening carefully to what her friends were saying, Kimiko turned her gaze skywards and gasped, almost tripping over her own two feet as she stumbled backwards in alarm.

"Whoa, what's the matter?" Takato asked, stopping her from fall.

Kimiko pointed to the icicles hanging down. "Are those... Digimon?" she squeaked.

"What did he do to them?" Takato asked, just as surprised and freaked out as Kimiko.

"They look like trophies," Henry said.

"Oh," Kimiko said, her eyes watering slightly as she looked up at the terrified faces of the destroyed Digimon above. She then lowered her gaze to Labramon and back over at IceDevimon. Would that happen to her best friend if she let her fight?

As if reading her tamer's thoughts, Labramon nudged Kimiko's hand with her head and offered her a lopsided grin. "I'll be OK," she promised. "We have to help Red, remember?"

"Yeah," Kimiko said, nodding. "Go get him, girl!"

Labramon nodded once and took off across the ice towards IceDevimon.

"Guilmon..." Takato said, turning to the great big dinosaur beside him.

"Ready, set and go," Guilmon said, chasing after Labramon.

"Here's your chance, Terriermon," Henry said, looking down at his own Digimon.

"It's about time," Terriermon said, following after his two friends.

"Well, well, time to fight," IceDevimon said his eyes on the approaching three Digimon. In the time it had taken the three pathetic humans to work out his plan and find his trophies, he had sent out an echo call for Renamon, leading her straight to his trap. When she arrived, he'd destroy her, load her data and then claim Rika as his new partner.

Labramon gasped as shards of ice and snow covered every inch of her fur. Thankfully she was a long-haired dog and didn't feel much of the cold, but her paws locked into place and, despite her mind still running, her body was frozen.

"No!" Takato and Kimiko yelled simultaneously.

"Labramon!" Kimiko yelled. She tugged herself free of Takato's grasp and rushed towards the frozen statue that was her Digimon. "What did he do?!" she asked Henry and Takato as they joined her.

"I dunno," Takato said. "But we've got to get them out." He grabbed a metal anchor from the corner of the room and started to hammer at the ice; it chipped in places but didn't crack.

"Kimiko, watch yourself," Henry said. He took her by the arm and pulled her aside as he helped Takato try and break the ice. But their attempts were futile. Nothing was working, the ice wasn't even cracking.

IceDevimon laughed cruelly. "I hear one becomes quite warm just before freezing," he sneered.

"You're so twisted it's scary," Henry said. He reached into his cards and pulled out his desired attack. It wasn't an offensive one, at least not one that would cause damage to IceDevimon. "Digi-modify," he called. "Heat activate."

Inside the chasm of ice, Terriermon burned a bright orange. But, despite the heat, the ice refused to melt.

"I don't get it," Kimiko said, looking around at Rika. "Where's Renamon?"

Rika turned away from the blonde. "Renamon's gone," she mumbled. "Even if I called her, she wouldn't come."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Rika," Kimiko said, softly. "Even if _you_ don't see it, or if you choose to ignore it, Renamon still cares about you."

Rika shook her head.

"Come on, Rika, fess up," IceDevimon said, maintaining a firm hold on the human. "Did you two have a fight? That just proves she's too weak to handle a special tamer like you."

"Rika, don't listen to him," Kimiko said. "Friends fight all the time; it doesn't make you any less friends. Renamon's out there looking for you right now."

"How do you know?"

"I just do!" Kimiko insisted.

Finally breaking free of IceDevimon's grip, Rika took her first step towards Kimiko. She wanted to believe that Renamon was searching for her; she wanted to believe that despite everything she at least had one friend, be it human or Digimon she didn't care.

"Let me go!" Rika yelled as IceDevimon caught her again and pulled her back towards him.

"You need a partner who understands you," IceDevimon said. "A partner appreciates you and who craves you cold strength. Embrace the future I offer you," he said, pointing to the trophies above his head.

Rika closed her eyes against the fear building inside her. "Renamon," she called again.

Kimiko jumped and covered herself as rocks fell from the ceiling. IceDevimon released Rika and she stumbled over towards Kimiko. Looking up she was surprised to find a hole in the ceiling, a hole that was filled with the silhouette of Renamon.

"I don't believe it!" Rika breathed in surprise.

"I told you," Kimiko said.

"Ah, the infamous Renamon," IceDevimon smirked. "I'd love to sit and chat but I have to destroy you."

"No!" Rika pleaded.

"Diamond -" Renamon gasped as IceDevimon collided with her, wrapping his hands around her waist and tossing her aside like a rag doll. He roared as she flew towards her, inches away from Kimiko and Rika were standing. Jumping back to her feet, Renamon tried her attack again but was once more cut off by IceDevimon's special attack.

She groaned as she was rendered to her knees and keeled over onto her side.

"Rika she has to Digivolve!" Takato shouted from the top of the three ice statues.

"I can't let her digivolve," Rika said, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Kimiko asked.

"What if she ends up like IceDevimon?"

"She won't," Kimiko said. "Remember what I said the last time we had this argument? If you care about Renamon then she'll digivolve into your desired champion form, she won't become a monster."

Rika, still hesitating, gasped as she felt Kimiko take her hand and squeeze it.

"You can do it, Rika," Kimiko murmured. "Showing compassion for another individual doesn't make you weak, if anything it makes you stronger."

Rika stiffened and then looked up at Renamon.

"Why do you look at her like that?" IceDevimon asked. "A Digimon is only useful if it can fight. Tell me, why do you care for this pathetic creature."

Rika swallowed and glanced at Kimiko. The blonde nodded, smiling encouragingly. "She's my friend," she said, her voice hard. "I care before Renamon's my friend!"

A bright light burst forth from Rika's D-power and Renamon rose back to her feet. She embraced the light the surrounded her and Kimiko smiled as she clutched Rika's arm tighter.

"Renamon... digivolve too... Kyubimon."

"You did it, Rika!" Kimiko said, excitedly.

"I... did?" Rika breathed her eyes wide as her new digivolved Digimon stood before her. "But... why?"

IceDevimon snarled at Kyubimon.

"Foxtail inferno," Kyubimon said, firing up her nine-tails and throwing them at the Ice Digimon. He took to the skies to avoid being hit. "Where are you going, Frosty?" Kyubimon called, following him. "Dragon wheel!" she spun in a circle, transforming into a blazing wheel of blue flame and collided with the ice Digimon.

"Tundra Freeze!" IceDevimon shouted. His eyes burned blue and he froze the dragon wheel before it could hit him. It shattered and disappeared. "Avalanche claw," he added, releasing a barrage of icicles from his wings.

Rika gasped, her own hands gripping Kimiko's in fear as Kyubimon was caught in the blast.

"We... gotta... do... something..." Takato said, between breaths as he continued to try and break the ice surrounding Labramon, Terriermon and Guilmon.

Kimiko swallowed hard and glanced fearfully over at Henry.

"Wait, that's it," Henry said, reaching into his cards. He pulled out another attack card and swiped it across his D-Power. "Digi-modify! Expansion activate!"

Terriermon started to expand inside the ice causing it to crack and disappear. Labramon breathed a sigh of relief and tore across the ice towards Kimiko. Elevated by the release of her best friend, Kimiko laughed as the Labrador-Digimon knocked her over and started to lick at her face.

"I'm glad you're OK too, Labramon," Kimiko said between chuckles. She wrapped her arms around the dog's neck and hugged her, before looking up as Guilmon sped past him.

"Can I get a hug too?" Terriermon asked, jumping up onto Labramon's back and wrapping an ear around Kimiko, hoisting himself up onto her head. Kimiko laughed and pulled him down, hugging him like a stuffed animal. He was just as cold as Labramon had been.

Whilst Terriermon snuggled deeper into Kimiko's arms, Takato took a stand in front of her. In the short amount of time he had gotten to know Kimiko, she had become almost like a sister to him. He felt protective of her and after seeing IceDevimon come close to attacking her and Rika in his tirade to get at Renamon, he had been worried about her safety.

"Ready, Guilmon?" Takato called, reaching for one of his cards. He swiped it through his D-Power and yelled, "Digi-modify! Speed activate!"

Guilmon growled as she sped up, dodging IceDevimon's hands as they reached out to grab him. "Pyro sphere!" the red dinosaur shouted, blasting a fireball at the fallen angel Digimon. IceDevimon ducked to the side and reached out again to grab the dinosaur, Guilmon retaliated by grabbing onto his claws and holding him back.

"Takato, do something!" Kimiko pleaded.

Takato nodded and reached for another card. "Digi-modify! Hyper wing activate!" he called.

"That's it," Henry said, pleased that Takato had managed to pick up on the combo attacks so quickly.

Bright white wings appeared on Guilmon's back and he took to the air. His claws wrapped around IceDevimon's waist and he crashed him into the ceiling. The fallen Angel Digimon roared in annoyance as he became wedged in the stone, before he disappeared into a million tiny data particles for Guilmon to absorb.

Kimiko turned away and hid her face in Labramon's flank as IceDevimon's disembodied hand as it fell to floor, breaking down into particles before it landed. She was sure that she was going to get nightmares after this.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

With IceDevimon defeated the digital field disappeared leaving the four tamers and their Digimon on the roof of the underground. Kimiko was still hugging Terriermon and hiding her face in Labramon's flank when Henry touched her shoulder and softly told her that it was over.

Kimiko smiled and stood up, offering Terriermon back to Henry. He shook his head as the long-eared rabbit wrapped his ears around Kimiko and rested comfortably against her chest. Kimiko giggled as she remembered Henry calling her a Digimon magnet not that long ago.

"Rika, are you OK?" Henry asked, turning his attention away from Kimiko and onto Rika. The red head had yet to say anything about what had happened in the digital field, and her face was blank of all emotions.

"I hate 'em," Rika said, earning everyone's attention.

"Well, he's gone now," Takato said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Not him," Rika said, clenching her fists. "I hate Digimon! All of them!" she shouted.

"Huh?" Kimiko asked, looking around in surprise. "But, Rika..."

"This isn't about love and compassion, Princess," Rika snapped, although she instantly regretted it as Kimiko's face fell. "Digimon are dangerous data! IceDevimon proved that." She sighed, shook her head and walked away.

"Rika, wait, you don't mean that," Takato called.

"Kyubimon, wait a minute, where are you going?" Henry asked as the champion-level fox also got up and walked away. She was so sure that Rika had finally accepted her as a friend, but she had been wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Takato asked. "Aren't you guys supposed to be friends?"

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

_**So, I finally got this chapter finished. It was difficult to write, I'll admit, and then my obsession with Power Rangers spiked when I started to create a new story, and then I had other things to do on top of all of it. Life had not been kind since I left University.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave us a review and tell us what you think.**_

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated 22nd September, 2014 at 04:26am**


	10. It's All About Teamwork

**Author's Note:** Sorry for taking so long to update this story. I lost all the files I had of season 3 episodes, and couldn't find any decent links online. Now I have found it on Netflix so I'm rather happy.

**Dedications:** Chapter dedicated to the following: **Kari-Senju, Truesparks **and** WhiteTigerMisty, I see you see, BlackAngel1234, Terra1993, Goldenemu, Asuka Serekia, ****Haruka Kimira, Jacob2119, Kingdom Cure, ZabuzaGirl, XxXTwilight-SinXxX and SnowKi **for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it.

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: It's All About Teamwork**

"I can't seem to secure a tracer lock on the anomalies data," Tally said from the chairs high above the office.

"We won't make it in time," Riley said. "It's going to Bio-emerge."

"Use Yuggoth," Yamaki shouted. "Stop that thing."

"It's too late, sir, it's already begun," Riley explained. "Breach estimated in sixty seconds, at this rate the application of the Yuggoth programmer could be extremely dangerous."

"Don't question me! Circumvent the security grid and release the programmer now. That wild one is a ticking time bomb. Apply!" Yamaki shouted.

On the blue screens above, a three-pronged red tracer chased a green symbol across the digital field. The green symbol was the 'wild one', a Digimon that was trying to bio-emerge into the real world from the Digital World.

"Confirmed, Yuggoth has found the wild one," Riley said from her computer.

"Make sure it's completely destroyed, I want nothing left," Yamaki said.

"Yes, sir," Riley nodded, closing in on the bio-emerging Digimon.

The computers all around the room beeped as the Yuggoth programmer zeroed in on the wild one, terminating him on sight.

The 'wild one' as her father called it, was displayed on the screen as a green symbol, a symbol that was being chased by a three-pronged red tracer.

"Termination of wild one is confirmed," Riley said.

"Tally, get me an analyse of the impact on the real world," Yamaki ordered. "Plus all the data you've got on the point of termination. No matter how the play at being living creatures, they're nothing more than just trash on the internet to me."

Kimiko, who had once again been roped into spending the day with her father at the office, had frozen as she made her way up the steps to the auditorium. She had been doing her homework in her father's office when she had noticed the digital field growing outside of the windows.

"Dad?" Kimiko called, carefully climbing the last set of steps and standing at the top. Her father stood not a hundred feet away from her, his sunglasses covered his eyes and his well-maintained business suit stood him out from the rest of his underlings.

"Kimiko, I told you after last time to never come up here," Yamaki snapped.

Kimiko flinched and involuntarily stepped back. "I thought something was wrong," she said. "There was this mist outside the window."

"It has been dealt with," Yamaki said. He wasn't buying the 'innocent' act that his daughter was feigning. He was well aware that she knew all about the wild ones, even going as far as to own one herself. The number of times he had thought about taking the blasted dog away from his daughter and destroying it like he did all the other 'vermin'.

"Oh," Kimiko said, nodding. "I've finished my homework. I'm just gonna go home now."

"Remember your curfew," Yamaki warned her.

"I've been pretty good the last few nights," Kimiko replied. "Why do you still doubt me?"

"Just be home before 10pm," Yamaki said, not wanting to get into another dispute with his daughter.

"Fine, whatever," Kimiko replied, rolling her eyes and turning back to the stairs. She stopped short as an eerie, disembodied voice echoed around Hypnos. Chilling her to the bone.

"_I...will...have...my...revenge..._"

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Kimiko laughed as she opened the front door to her father's apartment and called out to Labramon. The great shaggy blonde dog came bounding out of the bedroom and pounced on her tamer, lapping at her face excitedly. Kimiko tried to push her off, but the dog was relentless. It was almost like they hadn't seen one another in months, not hours.

"Alright, girl," Kimiko said, scratching Labramon's ear. "You're gonna have to let me up eventually."

"How was bonding time with your father?" Labramon asked.

"Boring. As per usual I was in his office finishing homework and he was upstairs."

"Sounds fun."

Kimiko smiled and kicked off her shoes by the door. It was late afternoon and after the digital field that had started to brew earlier, followed by the disembodied voice, Kimiko didn't believe that she would be able to concentrate on anything 'work' related until tomorrow. Deciding to run herself a bath, and prepare dinner, the sixteen year old set around to make herself comfortable.

"As anyone called for me?" Kimiko asked. She was hoping to hear from her mother today. Sasha had promised her daughter that she would phone closer to the date when she was coming home. She had already called Yamaki to explain that she was going to be with her parents for longer than the designated week, but hadn't called again since that to say that she would be home soon.

Labramon shook her head. "Nope," she replied. "I'm not sure if you're talking phone has picked up anything."

Kimiko giggled as she realised that Labramon was talking about the answer phone. The first time Labramon had heard the answer phone, she had assumed that the phone was talking to her, hence the reason to call it a 'talking phone'. Reaching for the cordless that sat near the door, Kimiko dialed the voicemail number and listened.

There was one new message. But it wasn't from Sasha Watanabe. It was from the cabinet secretary looking for her father. Kimiko quickly jotted down the number that was left, deleted the message and left the piece of paper with the number on the side beside the phone. Her father would get it when he returned home from work... whenever that was.

Labramon cocked her head to the side as she watched her tamer. There was something wrong, she could sense it. "What is it, Kimiko?" she asked.

"Nothing," Kimiko replied.

Labramon followed her human into the living room and sat at the edge of the chair which Kimiko had slumped into. The human sighed and stared at the dog. "Fine," she caved. "There was an incident at Hypnos today. Did you see the Digital field?"

"I sensed it, yes," Labramon nodded.

"Well, my father eliminated the problem," Kimiko said.

"And that's a bad thing?"

Kimiko shrugged. "I dunno," she said. "But, that's not the strange thing. The strange thing is, after the 'wild one' had been deleted, a creepy voice was heard throughout the room."

"What did it say?"

"That it would have its revenge," Kimiko said.

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know," Kimiko sighed. "That's why it is weird."

"Is that why you asked if anyone had called?"

"Partly. I was hoping Mum had called to say she would be home soon," Kimiko admitted. "But then I also hoped that maybe Henry or Takato had called. I want to know if myself and those at Hypnos were the only people to hear the voice."

Labramon looked thoughtful. "For what it is worth," she said. Nudging her tamer's hand with her snout. "I didn't hear anything, and I _am_ a Digimon."

Kimiko smiled patiently, and slumped back against the chair, staring at the far wall and becoming lost in her own thoughts. Labramon lay down on her stomach at the base of the chair and rested her head in her paws. She knew it was going to be a long night, especially since Kimiko didn't show signs of tiring any time soon.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

While Kimiko pondered her thoughts in the apartment beneath him, Henry was standing on the balcony of his own home. He took a long draught of milk before spluttering as Renamon curved her body into a circle as she jumped into view. The look in her golden eyes, and the way she moved give Henry the impression that she wanted him to follow her.

Hurrying back into his home, Henry squeezed the milk carton and tossed it into the trash. "I'm going to get more milk," he told his mother and older sister. "I'll be right back." He then grabbed his coat and headed for the door. He rushed down the stairs, hesitated on the corridor that led to Kimiko's home, and then carried on his way outside. Given the time, Kimiko was probably asleep.

Grabbing his bike from the downstairs storage room, Henry followed Renamon through the darkened streets of towards the play park. He halted abruptly, abandoned his bike and made a beeline for the drinking fountain. After peddling hard, harder than normal to keep up with the runaway Digimon, the cool water was a welcome.

As he drank, Henry couldn't help but reflect on his conversation with Terriermon earlier that same day. _For some reason Terriermon feels that he as to fight, but why would I purposely put my friend in danger?_ Henry asked himself. _He just doesn't understand that if anything ever happened to him because of me, I would never forgive myself._

"Until recently I only thought my purpose here in the real world was to fight and download the data of those I had defeated," Renamon said, from her perch on top of a swing set. "Digivolving and vanquishing my enemies were the only things that made me feel worthy, and Rika's only attachment to me was as a tamer could make me stronger. But now, I'm not so sure."

She looked down at the human boy beneath her.

"There's got to be a bigger reason why me and my friends were chosen to be Digimon Tamers in the first place," Henry said, thinking out loud.

Renamon folded her arms, stood up and turned her back on Henry.

"It would help both of us if we could just figure that out," Henry said. But Renamon was no longer listening; instead she was staring intently at the full moon, glowing down on the city from above.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

The next day at school was uneventful.

Kimiko was still waiting to hear back about her results she had taken over a week ago, but every time she asked the headmaster about it, he would reply with the same answer. 'I will summon you when they arrive'. She wasn't sure when that was, but the time waiting and the not knowing whether she had passed or not was making her anxious. Why were they taking so long?

Leaving the school, Kimiko bumped into Henry in the yard. He was staring without seeing, and seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"Hello?" Kimiko called, waving her hand in front of his face. "Hi, anyone home?"

Henry blinked, shook his head and turned to his new friend. "Sorry," he apologized.

"It's OK. Where were you then?" Kimiko asked.

"Just thinking."

"I could see that. Thinking about what?"

"I talked with Renamon last night."

Kimiko's eyes widened. It had been less than 48 hours since Renamon and Rika had broken off their agreement to be tamer and Digimon; Kimiko couldn't very well call them friends, because she wasn't completely sure that they were. Rika was, as people called her, the 'Ice Queen' and she didn't seem to want friends, much less have any. "What did she want?" she asked Henry.

"To follow her."

"And you did...?"

Henry nodded. "I followed her to the park, she told me that she wasn't sure what she was meant to do now in this world," he explained.

"Meaning?"

"I dunno. She believes her soul purpose was to fight, and that's what Rika made her do. Now, without Rika, she has no reason to be here."

"Conditioning."

Henry frowned at Kimiko. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Renamon, she's conditioned herself to believe that her only purpose is to fight," Kimiko explained. "Until she realises that is not true, then she won't be able to stop herself... with or without Rika."

"Then how do we help?"

Kimiko bit her lip and shrugged half-heartedly. "I don't know," she said. "I could try and talk to Rika, but I doubt it'll help much. Rika and Renamon are just as stubborn as each other, and, well, I don't actually know here Rika lives or even where she goes to school. Do you?"

Henry shook his head.

"What's up with you two?"

Henry and Kimiko turned to see Takato walking towards them.

"You taken up bird watching or something?"

"We were talking about Rika and Renamon," Kimiko answered. "You wouldn't happen to know where Rika lives, would you?"

"Uh, yeah, I know where she lives," Takato said. "Why? What's going on?"

"Henry followed Renamon last night."

"You did?" Takato asked, staring at Henry imploringly. "What happened?"

"She's confused," Henry said. "She doesn't know what her true meaning in this world is anymore. I'm afraid she might do something stupid and end up getting deleted."

Takato nodded and looked back at Kimiko. "Why do you want to know where Rika lives?" he asked.

"I was hoping to try and talk to her," Kimiko replied.

"And tell her what? That Digimon are our friend," Takato said. "We already tried that, remember? She doesn't want to listen."

"But maybe now she's had a change of heart?" Kimiko asked, optimistically. "I mean, when IceDevimon's was ready to delete Renamon, Rika did defend her and call her a friend. Renamon wouldn't have been able to Digivolve if she hadn't."

"Yeah, and then she went back to her cold nature straight after it," Takato said. "Besides, if they team up again, what's to say that they're not going to go straight back to just deleting Digimon and downloading their data?"

Kimiko sighed and looked away.

"Look, I know your heart is in the right place, Kimiko, but maybe this is a good thing," Takato said. "Rika's made it obvious that she doesn't want to be a tamer anymore. Maybe we should just stay out of it?"

"I bet you'd be singing a different tune if it were you and Guilmon," Kimiko said, hotly. "Don't worry, Takato, I'll find out where she lives for myself." She turned and walked away, almost walking into Kazu and Kenta as they came to find Kenta.

Takato sighed as Kimiko disappeared out of the school gates. "Girls' are weird," he complained.

"Maybe," Henry said, half-agreeing. "But maybe she has a point. I mean, you said it yourself, Rika and Renamon are supposed to be friends. See you later, Takato."

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Henry sighed as he walked through the centre of Tokyo with Terriermon on his head. The rabbit-Digimon had insisted on coming looking for Kimiko and Labramon in order to get away from Henry's little sister Susie. Susie, unaware that Terriermon was a real-life animal, always enjoyed dressing the rabbit up in dresses and playing many different games.

"People are giving me weird looks," Henry said, as two women passed, glancing back over their shoulders at him. "You shouldn't have come."

"I had to," Terriermon said, climbing down onto Henry's shoulders. "Susie would have had me in tights and that tutu by now. It's embarrassing and painful."

"Whoa, check it out," a random stranger called, leaning over the side of the barrier bridge and pointing out into the middle of the road. "There's some kind of strange fog coming over the Westgate Bridge."

"My, the weather changes fast here," a woman said.

"Here they come," Henry said with a sigh.

"Digimon," Terriermon agreed, his ears held high. "I realise how nice the view is from up here, but how long do you think it'll stay this way if we don't check it out?" he added, jumping off Henry's shoulders and running towards the steps.

Henry rushed after him, catching him by the ear and holding him back.

"Hey, that hurts," Terriermon said, struggling against his tamer.

"We've got to go home now," Henry insisted.

"What?"

"We're going home."

"Wait a minute. Please don't tell me you changed your mind about Susie and that tutu, 'cause I won't do it," Terriermon argued. He tried to run off again, but Henry held on fast. "Henry, let me go, I want to see it!"

"Terriermon, how many times do I have to tell you?" Henry argued. He let the rabbit go and picked him up off the side. "Will you stop? Why don't we let someone else handle this for a change?"

"Like Kimiko or Takato?" Terriermon asked.

"Takato can handle one Digimon on his own," Henry said. "As for Kimiko, she's -"

"Wondering what you're still doing up here."

Henry jumped and looked around to see Kimiko standing behind him. "Where'd you come from?" he asked. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I was heading to my father's office when this went off," Kimiko said, holding up her D-Power. "I wasn't far from home so I went back to get Labramon and came here. Why _are_ you still up here? I thought you'd be down there trying to help."

Henry sighed and looked down. "Is this all we're ever going to be doing?" he asked. "Fighting?"

"Well, I dunno," Kimiko said with a shrug. "We can't let these wild ones rampage on Tokyo, and if we're the only ones with the means to destroy them, we can't ignore that, can we?"

"I guess not," Henry said. "But what if -?"

"We run the risk of losing our own Digimon every day," Kimiko said. "Look, I don't want to lose Labramon anymore than you want to lose Terriermon, but I also know that they want to fight to protect us. As much as we want to pretend that they're domesticated pets, we have to realise that they aren't."

"I know, and I wouldn't want him to be, but -"

Kimiko nodded knowingly. "I know, Henry, but when you think about it, in some misguided and twisted way, Rika's right," she said. "Digimon are meant to fight. We can't force them to fight, and we can't withhold them from a battle either. After all, it is what they were created to do."

"Fight for survival, yes, not for sport."

"This isn't sport," Kimiko said. "This is survival. For us and them."

Henry groaned. Somewhere, deep inside, he knew Kimiko was right, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it.

"Kimiko!" Labramon barked. She was up on the side of the bridge steps, looking over the side and watching the fog. A little girl had just run out into the middle of the street, chasing a red balloon as it drifted into the digital field.

"Oh no!" Kimiko breathed. "Wait, stop! Come back!" she yelled, but the little girl was too far away to hear. "Come on, Labramon!" she added, jumping down the last few steps of the bridge and running towards the digital field. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out sunglasses, sliding them onto her face as she disappeared from sight.

"Henry..." Terriermon said, pleadingly.

Henry groaned again. "Come on!" he said, letting go of Terriermon. The rabbit-Digimon shot off like a bullet, Henry following him at a fast pace.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Inside the digital field, Kimiko quickly found the little girl and rushed to her side. "There are you!" she said, kneeling beside her. "Are you OK?"

"Why did it fly away?" the little girl asked.

"I don't know," Kimiko said. "I'm sure we can get you a new one. But we have to get out of here first."

"Kimiko, look out!"

Kimiko looked up at the sound of Henry's voice. But it wasn't Henry she saw making his way towards her; it was the Digimon that her D-Power had recognised as Musyamon. He was a Samurai-like Digimon with a deadly attack called Ninja Blade.

"RetrieverG!" Labramon barked, firing off a spiral of energy at Musyamon. The Samurai cut through it with his sword, and sliced at Labramon. The dog jumped back, harrowingly missing the sharp blade.

"Labramon!" Kimiko yelled, jumping to her feet. She stood between the Samurai and the little girl, but also wanted to help her Digimon. Reaching into her pocket, Kimiko's fingers trembled as she fumbled with her cards, dropping them onto the floor.

"Henry, help me!" Takato said, looking through his cards. If he didn't so something, and soon, both Kimiko and the innocent toddler behind her would be turned into sushi.

But Henry had frozen. "I don't think I can talk us out of this one," he said, shaking his head.

"Goodbye, humans," Musyamon said, staring down at Kimiko. The little girl behind Kimiko screamed, clinging to the tamers leg tightly. Kimiko could feel her trembling in fear.

"Labramon!"

"RetrieverG!" Labramon barked again. But the spiral had very little effect on the Samurai.

Musyamon raised his sword above his head, ready to strike Kimiko down where she stood.

"We got to stop him," Henry said.

"Well, it's about time," Terriermon sighed, jumping down from Henry's head.

Reaching for his cards and D-Power, Henry swiped a card and called out: "Digi modify! Hypersonic activate!"

"Time to teach this bad boy it's not safe to play with knives!" Terriermon said, running towards Musyamon. He jumped through the air and head-butted him, knocking him away from Kimiko and the younger girl.

"Finish the job," Henry called, rushing to Kimiko's side. She was still trembling and jumped when he touched her shoulder.

"Kimiko!" Labramon barked, running over.

Kimiko petted the dogs head and quickly collected her cards. Sliding them into her pocket along with her D-Power.

_Digivolution._

"Terriermon, Digivolve too... Gargomon!"

Musyamon growled, lifted his sword and rushed at the now digivolved rabbit.

"Bow, he'll never learn," Gargomon chuckled, raising his gauntlets and firing small green pellets at the Samurai.

The Samurai deflected the attacks and lunged at Gargomon, narrowly missing him. Zipping around, Musyamon jumped into the air and swung his sword down. "Shogun Sword!" he shouted.

"Charge!" Gargomon yelled, running forward and firing his gauntlets again. The two Digimon collided, with Gargomon punching Musyamon in the face and destroying him with his 'Gargo Laser' attack.

Musyamon disappeared into specks of red digital data. That turned blue as Gargomon downloaded them.

"Great job, Gargomon," Guilmon said as he floated above them. He was holding the little girl's balloon in his claw. As the wings on his back disappeared, his eyes widened and he plummeted towards the floor, wincing as he landed with a hard crunch.

Takato, Henry and Kimiko seethed at the impact, but Guilmon merely shook his head, sat up and offered the balloon back to the little girl.

"Wow! Thank you," she said, petting Guilmon's nose.

Labramon barked again as the digital field started to clear. "Guys, we better get her back before anyone notices she's gone," she said.

"Labramon's right," Henry agreed.

Guilmon crouched down so that he was level with the little girl, and Kimiko helped her up onto his back. "Hold on," the dinosaur said, putting his arms behind him to hold her in place.

"Let's go," Henry urged the others.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Gargomon whined, following his friends across the road. They dropped the little girl off near her mother and took off again into the crowd.

Everyone was too busy wondering what the weird fog had been to notice three teenagers and their Digimon run past them.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Having run the short distance from the Westgate Bridge to the park, Kimiko, Henry and Takato slowed to a halt, each one out of breath from both the running and the panic of being caught by an adult. Neither of them had ever thought about what they would say if someone questioned them about their Digimon.

Granted Labramon could pass for a domesticated dog and, in his normal state, Terriermon could pass as a stuffed animal, but Guilmon was a dinosaur, and almost as tall as a fully grown teenager, there was no way they could pass him off as anything other than a real-life dinosaur.

"Are you OK with all this Henry?" Gargomon asked, turning to his partner. He knew that Henry was worried about him Digivolving, and he needed to be sure that the human was alright with everything that had happened.

"Yeah. I guess," Henry said with a sigh. "I mean, there really was no other choice. I guess you were right, Kimiko, sometimes you just have to fight."

Kimiko smiled. "What's it going to take for you guys to call me 'Kimmie'?" she asked. "It feels strange hearing my full name."

"It feels strange calling you 'Kimmie'," Takato said. "Does everyone really call you 'Kimmie'?"

"Only my Mum," Kimiko said. "It used to be 'Kimmie-bear'. But as I got older she dropped the bear part."

Takato laughed causing Kimiko to stick her tongue out at him.

Henry rolled his eyes at his friends and turned his attention back to his partner. "Terriermon - I mean, Gargomon, I owe you an apology. There are some battles worth fighting."

"Yup," Gargomon nodded in agreement.

"Now that we're working together as partners, I guess I need to learn more about taming," Henry continued.

"Momentie," Gargomon said, cheerfully.

"Hey, Guilmon, I owe you an apology, too," Takato said pushing off of the wall he had been leaning against. "I really messed up today. I just kept swiping one card after another, I didn't even think about what might happen to you."

"No problem, I kind of liked flying, anyway," Guilmon said, happily.

"If it makes you guys feel any better," Kimiko said, looking between Takato and Henry. "You're not the only ones that still have a lot to learn. I mean, I don't know what happened back there, but I froze. If it hadn't been for you and Gargomon, Henry, things could've ended a lot differently for me and that little girl. I'm sorry."

Henry smiled and shook his head. "Like you said... we've all got a lot to learn," he said. "So don't worry about it."

"Yeah, tomemine!" Guilmon laughed.

"Momentie?" Gargomon asked, leaning over.

"Momentie? _Momentie_!" Takato said, his face breaking out into a huge cheesy grin.

With a bark, Labramon caught Kimiko's sleeve between her teeth and tugged her down the street.

Kimiko giggled and chased after her partner. "Come on, slowpokes!" she called over her shoulder. "Come and catch us!"

"I'll show you 'slowpoke', Kimmie-bear!" Takato yelled, chasing after her.

"Whatever you say, Takatomon!" Kimiko said teased, turning the corner and disappearing from sight.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

_**If there is anyone left following this story, please leave me a review and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**_

_**Will Kimiko find Rika? Will she, Henry and Takato learn what it means to be true tamers? How far is Yamaki willing to go to stop the Digimon from coming through, and his Labramon safe from her partner's father? All will be revealed.**_

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated 1st February, 2015 at 10:11pm  
**


	11. Honesty is the Best Policy

**Author's Note:** I have been watching ahead, and am looking forward to getting these fillers done and dusted soon, and then it is onto the main part of the story.

**Dedications:** Chapter dedicated to the following: **Pedrohenrique-carvalho-16, Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4** and** Aquamarinesong **for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it.

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:** **Honesty is the Best Policy**

"Henry!" Kimiko called, spotting the level-headed tamer running ahead of her.

Henry slowed down his pace and waited for Kimiko to catch up. "Where's Labramon?" he asked.

"She took off ahead of me," Kimiko said. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's already there."

"She went alone?" Terriermon asked. "Aren't you worried?"

Kimiko nodded. "Yes, but Labramon knows not to pick a fight," she said. "Besides, she said something about Renamon."

"Do you think Rika's there?" Henry asked.

"I guess we'll find out," Kimiko said. Part of her wished that the red-head did make an appearance; it made tracking her down to talk hell of a lot easier that wandering around Shinjuku aimlessly.

Arriving at the baseball court, Henry and Kimiko gasped in both surprise and delight at the sight of Rika standing on one side of the fence.

"Rika, why are you outside?" Henry asked, slowing to a halt. "You're missing the fight. That's not like you. Where's Renamon? Is she in there?"

The gates rattled and Kimiko turned to see Labramon lying at the base of the fence. "Ah!" she cried, opening it and pulling her best friend to safety. "Labramon, are you OK?" she asked.

"I'm alright," Labramon replied, lifting her head to look at Kimiko. "But I'm worried about Renamon."

"Did you hear that, Rika?" Kimiko asked, looking back at the red-head. "Renamon needs you."

Rika hesitated, her whole body tense and her eyes focused on the digital field. She wanted to run in and help, but the ordeal with IceDevimon's was preventing her from moving a muscle. She had never been on to admit when she was afraid, or to ask for help, but right now she had both to combat.

Suddenly, without saying a word, Rika turned toe and took off back into the city.

"Rika!" Kimiko called. "Wait! Come on, Labramon." She jumped to her feet and took off after the red-head. Labramon hot on her tail.

"Kimiko, where are you going?" Henry called.

"I have to talk to her, Henry," Kimiko called back. "I'll catch up with you later."

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Outside the park, Kimiko tracked Rika down and quickly caught up with her. "Hey, what was that back there," she said, falling into step beside the red-head. "You don't normally freeze up during a Digimon battle."

"Renamon just wanted me help her digivolve," Rika said. She wasn't sure what it was about the princess that made her want to talk, but the idea of getting her feelings out into the open seemed to make her feel better. "I'm not falling for it anymore. I don't need her."

"Rika," Kimiko said, surprised.

"Don't try and change my mind, Princess," Rika snapped.

Kimiko sighed and looked away from the girl beside her. "You know, it's OK to be upset and afraid," she said. "What happened to you, with IceDevimon, that's enough to freak anyone out, but you shouldn't take it out on your friends."

"I'm not afraid."

"Nervous then?"

Rika growled and clenched her fists.

"Look, Rika, I get it, you're a tough girl who feels that she doesn't need anyone's help," Kimiko said. "But it's not 'you-against-the-world' anymore, alright? You don't have to hide your true feelings, and you can admit when you're scared, we're not going to judge you."

"What's your point, Princess?"

"My name's Kimiko."

"Princess is better."

Kimiko shook her head. "Why don't you try and talk to Renamon?" she suggested. "Maybe we can sort this whole thing out."

"Didn't you just hear what I said? I don't need her. She just wants me to help her Digivolve. There's no partnership between us, we're not tamer and Digimon, we never were."

"That's not true!" Kimiko argued. "You and Renamon were made for each other, Rika; your personalities match 100%. Our Digimon... they weren't chosen at random, you know? I think we were all drawn to each other due to our individual characteristics."

"Then they screwed up with me," Rika said, sourly.

"I don't think they did," Kimiko said. "Like I said, yours and Renamon's personalities match perfectly. You're both stubborn and love to fight. What we do, it's not a game, but that doesn't mean we don't get to fight. I hate fighting, so does Labramon, but you and Renamon... when you're both together, you're unbeatable."

Rika shook her head and stared ahead. To Kimiko it looked like she was no longer paying attention, when in fact Rika was contemplating everything that the blonde had said. She was just unsure of what to say in return, or even if Kimiko intended for her to say anything at all.

"I'm sorry if you feel like I'm intruding," Kimiko said, stopping and letting Rika walk on ahead. "But I hope you consider what I have said. You and Renamon are partners, not enemies."

Rika still refused to reply. Instead she carried on walking, leaving Kimiko and Labramon to watch her disappear from sight.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

After their brief encounter with both Henry and Rika, Labramon and Kimiko returned to home to find Kimiko's father waiting for them. The blonde frowned in complete confusion as she closed the door and ordered Labramon to stick close as she approached her dad.

It wasn't that she didn't trust her father, but sometimes, when he thought she wasn't aware, she had caught him calculating his chances of taking Labramon away. Yamaki, a genius as he was, wasn't completely aware of his daughter's knowledge. She knew his ways, his little quirks, almost better than he did.

"Where've you been?" Yamaki asked, turning away from the big window. His hands were behind his back as she surveyed his daughter and her pet.

"At the park," Kimiko replied.

"You know the rules. No leaving until you've finished homework."

"Labramon needed a walk," Kimiko said. "I can't deny her daily needs."

"Don't lie to me, Kimiko."

"I'm not lying!"

"Then tell me," said Yamaki. "Why were you seen near the Shinjuku guardrail yesterday?"

"What, is it a crime now to walk around unattended?"

"Don't get smart with me."

Kimiko resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I had to pass the guardrail to get from here to Hypnos," she answered. "Happy?"

"You were seen, again, with those two boys, Takato Matusuki and Henry Wong."

"Yeah, so?" Kimiko asked with a shrug. "They're my friends."

"The game they're playing is dangerous, Kimiko, I'll have no daughter of mine sucked into it, do you understand me?"

"What game?"

"Their little Digimon pets."

Kimiko felt her hand tighten into a fist. She hid it behind her back as not for her father to see. Instead she tried to lie... again. "They're pretty cool, huh?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Guilmon and Terriermon," Kimiko said. "They're pretty cool? I mean, for a couple of animatronic stuffed-animals, I'd say they were pretty cool."

Yamaki bit back a growl. "You think this is funny, Kimiko?!" he snapped. "This game you're playing isn't fooling anyone, especially me. Stay away from those boys, and keep your dog on its leash, or I'll be forced to do something drastic but needed."

"Like what? Take her away?!" Kimiko asked. "You try and take her away and I'll tell Mum!"

"I am pretty sure your mother will agree when she hears of all the dangerous stuff these animals get into," Yamaki said. "She and I may not always see eye-to-eye, but there is one thing we've always agreed on, and that's you."

"You don't care about anything other than your stupid job!" Kimiko yelled. "Come on, Labramon, we're out of here."

Labramon turned on her tail and headed back for the door. Kimiko followed her, ignoring her father's yells for her to come back. She wrenched open the door, just as he took a step towards her, his hand reaching out to grab her shoulder, but he was too slow. With an almighty _bang_, Kimiko slammed the door shut on her father and took off running down the hall.

Kimiko didn't stop running until she reached the park. Once inside the gate she slid down the wall, curled herself into a ball and hugged her knees to her chest as she started to cry. She wasn't sure why she was crying; only that she was, and it had everything to do with her father.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

"Hey, Princess, you alright?"

Kimiko raised her head as someone shook her back to her senses. She had stopped crying a while ago, but was still huddled in the same position she had been in when she first arrived at the park. "Red, what are you doing here?" she asked, looking up to see Rika standing over her.

"It's a public park," Rika replied.

"Sorry," Kimiko said, shaking her head.

"Are you crying?"

Kimiko nodded and looked down.

"Uh, why are you crying?"

"It doesn't matter," Kimiko said, rubbing her eyes. After all that crying she was getting kind if sleepy, but she couldn't go home. What if her father was still there? What if he was waiting for her? She couldn't bear to face him after everything that had been said and done earlier.

Rika sighed and sat down beside the blonde. She didn't have much experience with emotions, but she could tell that something was bothering Kimiko and the blonde had been more than forthcoming with her when she needed help, even though she hadn't ask for it.

Kimiko frowned and glanced sideways. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, something is obviously bothering you," Rika said, "and I don't see either of your boyfriends around, so..." she shrugged.

"They aren't my boyfriends," Kimiko said. "They're my friends."

"Whatever. Why aren't you with them, anyway?"

"We don't do everything together."

"Could've fooled me."

Kimiko sighed and looked away. Maybe her father had a right to be concerned. If Rika was aware of the time she spent with Henry and Takato, then maybe distancing herself, or at least branching out in the friendship pool, would make people, especially her dad, les suspicious of her activities.

"I'm not a good talker," Rika said. "But apparently I am a good listener. If you want to get anything off your chest, do it now, I won't go anywhere."

"I hate my dad."

"Ha. Join the club."

Kimiko turned her head to stare at Rika. "You hate your dad too?" she asked.

"Yeah. I don't really know him that well," Rika admitted. "He left when I was a little girl. Why do you hate your dad?"

"He's a work-aholic," Kimiko explained. "He's never really noticed everything or anything I've done, everything I have achieved and gave up, I did for him, but now that I've got a few friends, and am actually acting like a normal kid my age, he's starting to take notice."

"My grandmother always said that people notice you more when you start to change."

"Yeah, maybe, but it kind of feels like he is noticing me for all the bad things that are happening."

"I'd hardly call 'gaining friends' a bad thing," Rika admitted. "I'd love to have your skill at making friends."

"What? Running away? Shielding yourself?"

"You don't do that. You wouldn't be friends with goggle-head and soccer tease if you did."

Kimiko forced a small smile. "My confidence has increased since I met Henry and Takato," she explained. "But I used to run from making friends a lot. I used to think that having friends would be a huge distraction in my main goals. But now I've come to realise that friends sometimes help you reach those goals."

"I guess," Rika said. "I'd still like to be able to make a friend."

"Well, you made friends with me, didn't you?"

"And maybe keeping one."

"You still got me," Kimiko said, cocking her head to the side and smiling, "and you've got Renamon."

Rika sighed and slouched in her seat. There was silence between the two girls', each one lost in their own train of thought. Suddenly a shrill noise cut through the silence, jarring both girls' from their own worlds.

Kimiko glanced at Rika as the red-head pulled her cellphone from her pocket and answered it. The conversation didn't last long, and from the hostility in Rika's voice, Kimiko could tell it didn't go so well.

"My grandmother," Rika said, after hanging up. "She wants me to pick up potatoes on my way home. I hate potatoes."

"I'm not fussed," Kimiko admitted. "Don't feel compelled to stay with me. If you want to go home, you're more than welcome too."

"Aren't you going home?"

"I don't want to face my dad."

"What about your mom?"

Kimiko shook her head. "She's not home yet," she answered. "I can't wait for her to come back. I can then finally get away from my dad."

"Where is she?"

"Visiting my grandparents. She's a doctor, so she travels frequently."

Rika nodded and then stood up. It had grown dark during their conversations, and she knew that she had to be getting home soon. If she didn't, her mother and grandmother were sure to worry about her. "Do you want me to walk home with you?" she asked.

"Nah, I think I'm going to stay a little while longer," Kimiko said. "Thank you anyway."

"No problem. Don't stay out here too long, Princess."

Kimiko smiled and watched as Rika took off. That had been the longest she'd ever been in conversation with Rika before. It both scared her and fascinated her. Maybe there was hope for the red-head yet.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

After saying goodbye to Jeri, both Takato and Guilmon were joined by Henry and Terriermon, both of whom had been tracking down the weird guy that had stopped them earlier that afternoon. Has Henry had stated earlier, it wasn't natural adult behavior for a grown man to know so much about a group of kids.

"He got away from me," Henry said, hunched over and breathing heavily. "Whoever he is, he sure is sneaky."

"Who's sneaky?"

Henry and Takato looked around to see Kimiko pushing her way through the bushes. From the state of her appearance and the redness of her eyes, they could tell that something was amiss.

"Have you been crying?" Takato asked.

"No," Kimiko replied, a little too quickly.

"Yeah, you have," Henry said. "What's the matter?"

Kimiko shook her head. "Nothing. I'm fine," she said. Henry frowned and exchanged a look with Takato; it wasn't like Kimiko to hide anything from them. "Why have you been running, Henry?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"We've been chasing someone," Terriermon said. "Some weird grown-up with blonde hair and glasses."

Kimiko stiffened. Was it possible that her father had tracked down Henry and Takato before she had met him at home or had he come across them while out searching for her? She shook her head, she didn't care what he said, there wasn't a chance that he would've been worried enough to leave work to search for her.

"He knew way too much about us," Henry said, keeping a close, but discreet, eye on Kimiko.

A bird screeching in the distance unexpectedly put the three Digimon present on high alert. Guilmon and Labramon growled, the fur on Labramon's coat bristled, and Terriermon jumped down off of Henry's shoulders, landing on the dog's back, as she sped past him, caused the three humans to gasp.

"Labramon!"

"Terriermon!"

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted, as his dinosaur run off after the other two.

Exchanging anxious looks, the three friends took off after their partners. The closer they grew to the disturbance, the sooner their digivices alerted them to the problem.

Kimiko held hers up as she ran. "It's Harpymon," she said, running level with Henry and Takato. "She's one nasty Digimon with a screech like nails down a chalkboard."

"Who is she fighting?" Takato asked.

"Something tells me, if it's not one of ours, then it has to be Renamon," Kimiko said. She put her digivice away and pulled out her glasses as they breeched the surface of the digital field.

There, on the centre of the field, diving out of the way of Harpymon's claws was Renamon.

"This isn't good," Henry said, holding up his own digivice. "Renamon's going to have a tough time dealing with her wind-seeker attack."

"Where's Rika?" Takato asked, looking around. The red-head was nowhere to be found. "I don't see her anywhere."

Sensing the arrival of three new targets, Harpymon turned her attention away from Renamon and onto Guilmon, Labramon and Terriermon. She rose into the air and spread her arms wide, screeching "Wind-Seeker!" as a curved attack of white light hit the ground between the three friends.

Labramon grabbed Terriermon's scruff between her teeth and dragged him aside, as Guilmon dived the other way.

"Ow," Terriermon huffed, rubbing the back of his neck once Labramon had let him go.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouted, jumping into the air and showering her own primary attack down over Harpymon. The screeching Digimon crossed her wings and deflected the attack with ease.

Kimiko gasped and took a hesitant step forward. She wasn't sure of what to do, but she knew that she couldn't stand by and watch Renamon get hurt or worse.

"Hold on, Princess."

Henry, Takato and Kimiko turned to see Rika and Calumon running towards them through the digital field. The small, long-eared Digimon laughed and jumped into Kimiko's arms as Rika pulled her back, away from the fighting.

"Rika, it's about time!" Takato said.

Despite her arrival, Rika made her attempt to help Renamon. Instead she stared at the foxlike Digimon battle it out with Harpymon without her. With two well-aimed punches, Renamon rendered Harpymon incapacitated.

"She's frozen like a statue," Takato said, watching with anticipation.

"Isn't she going to finish off Harpymon and load her data?" Henry asked, curiously.

"I could load the data of every opponent I fight and then take them apart one by one, but what's the point after it's all over?" Renamon asked, closing her eyes and bowing her head.

From the ground, Harpymon started to stir. She rose up from the ground, crossed her wings and screeched "WIND-SEEKER!" hitting Renamon with a curved white light, which knocked her off of her feet.

The tamers gasped as they watched, helplessly.

Rising into the air, Harpymon attacked Renamon with her talons, but the foxlike Digimon rolled either side to avoid the sharp claws that would've surely deleted her if she missed a step.

"Rika, she has to digivolve!" Kimiko pleaded, turning to the red-head.

Immediately, Rika reached for her cards and digivice that were usually on her hip, but found that they weren't there. She mentally cursed herself for taking them off and leaving them at home, Renamon needed her, and now she had no way of helping her defend herself.

_Now what do I do?_ Rika asked herself, looking around for something that may have helped the situation. She could've easily asked Kimiko to borrow her digivice, and she knew that Kimiko would've happily handed it over, but there was nothing it would've done, because Kimiko's device wasn't connected to Renamon, therefore the attack wouldn't have worked.

Starting to feel desperate, Rika grabbed a broken twig from the ground and rushed forward, bypassing Guilmon, Terriermon and Labramon in her fraught attempt to help Renamon.

"Uh..." Kimiko squeaked, stumbling forward.

"Rika!" Takato yelled, as he and Henry each caught Kimiko's arms to stop her from following the red-head into the middle of the battlefield.

Unheeding her friend's calls, Rika plunged the broken twig into Harpymon's side, successfully stopping her attack on Renamon, but unsuccessfully turning her full attention onto the smaller human. Standing her ground, but utterly terrified at the sudden turn of events, Rika braced herself for the attack.

It never came.

"_Digivolution..."_

Driven by the need to protect Rika, at all costs, Renamon jumped up from the ground and put herself between Harpymon and her friend. Only his time she wasn't Renamon... she was now Kyubimon.

"Wind-Seeker!"

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon shouted, raising all nine of her tails, each one blazing brightly with a ball of fire at its tip. The fireballs rose into the air, and swirled towards Harpymon, cutting through her wind-seeker attack and bombarding the bird ten-fold. She sparked and broke down into red flecks of data, all of which disappeared without being downloaded into Kyubimon's system.

Rika frowned. "You're not loading her data?" she asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need it anymore," Kyubimon answered.

"I don't understand."

"I don't need an opponent's data because I have you."

Rika gasped. "Uh, because of me?" she asked.

"Rika, you just saved my life," Kyubimon said, turning to face the red-head. "Why did you do it?"

"Someone had to do it," Rika said, awkwardly. "You saved my life once."

"You were just repaying a debt?"

"No, that's not what I meant," Rika said, catching a glimpse of Kimiko out of the corner of her eye. She remembered what the blonde had said about her and Renamon being friends, rather than enemies, and couldn't help but smile inwardly. "You're my partner," she said, turning back to Kyubimon.

"And that's what partners do. We protect each other. Is that what you're saying?"

Rika chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, something like that," she agreed. "We'll watch each other's back."

"Uh, I don't get it," Takato said, confused now more than ever.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and turned to face him. "Rika and Renamon are too alike than even they care to admit," she said. "They were both worried about each other, but also too stubborn to admit that they needed one another."

"They'd rather go on playing silly games until the drop," said Henry, catching on quicker than Takato. "Almost like being honest with each other would be too hard."

"Something like that," Kimiko said, causing Takato, Henry, Guilmon and Terriermon to start laughing at the revelation.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, 10 February 2015 at 1:53am**


	12. Sinister Foreboding

**Author's Note:** Over the last few hours, I have gone back and edited a few of the previous chapters. There is still one or two more to do, but they aren't massively big changes. Also, there is another confrontation between Kimiko and her father in this chapter, unfortunately there are more to come, at least until he starts to come to his senses.

**Dedications:** N/A

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Sinister Foreboding**

_10:25pm_.

Kimiko sighed as she looked out of the windows of her father's office, and stared at the dark city of Shinjuku below. Her frequent visits to Hypnos were starting to become tedious, especially since her father was only doing it to keep her away from any bio-emerging Digimon. She hated coming here; she hated it even more now that her father seemed to be ignoring her.

"Kimiko?" Labramon asked, padding over and nudging her tamer's arm. "Are you OK?"

"Mhm," Kimiko said. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important."

"Are you sure?"

Kimiko nodded. She looked away from the window and around the dark office. Her book bag lay at the base of a three-seater couch, above which a rather large flat-screen TV was situated. Her father's office was almost like being in an extravagant living room. "Hey, where's Calumon?" she asked, noticing that the small white Digimon was missing.

"I don't know," Labramon said, looking around. "He was here a minute ago."

"Can you sense him or something?"

Labramon lowered her snout to the floor and sniffed. For a dog she had a keen sense of smell, and could almost always pick up a scent. Calumon had a distinctive scent, especially for a Digimon, which meant he was easier to locate. Following the scent trail across the room, Labramon lifted her gaze to a hole in the wall. "He went in there," she said.

"Are you sure?" Kimiko asked, looking at the air vent.

"Positive," Labramon said, sniffing the vent. "Why? What is it?"

"It's where the cool air comes from," Kimiko explained. "It leads to the ventilation shaft. That's like a honeycomb of shafts, all connected together and leading to different parts of the building."

"So, if Calumon is inside that thing...?"

Kimiko nodded and looked down at her partner. "He could be anywhere," she confirmed.

"Great!" Labramon groaned.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Riley frowned as she inspected the computer in front of her. "Huh, that's weird," she murmured. "Something's appeared on my radar."

"And I thought we were going to have a quiet night," Tally sighed.

"Hmm. It looks like a wild one, but I... I can't be sure," Riley said, watching as the red radar beeped and made its way across the computer screen in front of her. "The signal's almost unreadable."

"Huh?" Tally asked, confused. "Maybe it's a glitch in the program. Those engineers are so unreliable."

"Wait a minute," Riley said, her confusion deepening. "Now the tracer is acting erratic."

"I'm telling you, it's those engineers," Tally said. "They're always going to karaoke parties instead of checking the equipment like they should."

"According to the tracer, its right under us," Riley said. She looked down to the floor, but couldn't see anything that would indicate that a Digimon had bio-emerged within the building.

Meanwhile, hidden from Riley's sight, and clambering out of the air vent on Tally's side of the room, was Calumon. He whined as he landed on the hard floor, but then giggled and started to jump around happily. "Calumon, zoom zoom, here a zoom, there a zoom. Calumon, zoom zoom, no underwear zoom!" he chanted as he danced around.

Tally raised her goggles and stared at the little Digimon. "Oh! So cute!" she cooed as Calumon looked up at her, his cheeks a bright red and his green eyes shining.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Labramon panted as she chased Kimiko through the many floors of the Hypnos building. They had started their search down from her father's office and were now on the ground floor, she hadn't been able to pick up Calumon's scent on any of the floors, and she wasn't getting it now, either.

Kimiko sighed and looked around the reception area. It was relatively empty, save for the receptionist at the desk. Deciding to try her luck, Kimiko walked over and smiled at the young man, no older than her, sitting at the computer. "Hi," she said.

The man looked up. "Hi," he replied. "How can I help?"

"I've... lost my friend," Kimiko said. "He's about this big," she held her hands above one another, showing the small height of Calumon, "looks like an overgrown teddy bear, but he can actually walk and talk."

"Is he an animal?"

"Of sorts," Kimiko nodded.

"What's his name?"

"Calumon."

"'mon'? He wouldn't be a Digimon, would he?"

Kimiko frowned and shook her head, quickly. If she said yes, then she'd give away the fact that she was a tamer, and the receptionist would probably call her father down. "A what?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Never mind - Sorry, no reports have come in about a wild animal around the building," the man said. "Do you want me to keep a look out?"

"No thank you," Kimiko said. "Although, there is one thing you can do for me."

"What's that?"

"Can you tell me where my father is, please?"

"Your father?"

"Uh-huh," Kimiko said, nodding.

"Who's your father?"

"Mitsuo Yamaki."

The man behind the desk seemed to gulp, and quickly snatched his phone from the desk. He dialed a number, one that Kimiko failed to recognise, and spoke into the receiver. Once he had all the information he needed, the receptionist put down the phone and looked up at Kimiko.

"Your father is busy in the labs," he said. "You've been told to go wait for him in his office, and he'll come find you when he's done."

"Oh," Kimiko said. "OK. Thanks."

She pushed away from the desk and walked back towards the elevator, Labramon followed her. The doors had only just closed on them when Kimiko noticed a button; it was silver in colour, on the panel beneath the others. She hesitated and then pushed it, jumping as the elevator started moving downwards.

"Where are we going?" Labramon asked.

"I don't know," Kimiko said. She wasn't even aware that there was another floor beneath the reception.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

_Those clueless Tamers and their Digimon, so oblivious to what I'm cooking up in my little lab. Well, they'll find out soon enough,_ Yamaki thought as he walked towards the tank that now contained the Darklizardmon he had obtained from the warehouse district in Shinjuku, there he had had the unfortunate run in with one of Kimiko's friends, Takato and his little red dino Digimon, Guilmon.

He reached the tank and looked over the edge into the swirling deep liquid. DarkLizardmon was hovering in the centre of the tank, unmoving, but that didn't mean it wasn't conscious. The more he stared, the more the creature below him started to awaken to her surroundings.

"What is this place?" the creature asked. "Let me out! I don't want to go back!"

"Sir, uh, we're ready to initiate the data scan," a scientist to Yamaki's left said. He was standing with another scientist who was on his knees checking over the machine separating them. "But the creature may not survive."

"You say that as if I should care," Yamaki said, his eyes never leaving the tank. "It's not as though that thing down there is flesh and blood, you know."

"Excuse me, sir, but it has a real body," the scientist said, surprised by his boss's cold attitude. "It's a life form."

"A worm is more of a life form that this thing," Yamaki said, lifting his gaze to the dinosaur fossil embedded in the wall behind him. "They're just packets of data, computer code, zeros and ones. Their ability to appear in our world is a fluke, but our monstrous friend here is not without its use. By analyzing its data, we can learn how Digimon are created and how they can be destroyed."

The scientists exchanged looks behind Yamaki's back, but looked away as their boss turned his attention onto them.

"Proceed with the scan. I want full power," he said.

"Yes, sir," the younger of the two scientists said. He reached for a dial on the machine and pulled it down, causing the water around DarkLizardmon to churn. The creature, now fully awake and aware, started to struggle, but her resistance was futile as the enzymes in the liquid cut through her, deleting her from existence.

The older scientist sighed as the scan came to an end. "It's gone, sir," he said.

"Not completely," the younger scientist said, staring at the computer screen. "Its data hasn't full disappeared. Just... the body. Should I save the data?"

"I don't see the point," Yamaki said, shaking his head. "We got all the information we needed from the scanning procedure. Eliminate anything that's left."

"What?" the youngest scientist gasped, looking up. His friend, and partner, shook his head quickly, as Yamaki stared at something from across the room. "Uh, yes, sir," the youngest said, reaching for another dial. "Destroying all particles now."

The tank burned with a bright blue light.

"Get used to it," Yamaki said, looking back down. "We'll scan as many as we have to till they're all gone."

Unknown to Yamaki, hiding in a crouch just beneath him, listening and watching everything that was being said and done to the Digimon inside the tank, was Kimiko and Labramon. The two had arrived shortly after him and quickly felt the desire to hide in order to find out what was going on. But they honestly didn't expect to find this.

_What are you up to, Dad?_ Kimiko thought, staring at the floor in silent confusion.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

"Renamon, when you fought Harpymon, you didn't load her data," Rika said. She was at home, sitting on the floor outside of her bedroom and talking to her Digimon about their latest battle. "That's the first time I've seen you do that. Why?"

"I didn't need too," Renamon replied, appearing beside her partner.

"But how will you digivolve?"

"I think Digimon with human partners don't need to absorb data," Renamon explained. "Something special about their relationship with their Tamers makes them digivolve."

"I guess the two of us are like that, huh?" Rika asked. She was still trying to wrap her head around the whole 'partner' deal that had been struck when she had stepped into protect Renamon. She knew that it had always been there, deep down, she just needed an extra nudge - or a push - in order to find it.

"I guess so," Renamon nodded.

"I never thought I'd feel this way," Rika admitted. It was a strange feeling. Kimiko had always spoken about caring for the Digimon, the good ones at least, and she was like a Digimon-magnet; but Rika had never once believed she would ever feel love and compassion for something. They had always seemed like weak emotions, but now she could tell they were stronger than anticipated. "It's kind of weird."

"What?"

"It's like I can't remember what I used to be so angry about," Rika answered. "I don't even feel like poking fun at Takato and Henry's silly Digimon anymore."

"You're right, that is weird," Renamon said, amusedly. "What about Kimiko?" she asked.

Rika hesitated. She remembered back to yesterday, to when she had found Kimiko alone and crying at the park. Yesterday she was still fighting with herself, struggling to understand the new emotions she was feeling, but she still felt compelled to stay with Kimiko, just to make sure she was alright.

"I'll always call her 'Princess'," Rika said. "But yeah, I don't feel like poking fun at her anymore, either. You know, she was right, about this love and compassion thing... I just didn't want to believe it. But it's OK, I guess."

"It's only OK if it works," Renamon said.

"Well, it works for Kimiko."

Renamon nodded. It did indeed.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

After escaping the labs, and locating Calumon, Kimiko returned to her father's office to collect her backpack. She stopped short as her father left the office and wandered down the hall towards the elevator.

"Quick, you guys, hide!" Kimiko hissed at Labramon. The dog grabbed Calumon and disappeared into a store cupboard just as Yamaki reached the double doors.

"And where have you been?" Yamaki asked.

"I went to stretch my legs," Kimiko replied. "Why? Were you worried about me?"

"I knew you couldn't have gone far. But do refrain from walking around unsupervised," Yamaki said. "Not everything we do here is public knowledge. I'd lose my job if my superiord found out."

"And we wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?" Kimiko muttered.

Yamaki narrowed his eyes at her. "I think it's time you went home," he said. "You do have school tomorrow."

"Fine," Kimiko said. "I just need to get my things from your office." She side-stepped her father and disappeared into the room, she quickly stuffed her things back into her backpack and left. She was surprised to see her father waiting for her. "I'm a big girl," she said. "I can see myself out."

"I'll take you home," Yamaki said. "It's late."

Kimiko shrugged. "I can walk," she insisted.

"No. I'd feel better -"

"Don't try and pull the 'I'd feel better knowing you're safe' card," Kimiko interrupted. "If you actually cared about my well-being then you wouldn't leave me alone for hours, sometimes even days, at a time. Clearly my well-being is the furthest thing on your list, and you're only insisting now because you think I'll run off to meet Henry or Takato."

Yamaki's jaw clenched. But he didn't rise to the bait.

"I'm not going to my friends," Kimiko said, "and even if I was, it's got nothing to do with you."

"While you are my responsibility and living under my rule, what you do is everything to do with me," Yamaki said. "Whether you like it or not, Kimiko, you're my daughter, and you will do as I say, when I say it."

Kimiko glared at him and turned to the supply closet. Right now she didn't care if her father saw Labramon or Calumon, she wanted to get them and leave. With the door wide enough, Labramon padded out, Calumon riding on his back again.

"I told you not to bring her here!" Yamaki growled.

"I don't care what you want," Kimiko said. "I'm done leaving Labramon alone for hours on end, just because you don't like her. She's my friend, for a while she was my only friend, the only person, other than Mum, to actually care about me. I won't repay her by abandoning her just because my father doesn't appreciate her."

"You should never have been allowed to keep her."

"It wasn't your decision to make," Kimiko argued. "Grandpappy saw my desperation for a friend, and decided to do something about it. It's the more than you've ever done for me."

"Kimiko..."

Kimiko pulled back, away from her dad. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, all you care about is your job," she said, tears swimming in her hazel eyes. "You never cared about Mum or me. If you did, then you'd have at least tried to make things work, you wouldn't have abandoned us." She shook her head. "I don't even know why I'm still trying. You're never going to change."

Yamaki sighed as the elevator doors closed on his daughter, blocking her from his sight. He wanted to say something, knew that he should've, but couldn't find the right words. Had what Kimiko said been true? In his eyes, he hadn't abandoned her or her mother, he'd just tried to give them the life he had always wanted for them.

But maybe he was going about it all wrong.

Maybe the life _he_ wanted for them, wasn't the life that they wanted for themselves.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Not long after storming out of Hypnos, Kimiko slowed her pace to a soft walk and sighed heavily. She had just pasted the Shinjuku guardrail when she fully came to a halt and braced herself against the side, her head bowed against the setting sun to the East.

Her body was tense, and her chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried to calm herself down. How dare her father treat her like someone other than his daughter, how dare he try to tell her what she could and couldn't have. What did he care if she had a pet? Labramon was her best friend; did her father truly want his only child to be alone in life?

"Kimiko...?" Labramon asked, as Calumon carefully climbed up onto Kimiko's shoulder and peered into her face.

Kimiko's eyes were closed against the raging emotions inside her small body, and the tears that were starting pool together behind her eyelids.

Calumon's ears retracted and he looked down at Labramon. "What do we do?" he asked.

"I don't think there is anything we _can_ do, Calumon," Labramon answered. "Things are usually pretty tense between Kimiko and her father, but it seems lately things are coming to blows. They don't usually argue this much."

"Oh..." Calumon said, staring wide-eyed at Kimiko. Out of all the Tamers, it was Kimiko that he shared a close and special bond with. She was so caring and kind. "Labramon?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that building we were in?"

Labramon nodded.

"I don't like it," Calumon said, his voice child-like. "There's something funny about it. Something not nice."

"Yeah, I know," Labramon said. "But... let's talk about this later, alright?" she added, hastily glancing at Kimiko, but it seemed the blonde tamer was no longer paying attention.

Calumon nodded, before squeaking as he was roughly shoved off of Kimiko's shoulder by Impmon.

"Hey!" Labramon barked, darting behind Kimiko and catching Calumon on her back.

"Ooh! Did I scare the adorable Calumon?" Impmon mocked. "Not so tough when you're tumbling like a sack of potatoes, huh, fat face?"

"You're a big meany weenie!" Calumon argued. "No wonder you don't have any friends!"

"Ahh, what good are friends?" Impmon asked. "You run around being all cute and friendly, and what's that done for you? You can't even Digivolve. No tamer wants you as a Digimon. They just put up with you 'cause you're - what's the word I'm looking for? Oh, yeah, pathetic."

Kimiko blinked and glanced at Impmon. "Who you calling 'pathetic'," she asked hotly. "Calumon doesn't need a tamer to have friends, and you're hardly the Digimon to talk to about Digivolution. No self-respecting Tamer wants you because, as far as we're concerned, you're not worth training."

"Hey!" Impmon growled, firing up a mini fireball. He threw it at Kimiko but it was deflected by Labramon and her 'RetrieverG' defense.

"Do that again," Labramon said, "and I'll download your data faster than you can blink."

Impmon growled, but lowered his arm.

"Impmon, is there anyone you _do_ like?" Calumon asked.

"Nah, you pretty much all make me sick," Impmon replied. "What a young Digimon like you needs isn't friends, but some good advice, and it's your lucky day, 'cause I'm in the sharing kind of mood. Life, my friend, is all about the survival of the fittest that's when the best and the brightest - that's me -"

Labramon snorted in silent laughter.

"- wipes the floor with the meek and the weak. That's you," Impmon continued, growling at Labramon for her interruption. "So if I blast you to kingdom come and absorb your data like I'm planning on doing, don't take it personal. It's nature taking its course."

Calumon quivered in fear.

Pushing away from the guardrail, Kimiko scooped up Calumon and cradled him in her arms. She then turned her haughtily glare onto Impmon. "Even try it," she warned, "and you'll find out what it is like to be on the receiving end of a Digivolution."

"You think I'm afraid of you, you snotty-nosed brat!" Impmon yelled, raising his hand again.

Labramon growled, barring her teeth and lowered herself into a crouch. Impmon jumped backwards in alarm, and possibly fear, as the Labramon prepared herself to lunge. She was overly protective of Kimiko, especially now when her human was in so much distress.

Quickly realising that Labramon wasn't baring her teeth at Impmon, Kimiko looked around at the Hypnos building as a stream of bright blue light erupted from the top of one of the towers and parted the clouds of the sky above.

"What's happening, huh? What you staring..." Impmon turned around, his last word drowning out before it could even pass his lips as he stared at the giant vortex in the sky.

"Kimiko, something's coming," Labramon growled. "It's a Digimon, and he's really big."

"How big is 'really big'?" Kimiko asked.

"Bigger, and possibly stronger, than anything we've ever faced before."

"Ohh..."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** Unfortunately I will be going away this weekend, Friday-Monday, and therefore won't be able to update. I will try to get another updated out sometime Thursday (tomorrow) but I make no promises.

Anyway, review please, and let me know what you think. Thanks.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated 12 February, 2015 at 12:48am  
**


	13. A Super Digivolution

**Author's Note:** A friend of mine has been watching Digimon Adventures 01 and 02. So there may be a chance that she and I will co-write an adaption on that. I'll give more details once we're sure what we're doing.

**Dedications:** Thank you to the following:** KarwaPallo, BEST OC Maker, MiharuOftheWhiteSea**

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Super Evolution**

Yamaki smirked as he reached for his glasses and removed them. All around him was the shrieking and squawking of the Digimon within the city, the ones that were unfortunate to become caught by the suction of the vortex.

"Goodbye," Yamaki murmured, watching as the Digimon came in contact with the vortex and was deleted instantly. "Beasts of mayhem, time to go away. The world will soon be free of this hideous pestilence forever."

"If there is any race that deserves to be exterminated, it's the human one!"

Yamaki frowned and turned around. He had been standing on the bridge outside Hypnos watching the destruction take place. Now, running towards him, with her Digimon at her side, was Kimiko. "The human race survives because it is meant to be here," he said.

"Humans and Digimon are exactly the same!" Kimiko yelled. "We each fight for our own freedom. What you're doing... you're killing innocent lives."

"Digimon aren't real."

"They are too real!" Kimiko yelled. "They may not be flesh and blood, but they are still born."

"Created."

"Same thing," Kimiko argued. "I was _created_ by you and Mum, and then nine months later I was born. Digimon are created from data, and then born when their period of incubation is complete. They grow, just like we do, they have friends and people who love them. They're real creatures."

Yamaki growled, his hand tightening around his comms device. His daughter was growing more insolent by the day. "Enough, Kimiko, that is enough," he said. "I won't have my own daughter talk me in this way, especially when she has no idea what she is talking about."

"The one who has no idea is you," Kimiko snapped. "You think you're helping people by ridding the city of this 'nuisance' when in fact all you are doing is causing more trouble. How safe is Juggernaut? And the only reason you got it up and running is because you used several Digimon to do it."

"How did you -?"

"Walking around Hypnos unattended means I know many things, Dad," Kimiko said. "I know and saw what you did to DarkLizardmon. I won't let you do that to anyone else, and I most definitely won't let you do it to mine and my friends Digimon."

Yamaki smiled and walked towards Kimiko. "The only way to stop Juggernaut once it has started is to wait for it to end," he said. "By that time, all Digimon in this world will be gone."

"We'll see about that," Kimiko said.

"Kimiko," Labramon said, raising her head and sniffing the air.

Kimiko paused and turned to her Digimon. Labramon was standing on her toes, the hair along her back was standing on end and her eyes were burning a soft blue. "What is it, Labramon?" she asked.

"It's coming."

"What is?" Kimiko asked, looking up at the top of the Hypnos building. The vortex pulsated and a blue fog seeped through. "I'm guessing that's not supposed to happen," she said, pointing it out to her father.

Yamaki gasped and started speaking rapidly into his ear piece. "What is going on?!" he demanded.

"_An anomaly has infiltrated the Juggernaut. It's coming through the vortex._"

"What? But -" Yamaki checked his comms device, as Riley fed through what she was seeing on her screens. "But that's impossible. This program is flawless. I designed it myself. Nothing can get through there. This cannot be happening... what have I done?!"

"I told you, things are only as good as their creators," Kimiko said.

Yamaki turned to glare at his daughter, but in that split second did something that stunned both of them. He raised his hand, hitting her hard across the side of the face. As realization of his actions dawned, Yamaki dropped his hand and stared, stunned, at the blossoming red mark on Kimiko's cheek. "Kimiko," he said, stepping closer.

"Don't," Kimiko said, stepping back. Tears were in her eyes and her hand cupped her cheek, but it wasn't enough to cover the rapidly growing red bloom. "Who are you?" she asked. Her father may have been a lot of things, but he had never hit her before. "I don't know who you are... but you are not my dad."

Hurt by her words, Yamaki sighed in defeat and walked away. He was still stunned by his actions, and upset at himself for driving his daughter away. He knew, even though nothing had been said, this had been the last straw for Kimiko; he had seen it in her eyes. The hurt, the pain, the fear... she'd given up on him, and he only had himself to blame for that.

"Kimiko," Labramon said her voice quiet.

"Let's deal with this thing," Kimiko replied, trying to keep the hurt from her voice. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm her beating heart, and then reached for her glasses. The digital field flooded around her, engulfing her and Labramon in a smokey arena.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Once she had pushed back the tears, Kimiko looked up, but found no Digimon waiting for her.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Listen," Labramon said, lifting one of her ears.

"Humans created us but now we are free," growled a voice from someone inside the digital field. "The time has come to claim our place in the real world. You have but one purpose - to serve the Digimon."

Kimiko shook her head. "Who are you?" she shouted.

"I am only a representative of those who are to be your masters."

"You're wrong," Kimiko said. "Just like my dad. We won't let you do this. Digimon and Humans were created to live in harmony with one another, not for one race to overrule the other."

"It is thanks to you that all this has happened," the voice said. "I should thank you. It is because of you creator that the portal to the real world from the digital world has been opened for all of us."

Kimiko shook her head. "Listen to me!" she pleaded.

"Listen to you? I should be thanking you," the voice said. "Thanking you for making this possible. We could never have done it without your assistance."

"No!"

"Kimiko!"

Kimiko turned to the sound of her name and sighed a breath of relief as she saw Takato and Guilmon running towards her. For a brief second she had forgotten about the mark on her cheek, and the worry it would cause her friends to see it. She couldn't tell them what really happened, they'd want her to report it, but she also couldn't hide it from them either.

"Kimiko, what's going on?" Takato asked. "Where's the Digimon, and who are you arguing with?"

"It doesn't matter now," Kimiko said, shaking her head. "All that matters is that we deal with the situation." She pointed to the top of the Hypnos building. "The Digital field is coming from up there; I'm guessing that's where the creature is."

"Then we need to get up there - huh?" Takato looked up as a shadow fell over them. It was Renamon, and she was running up the side of the building with grace and ease.

"That's the way up," Guilmon said.

Takato nodded.

"Wait, don't go yet," said Henry, arriving with Terriermon and Rika,

"OK, why not?" Takato asked. "What's up?"

"Not you," Rika said, holding up her Digivice.

"I meant up there," Takato said, huffing in annoyance.

"So did I," Rika teased. "Be quiet. I don't get it," she said after a moment of nothing. "There's nothing there."

"There has to be," Kimiko said.

"It's a digital field," Takato agreed.

"It doesn't make any sense," Henry exclaimed.

"Hold on," Rika said, holding up her hand. She smirked as an image reflected back at her. "There you are. But why aren't I getting any data on him?" she asked. "What kind of Digimon is this?"

"Who cares?" Terriermon asked, jumping down from Henry's shoulder. "What's he going to do, bite me? We can take him. You ready?" he asked, turning back to face Henry.

Henry nodded, holding up his Digivice.

"Wait, Renamon can handle this," Rika said, running off towards the Hypnos building. "I'll make her Digivolve."

"Rika! You can use this card!" Takato shouted, throwing her a card from across the courtyard.

Rika caught it, swiping it through her Digivice as she did. "Digi modify! Digivolution activate!" she yelled.

_Digivolution_...

"Renamon, digivolve to... Kyubimon!"

"Oh, yeah! Now we're talkin'!"

"That's more like it," Kyubimon growled, Digivolving and lunging for the tiger before her. He was much bigger than she was, but that didn't mean he was stronger, despite how much he looked it. Skimming against his side, Kyubimon tuckered her head down as she slid past him, and fell into a forward roll as she landed. "Dragon Wheel!"

A blue wheel of dragon's fire exploded from Kyubimon's body and spiraled towards the tiger. The flames engulfed him, but the tiger just ran straight through.

"Samurai tiger tail!" the tiger yelled, swinging its tail around and slamming them into Kyubimon.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

A collective gasp rippled around the tamers as Kyubimon was thrown over the edge of the Hypnos building. She fell towards the floor with rapid speed, her whole body breaking up as her data fought to stay together.

"That's it," Terriermon said, running towards the foot of the building. "I'm going, Henry. That tiger's toast."

Henry nodded reached for his Digivice and cards.

"Me too, Kimiko," Labramon said, chasing the little bunny.

"Go for it!" Kimiko said, reaching for her own pack of cards.

Both Kimiko and Henry exchanged looks, and then swiped their cards through their D-powers and shouted, "Digi modify! Digivolution activate!"

_Digivolution..._

"Terriermon, digivolve to... Gargomon!"

"Labramon, digivolve to... Seasramon!"

"Turbo lasers!" Gargomon said, firing his gauntlets at the floor and raising him into the air. As he rose higher and higher, he passed Renamon on her descent. However, Seasramon caught the falling fox on her back and returned to the sidewalk. Rika and the others rushed forward as Seasramon took off into the air.

"Renamon, are you OK?" Rika asked, touching the fox's shoulder.

"So... strong..." Renamon said, weakly. "Ultimate. Possibly even Mega."

"Don't try to talk," Rika said.

"Is Renamon all right?" Takato asked.

Henry looked up from his D-power. "I don't it!" he said. "Why can't I get any data on this guy?"

"We're fighting completely blind here."

Takato stared hard at the defeated fox, his whole body trembled and he feared what would happen if they were unable to defeat this problem like they had done the others. "If Kyubimon was defeated this easily, then we don't stand a chance," he said.

"Come on, Takato, don't think like that," Kimiko said.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Up on the roof, Seasramon had finally reached the roof to find Gargomon shooting in the opposite side of the roof. "Gargomon, behind you!" he shouted, as the tiger advanced. "Tee Dia!" he said, summoning countless holy arrows of sunlight at the tiger. They hit every inch of his body, causing him to backtrack.

"Tiger Wing Blades!" the tiger growled, striking the ground with his tail. The ground shook violently, knocking Gargomon off of his feet whilst Seasramon jumped into the air and hovered above the shaking ground.

Gargomon stumbled towards the edge of the building, but then caught his footing seconds before tumbling over the side. "Gargo lasers!" he shouted, pulling up his gauntlets and firing them. The bullets hit the tiger, but very little damage.

"Samurai Tiger Tail!" the tiger yelled. His tail hardened and he slammed it into the rabbit's head and stomach.

"Argh!" Gargomon yelled, as he was thrown over the side of the building.

"GARGOMON!" Henry yelled.

"Seasramon!" Kimiko yelled.

Upon hearing her Tamer's yells, Seasramon jumped off the side of the rooftop, flew under Gargomon - who had no reverted back to Terriermon - and caught him on her back. The little rabbit-like Digimon was unconscious once Seasramon had returned to the tamers.

"I'm going back up," Seasramon said to Kimiko.

"Be careful," Kimiko said, clutching her digivice between her fingers.

Seasramon nodded and flew back up to the top of the building. She hovered above the ground, which was slightly cracked and looked around for the tiger. "Where are you, big boy?" she growled.

A snarl from her left caused her to turn in the air, her tail elevated into the air as her body glowed a bright yellow. "Tee Dia!" she shouted, unleashing a flurry of holy arrows again. They hit the oncoming tiger, but he cut through them using his 'samurai tiger tail' attack.

Kimiko looked down at her D-Power as it vibrated in her hands. She could only assume that it as from any attacks that Seasramon was enduring. "I've got to help her!" she cried. "But without any data on that thing, I won't know if I'm using the right cards."

Through the fog still seeping through the vortex, Henry was able to make out a large shape flying around the building. It passed from the right building to the left and disappeared from sight. "He's gone around the other side," he said.

"Kimiko, you've got to help Seasramon!" Takato said.

"I'm trying," Kimiko cried. "But without any data on that thing, I won't know if I am using the right cards. Seasramon!"

Seasarmon's ears picked up the faintest sounds of Kimiko's yell and turned, her eyes widened as she saw the Tiger prowling around her. He bared his teeth and lunged forward, colliding with her and knocking her out of the sky.

The tiger hissed and circled her. "This ends here!" he said. "Samurai Tiger Tail!"

Seasramon roared in agony as the tail smashed into her, and slid along the rough stone of the roof. She teetered dangerous on the edge of the building, and then slipped as another shake caused the building to rock violently.

"SEASARSMON!" Kimiko yelled.

"That's enough!" Guilmon growled as Seasramon reverted back to Labramon and plummeted towards the ground. "My turn."

"Huh? Hey!" Takato yelled but Guilmon ignored him and took off running towards the building.

"I'm going to need a lot of peanut butter after this one," Guilmon said.

Unsure of whether or not he was doing the right thing, Takato reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of cards and his digivice. He wanted Guilmon to digivolve, he wanted him to fight, but he didn't want to lose his best friend in the process, and that is what usually happened when Guilmon became Growlmon.

"Here goes nothing," Takato murmured, swiping his card through his D-Power. "Come on, boy!"

_Digivolution..._

"Guilmon, digivolve to... Growlmon!"

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Unlike with Renamon and Terriermon, Labramon had no one to catch her and return her to the sidewalk safely. She was semi-conscious when Growlmon passed her, heading up to meet the tiger, and was visibly shaken and painfully hurt when she collided with Kimiko who had run out to try and catch her. The momentum of the fall knocked both of them to the floor.

"Labramon," Kimiko whispered, scrambling to her knees and laying the dog on the floor, but maintained a firm hold around her. "Are you OK?"

"Kimi," Labramon whispered weakly.

"What is it?" Kimiko asked, leaning down so that she could hear what her friend had to say.

"He always circles around before he attacks," Labramon breathed.

"Oh!" Kimiko gasped, looking up at her friends. "We may still have a chance. He always circles around like a shark just before he attacks."

"How's that going to -?" Takato asked, not fully understanding what he was being told.

"That's when Growlmon can get him," Henry said.

"Oh, yeah, OK," Takato said, looking down at his digivice. He saw the tiger reflected back at him, but just like his friends couldn't receiving any data on him. Watching as the tiger passed the screen again and circle back towards Guilmon, Takato looked up and shouted: "Now, Growlmon! Do it!"

Roaring loudly, Growlmon slashed at the tiger with his claws. "Dragon slash!" he yelled. He pulled back and parted his jaws. "Pyro blaster!" he said, firing a fireball at the tiger. It hit him in the face, but did very little damage.

Roaring in anger, the tiger broke through the fire and locked his jaws around Growlmon's upper arm, causing him to scream in agony.

Takato gasped, dropped his Digivice and quickly grabbed his shoulder. Sweat poured from his face and he clenched his eyes shut tightly against the pain he could feel. "It's... over..." he said through gritted teeth before collapsing to his knees, and flopping over onto his stomach.

"What's with him?" Rika asked, looking around.

"Takato!" Henry yelled.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

When he opened his eyes, Takato found that he was in a place full of mechanical clocks and not the courtyard outside of the building where the digital field had opened. He was still clutching his shoulder, and couldn't help but be curious as to why he was in so much pain.

"I don't get it," he said. "Why am I feeling the pain when it is Growlmon who's been attacked?"

Then, from behind him, came a familiar voice. The voice was of Growlmon, but when Takato turned around he couldn't help but hesitate. Growlmon, whilst real, was only half there. One side of his body was complete with red and black scales and a white mane, but the rest of his body was the digital grid.

"Tamer, it's not over yet," Growlmon said, freaking Takato out more than he already had.

"Growlmon, you don't recognise me, do you?" Takato asked his heart dropping into his stomach.

"Of course," Growlmon replied, sounding more like Guilmon. "It just seemed like such a serious moment."

"Yeah, it was," Takato agreed. "But don't do that again, OK?"

"OK, sorry. Anyway, like I was saying, you've got to let me fight again," Growlmon said. "So we made a couple of mistakes. No big deal. I know I can take him. But I'm really going to need your help this time. Are you in?"

"I don't... know," Takato said, hesitantly.

"Takato, I need you," Growlmon pleaded.

Still, unable to face the idea of what happened to his friend's partners, happening to his own, Takato still hesitated. He looked around as holographic images of Rika and Renamon, Henry and Terriermon, and Kimiko and Labramon appeared in the strange dimension. They looked defeated and helpless. He needed to help them. He _had_ to help them.

"But... I'm not worthy," Takato said, unsurely. "It's all my fault! You wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't for me. I've been a coward, Growlmon, and I'm so sorry. But if you're really willing to give me one more chance, then I have no choice but to take it. Growlmon..."

"Takato," Growlmon said, reaching out to grab his tamer's hands.

"We will fight," Takato yelled, feeling himself flying through the air. He brushed hands with Growlmon and latched on. "One more time... together!"

The clock dimension disappeared and Takato blinked as he looked around to see he was in fact holding Calumon's hand and screaming at the top of his voice at the base of the building, still covered by a digital field.

"Hey, uh, hi, Calumon," Takato said, sheepishly.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you talk in your sleep?" Calumon asked, his ears extending and his eyes widening in amusement.

Kimiko giggled. "Damn, Takato, you've got a set of lungs on you," she said, kneeling beside him with Henry and Rika.

Takato blushed in embarrassment.

"Welcome back," Henry said. "How you feeling?"

"What a wuss. I can't believe you fainted," Rika said.

"What?" Takato asked, looking up at the red head. He laughed nervously and looked away. Movement caught the corner of his eye, and he looked up to see three helicopters firing their guns at the roof.

Kimiko followed his gaze and gasped. "That's not going to work," she said, standing up. She wanted to run back into Hypnos, find her father, and ordered him to stop the attack on the roof. But she held back, not only just because she didn't want to see her father after the incident that had occurred between them, but also because that meat having to explain to her friends what she knew about the building.

"She's right," Henry agreed. "Guns won't even phase him. It'll take something a lot strong than that."

"Brilliant, Einstein, but what do you suggest?" Rika asked. "Even Growlmon crumped like a stupid rag doll."

Shaking his head, Takato forced himself to his knees and said, "I haven't finished yet! _We_ haven't finished yet. Growlmon is still willing to fight, and as long as I'm still breathing, I'll be right there by his side." He grabbed his Digivice and a card from his fallen deck, he didn't care which one it was, and any one would've sufficed now. "It is time to use the power that brought us here in the first place."

The cards beneath his hands started to glow, and one in particular changed from blue and green to solid blue.

"He's got the card," said Henry, shocked at the sudden appearance of a blue card. A card that allowed for Digivolution.

"OK, I'm with you," Rika said.

"Uh-huh," Kimiko nodded.

"That's more like it," Takato said, straightening up and holding the blue card above his head. "This battle has only just begun!" He raised his Digivice above his head and swiped the blue card through it. "Digi modify! Matrix Digivolution!"

Calumon squeaked, causing Kimiko to turn to him in alarm, she drew a breath as she saw the red triangle on his head glow brightly, followed by a powerful roar from the skies.

_Matrix Digivolution_

"Growlmon, digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!"

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

There was an explosion from the top of the left Hypnos building. One that took the Tamers by surprise, especially when they saw the tiger Digimon.

"Whoa," Henry breathed as the newly digivolved WarGrowlmon appeared through the debris that had billowed up as a result of the explosion. "Our little boy is all grown up."

"I'll give you that one," Rika agreed.

"They grow up so fast," Kimiko murmured. She looked down as Calumon slouched against her leg, and quickly lifted him into her arms, resting him against Labramon's back. Now she had two exhausted Digimon to look after tonight, but she'd take them over facing her father right now.

"Yeah!" Takato cheered, clenching his hand into a fist. "WarGrowlmon - Cyborg type, ultimate level."

"Nice presentation," the tiger said. "But no one beast Mihiramon. Samurai Tiger Tail!" he swung his tail around, hitting WarGrowlmon on the arms, but the ultimate cyborg Digimon blocked, shielding himself with his armour plated arms. "How were you able to digivolve to this level? Don't tell me that human had something to do with it."

Looking up from Calumon and Labramon, just to check on the situation above her, Kimiko frowned as she noticed the pained look on her Takato's face. His whole frame shook visibly and violently, and he groaned and grunted as if invisible fists were punching at every inch of his body. "Takato...?" she murmured.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked.

"Um, you don't look so good," Rika said, staring at Takato fearfully.

"I feel every hit," Takato groaned. He grit his teeth and wrenched open his eyes. "All right, that's enough."

"Oh, so you want to play with the kitty, huh?" Mihiramon asked, stopping the attack and baring his teeth at WarGrowlmon. "Armored Tiger Tail!" he shouted, transforming his tail into spikier version of the last one.

Takato clenched his hand around his Digivice, it shook under the pressure. "It's time to take the tiger by the tail," he said. "Let's do this together."

He took a step forward, a step that was echoed from above, almost like WarGrowlmon was mimicking Takato's movements. He grabbed the spiked tail and waited for further instructions.

"As your Tamer, I say finish it!" Takato yelled.

"Well, if you say so, Tamer," WarGrowlmon responded. He held put the tiger tail and then pulled it towards him. Mihiramon hissed as he was pulled backwards through the air. "You've been a very naughty kitty," WarGrowlmon said, firing up the blasters on his chest plates. "Atomic..."

"... _BLASTER!_" Takato and WarGrowlmon yelled together.

A red blaze filled the air, engulfing Mihiramon whole.

"Fool! You and your humans!" Mihiramon yelled loudly, surprised by the attack. He was more surprised when he felt his data starting to be defeated. "Digimon could have had supreme power over both worlds. But you had to ruin everything."

With Mihiramon finally defeated, WarGrowlmon jumped from the side of the building and lowered himself gently down in front of his friends. His final descent shook the entire street, but he didn't break anything like he would've done had he jumped without the help of his blasters.

Happy to see his friend alive, Takato run forward and hugged him.

"Takatomon," WarGrowlmon said, looking affectionately down at the human boy beneath him.

"Huh?" Takato murmured, looking up. He was pleased to see that WarGrowlmon recognised him.

"You_ are_ worthy, Tamer," WarGrowlmon said. "Thank you for fighting by my side."

"I didn't do anything but trust you, and, I guess, myself," Takato said, clenching his eyes shut and hugging WarGrowlmon again. "Well, it looks like we're gonna need a lot more peanut butter," he joked.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, 14 February 2015 at 10:15pm**


	14. The Time of Great Panic

**Author's Note:** This story is picking up new readers every day, and I am loving the attention it is getting. You guys are the greatest. Whether you review or just favourite, I still love you interest. Thank you so much.

**Dedications:** Thank you to the following:** Child-of-Strength, Lavenderkitten 322** and **OPIv2.**

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: A Time of Great Panic**

"Hey, Princess, what happened to you?"

Kimiko lowered her head and allowed her blonde hair to fall down, cover the red handprint on her cheek. She had been so focused on helping destroy the Tiger Digimon that she had forgotten all about what her friends would say about the mark on her face.

"It's nothing," Kimiko said. A bubble of guilt popped in her stomach. She hadn't been friends with Takato, Henry or Rika for that long and already she was lying to them, but then again, she was already keeping a massive secret from them in the form of her father's identity.

"Yeah, right," Rika said, catching Kimiko's arm and turning her around. She lifted the blonde's head and brushed aside her hair. "It looks like a handprint... are those finger marks? Some one's hit you, haven't they? Who is it? Point 'em out and I'll give them a just dessert."

Kimiko shook her head and struggled away from the red head. "Honestly, Rika, it's nothing," she said. "It's just a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding or not, Princess, they still had no right to hit you," Rika argued. "Why are you covering for them?"

"I'm not. I just -"

"Just what?"

"I just don't want to cause any more trouble, OK?" Kimiko asked. "Can we just drop it? It won't happen again."

Rika sighed and let go of Kimiko's arm, she had grabbed it after the blonde had wrestled out of her grip the first time. "Fine," she said. "But if I see you with anymore bruises, cuts or any other kind of damage, I will interfere, got it?"

"Got it," Kimiko said, turning away. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. How could she tell her friends that it had been her father who had hit her? They'd insist for her to report him. But the fact remained that her father had never been violent towards her before, she was willing to give him the benefit of doubt seeing as this had been a first time encounter.

Waiting awkwardly near the turtle shell, Takato scratched the back of his neck and looked to Henry. The blue haired boy also seemed concerned for Kimiko's well-being, but he did seem to want to intervene as much as Rika, it was almost like he knew Kimiko would tell him - or them - when she felt ready too.

"Right, now that that is over with," Takato said, nervously. "I have come to the conclusion that, after the latest Digimon attack, we are the only chance this world has of survival."

"Whatever gave you that idea, goggle head?" Rika asked with an annoyed sigh.

Takato shot her a meaningful look and then turned his attention to Kimiko. "You OK with this, Kimiko?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kimiko asked, stunned by the question. Hadn't she proven herself to be a worthy tamer, one that was ready for battle whenever duty called?

"Just checking," Takato said with a light shrug. "This brings me to my next statement. Guilmon and I have a surprise."

"A surprise?" Henry asked, looking between the girls'. They shrugged and watched as Guilmon dug around inside the turtles shell for the all anticipated surprise. When he finally found it, the tamers could see that it was a piece of cloth which had their pictures, along with their Digimon, printed on the side.

"Well, what do you think, huh?" Takato asked, excitedly. "Pretty cool, if you ask me. See, there's Calumon, me, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Kimiko, Labramon, Henry and Terriermon. It's our official Digimon Tamer flag."

"Eh, what are we supposed to do with it?" Henry asked.

"Come on. All teams have a flag or a banner to let everyone know who they are," Takato explained.

"Yeah, but most people in the city are afraid of Digimon or don't believe they exist," Kimiko said. "If you go around waving that thing they're either going to think you are (a) crazy, (b) deluded or (c) they'll try and take the Digimon off us. Just like that guy, according to him we're just kids that don't have a clue what is going on, according to him we're doing more harm than good."

"Kimiko's right," Rika agreed."

"Aw, come on, you guys," Takato said, his enthusiasm dropping rapidly.

Kimiko smiled patiently. "It was a nice thought though," she said.

Takato smiled again, although it didn't reach his eyes. "Thanks, Kimiko," he said, knowing she was trying to make him feel better.

"Whether it was a nice thought or not, it's still a lame idea," Rika said.

"Huh?" Guilmon said before toppling over and landing on top of the flag, snapping the pole in half.

"Oh! Guilmon, you broke it!" Takato exclaimed.

Rika smirked. "Thanks, Guilmon, I owe you one," she said, chuckling lightly.

Kimiko shook her head and looked down at Calumon as he sat on Labramon's back. He was rocking back and forth with laughter. "Humans can be so silly," he giggled.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

No sooner had she pulled her graphic t-shirt over her head, and adjusted it so that it was comfortable, Kimiko turned to the sound of her phone buzzing from the desk. She quickly crossed the room, eager to see who would be calling at this early hour, and deflated as she saw that it was Takato. Part of her had been expecting her mother, who had been gone for nearly two weeks now, it was a week longer than expected, and Kimiko was seriously starting to miss her.

"Hey, Takato, what's up?" Kimiko asked, answering the phone and removing the toothbrush from her mouth. She had been in the middle of brushing her teeth when she had started to dress at the same time. Multitasking had always been something she had been good at, she got it from her mother. With the phone pressed to her ear she made her way back to the bathroom.

"_Hey, Kimiko! Rise and Shine!_"

"I've risen and I'm working on the shining," Kimiko replied, inspecting her reflection in the mirror. She spit the little toothpaste that she had in her mouth into the basin and run the water. "Why are you so chipper this morning, anyway?"

"_Because I have a brilliant idea!_" Takato said.

"It's not the flag again, is it?"

"_No. Nope. Not the flag,_" Takato said. "_I was thinking, as Tamers, we should always do our best to try and get the jump on any potential threats. So, I thought we could all patrol around the city today._"

"You're kidding, right?"

"_Uh, well, no, why, what's the matter?_"

"Potential threats? Takato, we've got D-Powers for a reason. They'd tell us if there were any potential threats, and besides, the Digimon rarely attack until there is an opponent there to fight with. I mean, this isn't like Gotham City, OK? I mean, the bad guys aren't just going to start popping up everywhere and harassing innocent civilians until a more worthy opponent comes along."

Takato sighed over the line. "_So, that's a no, huh?_" he asked.

"Sorry, Takato, but I got plans. Why don't you ask the others?"

"_They have plans too._"

Kimiko smiled lightly and stared at her reflection. "Maybe if I'm back early we can patrol then, OK?" she asked.

"_Sure. Hey, just out of curiosity, where are you going?_"

"I'm gonna visit my grandparents," Kimiko said. "But I'm also going to see my mum. It's been two weeks, I miss her."

"_Ah. OK. Well, see you later, Kimiko, have fun._"

The line went dead before Kimiko had a chance to reply. She shrugged, locked the phone and slipped it into the back pocket of her jeans. She leaned forward on the basin and stared hard into the mirror. The red bloom on her face had gone down considerably, but there was still a mark. In order to cover it she had found a light toned foundation in Riley's cosmetics. She had never used makeup before, but had read somewhere that it was good enough to cover up any bruises on the face. She'd also insisted on leaving her down for a change. It was long enough to cover the area of the bruise without drawing suspicion.

The door opened with a squeak and Labramon padded inside. "Your dad just left," she said, staring up at her Tamer.

Kimiko nodded. Her father had been waiting for her when she got home last night, but she hadn't said a word to him, even though he had tried to speak to her. He had tried to apologise, but despite wanting to give him the benefit for doubt, Kimiko also didn't want to forgive him just yet.

"Are you OK?" Labramon asked.

Kimiko didn't reply right away. Instead she continued to stare at her reflection. What was she going to do? Until her mother returned from Otaru she was stuck living with her father, she could always run off back to the home she shared with her mother, but that would've been the first place that they would look for her, and the second would be the school.

"What am I going to do, Labramon?" she asked. "I can't go home, my dad would never allow me to live there by myself, despite being able too, and if my mum sees the bruise she's going to want to know what happened. I can't tell her that Dad did it, and I can't lie and say someone else did it."

"Why can't you say someone else?" Labramon asked. "You told Rika."

"My mum will want to know who did it to me," Kimiko explained. "She'll want to report them. I can't just put the blame on someone, I can't get them into trouble for any reason, and my mum and dad already have their own problems. I don't want to add any more too them."

"Maybe it will bring your mother home earlier?"

Kimiko sighed. "Maybe," she agreed. "But she'll resent my dad forever after... plus, she'd probably have to give up working as a doctor in order to take care of me, she's another one that one leaves me on my own for longer than a day. The only reason I'm with my dad is because I couldn't go with her, and she didn't want to leave me alone."

"Doesn't she trust you?"

"Of course she does. It's everyone else she doesn't trust."

Labramon stood up and brushed against Kimiko's leg. "Maybe if she knew about me," she said. "Then she wouldn't worry so much. What do you think?"

"Again, maybe," Kimiko shrugged. The idea of telling her mother about Labramon was beneficial. Her mother would feel safer leaving her alone at home, while she is at work or working away from the city. She wouldn't feel compelled to phone home every second of the day, constantly worried that something had happened.

"We could tell her today," Labramon said. "No harm will come to you with me around. It may put her at ease."

"But then there is my father," Kimiko said. "Mum would still want to know about the bruise, she won't stop until she finds out whose inflicted pain onto me. If I tell her it was Dad, I'll never see him again."

"And that's a major problem?"

Kimiko shrugged and then shook her head. "I don't know," she said. The idea of not being able to see her father hurt, not that it didn't hurt before, but the idea of giving up on him or turning her back on trying to get him to change didn't feel right. Kimiko had never been a quitter, no matter how difficult the situation.

Turning away from the mirror, Kimiko scratched Labramon behind the ear and returned to her bedroom. She grabbed her jacket from the bed, slipped on her trainers and headed for the living room complex. The curtains were pulled wide open and sunlight was streaming into the room. Kimiko stood in front of the large window and stared at the city. Everything seemed peaceful.

For the hundredth time, Kimiko sighed. What was she going to do?

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

The train had barely reached the station when Kimiko arrived on the platform. The doors opened and she hurried onboard. Labramon was beside her. Normally they didn't let animals on the trains, but Kimiko had pleaded with the ticket master, insisting that Labramon was well-behaved and trained, and if she caused any trouble then Kimiko had promised to get off at the next stop.

Caving, the ticket master had agreed to let Kimiko take the dog on the train, but she still had to buy a ticket for her. Kimiko didn't mind that, as long as she didn't have to travel alone.

"How long is it from here to Otaru?" Labramon asked.

"It's a long trip, if that's what you mean," Kimiko said. "Mum went by plane, so it only took her an hour and thirty five minutes, but I can't afford a plane ticket and they won't let you on the plane, so we're going by train."

"Is that your way of telling me that it's a long trip?"

"Six hours."

Labramon sighed and lay down at the base of the seat, just under Kimiko's legs. It was going to be a long ride.

Kimiko smiled lightly and rested her head back against the wall of the train. The vibrations and light rocking was enough to send her off to sleep, plus she knew that if she did drop off she didn't have to worry about missing her stop, there was no way she'd sleep for five hours. Thankfully she wasn't even tired, just worried.

In five hours she would be on her way to her grandparents' home. The last time she had seen her grandparents was for her fifteenth birthday, it had been the day her grandfather had given her Labramon as a gift. Kimiko had never thought that gaining a pet would cause so much animosity between her and her father.

"You look terrible, are you OK?"

Kimiko's eyes snapped open and her gaze connected with the soft brown eyes of Henry. She smiled and pushed herself up in her seat as Henry sat opposite her with Terriermon. "Hey, I'm OK just got a lot on my mind," she said.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Kimiko forced a smile and shook her head. "It's nothing of any real importance," she said.

"If it was, you'd tell me, right?"

"Mhm-hmm."

Henry nodded and looked away from a while. He then returned his attention to Kimiko. "Did you get a call from Takato this morning?" he asked.

"Yeah, he wanted to patrol the city," Kimiko said. "You get one too?"

Henry nodded.

"But you said no?"

"I already have plans."

"Yeah, me too," Kimiko said. "I'm pretty sure Rika's busy today too."

"She wouldn't be caught dead patrolling with Takato, anyway."

Kimiko giggled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I swear she thinks everything he does is lame," she said.

"Probably true."

"So what are your plans?" Kimiko asked.

"Just a few errands. You?"

"I'm gonna visit my grandparents," Kimiko replied. "See my mum. After the week I've had, I need it. Plus it gives me a reason to get out of the city for a few hours."

"Where do your grandparents live?"

"Otaru."

"That's a six hour train journey."

Kimiko nodded. "Some time to clear my head too," she said.

"Won't it be time to come back by the time you arrive?"

"This is why I am starting out early."

Henry forced a smile and nodded. He had a sneaky suspicion that Kimiko was hoping to stay in Otaru for a while. He couldn't deny that there was something going on the with the blonde, and while she was denying it to him, only made it all the more influential. He just wished that she would open up to him, but he also knew he couldn't force her.

Silence fell between them as Kimiko laid her head back and stared at the ceiling of the car, while Henry watched her from across the way. Sitting on his lap, looking between the two humans was Terriermon; growing bored of waiting for the tamers to say something else, Terriermon looked around himself in interest.

"You want a piece of me?" Terriermon asked, his voice rising louder and louder within the car. Labramon raised her head from her paws and stared at the bunny above her. He was waving his arms around, punching out to each side as if fighting and invisible enemy. "Hyah! Ho! Hyah! Ho-ho!"

"Could you be any more annoying?" Labramon asked.

"Hey!" Terriermon whined. "It's OK when you say that to Guilmon, but me? That's rude."

Labramon rolled her eyes and lowered her head back onto her paws. She heaved a heavy sigh and then tensed, her head brushing against Kimiko's legs as she looked back up. "Huh? Kimiko..."

"What?" Kimiko asked, looking down. She frowned as she noticed the nervousness radiating from her partner and then reached back for her D-Power as it lit up like a Christmas tree. "Henry...?"

Henry reached for his own D-Power; it too was emitting a bright white light. "There's gotta be a Digimon around here," he said.

"It's a big one too," Kimiko said. She jumped to her feet and looked around; the signal was getting closer and closer by the second. "What do we do?"

"The Digimon's got to be in the subway somewhere. This is my stop, anyway, I'll check the platform when I get off," Henry said, standing up. He quickly departed the train and looked around, shaking his head at Kimiko as she watched him through the window.

"Huh!" Terriermon said, pointing at the tunnel. "It's down there!"

"Kimiko, get off the train!" Henry yelled as a huge white snake with a purple hood slithered out of the darkened tunnel. Passengers throughout all the cars screamed and ran for safety.

But Kimiko wasn't listening. Instead she was staring a small baby boy that had tripped during his mother's fast escape. He was screaming in terror, and Kimiko felt obligated to help him.

"Labramon," Kimiko said, looking down at her partner.

"Let's do it!" Labramon nodded.

Kimiko reached for her cards and drew one from the deck. "Digimodify! MetalGarurumon's Metal Wolf Claw!" she called.

Labramon dove in front of the little boy, opened her jaws and spewed a cloud of freezing cold air at the oncoming arrow. Frost and ice covered the miniature body and caused the arrow to shatter under the frozen temperature.

Scooping up the baby, Kimiko hurried from the train with Labramon hot on her heels. Seconds later the train was completely deleted, but at least they were all safe.

"My baby!" a woman cried, running over. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," Kimiko said.

Labramon looked up as the snake slithered past. "Kimiko, look, we can't let that thing get away," she insisted.

"She's right," Kimiko said, turning to Henry. "We have to go after him."

"Coming through! Watch your toes."

Kimiko looked up as Rika and Kyubimon sped past. "Rika!" she called.

"Call gogglehead," Rika called back. "We need his help."

Kimiko nodded and turned to Henry. "Here," she said, passing him his phone. "He was the last person to call me. I'm gonna go help Rika." She once again reached for her deck of cards. "Ready, Labramon?"

"Uh-huh!" Labramon nodded.

"Alright! Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"

_Digivolution_.

"Labramon digivolve too... Seasramon!"

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Clambering up onto Seasarmon's back, Kimiko held on tightly as she hurried off after Rika and Kyubimon. They caught up easily, just as Rika was about to use the hyper speed card to give Kyubimon more power.

"We need to corner him," Rika said as Kimiko became level with her. "Someone needs to get in behind him."

"Leave that to me," Kimiko said. "Let's go for it, Seasramon!"

"You got it!" Seasramon said, taking off from the tunnel. She sped through the platforms, above the heads of panicking civilians and came up behind the giant snake at the end of the final platform. "You're not going anywhere!" she said, attacking with her "Tee Dia!" attack.

The golden arrows were knocked out of the sky with ease.

"Princess," Rika called as she and Kyubimon arrived. "Where are the others?"

"They're not here yet," Kimiko called. She dismounted Seasramon and rejoined Rika on the platform. "Looks like it's up to us for now. Who is this guy, anyway?"

"Sandiramon," Rika replied. "He's an ultimate."

"What? Then we need to Digivolve further, just like Takato did with Growlmon."

"Do you have a blue card?"

"Well, no, but neither did Takato."

Rika sighed and tried to remember how Takato had gotten a blue card last time, but she kept drawing up a blank. "Come on! What makes gogglehead so special!" she complained.

"Kyubimon!" Kimiko called as the giant snake wrapped his tail around the fox and squeezed her tightly.

"Let's see you try two!" Seasramon shouted, firing another round of sunlit arrows at the snake.

The snake hissed and threw Kyubimon aside, crashing her right into Seasramon and knocking them both down.

"You're no match for me!" Sandiramon said, slithering towards the two Digimon.

"No!" Rika and Kimiko yelled.

A barrage of green pellets hit the snake from the left, causing Kimiko and Rika to turn and see Gargomon on the other platform. He was firing his gargolasers at Sandiramon in hopes of drawing his attention away from the cat and wolf.

"Where's Takato?" Rika asked as Henry arrived opposite.

"I couldn't find him," Henry replied.

"Dragon Wheel!" Renamon shouted. She had recovered from being thrown into Seasramon and ready to continue the fight. Tumbling into a revolving circle a blue flaming dragon erupted from her body and swept over the snake, doing very little damage.

The snake laughed devilishly.

"He's laughing at us," Kimiko said.

"Bunny pummel! Hyah!" Gargomon shouted, jumping into the air and punching the snake. It didn't even flinch.

"Tee Dai!" Seasramon shouted, firing her countless holy arrows.

The attacks didn't even faze him.

"He's gone from laughing to smiling," Rika said. "I have a very bad feeling about this, you guys."

"What are we going to do?" Henry asked.

"Gargomon, do you have any bright ideas?" Kyubimon asked.

"Just one - let's not do that again," Gargomon replied.

"That doesn't help," Seasramon said, hovering in the air above Kimiko and Rika. "We have to do something."

"He's powering up!" Kimiko said, stating the obvious. "Huh, what's that?" she added, pointing at the cracking in the ceiling above the snake. It gave way as Takato and Guilmon fell through. The two slid across the snake's head and crashed onto the platform in front of Rika and Kimiko.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Rika said.

"Uh... sorry I'm late," Takato said, rubbing his head.

"Better late than never," Gargomon said.

"We don't have much time, Guilmon," Kyubimon said. "We need you to Digivolve."

"Whatever you say," Guilmon agreed. "I'm ready."

Kimiko looked to Takato who nodded and reached for his card deck.

"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"

_Digivolution._

"Guilmon digivolve too... Growlmon!"

"Well, for once Kazu didn't give me a useless card," Takato said, looking at the new card in his hand. He held it up, along with his D-Power and swiped the card. "Digimodify! Power Activate!"

Growlmon roared as fire surrounded his body, radiating out towards the snake.

"OK. Here come the fireworks!" Henry said.

"Bunny pummel!" Gargomon shouted, jumping at the snake again. He smashed his gauntlet into the snakes face, but the snake brushed him off like an insect.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon yelled, firing her flaming dragon at the snake.

"Pyroblaster!" Growlmon shouted his eyes narrowing as he fired a fireball at the snake. The blast knocked the snake back, causing him curl up on the floor.

He shook with laugher.

"Wait, a minute," Seasramon said, hovering over him. "He's still laughing at us. Who are you?!"

"I am one of the 12 Devas sent by the sovereign one," the snake replied. "You may have defeated me, but my brethren will avenge me."

"Huh? Are you telling me there are 10 more of you wakos coming our way?" Gargomon asked.

"Prepare yourselves to be conquered," the snake said, looking up at Seasramon. He could tell by the way the cat stared that he was waiting to deliver the final blow. "We are the Digimon who refuse to be tamed by mere humans, we will rule this realm, and there's nothing you can do to stop us. The 12 Devas will destroy you all."

"That's enough! Tee Dia!" Seasramon yelled, unleashing a countless array of holy arrows down onto the giant snake. He glowed a bright yellow and then shattered into a million tiny date particles.

Rika hesitated and then looked around at her friends. "Guys, what's a Deva?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Kimiko said, shaking her head.

"We know one thing," Henry said. "That creature was different from any Digimon we've ever fought before."

"Just like the tiger - Mihiramon," Kimiko said. "

"We should be lucky we're not street pizza," Henry said.

"Hey, why don't we talk about this later?" Takato asked. "What do you say we take the elevator out of here?" he pointed to the hole in the ceiling, the same one that Guilmon had created in order to get down to the subway fast enough.

"Very subtle, Takato," Rika said, sighing in annoyance.

"I'm just trying to help," Takato shrugged. He approached the edge of the platform and climbed up onto Growlmon's shoulder. "Come on, you guys, it's better than staying down here."

Kimiko watched as he and Growlmon scaled the wall of the crevice and disappeared from view. Kyubimon followed them with Rika perched safely on her back.

"You are coming, aren't you?" Henry asked as Gargomon jumped up and scaled through the hole in the ceiling. It was a little more difficult with gauntlets instead of claws, but he managed,

"I really wanted to see my mum today," Kimiko said. "But something tells me that all trains will either be delayed or cancelled after this."

"I'm sorry, Kimiko," Henry apologised.

Kimiko shook her head. "It's OK," she said. "It just sucks that's all."

"Come on," Henry said, holding out his hand for her to take. Kimiko smiled lightly and fought back a blush as she took it, and allowed him to help her climb up onto the back of Seasramon, he then climbed up behind her and the two hovered in the air before flying up through the hole after the others.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

The bright sky of the park was almost blinding after a few hours down in the subway, what was more a whole crowd of kids were waiting for their return.

Kimiko recognised most of them from school, some of them used to annoy her with their constant staring's, whilst Kazu, Kenta and Jerri had been openly friendly towards her, but then, Kazu and Kenta had only done it because of Takato.

A collective gasp rippled throughout the crowd as Seasramon rose out of the hole in the ground and landed on his paws beside Gargomon; Henry and Kimiko slid down off of his back as Kazu broke the silence. "Amazing! You guys are all real," he exclaimed.

"Yep," Takato nodded. "That's Gargomon. That's Kyubimon, and that's Seasramon."

"You already know gogglehead and dinoboy," Rika said.

"Real Digimon tamers - this is so cool!" Kazu yelled.

Henry and Kimiko exchanged small smiles at the enthusiasm radiating off of the group. It had been pretty spectacular when they had learned for themselves that their Digimon were real, so they understood the excitement that Kazu must've been feeling right now.

"Huh?" Henry frowned as a phone rang from his pocket. He took it out and answered it, surprised to find a female voice on the other end.

"_Kimiko?_"

"I think it's for you?" Henry said, passing the phone back to the blonde.

"Hello?" Kimiko asked.

"_Kimiko, where are you? I heard there was an attack on the subway. Please tell me you're alright._"

A bright smile broke out across Kimiko's face at the familiarity of the voice on the line. "I'm fine, Mum," she replied. "I just won't be able to come see you today."

"_That's a shame, honey, but I understand,_" Sasha replied. "_I'm hoping to be home soon anyway. Hopefully by the end of the week._"

"That's great, Mum; I can't wait to see you. Miss you."

"_Miss you too, sweat pea. I better go. Love you."_

_"_You too. Give my love to Grandpappy and grandma," Kimiko said before hanging up.

Henry smiled as Kimiko looked his way after she had hung up. "You didn't get to see her," he said. "But you got to talk to her."

"It's better than nothing," Kimiko said.

"Could you two get any sweeter?" Rika asked, pretending to gag. Henry and Kimiko blushed brilliantly and turned away from one another.

The rest of the girls laughed at their expense, while the boys looked positively mortified.

"Hey, I don't think we should be out here in the open with the Digimon like this," Kenta said, realising the potential dangers of being caught with four champion level Digimon. "What do you think, Takato?"

"Yeah, I agree," Takato nodded. "Come on, we better get back to the hideout."

"Are you for real?" Rika asked.

"Last one there has to hang out with Impmon," Kazu teased, turning on the spot and running off.

Rika and Kimiko exchanged looks, smirked and shrugged as they took off after him, overtaking him before he could even leave the clearing.

"Hey! No fair!" Kazu whined, insulted at the idea of being beaten by two girls'.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** What did you think? Will Kimiko and her father work things out? Will Kimiko ever tell her friends who her father is? How will they react if they find out? Keep reading to find out.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday 22nd, February, 2015 at 08:15pm  
**


	15. The Light of Life

**Author's Note:** A few of you are worried about how the gang will treat Kimiko when they find out who her father is, I can't tell you exactly what will happen, but I can say that it's not all gonna be sunshine and daises. If you keep a secret in real life, especially from your friends, they don't automatically brush it off as an alright feat. There are rough times ahead, maybe even rougher than things are now. Just fingers crossed that it all works out.

**Dedications:** Thank you to the following: **Xigtus, ThePersonofNothing** and **NostalgiaMaster1996.**

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design. **

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Light of Life  
**

"Mr. Kurosawa?" Kimiko said, opening the principal's office door and peering inside. The headmaster of the school was sitting behind his desk, seemingly going over a stack of papers. He looked up at the sound of his name and quickly put down his pen.

"Ah, Miss Yamaki, what can I do for you this morning?" he asked. "If it's about your test scores, I'm afraid they still haven't come back yet. I can call the exam board and ask for a specific time and date, if that's what you would like?"

Kimiko smiled and shook her head. "No, sir, that's alright," she said. "I'm actually here about the school camping trip later today?"

"Oh. You're listed as going, aren't you?"

"Yes. I am,"

"Then what seems to be the problem?"

Kimiko took a deep breath and presented her note to the Principal. "I know it states in the letter that no pets are allowed," she said. "But the fact is, sir, my father doesn't like my dog, and with my mother out of town there's no one that I can really leave Labramon with. I was just hoping that I could get your permission to take her with me."

"I know you're a smart girl, Miss Yamaki, and I understand that you know of the difficult position this request puts me in," Principal Kurosawa said.

"Yes, sir, I understand," Kimiko nodded. "I know that if anywhere were to find out, it could be classed as favoritism. But, I really don't want to leave Labramon for two days alone. My dad's always working, so there literally won't be anyone at home to take care of her, as for myself, I don't want to miss this trip."

Principal Kurosawa hesitated and surveyed the blonde standing across from him. He'd never been a strict teacher, but he'd also never been a pushover. His students knew to respect him, and they did so even after they had left school, and Kimiko Yamaki had respected him from the moment she arrived. He had known, for a long time, that there was something different about her, something that no other student within his school could come close to representing, but despite that he was still obligated to treat all his students in the same way. This was why this request was such a difficult one to process.

If he approved the request, and others found out, then they'd question why one student would get special treatment while the rest of them did not. But if he denied the request, then he'd be sentencing a beloved pet to two days without decent looking after.

"I promise, sir, I won't breathe a word to anyone that you've approved my request," Kimiko said. "Except Mr. Mori, who will undoubtedly ask for my permission slip? If anyone else's asks, I'll just say that I snuck Labramon on early, before anyone else was even ready."

Principal Kurosawa sighed and picked up his pen. "This is very unbecoming of me as a principal," he said. "But, as a dog lover myself, I'd hate for one of my own beloved pets to be left in the cold." He held out his hand for the permission slip and signed it. "The busses have just arrived. I must insist that you board now, while all is quiet."

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir," Kimiko said, taking back the permission slip and leaving the office. She found Labramon outside the school, Calumon was sitting atop his back, and both were looking apprehensive as Kimiko returned.

"So?" Labramon asked, standing up instantly, her tail in the air. "Can I go?"

Kimiko looked sadly down at her partner. "I'm sorry, Labramon," she said, sighing heavily.

Labramon's tail dropped. "Oh..." she murmured.

"... Looks like you're stuck camping for two days," Kimiko added, breaking out into a grin.

"Huh?" Labramon asked, looking up. "But you said..."

"I was kidding!" Kimiko laughed. She showed Labramon the signed permission slip, and giggled as the dog nudged her playfully with her head. "But he did say we should board the bus now, before any other student sees us. Come on, we can save Henry and Terriermon some seats."

"What about Takato and the others?" Labramon asked.

"They'll be on the second bus," Kimiko explained, approaching the two busses parked outside the school gates. She showed her permission slip to the driver, and then climbed aboard with Labramon, and pointed to the back of the bus. The shaggy blonde dog bounded down the aisle, and up onto a seat at the back.

Standing up on Labramon's back, Calumon peered out of the window at the rest of the kids that had started to appear. "Hey, look, there's Terriermon!" he said, lightly knocking the pane of glass.

Kimiko learned over to see Henry staring at something behind them. She craned in her seat to see what it was that had caught his attention, but found a high window obstructing her view. "Huh, I'll guess I'll just have to ask Henry when he boards," she said, turning back to face the front.

Students had started to board the bus by now, and were taking seats along the aisle, starting from the bottom. Kimiko sat up and waved as she saw Henry step into the aisle. He smiled when he saw her, and started to make his way towards her.

"Hey!" Terriermon giggled, jumping out of Henry's arms and landing in Kimiko's. "We thought you weren't coming."

"I haven't missed one school trip," Kimiko said. "I'm not about to start now."

"How did you get permission for her?" Henry asked, settling down across from Kimiko and pointing at Labramon.

Kimiko shrugged. "I made a deal with Principal Kurosawa," she said. "Easy enough to do. I just got to remember to keep it."

"I guess it's a good thing that you always keep your promises then, huh?" Henry asked.

Kimiko smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess it is," she agreed.

After a few minutes the bus was filled with excited students, an 'eager-to-finish-the-job' bus driver and Mr., Mori. He called for the student's attention by waving his arms and loudly clearly his throat. "Alright kids, we're ready, I hope you've all used the bathroom, we've got a long journey ahead. Alright, let's go."

He turned the bus driver and nodded, before settling down into his seat at the front.

The bus pulled away from the school, much to the delight of the children onboard, and headed towards the open road of the highway and beyond.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Once as far away from the city as possible, the two teachers, the bus drivers and their kids dispersed around the campsite. Henry and Kimiko, along with Terriermon, Labramon and Calumon, found a shaded spot near a fallen log, whilst Takato and Guilmon were hidden behind a large oak tree.

It was just big enough to hide Guilmon from Miss Nami and Mr. Mori.

"Who are you sharing a tent with?" Henry asked Kimiko as she lay out a picnic blanket for them. They were sitting against the log, whilst inside a small opening sat Terriermon and Calumon, with Labramon lying just outside. Over the last couple of weeks the three Digimon had grown close, with Labramon becoming overly protective.

"Just Labramon and Calumon," Kimiko replied, placing a bowl of food in front of Labramon, and handing a rice ball to Calumon and Terriermon. The two gaped happily at the gesture and dug straight in. "I rarely share a tent with anyone. I don't usually have any friends. How about you?"

"Two guys from my class," Henry replied. "I rarely talk to them, but I'm often paired up with them for things."

Kimiko smiled and nodded. "There's room in my tent if you get bored," she said, offhandedly. She didn't mean anything by the gesture, but the look on Henry's face and the redness rising in his cheeks was enough for her to interpretate that he had taken it the wrong way. "I mean -" she stammered.

Henry shook his head and turned his attention to Terriermon. He didn't mean to come off as rude or uncaring, but the situation was awkward enough without having to explain the situation. He hadn't meant to interpretate things wrongly, but it had just happened.

"Terriermon," Henry said, as the little rabbit gulped down his rice ball, making it look like he hadn't eaten in days. "You better slow down. If you get sick, I'll have to call nurse Suzie."

Terriermon choked, his face turning a bright red and causing panic and fear to spread quickly through the two tamers and the other Digimon.

Leaning forward at the same time, each with the intention of helping Terriermon, Henry and Kimiko yelped as they cracked heads and sat back as a dull pain spread rapidly across their skulls.

"Ow!"

Kimiko winced as she rubbed her head, and looked up apologetically to Henry. "Sorry," she apologised. "Hey he's your Digimon, you better help him."

Henry forced a small smile and leaned down to look at Terriermon again. "Hey, I was just kidding," he said, replacing the rice ball with a cup of water and coaxing Terriermon to sip it lightly.

The redness soon faded from Terriermon's face, and he started to breath normally again.

"Listen up, kids," Miss Nami called as she walked amongst the trees, catching the attention of each student in turn. "It's time to break into groups and set up your tents. If you need any help just ask Mr. Mori." She glanced around and caught sight of Kimiko, before gingerly making her way towards the teenager. "Miss Yamaki, do you have a second?"

Kimiko nodded and stood up. "I'll be right back, Labramon," she said, following the teacher away from her friends. They stopped just short of the rest of the students. "Before you ask, Miss Nami, Henry has his own tent mates for the weekend. The only person I'm sharing with is myself and Labramon, obviously."

Miss Nami nodded. "That's good to know," she said.

"Is that all?" Kimiko asked. "I'd like to get my tent set up before the sun sets."

"Yes, that's all," Miss Nami said, releasing Kimiko back to her friends. When she returned, Kimiko noticed Henry and Terriermon had gone, leaving Labramon and Calumon alone to stand guard.

"Henry said he'd see you at the campfire later," Labramon said. "Is everything alright between you two? You seem a little... awkward?"

Kimiko forced a smile and knelt down in front of the two Digimon. "We're OK," she assured them. "Just a misunderstanding. But never mind that, how about we set up the tent... or better yet, _I'll_ set up the tent, we can figure out how much space we'll all have, and then we can get ready for supper later."

"What usually happens at a campfire?" Calumon asked, eagerly and excited.

"We eat pudding and tell stories," Kimiko replied.

"PUDDING!" Calumon shouted, happily.

Kimiko smiled and watched for a little while as Calumon happily hopped around the place. She then eased her tent out of its bag, and set it up with ease. All around her, she could hear other students complaining, one had even tried to set up his tent without realising he was trying to use his sleeping bag.

Once finished, Kimiko opened the tent and sat back. "Well, there you go, guys," she said to Labramon and Calumon. "How about we check out the inside, huh?"

"Is it a lot bigger than the outside?" Labramon asked. "Otherwise, we're not gonna fit."

"We'll fit," Kimiko assured her companion. "We're not _that_ big. Plus, Calumon's only a little guy; he'd had enough room above my head."

"Yay!" Calumon squealed, floating inside and calming the top right hand corner has his own personal space. Labramon followed him, curling up in a ball on the left hand side, whilst Kimiko set up her sleeping bag and pillows on the right.

"See," Kimiko said, laying down and turning to Labramon, "and we've got room to spare."

"Lucky us," Labramon said, curling up and closing her eyes. After the long journey and lunch, she was ready for her afternoon nap.

Kimiko smiled and looked up to see Calumon was sound asleep also. "Sweet dreams, guys," she said, covering Calumon with a small blanket she had packed for him. She slipped out of the tent and zipped it up, leaving enough space for Labramon to get through once she had awoken, and then went in search of her friends.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Having no luck in finding Takato or Henry, although Kazu and Kenta weren't much help, they were too excited to be sharing a tent with Guilmon and possibly kicking Takato out to sleep under the stars, Kimiko returned to her tent. The flap rustled in the breeze, and when she checked back inside she found Labramon and Calumon still resting.

With a soft smile, Kimiko curled up beside them and lay down, resting her head on her pillow. It didn't take long before she drifted off to sleep, although she wanted to stay away in order to make sure she slept that evening, but something about the long day that had passed was making her sleepy.

As she dozed, Kimiko felt her D-Power vibrate against her leg, and gingerly lifted it up to inspect the screen. The signal was small, too small to cause that big of a fuss about. If it grew in strength then she'd awaken Labramon and insist that they find the others. Since Sandiramon had come through down in the subway and warned them about the twelve devas, the Tamers had been on alert for anymore ultimate level Digimon that seemed difficult to beat.

Afternoon quickly turned to evening, and soon Kimiko was being shaken awake by Takato and Henry.

"Hey, Kimiko, wake up," Takato said.

Kimiko groggily opened her eyes and stared up at her friends. "Huh? What's going on?" she asked, smothering a yawn.

"Miss Nami sent us to check on you," Takato said. "It's story time."

"Oh," Kimiko said, sitting up. She run her fingers through her hair and then rubbed her eyes. She was still tired from her nap, and wanted more than anything to go back.

"Come on," Takato said, crawling out of the tent. "The sooner we get story time over with, the sooner we can take the Digimon for a hike. I bet Labramon would appreciate the fresh air, and there are tons for Calumon to do around here."

Kimiko nodded and followed Takato out of the tent. She straightened up and stretched, feeling more awake already.

"Did you sleep all afternoon?" Henry asked.

"Pretty much," Kimiko replied. "I did try finding you guys, but Kazu and Kenta weren't much help, and Jerri didn't know where you'd gone, so I came back here. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but I've been up since 6 this morning making sure I had everything ready for this trip."

"What about your dad?" Takato asked.

Kimiko shrugged. "I left him a note," she said.

"You didn't tell him?"

"Oh, I did," Kimiko said. "But you can guarantee that he didn't hear me. If it isn't about work, then he doesn't care about anything. But, anyway, let's just get this story time over with. I don't want to worry about my dad for the whole two days we're here."

Takato laughed and turned back to the campfire. "I'll second that," he said, walking away.

Henry and Kimiko trailed along behind him.

Before reaching the rest of the students, Kimiko stopped walking and turned to Henry. "About earlier," she said, breaching the subject quickly. "I didn't mean to make things awkward between us. I meant what I said, but I didn't mean it the way it came out."

"I know you didn't," Henry said, reassuringly. "Also, I'm sorry about the head."

"Me too," Kimiko replied, smiling.

Henry returned the smile and then carried on towards the campfire. The rest of the school were gathered around, some eating their pudding, others waiting for him and Kimiko to join them so that they could eat while Mr. Mori told them a story.

Kimiko smiled apologetically, took a bowl of pudding and a spoon from Miss Nami, and sat down next to Henry. Normally, on camping trips of the past, she usually sat on the outside of the group, ready and waiting for the story to being and end so that she could retreat back to her tent, but this year, things were different. This year she had friends.

"Now that everyone is present," Mr. Mori said, "maybe we can begin?"

"Sorry," Kimiko said. "I fell asleep. Please, do start."

Mr. Mori nodded and looked around at the eagerly awaiting children. He cleared his throat and started his usual spooky tale. "They say that the evil scientist still lives in these woods," he said. "Planning his evil spoon-related deeds, hoping to capture kids who need a tool to eat their pudding."

Kimiko rolled her eyes as a startled, yet captivating gasp, rippled around her school mates. She turned her head to look at Henry, and smiled as he caught her gaze. He didn't look half as interested in the story as the others did, and given what they did on a daily basis, a ghost story was nothing compared to it.

Henry nudged Kimiko and pointed towards Takato and the others. The tamers' fearless leader - or gogglehead, as Rika like to call him - was staring, wide-eyed and terrified at Mr. Mori. Kimiko giggled and quickly reached into her pocket and took out her cellphone, she snapped a quick picture of Takato, as Mr. Mori continued.

"In fact, just a few years ago, a couple of campers disappeared," Mr. Mori said. "They left their tent because they heard a horrible high-pitched squealing from the woods."

"Just like we heard," Kazu said, turning to Kenta.

"Oh, boy," Kenta said, his voice quivering.

"And when the camp counselors looked inside the tent, they found -" Mr. Mori cut off as the flap of a tent behind the students opened, and a red faced dinosaur peered out, his golden eyes with a black slit stared back at him.

"What? What did they find?" Katherine, a girl from Kimiko's class asked, as she waited with bated breath.

"Mr. Mori!" David, a boy from Henry's class whined.

"Takato, I'm still hungry," Guilmon said.

Mr. Mori leaned back and let out a high-pitched scream, scaring those who had been hanging on to his every word and causing them to scream too. Their voices rising into the air and scaring away the birds in the treetops above.

Kimiko groaned and covered her hears with her hands. "Suddenly I'm not hungry anymore," she said, pushing away her pudding with her feet. "I think I'm gonna go back to my tent."

"Are you coming with us tonight?" Henry asked.

"I don't think so," Kimiko said. "Labramon and I may just have an early night, but you're more than welcome to take Calumon."

"I don't think wild sharks could keep Calumon away," Henry joked.

"True," Kimiko said, giggling. "Just look after him, OK?"

Henry nodded. "I'll bring him back to you once we've returned," he promised.

Kimiko smiled and walked back to her tent. Henry followed her, before cutting off and heading towards his own. "Thanks, Henry," she said, opening the flap and letting Labramon crawl in ahead of her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kimiko," Henry replied, watching as she disappeared from view. He then sighed and walked away; ignoring the teasing looks he was receiving from his tent mates.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Whilst Kimiko rearranged her sleeping bag and changed into her pajamas, Henry and Takato were making their way to the peak of the campsite with Guilmon, Terriermon and Calumon. Henry, who was much closer to Kimiko, was slightly worried by her sudden need to distance herself, while Takato was trying to assure him that being distant must've been a thing girls did on occasion.

"Rika does it all the time," Takato said. "She's always distant with us, even now, when we're meant to be a team."

"Yeah, but this is Kimiko," Henry said. "I don't want to be the one to say it, but do you ever get the feeling that she's hiding something from us?"

Takato shrugged. "Not usually, why?" he asked. "What could Kimiko possibly have to hide?"

Henry shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "How about the person that gave her that bruised cheek? I mean, when Rika wanted to know who did it, Kimiko clammed up and defended them. You usually only do that if you know the person and don't want to draw attention to the fact that you do."

"You mean like a friend?" Takato asked.

Henry nodded slowly.

"But who'd want to hurt Kimiko?" Takato asked. "I know she can be a bit sarcastic at times, but so can Rika, it's hardly a reason to lift a finger to her."

"What if it wasn't someone her own age?" Henry asked. The question was more aimed at himself than it was Takato.

Takato frowned and glanced at Henry. "You think an adult did it?" he asked. "But like who? The only adults she ever talks about being in close proximity to is her parents, and her mother isn't even home."

"What about her father?"

"Oh, I don't know, Henry," Takato said, suddenly nervous. "We both know that Kimiko and her father have a rough relationship, but I don't think it's as bad as him beating her. I mean, it was one bruise, it's not like we see her in multiple bruises. If she was sprouting bruises every time we saw her, then I'd be concerned..."

Henry sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he agreed.

"Why do you care anyway?" Takato asked.

"Because she's our friend, Takato," Henry said, defensively. "If friends can't worry about their friends, then who can they worry about? You've seen Kimiko, she may be sarcastic at times, but she's still a loner. She doesn't make friends easily; you remember what she was like with us? It took her a while to accept us."

Takato nodded.

"Oh!" Calumon squeaked as he reached the peak of the campsite. "Look at the pretty lights."

"When do we get to eat?" Guilmon asked.

"Can't you think of anything other than your stomach?" Terriermon asked.

"Well, yeah, but I'm hungry," Guilmon replied.

Henry and Takato chuckled, shaking their heads at the three Digimon. They should've guessed that, despite the fun they seemed to be having; nothing could override their need to eat.

"Hey, let's take a look around," Takato said.

Henry nodded and looked back to where the three Digimon were still staring at the lights. He didn't feel the need to bother them and tear them away from their interesting view, and instead turned to walk away with Takato.

"It sure is quiet here," Takato said. As if to prove him wrong, a loud bird cry split through the air. "Or not."

"Hmm?" Henry frowned, looking around. "I bet it's that Digimon. Let's check it out before the others sense it."

Takato nodded and glanced back over his shoulder at Guilmon and the others. They were too caught up in a game 'find our house' to notice anything else, but that would soon change if they caught wind of a Digimon within the immediate vicinity. Turning back to Henry, Takato nodded and they both took off, deeper into the trees.

Looking around for any sign of a Digimon, Henry discovered it in the tree above them. The creature looked like a giant atomic bomb with talons that gripped the branch of the tree, and claws that stuck out from its body. Its tail hung low beneath him, and flicked upwards while its head looked like a rooster.

"Oh! Is that it?" Takato asked, looking up.

"Well, it's sure not the first robin of spring," Henry said.

"I hope it's friendly."

"Me too, but they never seem to be," Henry said.

"Man, for a small Digimon, he sure looks menacing," said Takato. "Like some freaked-out vulture. So, what should we do? If Guilmon and Terriermon meet up with this thing there's bound to be a fight."

"Let's get out of here," Henry said. The last thing he wanted was to fight. He and his friends, Digimon included, were on vacation, which meant no fighting at all.

Takato nodded and headed back to the cliff where they had left Guilmon and the others.

"Let's go back," Henry said, startling the three Digimon.

"What?"

"Why?"

"We're leaving already?" Terriermon asked.

"We still haven't found our houses."

"Miss Isaji's probably started looking for us," Takato said, "and Kimiko's probably wondering where you are, Calumon."

"I don't want to," Guilmon whined.

Takato sighed and grabbed his Digimon's arm. "Oh, just come on!" he said, dragging him away from the edge of the cliff.

Guilmon whined as he tried to keep up. His legs were much too small to be running at the pace that Takato was dragging him. "Why didn't you draw me with smaller legs, Takato?" he asked.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

The next morning the sun was shining brightly over the entire campsite. Kimiko, who had gone to bed early the previous evening, was awake way before her friends. Knowing the routine of what happened usually during the camping trips, the young blonde dug around inside her duffel bag in search of her swimmers.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Labramon asked, yawning and stretching as she waited for Kimiko.

"Normally on days like today we spend it basking in the sun," Kimiko replied, pulling on her swimmers. She then rummaged around inside her duffel again and pulled out a pair of shorts.

"What about us?" Labramon asked. "Do we have to hide?"

Kimiko shook her head. "There's a clearing not that far away from here," she said. "It's far enough away where we won't be disturbed, so you and the others won't have to hide either."

"Cool," Labramon said, lifting her ear and listening to what was going on outside. "I think Henry's coming," she added.

"Huh?" Kimiko murmured looking up. She hadn't seen Henry since he had walked her back to her tent after pudding last night. She was fully aware that he, Takato and the others had gone exploring, they had taken Calumon with them, and while Henry had promised to bring Calumon back once they returned, he hadn't, allowing Kimiko to assume that they hadn't made it back until late.

A shadow fell over the outside of the tent as Henry's voice called out.

"Hey, Kimiko, you awake?" he asked.

Kimiko pushed her way through the flap and smiled as Calumon jumped out of Henry's arms and into her own.

"Sorry I didn't bring him back last night," Henry apologised.

"It's OK," Kimiko said. "I knew where he was. Besides, he's last this long without us; I don't really have a right to worry about him."

"Yeah, but we all know you do," Henry said.

Kimiko smiled. "Is Takato awake yet?" she asked.

"He's just woke up," Henry said. "We past a clearing while on our way back last night; we're taking Guilmon and Terriermon out there for the day. You want to come?"

"If it's the same place I'm thinking of then I just told Labramon about it," Kimiko said.

Henry smiled. "Ah, right, cool," he nodded. "Well, I just got to change, and I'll meet you up there, if you like?"

"Sure. I'll take Labramon and Calumon on ahead."

"Can I go to Henry?" Terriermon asked, hopefully.

Henry chuckled and shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not," he agreed.

Terriermon yelped in happiness and jumped from Henry's head onto Kimiko's shoulders. He wrapped his ears around her and held on tight.

"You're definitely a Digimon magnet," Henry teased.

Kimiko laughed lightly. "It's not my fault they love me," she said. "Do you want to grab Takato, or do you want me too? I don't mind stopping by, even if it's just to get Guilmon. I think I can handle four Digimon for a little while."

"OK. You get Guilmon and I'll get Takato once he's more awake."

"Cool," Kimiko said, stepping away from Henry. The blue-haired boy nodded, turned his back on the blonde and walked away.

Kimiko sighed and relaxed. Why did she suddenly feel so nervous around Henry?

"You OK, Kimiko?" Labramon asked, padding out of the tent.

Kimiko nodded. "Yeah, I'm OK," she said. "Come on, let's go get Guilmon and get out of the campsite before anyone else wakes up."

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Once they had reached the clearing, Kimiko set up her herself up near the water's edge as she waited for Henry and Takato to join her, meanwhile the Digimon run off the moment they had permission, and climbed a nearby tree for leverage over their jump into the glistening stream below.

"Hey, do we still have to be quiet?" Guilmon shouted, looking down and seeing Henry and Takato arriving.

"Well, you've kind of just given yourself away," Takato replied. "But no, you can be as loud as you want out here. We are safe out here, aren't we?" he added to Kimiko.

"Yeah, no one can hear us from here," Kimiko promised.

"You know the area that well?" Henry asked.

Kimiko nodded. "During the last few camping trips I've come out here to get away from everyone else," she said. "I normally come out here to read. It's quiet and serene enough for me to concentrate."

Henry and Takato nodded and settled down near Kimiko, whilst Guilmon, Terriermon and Calumon tried to coax Labramon into the water, but the dog was having none of it. She had no desire to get remotely wet, and preferred basking in the sunlight at the edge of the stream.

"Come on, Labramon, jump in already," Calumon said. "The water's great."

"I'll take your word for it," Labramon replied, lifting her head a fraction of an inch to see the white Digimon.

"We'll splash you," Terriermon threatened.

Labramon growled in warning, causing the three to back off.

Guilmon sighed. "Aw, come on, Labramon," he said childishly. "It's no fun out there."

"Maybe later," Labramon sighed. "But now I'm staying here."

"Yay!" the other three cheered, before turning away to splash each other.

Takato smiled as he watched the three play.

"This is really turning out to be a nice restful vacation. For us and the Digimon," Henry said.

"Can you imagine if Rika were here?" Takato asked. "She'd have us fighting trees just to stay prepared."

"Haha - stupid trees," Henry chuckled. "She'd have us fighting 'stupid trees," he mocked.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the guys. "Correct me if I am wrong, Takato, but wasn't it you who took a keen interest in 'staying prepared' not so long ago?" she asked. "Or was it some other Takato that was calling us all at 6 in the morning to go patrolling?"

"That was when we were in the city," Takato said.

"What's so different between being in the city and out here?" Kimiko asked. "I know there's a Digimon out there. You guys are doing a great job a hiding it from, not just me, but them too," she pointed over her shoulder at the Digimon.

Henry and Takato looked startled.

"How did you know?" Takato asked, figuring it was best not to lie.

"You guys may have thought it wise to not tell me," Kimiko said, "but my D-Power doesn't share the same sentiment. It lit up like a Christmas tree yesterday afternoon. The signal was too small to warrant any worry, but I knew you'd both get the alert too. I'm surprised you thought you could keep it from me."

"We didn't want to cause mass panic," Henry said. "We're supposed to be on vacation. It's not much of a break if we're fighting all the time."

"To be fair, that's how my family defines vacation," Takato joked.

Kimiko smiled lightly and looked away. "Well, let's just hope that this Digimon stays hidden until our vacation is over," she said. "Or maybe let someone else handle it for a change. I mean, unless this thing makes its way into the city, there's not much we can do once we leave here."

Henry and Takato nodded in agreement.

"What a pathetic sight."

"Huh?" Henry, Takato and Kimiko murmured, each looking around for the familiar voice. They looked up to see Impmon sitting on a tree branch near the water's edge.

"So much for a quiet weekend away," Labramon grumbled, standing up and stretching. "What do you want, Impmon?"

Impmon shrugged and stood up. "Just thought I'd drop-in to see how my favourite Digi-pets were doing," he said. "Is that a crime now?"

"It is when you're interrupting our playtime," Labramon said.

"What do you know about playtime, doll face, you're not even playing," Impmon said. "Your so-called tamer's got you thinking that you're too prideful to play in the water.

"Hey!" Kimiko exclaimed.

Labramon growled. "Leave Kimiko out of this, Impmon, it was my decision to stay dry," she said. "It's the least I can say for you. RetrieverG." She opened her jaws and hit Impmon with her primary attack, knocking him off of his perch and into the water.

Kimiko sighed. "Labramon," she groaned.

"What?" Labramon asked. "He can't do anything, and he wanted to play anyway, why else would be out here if he didn't?"

"Not the point," Kimiko said. "You didn't have to attack him to get him wet. Guilmon seems to enjoy splashing people, he could've done it."

Guilmon's laughter rang loudly as he splashed Terriermon and Calumon, both of whom were more than happy to splash him back. Meanwhile, Impmon had resurfaced and was glaring at the three of them, the water around him bubbled as he radiated heat.

"Come on, Impmon," Terriermon said. "Come play, already."

"Well, I guess if I have too," Impmon said, swimming closer.

Guilmon, Terriermon and Calumon shrieked with laughter and swam away, whilst Impmon chased them downstream.

"See," Labramon said, lying back down.

Kimiko shook her head, but smiled nonetheless.

"What a weird little guy," Takato said, watching the four of them play. "If he just wanted to play why didn't he just say so in the beginning?"

"Some people - even Digimon, I guess - just can't be open about their feelings," Henry replied.

"Mm-hmm," Kimiko agreed.

Labramon smiled and closed her eyes, although they didn't remain closed for long. Within a split second she was back on her feet, her teeth bared.

"Huh! What's wrong, Labramon?" Kimiko asked, startled.

"There's a Digimon," Labramon replied.

Similar screams of surprise echoed from downstream as Terriermon, Guilmon, Calumon and Impmon were thrown out of the water and sent crashing into a nearby tree.

"What happened?" Takato called.

"What is it, Terriermon?" Henry asked.

"Careful, you guys, there's a Digimon over there," Terriermon replied, pointing across the stream.

The three humans looked over to see a giant chicken. For Kimiko it was the first Digimon she had seen all weekend, but for Henry and Takato it was the same one they had seen last night, only bigger.

"How did it get so big?" Henry asked his eyes wide as he saw the size of the Digimon that had once been so small.

"Let's find out who this guy is," Takato said, holding up his D-Power. Nothing happened. "What's the matter? I'm not getting any data."

Kimiko held up her own D-Power and frowned as the screen remained blank. "Me either," she said. "It can't be a coincidence that both of them are broken, can it?"

"Mine's not working either," Henry said.

"There's no way all three of them could break at the same time," Kimiko said. "Something's definitely not right here."

"Oh, hold on, I'm getting something," Takato said as his D-Power sprang to life once more. "Yes. It says the Digimon is Sinduramon. Uh-oh, he's an ultimate."

"Labramon, wait," Kimiko called as her Digimon run off towards the others. "Don't attack."

"You're kidding, right?" Labramon asked. "We can't just stand by and do nothing."

"You're not out here to fight!" Kimiko argued.

"The Deva has arrived."

Kimiko frowned and turned to Takato and Henry. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I didn't say anything," Henry said, looking to Takato.

"Don't look at me," Takato said, shaking his head.

Kimiko frowned and lifted her gaze to the trees above them. In the branch hanging over her head was an owl, his eyes were red, almost as if he was being possessed, and he was speaking like a regular human. "Uh, guys," she said, pointing him out.

"Oh, yeah. Hail to the Deva, he who drinks of the light of man and expands himself and looks like a right big chicken," the owl said.

"He who drinks of the light of man?" Henry repeated.

"A right big chicken?" Takato asked.

"Yes, the great and might chicken avengers that shall rule all of us," the owl said.

"Chicken avengeance?" Kimiko asked.

"Is that like kung pau chicken?" Takato asked, earning a dig from Kimiko in return.

"Why do you want to be ruled by a digital chicken?" Henry asked.

"Because he is the deva," the owl replied.

"Well, can't argue with that," Henry agreed.

The Deva shrieked and took off into the air. It was a surprise to see that something that looked so heavy could be so light. But that wasn't the worst of it, as the Digimon disappeared, so did the others.

"Wait, you guys," Takato yelled.

"You're on vacation."

"Labramon was right, so much of a quiet weekend away," Kimiko grumbled. "Hey, Calumon, come on," she added. "We got to get back." She then turned to Henry and Takato. "We need to find this thing before something happens that we can't explain."

The two nodded and, once Calumon was safely back in Kimiko's arms, they took off back towards camp,

"Typical," Impmon grumbled his arms folded as he was left alone. "A chicken ruins my fun."

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Kazu and Kenta complained as Takato changed back into his normal clothes. He had just explained the situation that he, Henry and Kimiko had run into with the newest Digimon deva that was running around.

"Can't we just pluck its feathers?" Kazu asked.

"It's twenty feet tall!" Takato exclaimed emerging from the tent he shared with is best friends. As he stepped fully out he was joined by Kimiko and Henry.

"We think we know what's going on," Kimiko said. "I just saw Miss Isaji, and apparently the whole city suffered a major blackout last night."

Takato nodded, whilst Kazu and Kenta continued to look confused. "OK, so, what's that got to do with the Digimon?" they asked together.

"It's electricity," Henry said. "It gets larger by eating electricity. Think about it - '_the deva who drinks of the light of man and expands himself -_ we've got to go now."

"All right, but where?" Takato asked. "We don't even know where Guilmon, Terriermon and Labramon disappeared too."

"It's elementary, my dear Takato," Henry said, leading his friends away from the camp and back towards the main road. "Just follow the signs."

Kimiko frowned and looked up the road as a bus trundled towards them. It was strange to see a bus this far away from the city but she wasn't about to complain. Climbing aboard after it had stopped in front of her; she paid for a ticket and then turned to Henry. "Do you feel like explaining where it is we're going?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little lost too," Takato agreed.

"My guess is they're heading toward the dam, and you know what's there, right?" Henry asked.

"The hydroelectric power plant - so?" Takato asked.

Kimiko gasped. "Oh, if it eats all the electricity there, it really _will_ be a right big chicken," she said.

"And it could cause some serious damage," Henry said. "I can't believe I just ignored it. Now if it goes on a big rampage through Tokyo, the damage will be entirely my fault."

Kimiko and Takato frowned and exchanged looks.

"Oh no," Takato said.

"Huh?"

"It's just as much our fault as it is yours," Kimiko said. "All three of us chose to ignore the possibility of a new Digimon in hopes that it would go away and we could relax this weekend."

"She's right," Takato agreed. "We're in this together, Henry, good or bad."

"Yeah," Calumon agreed.

Henry smiled at the pair of them. "Thank you, you guys," he said.

"Hey, what was that?" asked a little boy from the back of the bus. He was pointing out of the window at rapid explosions coming from the dam.

"That sure looks like Guilmon's work," Takato said.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

"Pyrosphere!"

"Terrier tornado!"

"RetrieverG!"

Three individual attacks hit the giant chicken, but did very little damage.

"We didn't even make a dent," Terriermon said, picking himself up from the floor and looking up at the Digimon.

"Aw nuts," Guilmon said.

"You can say that again," Labramon said.

The deva cried out as he rose into the air and powered up. "Positron pulse!" he called out, unleashing a bolt of lightning which hit the three Digimon.

"Labramon!" Kimiko yelled as Takato held her back from being deep-fried.

"They've got to stop Sinduramon," Henry said, as Kimiko stopped struggling for release.

"Come on, you guys, get up," Takato yelled.

"It's about time you guys got here," Terriermon said, looking up at the three Tamers.

"We got to ride the bus," Calumon said, the triangle on top of his head starting to glow.

"You ready, Guilmon?" Takato asked.

"Mm-hm," Guilmon nodded.

"Terriermon?"

"You know it."

"You don't need to ask me, Kimiko," Labramon said.

Kimiko smiled and reached for her cards and D-Power. "In that case," she said. "What are we waiting for?"

"Right!" Henry and Takato agreed.

"Digimodify! Digivolution, activate!"

_Digivolution..._

"Guilmon, digivolve too... Growlmon!"

"Terriermon, digivolve too... Gargomon!"

"Labramon, digivolve too... Seasramon!"

The Deva growled and rose into the air again. It hovered over the three Digimon and then soared towards them.

"Take that! Gargolasers!" Gargomon shouted, opening fire on the chicken. "Oh, come on!" he whined as the lasers did little damage.

The chicken roared as it flew towards the giant rabbit. It stopped as it was caught by Growlmon, who was able to push it back a few steps, although the chicken was heavy as it was strong.

"Positron pulse!" the deva shouted, igniting the two Digimon in front of him with bolts of lightning again.

"Huh!" the tamers gasped.

"Guilmon!"

Its attention drawn by the human yell, Sinduramon called off the attack on the Growlmon and Gargomon, and turned to face the three humans. He sized them up, before remembering what he had been told about the humans of this world, and how they were forcing Digimon to do their bidding for them. He, just like his brethren, and sworn allegiance to Digimon only, and promised to eliminate all human threat to the Digimon's Digivolution.

Squawking, the deva rose into the air again, and powered up his claws. "Positron pulse!" he shouted, firing the lightning bolts at the three humans.

Takato gasped at the sudden change in attack, Sinduramon had been the first Deva that had openly tried to harm them, whilst Henry pulled Kimiko behind him. He had done it to try and protect her, but even he knew that when the bolt hit them, there'd be very little he could do to help her.

There was a blur, and Seasramon appeared out of nowhere. He landed in front of the three humans and took the hit for himself.

"SEASARMON! NO!" Kimiko yelled, as she raised her arms to block out the blinding light that filled the area. Her D-Power, which was caught tightly between her fingers, emitted a soft blue glow as the card in her hand turned from green to blue.

Takato breathed in amazement as Kimiko held up the newly created blue card. "Oh, is that -?" he asked.

"It is!" Henry replied. "Do it, Kimiko."

"Mhm-mm," Kimiko said, swiping the blue card through her D-Power. It froze for a second, before a column of blue light burst from the screen and broke through the electrical field that Sinduramon still had around Seasramon.

_Matrix Digivolution!_

For a split second it didn't seem like anything had happened, until a jet of red-hot flames erupted from the centre of the electrical field. It hit Sinduramon and knocked him off guard. The electrical field disappeared, revealing a three-headed dog Digimon.

"Whoa," Takato breathed in amazement. "Who is that?"

"Cerberumon," Henry said, holding up his D-power. "She's a dark animal Digimon. Her claws are hard enough to easily tear through chrome digizoid alloys, and its body is protected by a hard living shell. Her main attacks are Emerald Blaze and Portals of Darkness."

Only half-listening to Henry, Kimiko stared wide-eyed at her beloved Digimon partner. She wasn't sure what to make of the newest transformation. Labramon had been so loving and cuddly, and Seasramon was so brave, whilst Cerberumon seemed downright menacing and scary.

Sinduramon screeched at the newest Digivolution and opened himself up for another attack. However, thanks to the sentience, embedded in the armour on her shoulders, Cerberumon was able to sense the attack, and counter it.

"Emerald Blaze!" Cerberumon shouted, firing jets of red-hot flames out of her jaws. They hit Sinduramon in the chest, knocking him out of the sky and into the fast flowing water below.

Sinduramon screamed in agony as he exploded into red flecks of data, all of which disappeared as soon as they appeared.

"Yeah!" Calumon cheered as third deva to face the Tamers disappeared.

With the threat eliminated, Cerberumon turned to Kimiko, who still seemed unsure of the situation. "Are you OK, Kimiko?" she asked.

Kimiko nodded, numbly.

"Are you sure?" Cerberumon asked. "You look pretty freaked out."

"I guess I'm still processing the idea that my best friend's ultimate form is a dark Digimon," Kimiko admitted.

Cerberumon nodded. "You'll get used to it," she said. "But you don't have to worry, I'm still me."

"I guess that's good to know," Kimiko said, smiling.

Cerberumon nodded and nuzzled her head against Kimiko's chest, allowing the human to slide her hand over the little fur she had. It was reassuring to know that, despite the surprise, Kimiko was still willing to accept her for who she was, and not what she was.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated**** Monday, March 10, 2015 at 02:42am**


	16. Chase the Blue Card

**Author's Note:** We are getting close to the others finding out about Kimiko and Yamaki. How will the react? Will it be good or bad?

**Dedications:** Thank you to the following: **Gladius52, KaijudoFan101, SuPAfast JeLLyFisH, Animeandmangalover6000, AriaLuminer, ctran03931, Animeandmangalover8000, BubblegumPancakes, AkariWarriorofSoul, Molly Grace 16, YGO Fan Girl, KayEmWhy, mavum **and** ICrzy.**

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Chase the Blue Card**

"You say that Jeremy just gave you the card?" Kimiko asked, as she lay stomach down on Henry's bed, and holding a blue card.

"Well, he gave it to Kenta and Kenta gave it to me," Henry replied. He was sitting on backwards on his computer chair, and facing the blonde. "Do you think could be a fake?"

Kimiko shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "It can't be fake if it started as a modify card, can it? I mean, isn't that how we get blue cards in the first place?"

"Something just feels different about this one," Henry said, taking the card back and examining it himself. There was nothing virtually wrong with the card, only that after he had tried to swipe it through his D-Power it had changed in colour, but otherwise he couldn't _see_ anything flawed about it.

"It's really bugging you, isn't it?" Kimiko asked, watching him closely.

Henry sighed and put the card on his desk near the computer. "Is it that obvious?" he asked.

"You're easy to read, Henry," Kimiko said, smiling. "It's not necessarily a bad thing."

The sound of a door opening and closing, followed by Mr. Wong's voice calling 'I'm home' broke the pair from their innocent staring contest, and suddenly Henry gasped.

"What?" Kimiko asked, frowning.

"My dad," Henry said, standing up. "Maybe he will know."

Kimiko furrowed her brow, jumped off of the bed and followed Henry out into the living room. How was his father going to know about the blue card, did he know about Digimon in general? If so, how come Henry had never mentioned it before now?

"Daddy!" Suzie, Henry's little sister, squealed as she rushed towards her father, a straw hat perched on her head. "Am I pretty?"

"Pretty as a princess," Mr. Wong chuckled, undoing is tie.

Suzie blushed and run back to her mother. "Mommy, Daddy said I'm pretty as a princess," she gushed.

"Let me fix your crown, your majesty," Mrs. Wong said, laughingly. She reached up and adjusted her daughter's hat as Henry and Kimiko entered the room.

"Honey?" Mr. Wong asked. "By any chance did anyone from work call here today?"

"No, why?"

"No reason."

"Hey, Dad, could you help me with something?" Henry asked.

Mr. Wong looked around at his son, surprised to see Kimiko appear behind him. He had seen Henry and Kimiko together around town more than once, but this was the first time his son had actually brought her home, "Sure," he said, following Kimiko back into Henry's bedroom.

Once in the room, Kimiko sat on the edge of Henry's bed whilst the boy in question sat on his chair. Mr. Wong took up residence on the floor in front of Henry's computer and set to work.

"Just let me set up my reader here," Mr. Wong said, plugging in a device that would allow him to read the data encrypted on the blue card. "Well, let's solve your mystery. The equipment is all fired up and ready to go, let's see what you got."

"Here it is," Henry said, handing the card over.

"OK," Mr. Wong murmured, sliding the card into the drawer. "Speak to me, O mysterious one," he chuckled.

"What do those numbers mean?" Henry asked, leaning closer. Kimiko stood up from the bed and walked over so that she could get a better look.

"Not sure yet," Mr. Wong replied. He stared at the numbers for a little longer before gasping, his eyes widening in surprise.

"What? What's the matter?" Kimiko asked.

"I thought... I saw something," Mr. Wong replied, shaking his head. "But it's just a bunch of meaningless data, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Henry asked, unsure.

"Positive," Mr. Wong assured his son. "So tell me, where did you get this card?"

"One of my friends gave it to me," Henry explained.

"Why?" Kimiko asked, curiously. Why did Mr. Wong care where they got the card, especially if there was nothing but 'meaningless data' encrypted on it.

Mr. Wong shook his head again. "No reason," he said.

There was a beep and the reader returned the blue card to them. Mr. Wong took it in hand and then handed it back to his son.

"Sorry I can't be of more help." Mr. Wong said.

"If we were able to find out where the card came from," Kimiko said. "Would you be able to tell us more?"

"That depends," Mr. Wong said. "There may not actually be anything wrong. It's just another Digimon card."

Henry frowned at Kimiko and then smiled as at his father as he left the room. Once the door had closed behind the older man, Henry turned back to his friend. "What's up?" he asked.

"I dunno," Kimiko said. "I don't mean any disrespect, Henry, but I think your father is hiding something."

"What do you mean?"

"You know when he was looking at the data of the card? When you asked what the numbers meant?"

"Yeah, so?"

"His attitude changed," Kimiko said, looking back at her friend. "That gasp was one of surprise, you don't do that unless you see something that you haven't seen in a while or you're not meant to have seen. He knows something; I think that's why he wanted to know where you got the card."

"You're saying my father lied to us?" Henry asked. "To me?"

Kimiko shrugged. "I dunno," she said. "Maybe."

Henry sighed and looked back at the closed door. He didn't want to believe his father was lying to him, but he also didn't want to call Kimiko a liar either.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

The next day, after locating Kenta and getting to him to reveal all that he knew about the kid that had given Henry the blue card, the four tamers followed the trail to the other side of town in search of someone named Jeremy. The quest was rather boring, to say the least, but answers were needed to understand where exactly the Blue Card came from.

For Rika and Kimiko the journey was tedious, for Henry it was important and for Takato it was plain fun. Every time they boarded a new train, he'd make a comment about the task at hand, playing it out as if they were junior detectives working a mysterious case.

"Where exactly are we going?" Terriermon asked as the team of four stepped off the train on the other side of town.

"Yeah, how do we know what we're looking for?" Labramon asked. "I mean, a kid named Jeremy isn't exactly a lot to go on. There's got to be a thousand kids named Jeremy."

Rika sighed and crossed her arms in frustration. She didn't want to be out here anymore than the others did, but Henry's need and desire to find Jeremy was an almost borderline obsession.

"Hey, we may not have a lot to go on, but you can't deny that it is kinda fun," Takato said. "Besides, there are tons of detectives out there, and they always seem to solve their cases when clues are scares."

"This isn't a game," Henry said, leading his friends away from the station.

Kimiko sighed and glanced at the others. She understood Henry's determination to find the answers to his new mysterious blue card, but even she had to admit that they seemed to be chasing their own tails. "What did Kenta say?" she asked. "Where do we start looking?"

"Kenta said something about big steps," Takato said, unable to remember the complete conversation with his friend.

"Great going, Takato," Rika groaned.

"What?" Takato asked, shrugging lightly.

Kimiko shook her head and turned back to Henry. "Do you have any idea where these 'big steps' would be?" she asked.

"I have an idea," Henry said. "Come on. Follow me." He walked away, leaving the others to follow at brisk pace behind him.

With his friends hot on his tail, Henry led them across from the train station to a monument in the middle of the downtown area. There were a set of steep stone steps leading up from the walkway, and at the top there was a small ledge where a group of kids were playing with their modify cards. Henry recognised one of them as Jeremy.

"Hey, Jeremy, you got a sec?" Henry asked, reaching the top of the steps in record time. "I need to ask you about that card you gave me. Where did you get it?"

"Actually, I found that card in Akihabara," Jeremy replied.

"Huh? Where in Akihabara?" Henry asked, urgently.

"By the electronics," Jeremy said. "Um, why?"

"Thanks a lot," Henry said, turning to his friends.

"Wait. What's so important about that card?" Jeremy called after them. "I wasn't even sure if it was a real one."

"I was thinking the same thing until I had it checked out," Henry replied. "It's actually very rare."

"Man, I knew it," Jeremy groaned.

Climbing the steps, Rika glared at Jeremy. "You're hiding something," she said, accusingly. "Spill it."

"Uh, well, I didn't think it was important, but the way I found the card was kind of weird," Jeremy said, nervously. "This man bumped into me, and then all of a sudden it was there."

"What did he look like?" Takato asked. "Was he skinny, fat, short, tall, or something in between?"

"I remember one thing about him," Jeremy said, thinking back. "He was wearing a yellow jacket."

"Well that narrows down the suspect pool," Kimiko sighed.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

The next morning, after a much needed and deserved sleep, Kimiko and Labramon headed over to Rika's before leaving for the park to meet the guys. Already they knew that today was going to be the same as yesterday, only this time they had a little more information on where to start their investigation.

"Not a lot of information," Rika said. "Searching Akihabara for a man in a yellow jacket isn't going to be easy."

"Nothing ever is for us," Kimiko said. "When was the last time you remember having an 'easy' day, or a day off, for that matter?"

"Back when I thought this Digimon thing was just a game," Rika said. "But, even then, things seemed busy, like I was always on the move and stuff. Different tournaments and games. Being digitally famous isn't easy."

"Tell me about it," Kimiko said. "I mean, I've never been digitally famous, but my cousin was. I knew what it was like though him."

"Who's your cousin?" Rika asked, curiously. There was only one other person, other than her, that had ever been digitally famous, and that was Ryo Akiyama, or the 'Digimon King' as he was known by his fans.

But before Kimiko could reply, they had reached Guilmon's hideout and were interrupted by Henry and Takato.

"How'd Guilmon take the news?" Kimiko asked as the boys joined them.

"Not good," Takato said. "He hates being left behind. I'm actually surprised that you get to take Labramon on the train."

"Hey, as long as you pay for them, pets are allowed on public transport," Kimiko said.

"Speaking of trains, shouldn't we get going?" Rika asked. She wanted this quest to be over with as soon as possible.

The others nodded and started to walk down the path, leading to the exit. They hadn't made it more than a few feet from Guilmon's hideout before Impmon landed on the walkway in front of them.

"So, where's the loser patrol headed today?" he chuckled.

Takato groaned. This was all they needed.

"What do you want this time?" Terriermon asked, jumping down from Henry's shoulders to face off against Impmon.

"Jeez, take it easy there, helicopter head," Impmon said, snidely. "I thought you might be interested in a little rematch."

"Why not? I could use a little exercise," Terriermon said, stepping closer to Impmon.

Labramon crept closer, baring her teeth just as the sound of footsteps reached her ears. She turned her head to the side and gasped, glancing back at the group of humans behind her. "Kimiko," she said, looking back at the disturbance.

Kimiko followed her partner's attention and felt her eyes widen. "Huh, Henry, we may have a problem," she said, pointing ahead of her.

"What do you -?" Henry cut off as he saw his father standing to the right of him and his friends. He was staring at Impmon, Terriermon and Labramon with a look of disbelief.

"What do you say, Henry? Can I fight him?" Terriermon asked, turning to face his partner. What he saw surprised him. Henry wasn't even paying attention to him anymore. "Hello, earth to Henry."

Turning to see what had caught his partner's attention, Terriermon stepped back in alarm. All this time Henry's father had believed him to be a stuffed animal, but now that secret was well and truly out of the bag.

"What's the matter, you little wing-eared wienie?" Impmon asked, oblivious to the whole situation. "I'm talking to you here. Or do you have to ask to do that, too? What a disgrace to Digimon."

"Did he say Digimon?" Mr. Wong asked, creeping closer.

Impmon, who was just about to pummel Terriermon, stopped short and turned to the adult? "Wha?" he said.

"You are a Digimon, aren't you?" Mr. Wong asked, reaching out to touch the little weasel.

Jumping back, Impmon snapped his finger and a small fireball flickered to life. "Better get back, Jack!" he snarled. He fired the fireball and yelled "Bada-boom!" as it hit Mr. Wong's briefcase.

"Dad!" Henry gasped.

"It's impossible," Mr. Wong said, lowering his brief case and staring in disbelief. "You're only a game."

"I got your game right here," Impmon said, lighting another fireball. "Let's play. ha ha!" he fired the second fireball and hit Mr. Wong in the shoulder.

"Dad, are you alright?" Henry asked.

Clutching his shoulder, Mr. Wong fell to one knee, just as Terriermon and Labramon jumped in front of him.

"You wanna play, play with me," Terriermon growled.

"Wha - you're protecting him?" Impmon asked, confused at the sudden turn of events. "What's the matter, one master not enough? You have to have two?"

Labramon snarled and took a step closer.

Impmon backed away, shaking his head. "Yeech. All you humans are making my skin crawl," he said, running into the trees. "I'll deal with you later, peewee," he added over his shoulder as he disappeared.

"Mr. Wong, you OK?" Takato asked, taking a step closer to Henry's father.

"Henry, we need to talk," Mr. Wong said, straightening up and clutching his shoulder.

"No, I can't!" Henry said, rubbing forward. He grabbed Terriermon, hoisted him up onto his shoulders and took off back up the path, away from his father.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Wong," Takato shouted over his shoulder as he followed Henry.

"Labramon!" Kimiko called, as she and Rika chased after the boys. Labramon barked and followed, leaving Mr. Wong to call after his son, but the group of four didn't slow down until they were far away from the park as possible.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

With his father still fresh in his mind, Henry walked away of his friends, leading them once again out of the train station. Terriermon was trying riding on his shoulders, and doing everything he knew possible to calm his trainer down, but nothing seemed to be working.

"What are we supposed to say at a time like this to help him?" Takato asked the girls.

"Maybe you should try something different, Takato," Rika said. "Like keeping your nose out of where it doesn't belong."

"I'm with Rika on this one," Kimiko agreed. "There's nothing we can say that'll change the fact that Mr. Wong now knows Digimon exist."

"But we have to do something," Takato sighed.

"There's nothing to do," Kimiko said, shaking her head. "This is something Henry has to work out alone. As cruel as that sounds, it's the truth."

Labramon raised her ear as she detected the faint, yet memorable voice of Calumon. She lowered her ear and barked in the direction the voice had come from, startling her friends in the process.

"Ow, Labramon, what's the big idea?" Kimiko asked, rubbing her ear.

"Calumon," Labramon said, as the little white Digimon flew into view. He headed directly for the group of kids, and landed on Labramon's back.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Calumon asked, looking up at the team excitedly.

"We could ask you the same thing," Labramon said.

"I'm looking to play," Calumon said, laughing.

"Obviously." Rika said.

Kimiko smiled and picked up the small white Digimon. "Calumon, where've you been? I've been worried about you," she said.

"I got bored when you were sleeping," Calumon said, "went to find someone to play with. Forgot to come home."

"As long as you're OK, I should be thankful," Kimiko said, setting the small Digimon back down on Labramon's back.

From ahead, Terriermon laughed and pointed at a store near the electronics. "Look, Ice cream!" he said, happily.

Instantly Calumon's ears enlarged and his eyes grew wide at the creamy goodness ahead of him. He rose up off of Labramon's back and was about to fly into the store when Kimiko grabbed him.

"Hold up, short stuff, you can't just fly inside, you'll freak everyone out," Kimiko said.

"But I want ice cream," Calumon said.

"OK. I'll get you an ice cream," Kimiko said, laughing. "But you gotta pretend you're not real for a little bit, can you do that?"

"Huh-ah," Calumon said, falling silent in Kimiko's arms. She smiled and carried him into the shop, and purchased a single cone of vanilla ice cream. Once paid she headed outside, leaving the others to be served behind her.

"Here you go," Kimiko said, handing the small cone to Calumon. He accepted it excitedly and bit into the cream. His eyes watered and he let out a surprises scream.

"It's so cold! It makes my head all scrambly," he cried.

"You got to eat it carefully," Kimiko said. "You'll get brain freeze." She took the cone from Calumon and rubbed his head until his ice cream headache went away, she then held the cone as he slurped up the frozen goodness, taking his time as not to hurt himself again.

With the others now eating their own ice cream, Kimiko leaned against the railing outside the electronics store. Takato climbed up to sit on the top railing whilst Henry and Rika leaned either side of him.

"I wonder if our man's going to show up." Takato asked.

"Maybe he'll introduce himself," Rika said, snidely. "Keep dreaming, Sherlock."

"It could happen," Takato defended.

Suddenly, all the electrical goods inside and outside the electronic stores switched off, their images disappeared and were replaced with a static charge instead.

"That can't be good for business," Kimiko said, pointing at the shops window.

Looking up, Terriermon pointed to the sky where a ripple had appeared above the buildings. "Uh-oh," he said. The ripple expanded and a digital field filtered into the clear air, bringing with it two Digimon beasts.

"Who ordered the steak?" Takato asked, looking up at the bull Digimon.

"Lamb chops," Henry said, pointing at the sheep.

"I'm ready, Kimiko," Labramon said, sliding under the railing and baring her teeth at the ram,

"Me too, Henry," Terriermon said, jumping down onto Labramon's back.

"They look like ultimates," Kimiko said. "I don't think we're gonna have enough fire power."

Digging into his pocket, Henry pulled out his digivice and held it front of him. "You're right, Kimiko," he said. "The ram is Pajiramon - a deva beast Digimon, and the bull is Vajramon - same nasty type."

"It begins here," Vajramon said, holding his arms wide and looking around at Pajiramon.

"And ends here," she replied, breaking open the window of the electronics store with her hooves. She sucked in a breath and all CDS flew through the air into her mouth.

Along the way, Vajramon had smashed through another store and was eating his way through the wires of a TV and computer.

Turning on the spot, Pajiramon opened her mouth and belted out a hypersonic sound wave; knocking everyone, save for the Digimon tamers and their partners, unconscious.

"I bet that they're unstable since they just bio-emerged," Henry said, unplugging his ears.

"That must be why they're eating all the digital equipment," Kimiko said. "They need it to stablise themselves before mounting an attack."

"Then we better clear the table before they finish their meal," Rika said.

"I'll send them home," Terriermon said.

"Not alone you won't," Labramon said.

"We'll do it together," Renamon said, appearing behind Rika, prepared for battle.

"Which one do you want?" Henry asked, turning to the girls.

"How about the glutton with the horns, princess?" Rika asked.

"Deal," Kimiko said, reaching for her digivice and card deck.

"Let's go," Henry said, following her example.

Rika nodded and did the same.

_Digimodify!_

"Digimodify!" the three tamers called out, each one swiping a different card at the same time.

"Thor's hammer, activate!" Henry said, and a giant hammer appeared in Terriermon's hands.

"Crystal fire, activate!" Rika said, and Renamon's four paws ignited with blue flames.

"Blast Rings!" Kimiko said, and burning rings of fire erupted from Labramon's mouth.

The three attacks hit their respective targets. Even though they did attract their targets attention, they did very little damage. Turning around, Pajiramon head-butted Terriermon, knocking him out of the air. "So you are the pathetic little Digimon that answers to humans," she said, holding the little rabbit down under her hoof. "What is your name, traitor?"

"None of your business," Terriermon shouted, struggling to stand up.

"Hmm, and you?" Vajramon boomed, facing Labramon and Renamon.

"What's the point? You won't remember it anyway," Labramon said.

"Not after we load your data," Renamon agreed.

"Ooh!" Vajramon taunted.

"Let him go right now!" Henry yelled at Pajiramon.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Pajiramon said, picking Terriermon up in her hand and squeezing him tightly.

"We're wasting time here," Vajramon said. "Our orders were to vanquish them and load their data or have you forgotten our duties?"

"I have forgotten nothing," Pajiramon said, throwing Terriermon aside. The rabbit spun in the air as the ram took aim with her crossbow. "You should be honored to be absorbed by me, little slave," she said, firing an arrow.

"No! Look out!" Henry yelled.

Calumon whined and grabbed his head as the diamond on his forehead blazed with red light, just as Henry's digivice shot out a white light that consumed Terriermon.

"Terriermon, digivolve to... Gargomon!"

Bursting out the clouds, Gargomon fired a barrage of laser pellets at Pajiramon, taking her by surprise. "Still hungry?" he asked. "I brought dessert."

Impressed, Vajramon returned his attention to the fox and hound in front of him. He unsheathed his sword and held it at the two of them. "Aren't you going to digivolve?" he asked. "I'd hate to just take your data without seeing that."

"Pig," Renamon said.

"What did you say?" Vajramon bellowed, angrily. He swung his sword at the fox, but she jumped out of his way and hovered over him.

"Diamond storm!" Renamon said, hitting him with her main attack. The bull twisted his sword around, blocking the diamonds and laughing at the pitiful attempt to take him out.

"Surely you can do better than that," Vajramon taunted.

"RetrieverG!" Labramon barked, shooting off a hypersonic blast from her mouth. It hit the bull, but only managed to knock him back a few hoof or two.

Vajramon laughed and swung his sword at the hound. Labramon ducked to avoid being hit, as Pajiramon shouted her annoyance, all the while dancing to avoid Gargomon bullets.

"This is getting tiresome," the Ram said. "Vajramon, stop fooling around. We have to destroy them."

"Speak for yourself," Vajramon replied. "This is fun."

"He's toying with them," Rika said.

Reaching into his deck, Takato pulled out a single card and offered it to Henry. "Take this," he said. "It just might give Gargomon an edge."

"Digimodify!" Henry called, swiping the card through his D-Power. "Hyper speed activate!"

"I know how to get you, you big wooly bully," Gargomon shouted, running at top speed towards the ram.

"Enough! Thunder stomp!" Pajiramon said, slamming her front hooves down onto the ground. It shook and Gargomon found himself on his back, staring at the sky. "Relax. Stay a while." She fired four arrows at Gargomon, pinning him to the ground by his pants.

"I can't move anything!" Gargomon cried out, as Pajiramon took aim with another four arrows.

"Don't do it!" Henry pleaded.

"It's my job," Pajiramon said, preparing to fire.

"It's never too late to change your career," Gargomon said, still struggling to get up. "Henry, do something!"

Henry watched, helplessly, as he tried to figure out a counter attack.

"How about this?" Takato asked, offering Henry another card.

"That last one nearly killed him!" Henry said.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help."

Rolling her eyes, Kimiko reached for her deck of cards and pulled out a card that she had received many years ago. "Digimodify," she said, swiping it through her D-power. "Thunder Blast, activate!"

Jumping over Vajramon, Labramon fired a blast of bolt of lightning from its mouth at Pajiramon. It hit the ram in the side and knocked her away from Gargomon.

Takato and Henry both turned to Kimiko, but the blonde ignored them as Pajiramon opened fire on Labramon instead.

"Digimodify, speed activate!" Kimiko said, swiping the basic card and boosting Labramon's speed up, giving her enough energy and power to avoid being hit and destroyed.

With Kimiko busy trying to keep her own Digimon alive, Takato turned back to Henry. "How about the blue card?" he asked. "We haven't tried that yet."

"The blue card?" Henry repeated.

"We've got to try!" Takato argued.

"But I can't do that. We have no idea what will happen."

"Well, we're about to lose him," Takato said, pointing out the fact that Pajiramon had abandoned Labramon had was back to kicking Gargomon with her hooves.

Henry sighed and stared at the blue card. "Here goes nothing," he said, swiping it through his D-Power. "Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution!" The screen on his d-power glowed a bright white, and a beam of light shot into the clouds, but nothing happened following the disappearance of crystals in the air.

"Well, it seemed like a great idea at the time," Takato said, as Henry watched helplessly as Pajiramon leveled her crossbow at his partner.

"Pathetic humans," Pajiramon said, shaking her head. "It's been fun, but now it is time to say goodbye."

Calumon groaned and grabbed his head again, just as the diamond on his forehead glowed a bright red. Looking down, Kimiko drew him in close, thinking he had another ice cream headache and started to rub his head to ease the pain, as she did so a beam of red light shot into the air, startling her and causing her to almost drop the little Digimon.

"What the -?" Kimiko murmured, catching Takato's attention. The two friends exchanged looks as the beam of red light disappeared and Calumon collapsed into Kimiko's arms.

In the sky above them, the red light had merged with the crystals from Henry's digivice and opened a portal of light which shone down and cocooned Gargomon.

"What's happening?" Pajiramon yelled, stepping back and covering her eyes with her hands.

_Matrix Digivolution..._

"Gargomon, digivolve too... Rapidmon!"

When the light died down, Pajiramon along with the tamers were surprised to find Gargomon gone from the ground beneath the Ram.

"Where'd he go?" Pajiramon growled, looking around.

"He shoots..." Rapidmon said, appearing behind the Ram and kicking her in the face. "He scores. Hahaha."

"Whoa," Takato breathed, amazed at what he was seeing.

Holding up her D-power, Rika waited for the information on the newest Digivolution to appear. "That's Rapidmon," she said. "Warrior Digimon. Ultimate level. His special attacks are rapid fire, miracle missile and tri beam."

"Glad he's on our side," Kimiko said, mesmerized by the transformation.

"Stop! Hold still!" Pajiramon growled as she fired arrow after arrow at Rapidmon, but failed to hit him once.

"Yeah! We're back in the game, Rapidmon!" Henry called.

"Like the new look? Check this out," Rapidmon said, blasting the ram with missiles from his arms. "Rapid fire!"

Pajiramon cried out in alarm as she was knocked off her feet. As the tables turned against his ally, Vajramon abandoned his attack on Renamon and stampeded off to help his comrade.

"You lousy little insect," Pajiramon growled, getting unsteadily to her feet. "Let's see what you can do when I have a human shield." She turned and set her sights on the tamers. "Which one of you would like to go first?"

"Not an option, you big shredder!" Rapidmon shouted, hovering in the sky above the team. "Tri beam!" a green triangle formed between his hands and paws and dissolved both of the Deva's the second it touched them.

Excitedly, Takato turned to his friends and grinned. "We did it!" he said, almost like he'd just won his first Digimon battle.

"Yeah," Henry said, staring at Rapidmon in amazement.

"Mhm-mm!" Rapidmon agreed, landing just in front of the tamers.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

"_Due to heavy fog in the Akihabara district today, train schedules all over the city were severely disrupted._"

"I know, mum, I miss you too."

"_I'm sorry, baby, I promised you I'd be home by now, but all this strange weather has made it almost impossible. The planes won't fly in this fog, and the train systems are malfunctioning, it's almost like this fog is digital or something._"

Kimiko gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, it's strange, I agree," she said. She hated lying to her mother, they had a strict policy that neither one of them would lie to the other, but she hadn't told her mother about Labramon yet, and she didn't want to freak her out by telling her what exactly was going on with the fog.

"_I'm glad to hear that you and your father haven't killed each other yet,_" Sasha said.

"I hardly see him enough to rectify a reason to kill him," Kimiko said, heavily. She reached for the remote and switched off the TV. "He's always at work, and if he does come home, I'm usually out at school or at the park with my friends."

"_You've made friends? Oh, baby, I'm so proud of you._"

"Thanks, Mum, it was a little rocky at first," Kimiko admitted. "But we all have an interest in Digimon, so it got easier over time."

"_Maybe Ryo teaching you that game wasn't such a bad idea after all_."

"No, definitely not," Kimiko agreed.

"_Baby, I have to go, hopefully, if the weather has cleared, I should be home by tomorrow._"

"I look forward to it," Kimiko said. "Bye mum, love you."

"_I love you too, cupcake, bye._"

The line went dead and Kimiko sighed. She lowered the phone from her ear and stared at it for a few minutes. The idea of her mother being home soon excited her, she couldn't wait to go home, although she didn't mind it at her father's place, especially when she considered that Henry only lived upstairs, but then Rika only lived around the corner from the house she shared with her mother, so it wasn't like she was completely cut off from her friends, but sometimes living alone was lonely, and at home she'd have her mother's company... at least when she wasn't working late.

But at least her mother made it home to spend quality time with her daughter. Yamaki didn't seem to have time to spare for her, and it was his job that made Kimiko resent him the most. In the last two and a half weeks, a lot had happened to make the father/daughter relationship strained, but Kimiko was willing to overlook the bad that had happened in order to live a normal life with her dad, but the fact that he cared more about his job that of her, was something that she found hard to fight.

Kimiko was tired.

Tired of fighting a losing battle with her father.

She was tired of waiting for her father to realise his mistake, and tired of waiting for him to put aside sometime for her. She was his daughter, for crying out loud, she shouldn't have had to schedule time in his busy life to spend time for him, especially when he forgot about the arrangement anyway.

Heaving a sigh, and running her hand through her blonde hair, Kimiko curled up on the sofa and stared at the homework-covered-coffee-table. She didn't feel like doing homework tonight and instead just wanted to sleep. Her day had been eventful and long, making her crave sleep even more than usual, but most of all, she was tired of watching the clock, watching each hour tick by with no sign that her father would be home yet.

All in all, she was tired of waiting.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, 16 May 2015 at 1:52am**


	17. Quest for Answers

**Author's Note:** Here's another update. Unfortunately, I have lost the spot where I was going to reveal Kimiko as being Yamaki's daughter, so I'm just gonna have to wing it from here and hope that it comes back to me.

**Dedications:** Thank you to the following: **ZionJonah, Goldenemu** and **MusicLover1997**.

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Quest for Answers**

"Has anyone spoken to Rika?" Kimiko asked.

"No," Takato replied, shaking his head. "Have you?"

Kimiko shook her head in response and sighed. She was sitting on Henry's bed, just behind Takato, with Terriermon on her head and Calumon on her lap, meanwhile Labramon was sitting at Henry's feet watching him on the computer.

"Any ideas on why Renamon would disappear with Vajramon?" Takato asked, looking between his two friends.

"I'm still trying to figure out how he survived," Kimiko replied. "According to the D-Power, nothing can survive a tri-beam attack, yet he was able to, how?"

"They're all good questions," Henry said, his eyes never leaving his computer screen. "Unfortunately, neither one of us has any answers right now."

"Do you think Rika has heard from Renamon?" Takato asked.

"I think she'd have called to let us know if she had," Kimiko said.

"I don't know," Takato said, awkwardly. "She still pretty secretive."

"Aren't we all," Kimiko muttered.

"What was that?" Takato asked, glancing around at the blonde.

Kimiko shook her head. "Nothing," she replied.

Takato stared at Kimiko curiously for a few seconds, before turning his attention back to the room at large. "You, guys, we should be out there looking for Renamon," he said. "You know, launch a search-and-rescue-mission."

"We'd need Rika's D-Power," Henry said. "But even then our chances are slim. Besides, if Vajramon is anything like the other devas we've encountered, then he'll show up soon enough."

"Remember, Takato, the bad guys always come back for me," Kimiko said, carefully lifting Terriermon down from her head.

"Yeah, and hopefully Renamon will be there too," Terriermon said.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Whilst her friends tried to think of reasons why Vajramon would want Renamon, Rika was making her way across the city and back towards her home. She'd had a rather eventful day with her mother, who had taken her down to the fashion industry and organized a camera test for her, needless to say things turned south pretty quickly.

In all fairness, Rika hadn't wanted the camera test in the first place, fashion was the last thing on her mind at the moment, and she hated anything to do with modelling anyway. Her mother was trying to force her own lifestyle onto her daughters, but Rika, being the stubborn girl that she was, was fighting her the whole ten yards.

"Oh, Renamon, please be OK," Rika thought as she stared at her D-Power. It had been nearly twelve hours since the fox had left with the Deva, and Rika was getting more worried by the hour. Sometimes she wished that she hadn't let Renamon go with the Deva, but she also knew that she had to trust that her partner knew what she was doing.

Meanwhile, back at the Nonaka residence, Rumiko, Rika's mother, was folding the designer dress that her daughter had been wearing earlier that day, and fretting about where her daughter was. "It's dinner time," she said to her mother. "Where on earth can she be?"

"Careful, dear, excess worrying leads to premature wrinkles," Seiko, Rika's grandmother, said.

"First the camera test and now this," Rumiko said. "I was mortified. You should have seen her. This is the one chance for her to be famous and successful life me, and she just stood there like a donkey. Then she practically attacked poor Coco the photographer. I just don't understand why she acts like that."

"To be honest, I'm not surprised," Seiko said, setting a plate of food down onto the dinner table. "She didn't want that camera test, _you_ did. Let her have some time alone, she'll be fine."

Finally making it home, Rika slid open the front door and called out to alert her grandmother and mother to her presence. "I'm home," was all she said. As she was closing the door behind her, Rika could hear the soft padding of footsteps making their way down the hall. For a second she thought it might have been Renamon, but her hopes were dashed when her mother came around the corner.

"Young lady, where have you been?" Rumiko asked the moment she saw her daughter. "I've been worried sick about you."

"Nowhere, just walking," Rika replied.

"Never mind," Rumiko sighed. "I hope you're pleased with the way you acted today. I want to talk to you about that camera test."

"I don't," Rika said, kicking off her shoes and making her way into the house. "All those flashing lights must have given me a headache."

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

After saying goodnight to Takato, Henry and Kimiko retreated back to his bedroom to discuss Renamon's disappearance further. The conversation was a short one, as neither had any idea what was happening or what the fox could possibly have been doing with the Deva in the first place. Soon Henry went back to his computer and Kimiko lay down on his bed.

"You know, I can't imagine what Rika is going through right now," Kimiko said, breaking the silence. "I hope she's OK."

"I'm sure she's fine," Terriermon said, jumping up onto Kimiko's stomach.

"I don't know, Terriermon, she seemed genuinely concerned last night," Kimiko said. She had spoken to Rika the previous evening, maybe an hour or two after Renamon had disappeared with Vajramon, and had been the one to tell Henry and Takato about the whole situation after. "Besides, if Labramon and Calumon, and even you, disappeared, I think I'd go out of my mind with worry."

"Aw, I didn't know you cared so much, Kimiko," Terriermon said.

The blonde smiled in response and lifted the small rabbit into the air as she sat up. "Of course I care, Terriermon," she said, setting him back in her lap. "Plus, if you disappeared, I'd have to put up with a mopey Henry, and a mopey Henry isn't fun at all."

"Hey," Henry whined.

Kimiko giggled. "Sorry, Henry, but it's true," she said.

"It's a good thing we're not going anywhere then, isn't it?" Labramon asked.

"Yeah, a very good thing indeed," Calumon said.

Kimiko smiled and looked up, she caught Henry's eye and blushed lightly at the fact that he seemed to have been watching her. "What exactly are you doing over there?" she asked, setting Terriermon down on the bed and standing up. She walked over to the computer and leaned in closer to the screen. "You're not going to be able to find Renamon on Google Maps, you know."

"If only it were that easy," Henry said. "But no, I'm actually trying to see if there is anything on Vajramon in the digital archives."

"There's a digital archive?"

Henry nodded and maximized the screen so Kimiko could see what he was doing. "I found it on a spare disk in the Digimon game my father got me a few years ago," he said. "So far I haven't been able to find anything on any of the Devas. It's almost like they don't exist in the digital world."

"Well, we know that they do," Kimiko said, straightening up.

"Yeah, which makes me wonder if the creators of the Digimon game created the Devas, or if the Devas somehow created themselves."

"You mean digivolved?"

Henry shrugged. "I don't know," he said.

Kimiko bit her lower lip and looked around at the bedroom window. She felt her feet gravitate towards it and then paused, turning back to Henry. "When we first met the tiger Deva, Mihiramon, he said that he was the servant to another, Sandiramon said it too."

"Yeah, so, what's your point?" Henry asked, confused.

"Do you think their 'master', for the lack of a better word, is a Digimon?" Kimiko asked.

"What else could it be?"

Kimiko shrugged. "If their master _is_ a Digimon," she said, "then that means there is a whole other level of power out there. The Devas are ultimate level, yeah?"

Henry nodded.

"Then anything stronger than them has got to be mega," Kimiko said. "We barely have enough power to battle an ultimate. What if next time there is a bio-emerge and a Mega comes through? We're toast."

"We can't afford to think like that," Henry said. "We just need to focus on the here and now, and try and figure out why Renamon went with Vajramon, and where exactly they have disappeared too."

Kimiko sighed. "That's what I am trying to do," she said. "I mean, if Vajramon is working for a mega level Digimon and he's got Renamon, even if we do find her, we won't be able to help save her without a blue card, and if the mega master comes through to help his servant during the battle, we're as good as screwed."

Henry sighed and looked back at his computer screen, whilst Kimiko sat back down on his bed. He half-glanced over his shoulder at her to see her lying on her stomach, and playing with Calumon as Terriermon sat on her back. Pushing away from the computer, Henry stood and walked over to her, he sat on the edge of the bed and then lay back, staring at the ceiling.

"What's the matter, Henry, tired of searching the web?" Kimiko teased.

"Something like that," Henry replied.

Kimiko smiled and rolled onto her side, propping her head up on her hand and staring at Henry. He had his eyes closed, but he opened them when he felt her stare.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kimiko replied, rolling back onto her stomach and staring ahead. Labramon, who had been lying under the window, was now standing on her hind legs, her front paws resting on the window ledge, and she was staring out into the inky black sky. Kimiko frowned at her partner. "What is it, Labramon?" she asked.

"He's back," Labramon replied, lifting her ear. "I can sense him."

"Sense who?" Kimiko asked.

"Vajramon," Labramon said.

Lifting his head, Henry met Kimiko's gaze and the two jumped up. Terriermon jumped up onto Henry's shoulders while Calumon floated into Kimiko's arms and Labramon raced to the door.

"We should call Rika," Kimiko said. "If Vajramon is back, then there is a good chance that Renamon is there as well."

Henry nodded and Kimiko pulled her cellphone from her pocket as she followed him out of the room, and towards the front door. He called an excuse to his parents, who were in the other room, and then hurried out into the hall after Kimiko.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi, is Rika there?" Kimiko asked, as Henry closed the door behind him.

"_Oh, yes, one minute - Rika, honey, it's for you._"

There was a split second pause before Rika's voice came across the line.

"_Princess?_"

Kimiko rolled her eyes at the nickname, but shook it off. There was more important news to deal with. "Rika, I think we found Vajramon," she said, "and there's a good chance that Renamon will be there, too."

"_Do you know where they are?_"

"The National Sports Arena," Kimiko replied. "At least, that's where the signal is coming from."

"_OK. I'll meet you there._"

Kimiko nodded and hung up. "Do you think we should call Takato?" she asked, walking alongside Henry towards the elevator.

"He probably already knows," Henry said.

"Maybe so," Kimiko said, dialing Takato's house number. "But it is better to be safe than sorry."

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

With their bikes in storage, Henry and Kimiko were able to get them out after pleading with the man at the front desk for the keys. Unfortunately, unlike Terriermon who could ride on Henry's shoulders, Labramon was the size of a medium dog and had to ride in the basket that was attached to the front of Kimiko's bike, whilst Calumon rode on her head.

"Quit pulling on my ears," Henry told Terriermon.

"Well, move it," Terriermon said. "Can't this thing go any faster? We have a bullfight to pick."

"Momentie, would you?" Henry asked.

"Princess,"

Kimiko glanced to her left as Rika called out to her. The red head was peddling as hard and fast as she could to catch up with Kimiko and Henry, both of whom were heading straight for the main street ahead.

"Rika!"

"Where's Takato?" Rika asked.

"He said he'd meet us there," Kimiko said, relaying part of her conversation with Takato.

"Do you really think Renamon is going to be there?"

Kimiko nodded. "Yeah, I do," she said. "Come on, it's not that far from here."

"OK," Rika said. She trusted Kimiko's judgement, it hadn't failed before now.

Reaching the intersection, the three Tamers peddled harder and faster, whizzing down side streets and taking as many shortcuts as they could and possibly knew to get to the Sports Arena.

Out front, waiting for them, was Takato and Guilmon.

"Hey, guys!" Takato waved as the others reached him. The three quickly dismounted their bikes and joined him at the entrance the arena. The Digital field had already seeped out of the arena and was surrounding the whole area.

Digging into her jacket, Kimiko pulled out her glasses and put them on, making it easier for her to see where she was going through the fog.

"If we're going in there, we're going to need a plan to defeat Vajramon," Takato said. "Everyone notice his weak spots?"

"Weak spots? He's a tank with horns," Terriermon replied as they started to run towards the inside arena.

Reaching the wall, dividing the stands from the track, first, Henry looked out and spotted the two Digimon they had been searching for. "Bingo," he said.

"Um, he's a lot bigger than I remember," Takato said, staring out at the giant Ox deva.

"You going chicken on us, Gogglehead?" Rika asked.

"No," Takato defended.

Terriermon clucked, causing Henry to scold him.

"Just kidding," the little rabbit huffed. "Sheesh."

"Renamon," Rika murmured, spotting her partner behind Vajramon.

"It looks like they're talking," Labramon said, jumping over the divider into the arena. Guilmon and Terriermon followed her.

"What are they saying, Labramon?" Kimiko asked. Being a dog meant that Labramon's senses were a lot more heightened than the others, including the tamers.

Labramon lifted her ear and listened to closely to the conversation. "Something about a Digimon Sovereign," the hound replied.

"A Digimon Sovereign?" Takato repeated. "What's that?"

"That's gotta be the mega level Digimon you were thinking of, Kimiko," Henry said, turning to the blonde.

Kimiko nodded. "Yeah," she agreed.

"Mega level Digimon?" Rika questioned.

Even Takato looked confused.

Kimiko shook her head. "I was just theorizing the different levels of Digimon," she said. "The Devas are ultimate level, and if they are working beneath something, then that something has to be a Mega level Digimon."

"Oh great, just what we need," Rika groaned.

Labramon stiffened as she continued to listen to the conversation. "Oh no," she murmured, as Vajramon continued on his triad.

"What is it, Labramon?" Kimiko asked.

"The master plan of the Devas," Labramon said. "It's to overthrow the humans and reign supreme of both worlds."

"But Digimon were created by Humans, why would they want to harm us?" Takato asked.

"The Devas and their master believe that humans will, and have, abandoned us Digimon, and therefore must pay for their abandonment," Labramon replied.

"I knew it," Takato said. "It's a conspiracy plot to take over the world."

Rika rolled her eyes, but kept her comments to herself. Trust Takato to think of a conspiracy theory at a time like this.

"Hey! Maybe he just wants to be friends," Calumon said, jumping out of Kimiko's arms and floating over towards Vajramon. He landed on the ground between the Deva and Renamon, and looked innocently up at the Ox.

"Calumon, no!" Kimiko yelled, jumping over the barrier. "Come back!"

Vajramon glowered down at the tiny white Digimon. He could smell the human stench radiating off of him, and instantly raised his hoof to try and smash the little guy.

"Kimiko, help me!" Calumon called, as Vajramon tried to kick him again.

Kimiko gasped and took a step towards the Deva, but Henry jumped the barrier and pulled her back.

Charging forward, Labramon shot towards the Deva and Calumon. "Ready when you are, Kimiko," she called over her shoulder.

"Mhm-mm," Kimiko said, pulling away from Henry. She reached for her D-Power and cards, and swiped one through the digivice. "Digi-modify!" she shouted. "Digivolution, activate!"

_Digivolution._

"Labramon, digivolve to... Seasramon!"

Jumping into the air, Seasramon hovered over the deva and yelled, "Tee Dia!" shooting a hundred brightly golden arrows at the Ox.

Unsheathing his sword, Vajramon merely twirled it around and blocked the arrows, and then slashed at the floating hound in the sky.

"Seasramon!" Kimiko yelled, watching as her partner was thrown into a stone pillar and slumped to the floor.

Still scared from his experience with the deva, Calumon floated back to the tamers and landed in Kimiko's arms. He felt safer already.

"That's enough," Takato said, as Henry held Kimiko back again. The blonde wanted more than anything to run to her partner's side, but the others knew that if she went out there now, then there was a chance that she'd get caught in the crossfire. "Guilmon! Digi-modify! Digivolution, activate!"

_Digivolution._

"Guilmon, digivolve to... Growlmon!"

Stomping across the arena towards the Ox deva, Growlmon powered up his primary attack and slashed at the deva with it. Vajramon raised his arm and blocked the attack with the bands on his wrists. He laughed and grabbed the dinosaur in his hands, and threw him, with ease, over his shoulder.

"No!" Takato gasped.

"Terriermon!" Henry said, looking back at his partner.

"Well, it's about time," Terriermon said, running forward.

Henry let go of Kimiko for a second, reached into his pocket and pulled out a card along with his D-Power. "Digi-modify! Digivolution, active!" he called, swiping the card.

_Digivolution._

"Terriermon, digivolve to... Gargomon!"

"Be careful!" Renamon called from her perch in the stands. She was more worried now about her friends than she was about getting the answers she needed out of Vajramon.

Raising his gauntlets, Gargomon smirked at Vajramon. "So," he said, "we meet again. Gargo lasers!" He opened fire, but the Ox merely walked through them, knocking Gargomon down onto the floor and raising his sword above his head.

"You pathetic pets!" Vajramon growled, preparing himself to destroy the three Digimon in front of him.

"Diamond Storm!"

Turning his sword to the side, Vajramon blocked the storm of diamonds hurtling his way. Once it was over he turned to Renamon and growled. "What is this?" he asked.

"Your Digimon Sovereign sounds dreamy," Renamon said. "But I won't be signing up anytime soon."

"Renamon!" Rika shouted.

"Now!" Renamon said, giving the go ahead for her Tamer to take it to the next level.

Rika nodded and swiped her card through her D-Power. "Digi-modify! Digivolution, activate!"

_Digivolution._

"Renamon, digivolve to... Kyubimon!"

Vajramon stared, transfixed, at the newly formed fox in front of him. He liked what he saw, and he knew that his Digimon master would like it too. "So, you digivolved," he said. "You'll make an even worthier servant for our master. Join us, Kyubimon, be part of the new world order or face the wrath of the devas."

"Never - Fox tail inferno!" Kyubimon said, raising all nine of her tails. The tip of each one was burning brightly with a fireball, each of which shot off, one after the other, and hurtled towards Vajramon. They hit him, but the deva was able to fend them off with ease.

Annoyed, Kyubimon jumped at the deva, prepared to spin into a dragon-wheel attack, but Vajramon had other plans. Instead he caught her in his arms and held her tightly, despite how much she struggled; he refused to let her go.

"Oh, so beautiful, yet so lost," he said, throwing her away.

Kyubimon landed back on her feet, panting and glaring at the deva.

"Digi-modify! Power, activate!"

"Dragon wheel!" Kyubimon said, summoning every ounce of her strength. She jumped into the air and a blue dragon of fire rose out of it.

"Deva blades!" Vajramon said, swiping his swords across one another and blasting Kyubimon out of the sky. "Kyubimon, you could be so much stronger. Why do you depend on such a feeble human partner?"

"Aah!" Kyubimon growled.

"He sure is a big bully," Calumon said, nestled safely in Kimiko's arms.

"It's like we're fighting a wall," Henry said. "None of attacks even fazed him. What are we going to do?"

Takato shook his head and took a step forward. "Growlmon, you've got to get back in there now," he said, swiping another card. "Digi-modify! Hyper speed, activate."

"Pyroblaster!" Growlmon said, firing a fireball at the deva.

Vajramon swiped through the attack with his blades and charged at the giant dragon.

"Digi-modify! Energy, activate!" Henry called, swiping his own card.

"Bunny pummel!" Gargomon said, running at Vajramon. He jumped up and fired his gauntlets, before trying to punch the deva with his free hand. The Ox growled and swatted him away like a fly.

"Digi-modify! Power, activate!" Kimiko said, deciding to use the same card as Rika. She didn't know how much good it would've done, but she had to try something before her friends got seriously hurt.

"Tee Dia!"

"Deva blades!"

"Aw, nuts!" Calumon whined as another attack was deflected.

"He's too strong," Henry said. "Gargomon, you've got to get up."

"That's easy for you to say," Gargomon said, looking back at his partner. "You didn't get your butt whopped."

"Growlmon, come on, we've gotta keep trying," Takato said, agreeing with Henry.

"Okeydokey," Growlmon whined, sitting up.

"Digi-modify! Power, activate!"

Growlmon had managed to push himself into a sitting position, but found that he had very little energy to go any further.

"Growlmon, what are you waiting for?" Takato asked. "Get up. Up!"

"Growlmon, down. Down," Growlmon said, falling back onto his stomach.

"Seasramon, are you OK?" Kimiko asked.

Seasramon shook her shaggy great head. "After that last attack," she said. "I have very little energy to keep fighting."

Kimiko sighed and looked around at her friends. "Now what do we do?" she asked.

"It's up to Kyubimon now," Rika said.

"But she can't fight him alone," Henry said.

"She'll have too," Rika argued. "The others are out."

"Then she's got to Digivolve again," Takato said. "It's the only way."

"But how do we do that?" Kimiko asked. "We don't have a blue card."

Sheathing his swords again, Vajramon growled at Kyubimon for her disobedience. "Too bad," he chided. "I thought you'd be a worthier opponent, but you're all pretty and no punch."

Kyubimon jumped forward, and narrowly missed Vajramon. She flicked her tail and hit him the face, before landing behind him. Without missing a beat she turned and head-butted him in the side, knocking him back a step or two.

"I will convince you to join us," Vajramon swore. "Even if I have to destroy you to do it." He swiped at her with his swords, but Kyubimon was one step ahead of him every time, and kept avoiding him. "I don't understand. You could have unlimited power in this world, yet you continue to be a lap dog to that worthless little girl. Deva blade!"

Kyubimon jumped out of the way of the attack, as Rika reached into her card holder and selected another card. Fortunately enough, the card she pulled out, much to her surprise and the others, was a blue card.

"Now it's on," Rika grinned.

"Mm-hmm," Calumon agreed, as the triangle on top of his head glowed red.

"Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution, activate!"

_Matrix Digivolution._

"Kyubimon digivolve to... Taomon!"

Vajramon growled at the newest Digivolution. He, just like the other Digimon, and the Tamers were transfixed at the sheer amazement of Kyubimon's ultimate form.

"How interesting," Vajramon growled.

Holding up his D-Power, Henry used it to get as much information on the newest ultimate as he could. "Cool," he breathed, as the data filled onto his screen. "Taomon - ultimate data-type Digimon," he read out loud. "Her graceful appearance masks her thousand spells and talisman of light attacks."

"Whoa," Kimiko breathed.

"Oh," Calumon sighed, collapsing once again into Kimiko's arms. The blonde hugged him closer. She had already figured out that somehow, some way, Calumon was the key to their Digimon's Digivolution, and a Matrix Digivolution usually took a lot out of the little guy.

Vajramon growled and pointed his sword at Taomon. "Our master would not be pleased," he said. "You look so human. Why would you digivolve to resemble such weak, insignificant creatures?"

"Ouch," Kimiko murmured. "He reminds me of my dad. Except he thinks the humans are the more superior race."

"I don't really care what your master thinks," Taomon said. "And, besides, looks can be deceiving." She leapt into the air, waved her arms and threw a thousand spells attack at the deva. The red papers hurtled towards the Deva combusting against his chest.

"Ohh! You stubborn creature, if you defy my master, then I have no choice but to destroy you," Vajramon yelled, running forward. He swung his sword at Taomon, but missed her as she elegantly swooped out of his reach. "You must want more than this. Why are you here?"

"I only wanted information from you," Taomon explained. "And now that I've gotten my answers, you can go."

"You deceptive wretch, once I finish with you, I'll take care of your pathetic human," Vajramon threatened. "Terror blade!" he struck the ground with his swords and a blaze of energy raced towards Taomon.

She jumped into the air, avoiding the blast and growled at Vajramon. "No one threatens Rika!" she warned him.

Annoyed, Vajramon threw his swords at Taomon, but missed, striking the score board behind her instead. Now, with her opponent defenseless, Taomon floated above him and produced a giant paint brush from her sleeve.

"Talisman of light!" she called, drawing a kanji in the air. The symbol burned a bright blue and shone down on Vajramon.

"What's happening?" the Ox deva yelled as the spell hit him. "This cannot be!" He growled as his particles broke apart and scattered, before disappearing.

As the deva disappeared so did the Digital field. Calumon opened his eyes and looked out at Taomon. "Yay!" he chanted, jumping out of Kimiko's arms and floating over to Seasramon as she glowed and de-digivolved back to Labramon - Growlmon and Gargomon followed in her wake, returning to their rookie forms.

"That's one less Deva to deal with," Takato said.

"Yeah, but how many more are there left to fight?" Henry asked.

Kimiko nodded in agreement. "And don't forget about their master - the Digimon Sovereign," she said. "We may have won this battle, but something tells me that the war between our world and the Digital world hasn't even begun yet."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, 20 May 2015 at 6:35pm**


	18. Never A Dull Day

**Author's Note:** Here is another chapter. Unfortunately I am not quite yet up to regular updates, but I am trying my hardest. Chapter 19 coming soon.

**Dedications:** Thank you to the following: **AkemiMimi, Jesse ME Gerrits, Invisible Observer, Senisan14, Aubrie1234, Nonrial **and **Belysa**.

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Never a Dull Day**

It was the day after Vajramon's attack, and the Tamers were enjoying a little fun in the sun at the park. Kazu, Kenta and Jeri were also present, and were currently playing in the lake with Guilmon.

"Doesn't it seem like the Devas are coming after us specifically?" Henry asked. He was standing under a large oak tree, and partly concealed within its shadow.

"Don't they have anything better to do with their time than fight us?" Terriermon asked.

"But they're evil, right?" Takato asked. "So it's our duty as Digimon Tamers to defeat them, isn't it?"

"Hey, it's not _our_ responsibility to fight them," Rika said. She was sitting at the base of another oak tree, and her eyes were closed against the blazing sun that was peering down between the open branches of the trees. "Let someone else do it."

"Like who?" Kimiko asked. "We're the only ones that stand a chance at defeating these things, and I don't know about you, but I'd rather not drag anyone else into this mess, it's a wonder we only manage to come out of a digital field with a few minor scratches."

Takato nodded in agreement, although it was a surprise to him to hear that Kimiko was on his side, normally she sided with Rika or Henry, and never him.

"Besides, if they want to fight us, we can't just walk away," Labramon said. "It's not in our nature to run from a fight."

"She's right," Renamon agreed, appearing beside Rika. The red-head groaned and lowered her head into arms.

From the pool, Kazu cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Hey, come on, are you guys gonna get in the water or what? We're gonna make Guilmon get all pruny!"

"Are you kidding?! I'd pay to see that," Takato yelled back, waving his hand in the air. He laughed and turned back to his friends. "Are you guys coming?" he asked.

"No, I can't," Henry said, shaking his head. "I've got martial arts practice."

"Oh."

Rika scoffed, stood up and walked away, Renamon disappearing after her.

"I'm guessing that's a no," Takato said. He turned to Kimiko beside him. "How about you, Kimmie?" he asked.

Kimiko smiled at the name, but shook her head. "Maybe later," she said. "I have to go find Calumon. He managed to get out again last night, and I haven't seen him all day. I know I shouldn't be worried, but then again, I always am."

"Well, you know where we are if you want to join," Takato said, running off to the edge of the pool.

"Thanks, Takato," Kimiko murmured, standing up. She dusted herself off and looked up at Henry as he remained hidden beneath the oak tree. "You OK?" she asked, reading the expression on his face.

Henry snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. "Yeah, just curious," he said.

"Uh-oh, that's never a good sign," Kimiko teased.

"Haha," Henry said, smiling. "Kimiko, do you ever just... you know, think about this whole 'Tamer' thing?"

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked, frowning.

"I mean, do you ever think that sometimes we're in over our heads?"

"Yeah, all the time, but then again we are Digi destined, and we wouldn't be Tamers or even have Digimon partners if the powers that be didn't think we couldn't handle the dangers of the digital world."

"Fair point," Henry said, nodding. "But, these Devas, they're more than just digital monsters. They're a real problem."

"Henry, the whole world is made of 'real problems'," Kimiko said. "Some people are strong enough to get by, others aren't, and then there are those that take a fighting stand. We just happen to be those that have to fight, whether we want to or not."

"I know, but still."

Kimiko sighed and reached for his hand. She squeezed it and smiled patiently. "Don't dwell on it too much, Henry," she said. "It'll drive you crazy, and I've already got enough crazy in my life."

"Thanks, Kimiko," Henry said.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

After leaving Henry at the train station, Kimiko headed back to the park in search of Calumon. She and Labramon did have a few errands to run, but they were trying to put them off as much as possible seeing as they all led back to the Hypnos building.

"How much longer are you going to ignore and avoid your father?" Labramon asked. It had been a few weeks now since Kimiko had spoken or had any interaction with Yamaki.

"As long as I need," Kimiko said. "I told you, Labramon, I'm done waiting for him. I can't change myself any more than I already have, and he hasn't taken a scrap of notice until I started to turn back in the girl I once was. I'm sorry, but I just can't do it anymore."

"Don't be sorry to me," Labramon said. "It's nice watching you change back into the girl you were. I mean, I came into your life mid-change, so I never knew what you were like back then, but I like you either way."

Kimiko smiled and petted the hound on the head. They were just passing the kid's park when a high pitched squeal came from beyond the gate.

"What was that?" Labramon asked.

"I don't know," Kimiko said. "There's no digital field, and no energy reading, so it can't be a Digimon."

"Unless it's not a new one," Labramon said. "It could be Calumon or Impmon."

"True. Come on, let's check it out," Kimiko said, running through the gate. Labramon was hot on her heels.

On the other side of the park, near the water slide, three girls covered in too much make-up and dressed to the heavens, were crowding around a small water fountain.

"That is way totally cute!" one of them said, her voice unnaturally high.

"What is it?" another asked, her tone matching that of her friend.

"Duh! It's way totally cute," the third girl said.

"Um, I guess you guys don't have any mirrors at home, huh?" Calumon asked, staring at each girl with a look of confusion. He had never seen someone wear so much makeup before, especially since the usual girls he hung out with didn't wear any at all.

The three girls' gasped.

"It talked!" the brunette said, excitedly.

"It totally did!" the blonde squealed.

"That makes it even cuter!" said the last.

Kimiko whined and covered her ears with her hands. She couldn't stand the high-pitches of the girls' voices, it was driving her crazy.

"Like absolutely!"

"Like totally, totally absolutely!"

Calumon cocked his head to the side and stared back at the three girls'. They were strange, especially for humans.

"It's weird, talking usually makes them look stupid," the last girl said.

Calumon whined and retracted his ears. He wasn't stupid.

"What is wrong with all the Digimon in the world?" Impmon shouted as he appeared on top of the slide. "Stop trying to make yourself cute for the humans!"

Looking around, the three girls walked over to the slide and looked up at Impmon.

"Well, he's not cute at all," said the blonde.

"Totally, like, anti-cute," the brunette agreed.

"Totally."

Impmon growled and clenched his hands into fists. "Be quiet!" he snapped. "I don't want to be cute!"

"What?! Not want to be cute?!" the blonde gasped.

"Totally weird," her friends agreed.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and walked over to the fountain. She scooped up Calumon and hugged him as he laughed, his ears extending to hug her back. "Calumon, you've got to stop running off like this," she said.

"Play!" Calumon said, happily.

"I know you want to play," Kimiko said. "But with the Devas bio-emerging all over the city, I fear that you'll get hurt."

"Oh," Calumon said, retracting his ears ago.

Kimiko smiled and gently kissed his forehead. "I'll tell you what," she said. "Takato and the others are playing over at the lake. We'll head back there and you can play too, OK?"

"Yay!" Calumon yelled, excitedly.

Labramon laughed and nuzzled Calumon as he floated down to her level. "Hop on," she said, allowing him to land on her back.

A scream caught Kimiko's attention and she looked around to see the three girls that had been fawning over Calumon running away from the park. She frowned and looked up at Impmon as he laughed righteously at his work.

"Kimiko?" Labramon asked.

"No, just leave him," Kimiko said. "He's not worth the time, the little weirdo."

Hearing the comment, Impmon groaned and took off.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

With Kimiko searching for Calumon, Rika off doing god only knows what, and Takato having fun at the park, Henry headed across town to his martial arts practice. Despite his conversation with Kimiko, he couldn't help but still worry about the devas and their never ending threats and appearances against him and his friends.

_I've never felt more like a sitting duck in my life,_ he thought. _If we only knew what the devas were planning. Then at least we might be more prepared. I don't know - maybe I've been asking the wrong questions._

Once they had reached their stop, Henry stepped off the train and headed for the dojo where he practiced every week with his Sensei. The older man had become more than just a friend to him, he was practically family, and Henry held a lot of respect for him.

"You've centered yourself with your breathing, Henry," Sensei said, standing opposite the teenager. He had changed into his usual training gear, and set Terriermon down in the corner with the rest of his things. "We may begin."

"Yes, Sensei," Henry said, bowing in respect. He prepared himself mentally, as well as physically, and kicked up high at the man opposite him. Sensei stepped to the left, avoiding the kick and then stepped back to avoid one of Henry's fists. He continued to step back, leading Henry across the room, but he could tell that something was bothering his student.

"Good, Henry, but you're not focused," Sensei said. "You're leaving yourself open to attack."

Breathing heavily, Henry aimed another punch, but missed. He was about to kick up, but Sensei shot forward and prodded him in the head with the tip of his finger, causing Henry to fall back onto the floor.

"You see?"

"Sorry, Sensei," Henry apologized, kneeling in front of his teacher.

"Don't apologize to me - apologize to yourself."

"Huh?" Henry asked, confused.

"You let yourself fall," Sensei explained. "Henry, you seem worried about something. Let's talk over tea."

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Whilst Henry changed back into his regular clothes, Sensei boiled water and prepared two cups - one for himself and one for his student. He was setting the tea pot and cups down on the table when Henry walked back into the room.

"Now, what is on your mind?" Sensei asked.

"Have you ever heard of creatures called 'Devas'?" Henry asked, sitting down with Terriermon on his lap. "They're some kind of evil monsters."

"Perhaps," Sensei said. "In Sanskrit, there's an ancient legend about a group of good spirits - the Devas. The old writing stated that they battled the evil demon asura, preventing him from fully entering the world and conquering it - or at least that's how the legend goes."

"The devas are good?" Henry asked. That couldn't be true. All the ones that he and his friends had encountered had tried to do nothing but destroy.

"Now, that's a difficult question," Sensei said, sipping his eat.

"How so?" Henry asked.

"Well, there are those that followed Asura, and they thought that the devas were evil," Sensei explained. "In a way, it's like eating an entire gallon of ice cream."

"Uh-huh?" Henry murmured, not understanding.

"Let me explain," Sensei chuckled. "At first, it seems like a good idea, but your stomachache proves you wrong. A change in perspective can make good appear evil or evil seem good. Now, does that explanation clear things up for you?"

Henry smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir, it does. Thank you," he said.

"Good. Want some ice cream?"

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

It had grown late.

His friends had all left him to go home, leaving only Guilmon. But that wasn't what was troubling Takato. In fact his worrisome look had nothing to do with being alone in the park at sundown, but more to do with the burden of protecting the world.

"All I ever wanted was a Digimon," Takato said to himself. "But now I've got more than I can count, and I've got to stop some of them from taking over the world."

"What do you mean 'you'?"

Takato jumped and looked to his left. Kimiko was standing there with Calumon and Labramon. "Huh?" he asked, confused by her question.

"You said 'now I've got to stop some of them from taking over the world', when are you going to get it, Takato, we're a team, we do this together," Kimiko said. "Stopping the Devas isn't just your responsibility alone, it's ours too."

Takato sighed. "I know," he said. "It just sometimes too big a burden to remember that we're in this together."

"I know, Takato," Kimiko said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"So, are you guys all done having fun now?" Calumon asked, jumping up onto Guilmon's head and peering down at him.

"No," Guilmon said.

"Yay! Can I play? Can I?!"

"Sure."

Calumon laughed and floated away towards the fountain. Guilmon followed him, and Labramon followed shortly after. Leaving Kimiko with Takato.

"Kimiko, can I ask you -"

"What do you need to know?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, it seems that, I don't know, every time our Digimon digivolve, Calumon's around," Takato said, causing Kimiko to smile. "So, does he have something to do with their Digivolution?"

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet," Kimiko said. "Yes, I think he does," she nodded. "It does seem strange that he is around every time there is a Digivolution, and every time it happens that little red triangle on his head glows. I don't think he is your typical, run-of-the-mill-Digimon, but I do believe he is special."

"Do you think our Digimon would be able to digivolve without him being around?"

Kimiko shrugged. "Doubtful," she said. "It's almost like he's the key, you know?"

"Mhm-mm," Takato nodded.

"But I wouldn't let him hear you say things like you not wanting him around," Kimiko said. "You know how the words in your head never make it to your mouth the same way."

"Hey!" Takato whined.

Kimiko giggled.

Suddenly a shrill squeal cut through the silence that had fallen, and both Kimiko and Takato instantly reached for their D-Powers. The screens were blazing red, and two low growls came from behind the two Tamers.

Looking over his shoulder, Takato saw Labramon and Guilmon running off down the path to the main gates. "Hey, you two, wait!" he called after them.

"Come on," Kimiko said, scooping up Calumon as he returned to her, and running after Labramon and Guilmon.

Takato sighed and followed, keeping the pace beside her as they made their way down the deserted street after their Digimon. "Why is there never a dull day around here?" he groaned

"Hey, no rest for the weary," Kimiko replied.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Impmon grinned as he looked up at the giant horse-type Digimon that had just bio emerged. Behind, watching cautiously was Renamon and Rika.

"I'll show you that I can be strong without Digivolving," Impmon said. "That is unless you're too chicken to fight me, you dorky donkey!"

The deva chuckled.

"Get ready for a world of hurt!" Impmon shouted, clenching his hands into fists, "and you just stay out of my way, you neon hairball," he added to Renamon. The fox-type Digimon always seemed to have a habit of stepping in and helping him when he didn't ask nor need it. "This is between me and the purple pony!"

"Impmon, you don't stand a chance," Renamon said, trying to make him see straight.

"Bada-boom!" Impmon said, firing a small fireball at her.

"Do you want to be destroyed? Is that it?" Renamon asked.

"Go away," Impmon said. "I don't need your help or your pity. Now get out of here before I blast you. I said beat it!"

"I'd be glad to fight you both," the Deva said, speaking at last.

"Wait a minute; she's got nothing to do with it!" Impmon shouted, punching his little fists into the air. "This is between you and me! Right, let's do this!" He stepped forward, put a finger to his head and closed his eyes in hard concentration. "Infernal funnel..." The ground in front of Impmon started to swirl and open up as a much larger fireball hovered in front of him. "... FIRE!"

The fireball hit the deva in the chest, but it didn't even faze him.

"Ha! Ooh, that tickles," the Deva chuckled.

"Huh?" Impmon gasped. His surprise, however, quickly turned to anguish as the Deva lifted his foot and kicked him, hard, in the face.

Groaning, Impmon pushed himself back to his feet and shook his fist at the Deva. "Is that the best you've got?" he demanded. "A little old lady with a handbag full of marshmallows could hit harder! It's time to teach you a little think I like to call humility!"

He rushed forward. The Deva smirked, raised his hoof again, and kicked Impmon into the air.

"Oh! What's going on?" Kimiko asked, reaching Rika ahead of Henry and Takato, "What's Impmon doing out there? He's gonna be destroyed!"

"A better question would be why are we all just standing around?" Henry asked. "That's a Deva - you ready, Terriermon?"

"Wait," Renamon said.

"Wait?" Henry repeated. "Why should we wait?"

"He wants to do it himself," Renamon explained. "We should respect his wishes."

"I wouldn't wish this on anyone," Takato said, gasping as Impmon took beating after beating from the Deva.

As Impmon landed back on the ground, the Deva stood over him and smirked. He was seriously enjoying the torment and pain he was inflicting. "This _is_ a valuable lesson you're teaching me," he said.

"It's better than your stupid sovereign can teach you!" Impmon shouted. "Your sovereign's dumber than mud and twice as ugly!"

Indramon growled and leaned forward. "I will not allow you to insult my master!" he yelled. He raised his hoof again and kicked Impmon harder than before.

Kimiko gasped as Impmon collided with the pavement. The impact caused her to wince and shiver. "So much for names never hurting you," she muttered.

"Uh, Renamon?" Rika asked, unable to take much more.

"Leave him be," Renamon said.

"So, little fool, have you had enough?" Indramon asked, stepping closer to Impmon as he lay, panting, on the floor.

"Not a chance," Impmon said. "I'm just getting my second wind."

Kimiko covered her face with her hands, and turned away. "Oh god, I can't watch," she said.

"Henry, normally I wouldn't complain, but don't you think this is going a little too far?" Terriermon asked his Tamer.

"You're right, Terriermon," Henry agreed. "Come on, Impmon, you can do it!"

"That's right! Give him the old one-two!" Takato shouted.

"Hey, stick a sock in it!" Impmon yelled back. He was still on his stomach, beneath Indramon, and still showed signs of breathlessness. "If I wanted your help then I'd -" he cut off as Indramon's hoof connected with his head, and knocked him flying onto his back.

Kimiko whimpered as she peered through her fingers at the fighting. Impmon's data particles were starting to scatter, and Indramon seemed to be preparing for the final strike. "Guys, if we don't do something, he's not going to survive this!" she said.

"She's right," Takato agreed.

"You have a lot of heart for a weakling," Indramon said. "But your fate was set when you stood against me."

"It's now or never, Renamon," Rika said. But Renamon didn't even budge.

"The world won't miss another weakling," Indramon said, hovering his hoof over Impmon's weakened body.

"Don't do it!" Takato yelled.

"That's it," Guilmon said, running forward. "I can't watch anymore. Come on!"

"Hurry, Guilmon!" Takato said. "Before it's too late."

"How about now, Renamon?" Rika snapped at her partner.

Renamon shook her head, watching the inevitable. Then, without warning, she disappeared and re-appeared in front of the Deva. She scooped up Impmon and threw herself aside, narrowly missing the hoof.

"Thanks," Impmon panted. "I had him right where I wanted him."

"Right," Renamon said, dropping the rat and turning to face the Deva instead.

"You have sealed your fate as well," Indramon said. He swung his hoof back and then forward, knocking Renamon down in one hit.

The Tamers gasped, and each took a step forward.

"That's it!" Labramon said, bounding forward. "Playtime's over. Kimiko?"

Kimiko nodded.

"Guilmon?" Takato asked, looking to his partner.

"Ready when you are," Guilmon said.

"You too, Terriermon," said Henry.

"Whatever you said, boss man," Terriermon replied.

"Renamon?"

Renamon nodded at Rika. Together the four tamers each reached for their D-Powers, each one, simultaneously swiping a card through its slot and yelling: "Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"

_Digivolution!_

"Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to... Gargomon!"

"Renamon digivolve to... Kyubimon!"

"Labramon digivolve to... Seasramon!"

Indramon chuckled and spread his arms. The green leather straps on either shoulder disappeared and the horn on his back rose into the air. "I hope you feel you've increased your odds," he said. The horn started to lower itself, hovering in the air right in front of Indramon's mouth.

"Fox-tail inferno!" Kyubimon shouted, spreading her tails and firing nine fireballs at the Deva.

"Pyroblaster!" Growlmon yelled, parting his jaws and blasting his own fireball at the horse.

"Have a Gargolasers!" Gargomon said, lifting his gauntlets and firing them at the same time.

"Let's see you evade these! Tee-Dia!" Seasramon shouted, jumping into the air and firing a thousand bright arrows at the Deva.

The four attacks rammed hard into the deva, but were swallowed up by his giant horn.

"What the hell?!" Rika yelled.

"You mean I have to Digivolve to get stronger?" Impmon said, struggling to get back to his feet. He wanted to fight, but had very little energy left inside him to do so.

Indramon chuckled again as he towered over the four Digimon. "I was chosen by the sovereign," he said. "Did you really think you could defeat me with paltry tricks such as these?!" He laughed a deep and chilling laugh. "Now allow me to show you what a Digimon of _true_ power can do!"

He put the horn into his mouth, took a deep breath and blew, as hard as he could. "Horn of desolation!" he yelled. A fireball, bigger than any the tamers had seen before, and burning hotter than the sun, exploded from the horn and collided with the four Digimon before him.

Impmon shook with both pain and anger. This was supposed to be his fight. "What, are you too afraid to fight me, huh?!" he yelled. "Afraid I'll digivolve?!"

"Huh, so be it," Indramon said. "Prepare to meet your doom!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Impmon screamed as, with the last bit of strength he had, he pushed himself back to his feet and threw himself forward, right into the line of fire.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated** **Friday, June 19, 2015 at 9:49pm**


	19. The Last Resort

**Author's Note:** Sorry for taking so long to update guys. Things haven't been so great for me these past few months. I have gone from updating several stories a day, to updating one story once a week (sometimes not even that). I am one chapter away from the end of my current Teen Wolf seasons, and then I have a few little stories in-between to write, but while I am writing those, my main focus then will be this story and a Power Ranger series that I have neglected.

**Dedications:** Thank you to the following: **Sopheey-1996-2, Koori no Kitsune, Blitz129, Otaku's Melody, Marie798, Moon is Moon Moon, Zaria55, Admeri, Bluerubydragon** and** JMEG is Awesome** for adding this story to their favourites/alerts. Appreciate it.

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: The Last Resort**

"Uhh!" Impmon weakly pushed himself to his feet. His arms quivered and his whole body begged him to give in. But he could, he wouldn't. "I'm going to kick your giant heinie and use your data to digivolve!" He jumped towards the horn of desolation, much to the fear of the tamers.

"Impmon, stop!" Kyubimon shouted.

"You big blue bonehead!" Impmon shouted, punching his tiny fists into Indramon's face. "Don't you feel anything? Oh, boy," he whimpered as the horse deva swatted him from the air like a fly. "WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT ME?!" he screamed, picking himself up from the floor again.

"Very well, traitor," Indramon said, lifting his foot. "Grraah!"

Impmon braced for impact and when it came, he was thrown through the air and out of the area. "This is gonna hurrrrrrrrrrt!" he yelled, disappearing from view.

"Wow. He hit that one out of the park," Gargomon said.

"We got to help him," Rika said, surprised at what she had just seen.

"Or at least pick up the pieces," Gargomon muttered.

"Uh... guys, we better do something," Kimiko said, looking up and noticing the horn of desolation still hovering in the air above them.

"I am a servant of the sovereign, willing to upload your data," Indramon said, looking down at the tamers. "You should be grateful."

"Kimiko, look," Seasramon said, indicating towards the Hypnos building. Coming out of the rooftop was a shimmering blue light, the same colour light that was now surrounding Indramon.

"What is this?" the deva asked "I feel strange..."

"What's happening?" Takato asked.

"Dad..." Kimiko murmured, although she was overheard by Henry.

And then, as if a switch had been flicked, the blue lights disappeared. The deva looked down upon him, and then up at his horn. "Time to go," he said, disappearing from view.

"He disappeared," Takato said, looking astonished.

"But what were those lights?" Rika asked.

Her friends shrugged and shook their heads. Neither of them, save for Kimiko, had any ideas has to what had just happened, unfortunately for the blonde tamer, she did, and, unbeknownst, she had revealed her secret to Henry.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Henry sighed as he and Kimiko returned from the city to the underground tunnel. They had stashed Rika, Takato and the digivolved Digimon there for the time being, it was the only place that they could think of that was safe.

"You lied to me, to us," Henry said, reaching the fence and holding it back so Kimiko could climb through.

Kimiko frowned as she stepped back, waiting for him to join her. "What are talking about?" she asked. "Lied to you about what?"

"Who you are, who your father is," Henry said. "You told me that you had no clue what that building there was." He pointed to the Hypnos building towering over the city. "But your father works there, so does that man that wants to do away with Digimon. He's your father, isn't he?"

Kimiko sighed. She couldn't lie her way out of this one, what was the point? She was already caught. "His name is Mitsuo Yamaki," she said, "and yes, he's my father."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Henry asked. "More importantly, why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends."

"We are!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Friends don't lie to each other, Kimiko," Henry said, "and you kept a massive secret from us. You didn't tell us that it was your father that was trying to destroy all Digimon, or that he was the one that has been following me and Takato around the city."

Kimiko swallowed. "I didn't see the point in telling you," she argued. "My father isn't exactly someone that I am proud of. And if you hadn't noticed, my Digimon is in danger of him as well, why do you think I don't like leaving Labramon and Calumon at home alone for a long time? I'm afraid that my father will make it home before me and do something he may regret."

"It still doesn't change the fact that you lied to us."

"I didn't lie intentionally," Kimiko argued. "I figured you wouldn't want to be friends with me if you knew who my father way. Henry, I'm sorry, but I had my reasons for not telling you. You wouldn't trust me if you knew."

"What makes you think I can trust you now?"

Kimiko felt tears fill her eyes as Henry turned his back on her. She figured this would happen when her friends learned the truth, but she hadn't thought it would hurt this much. "I said I was sorry," she whispered, hanging her head.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Kimiko," Henry said, shaking his head and carried on walking.

"What else do you want me to say?"

"I don't know," Henry said, opening the door to the tunnel. "This is a pretty big deal. Sorry's not going to make it go away."

Kimiko took a shuddering breath as her heart dropped into her stomach. Now what was she supposed to do?

Meanwhile, inside the tunnel, Takato and Rika sat with their backs against the wall, watching as their digital friends slept. They were waiting for them to de-digivolve back to their regular states so that they could each go home, there was no possible way that they could take them looking like this.

At the sound of footsteps, Takato looked up over his shoulder and smiled as Henry walked into view. He was about to ask where Kimiko was when the blonde appeared behind Henry. She looked like she had been crying, and Takato couldn't help but wonder what was wrong; but before he could ask, Henry spoke.

"Well, don't you guys look comfy," Henry said, teasingly.

"Did you find him?" Rika asked.

Kimiko shook her head. "We searched everywhere," she said. "We couldn't find him."

"You guys, it is getting late," said Henry. "We're just going to have to try again tomorrow."

"He's right," Rika agreed. "We should head home."

"What about them?" Kimiko asked, nodding at the Digimon as she scooped Calumon up from the floor. He nuzzled into her arms, yawned and passed out again.

Takato stood and stretched. "They're not going anywhere," he said. "They should be fine here tonight."

Henry and Rika nodded in agreement and turned to leave.

Kimiko hung back, knelt beside Seasramon and petted the top of her head. "I'll be back first thing in the morning," she promised, kissing her best friends fur. She didn't want to leave her conversation with Henry and hurt her, and she felt empty going home with just Calumon.

But her father would have a fit if he came home to Seasramon in the apartment.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

The next morning, Rika and Kimiko met up at the abandoned tunnel. They had both come down to check on the others, and were glad to find that they had returned to their rookie forms. Labramon barked and jumped up at Kimiko and Calumon, causing them both to giggle.

"Did you find Impmon?" Renamon asked.

"No," Rika said. "But we're continuing the search today."

"He has to be out there somewhere," Kimiko said. "He can't have just disappeared."

"What if he -?" Terriermon started.

"He didn't," Kimiko said, quickly. "He can't have."

Rika shook her head and started to walk away. "We have to find him," she called over her shoulder. "As much as it is his own fault, and it wouldn't have happened if he had a partner, we still need to find him."

"So, you do have a heart, huh?" Kimiko asked, running to keep up with Rika.

"Shut it, Princess," Rika snapped.

Kimiko rolled her eyes at the nickname, but chose not to reply instead. With the Digimon following behind them, the two girls' broke the surface of the tunnel just as Takato, Kazu and Kenta were arriving.

"Hey!" Takato laughed as Guilmon almost bowled him over.

"You came back," Guilmon said, happily.

"Of course I did, what, did you think I'd leave you behind?" Takato asked.

Guilmon looked sheepish.

"Aw, I'd never leave you behind, Guilmon," Takato said, rubbing the dinosaurs head.

Kazu pretended to gag from behind his friend. "There is far too much love in this place," he said.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and looked back at Terriermon as he jumped up onto her shoulders. He was looking for Henry. "Henry should be here soon," she told the rabbit. "He's probably out searching for Impmon."

"I know," Terriermon said, jumping up onto Kimiko's head to get a better view. "I just want to be the first to see him."

Kimiko rolled her eyes and looked around at her friends. "So, are we splitting up this time or what?" she asked.

"It would be easier," Rika said. "We'd cover more ground."

Takato nodded in agreement. "I'll take the park," he said.

"I've got downtown," Rika said.

"I guess I'll take the back streets," Kimiko said. "Meet back at the hideout in say, two hours?"

Takato and Rika nodded before heading off their separate ways. Kimiko looked around at the Digimon left in her company. "So, where do we start first, you guys?" she asked.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Having decided to search for Impmon on his way to the tunnel, Henry wasn't all that surprised to find it empty when he arrived. He should've known that the others, particularly Kimiko, wouldn't have left Terriermon alone; and Terriermon would've followed Kimiko anyway.

The plan was to meet at the tunnel first thing in the morning, and then split up to search for Impmon, only problem was, Henry didn't know where Kimiko would be searching for Impmon, and given that they weren't exactly on speaking terms at that moment, he wasn't even sure if she would answer the phone to him.

Deciding that his best bet would be to check the park first, Henry headed in the direction of the hideout. He wasn't that far from the park, and reached the gates in second. He made his way through the vast greenery and came upon the hideout, finding Takato, Kenta, Kazu and Guilmon inside.

"Where are the girls'?" Henry asked, passing through the gate.

"Out searching for Impmon," Takato replied. "The plan is to regroup here. They've been gone nearly an hour, we've only got another hour left to wait."

"Do you know where Kimiko is searching?" Henry asked. He felt lost without Terriermon on his shoulders.

"She's taken the back streets," Kenta replied.

"Well, that narrows it down," Henry said.

"I'm actually quite surprised," Kazu said.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Because aren't you and Kimiko usually attached at the hip?"

Henry shrugged. "We're taking a break," he lied. He didn't want to admit the real reason that he wasn't with Kimiko.

"A break from what?" Kenta asked. "Aren't you guys' just friends?"

"Yeah."

"You can't take a break from friendship, can you?" Kenta asked, confused.

Henry shook his head irritably. "Do you know where she is or not?" he asked.

Surprised by his attitude, Takato held up a cellphone. "Why don't you call her?" he asked.

"I doubt she'd answer," Henry said, shaking his head again.

"Uh, OK?" Takato said, confused. "Why won't she answer?"

"She might answer you," Henry said, pushing away the cellphone. "But not me... and I can't tell you why, either."

Takato frowned and looked around at Kazu and Kenta. They both shrugged in silence as Henry slid down the wall besides the opening. He looked so lost and alone without Terriermon, which was why Takato decided to go ahead and call Kimiko for him.

Unfortunately, Kimiko didn't answer.

"That's weird," Takato said, hanging up and staring at the screen. "She always answers."

"Maybe she's found something?" Kenta asked, hopefully.

Takato shook his head. "She'd have called to let us know," he said. "What if she's in trouble?"

"Wouldn't your D-Power have gone off if there was an attack?" Kazu asked.

"Yeah," Takato said, deflating. "Then it's got to be something else."

"Maybe she knows you're calling for me," Henry said. "Like I said, she and I are taking a break. I'm the last person she wants to see or talk to right now."

"But, Henry, she has Terriermon, you have to see her at some point, don't you?" Takato asked.

Henry was saved from answering when Guilmon raised his head and sniffed the air. He growled and keeled over, his stomach brushing against the ground as jaw tightened and his eyes glared out into the park. The four boys around him grew stiff, each one waiting for an attack to occur.

"What is it, boy?" Takato asked.

"Digital field," Guilmon replied, his voice a deep grumble.

Suddenly the two D-Powers shrieked, their screens turning white.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

"Ah!"

Kimiko looked up, startled, as Indramon landed in her path. His giant feet creating a huge crate in the concreate, but he seemed unphased by the damage he was causing in the real world.

Indramon sneered down at Kimiko as she picked herself up from the ground and stumbled backwards, away from him. She didn't get far as he swung out his hoof, narrowing missing her as she hit the ground for a second time. This time protecting herself.

"Hey!" Labramon barked, running forward. She stood in front of her tamer and fired off a warning attack, but it did little in injuring Indramon, if anything it just made him laugh at the pathetic attempt. "Kimiko..."

Jumping back to her feet, Kimiko reached for her D-Power and cards. "Let's do it," she said, swiping the first card she reached through her hand-held. "Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" she yelled.

_Digivolution_

"Labramon digivolve too... Seasramon!"

"Be careful!" Kimiko yelled as her partner flew into the air to meet Indramon. All around her she could hear the beating of helicopters, and for once she hoped that the military would have the sense to stay out of a fight that they knew they couldn't win.

Terriermon jumped up onto an abandoned nearby car and looked around. "Where is Henry?" he asked.

Kimiko couldn't help but agree it wasn't like her friends to be late to a fight. Especially Rika.

No sooner had the thought past her lips, did Kyubimon vault over her. The fox padded, as fast as she could, towards the deva, and joined the fight.

"What are you doing fighting alone?" Rika asked, catching up to Kimiko.

"What did you want me to do?" Kimiko asked. "Stand back and watch him tear apart the city?"

Rika sighed, realising she had a point. "We need to make a deal," she said. "If we're alone when a Deva attacks, we at least call to find out where the others are. Deal?"

"Deal," Kimiko said, looking up. She watched as Seasramon dived aside from a flailing hoof, as Kyubimon jumped into the air and tried to attack with a dragon wheel, but the attacks went untouched and the Deva unscratched.

Kimiko and Rika gasped and took unsure steps back. They needed help... and they needed it now.

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Huh?" both girls' looked around as Growlmon thundered past them. The ground shaking underfoot as the great dinosaur charged towards Indramon.

Behind the giant dinosaur, running as fast as they could to keep up, came Takato, Henry, Kenta, Kazu and Jerri.

"Henry!" Terriermon laughed, jumping down into his tamers arms.

"Nice to see you too, Terriermon," Henry said.

"Can we save the celebrations for later?" Rika asked. "We're getting smashed."

Henry nodded and looked down at his partner. "Ready?" he asked.

"Huh-uh," Terriermon said, opening his ears and floating off towards the fighting.

Henry reached for his cards and D-Power, swiping the first one he could get his hands on. "Digimodify!" he shouted. "Digivolution activate!"

_Digivolution._

"Terriermon digivolve too... Gargomon - Gargo lasers!" he shouted, seconds after he had digivolved. But his bunny pellets just bounced off of Indramon's chest plates.

"Your efforts are futile," Indramon said, charging at the four Digimon.

"Digimodify," Henry called, startling his friends as he swiped another card. "Power activate."

Gargomon flew into the air, right in Indramon's face, and opened fire again.

"You fool!" Indramon yelled, raising his hoof and slamming Gargomon down onto the road below. The bridge upon which he landed buckled under the weight, leaving a huge dent with Gargomon lying stunned in the centre.

The Tamers and their friends gasped in fear.

"You should show some respect," Indramon said, the straps around his shoulders disappearing as his horn rose into the air.

Gargomon held up his gauntlet and tried to fire, but he was out of ammo. "This is definitely not good," he murmured.

"Gargomon!" Kyubimon yelled as she and the others raced towards their friend.

"Hold on," Growlmon said, his thunderous footsteps becoming heavier as he ran.

"We're coming!" Seasramon said, swooping through the air towards the rabbit.

Kimiko held her breath. The others were too far away to help, by the time they got to the scene, Gargomon would be history. Pivoting around, the small blonde snapped at Henry. "You have to do something!" she yelled, "and do it now!"

Surprised that she was talking to him, even if it she was yelling, Henry took a deep breath and reached for another card. "Digimodify!" He yelled. "Recharge, activate!"

Out in the battlefield, Gargomon fired a round of pellets at the horn, before jumping into the air and punching the exterior, causing a sonic wave to ripple through the air.

"Digimodify, strength activate!" Takato yelled, swiping a second card.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon snarled, sending a ball of fire from his mouth at the Deva.

"Digimodify, hyperspeed activate!" Rika and Kimiko yelled, swiping their own cards.

The second the data had been downloaded and read on the D-Powers, Seasramon and Kyubimon attacked. The latter going for a dragon wheel attack, whilst the other flew closer and unleashed an array of bright golden arrows onto her enemy.

Indramon merely brushed off the attacks. He felt nothing. "You are persistent - an admirable quality," he said, firing his desolation horn at them, knocking each of them from the sky and into the ground.

"We're just getting started," Gargomon said, preparing his gauntlets for another round. "Right guys?"

Around him, his friends tried to stand, but were weakened from the last attack. Compared to Indramon, their power was limited.

"We can keep fighting if you wish," Indramon said. "But you are no match for me. Behold the power of the horn of desolation."

The horn rose high into the sky. The air around it seemed to vibrate, as if the horn was drawing in a breath, and then it exhaled. A building, not that far away from where the Tamers were standing, watching the battle unfolded, exploded.

The teenagers raised their arms to protect themselves from falling debris and the heat of the blaze.

"Oh god," Kimiko breathed. The air was thick with smoke; it was difficult to take in any breath.

"Keep fighting!" Kazu shouted from behind. He, Kenta and Jerri were kneeling on top of a nearby car, watching with great expectations.

"Don't give up," Kenta coached. "You guys are Tamers, right?"

With his horn prepared to strike again, Indramon stormed towards his opponents. "The time of reckoning is nigh," he said.

"NO!" Kimiko yelled as a helicopter opened fire on the Deva. She knew it was futile for humans to interfere, not to mention it meant more casualties when the Digimon turned on the humans.

"This is not good," Takato said.

"Maybe we should let the military deal with this one," Henry suggested.

"They don't stand a chance!" Kimiko argued, turning to face her friends. "They'll just add to the body count!"

"She's right," Rika agreed.

An explosion caught the tamers attention, each one turned to see the horn of desolation take out two helicopters full of men, sending the burnt out remains crashing into another building, causing it to explode too.

"If we won't allow the military to help, we have to do something!" Henry yelled. "They're just going to send more helicopters out. We can't hold them off and fight Indramon."

"Can't we get the military to back off?" Takato asked.

"You want to try and talk to them, goggle-head?" Rika asked.

Takato sighed.

Kimiko bit her lip as she watched the destruction unfolded around her. She had to do something. "You guys stay here," she said, turning to her friends. "I'll try and get the military to back off."

"How are you going to do that?" Takato asked.

Kimiko hesitated and glanced at Henry, she caught his gaze and held it for a second, before he looked away, setting his sights on the destruction behind her. From just one look he knew what she meant to do, more to the point, he knew _who_ she was running too.

"Just stay here," Kimiko said, looking away from Henry. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"But, Kimi -" Takato started. But Kimiko had already whistled for Seasramon to return. The large cat-like Digimon landed in front of her tamer, and allowed Kimiko to climb up onto her back.

"Where too?" Seasramon asked.

"Hypnos," Kimiko said. "If my father refused to listen to me before, maybe he will now. No more innocent lives have to die before this ends."

Seasramon nodded and ascended into the air. She took off, flying away towards the Hypnos building at the centre of town. She wasn't sure what Kimiko had in mind, she just hoped that her tamer knew what she was doing.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

With Seasramon de-digivolved back to Labramon, Kimiko burst into the main entrance of the Hypnos building and bolted towards the elevators. The explosions outside were muffled in here, but she could still hear the destruction going on. The main foyer was empty; all occupants had taken off the minute the fighting had begun.

"This is going to take forever," Labramon said, as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

"Then we have to take the stairs," Kimiko said, pushing open a door to her left. The stairs led up or down. With no one in the foyer to tell her where her father was exactly, Kimiko had to guess. Normally when there was an attack, Yamaki was upstairs with Riley and Tally. "Come on," Kimiko said, taking the stairs two at a time.

The friends reached the top of the stairs in less than thirty minutes. They were puffing and panting, and Kimiko's legs felt like jelly, but at least they had made it. The door leading to the trap door stood in front of them. It was closed, but opened when Kimiko pushed it. One last flight of stairs and she'd find herself face-to-face with her father.

Kimiko had avoided Yamaki like the plague for the last few days. She hadn't wanted to face him after their last argument, even going as far as to lock herself in her bedroom when he was home, or even making sure she was out all day just to avoid a confrontation. But this was an emergency, and she needed to break her own rules in order to save lives.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Kimiko looked around for her father. He was nowhere to be seen. Riley and Tally sat in their usual positions, elevated above the floor, tracing Digimon wild ones as they entered the human world.

Tally looked down and caught sight of Kimiko; she signaled to Riley and pointed.

"Kimiko, what are you doing here?" Riley asked, as her seat descended to meet the blonde.

"Where's my dad?" Kimiko asked, "and don't think about lying to me, Riley, I know he's here somewhere."

Riley sighed. "You're dads in an important meeting," she said. "He's not to be disturbed."

"Too bad!" Kimiko snapped. "There are people out there dying. He needs to get the military to back off. Guns won't work on this thing."

"Your father -"

"Works for the government!" Kimiko argued. "The military work for the government. Get them to back off or more innocent lives will be lost in the chaos. Isn't that what my father is trying to do? Protect innocent lives?"

Riley sighed and studied the blonde in front of her. She wanted to help, but she had her orders.

"DO IT!" Kimiko yelled. "Or I will."

Reaching for her comms link, Riley quickly contacted her boss. "Sir, your daughter is here to see you," she said. There was static reply to which Riley responded. "She says it's an emergency, sir." There was another static response, and Riley nodded. She lowered her hand and looked at Kimiko. "He'll meet you in his office."

"Thank you," Kimiko said, returning to the stairs.

"Oh, Kimiko," Riley called, as her seat ascended back into the air. "Be careful in the way you choose to get involved." She pointed at Labramon and then went back to work.

Kimiko frowned at the older woman, and looked down at her best friend. "Whatever. Come on, Labramon," she said, hurrying back down to the floor beneath the one she was already on. Her father's office was at the top of Hypnos, making it easier for him to get to the dome at the top.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

"This bunny isn't backing down for nobody," Gargomon yelled as he and the others picked themselves out of the rubble and charged towards Indramon.

They had seen Seasramon fly off with Kimiko, but hadn't questioned the issue, knowing that the two would only leave if they had a proper reason.

"I believe my purpose in this world to destroy evil aberrations like you," Kyubimon snarled.

"I'll never let you or your sovereign or anyone else mess up my friendship with Takato," Growlmon growled, thundering forward.

Indramon laughed. "You're wrong, weak ones," he said, sending out a sonic blast from his chest. The blast knocked the Digimon out of sight of their worried tamers.

"We need help," Rika said.

"Where the hell has Kimi run off too?" Takato asked. "Why would she leave in the middle of a battle?"

"There's your reason why," Henry said, pointing at another fleet of helicopters. "She's trying to get them to back off."

"How can she do that?" Takato asked.

"She can't, but she knows someone who possibly can."

"Huh?"

"Who?"

Henry shook his head. He didn't want to talk about Kimiko and her father; it was still a sore subject for him.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Yamaki threw open his door and followed his daughter inside the dark office. "This had better be as important as you say it is," he growled, opening the blinds and showing her the destruction outside in the city.

"You have to call off the military," Kimiko said.

"What makes you think I can?"

"You have to at least try!" Kimiko snapped. "They're just causing more trouble, more death. Indramon will target them next, and we both know that they won't survive a single blast."

Yamaki shook his head. "They want to protect their city, they are at liberty to do so," he said.

"They'll die!" Kimiko yelled.

"I can't stop them!"

"Can't or won't?" Kimiko asked. "I know you, Dad, you'll do anything to protect this city, even if it means going over the heads of everyone else. Talk to the commander; tell him to back off, even if it's only for an hour or two. For once in your life, give us a chance!"

"I won't let these Digimon scum trash my city!"

"I'm not asking you too!" Kimiko yelled. "I'm asking for a single chance to prove myself."

Yamaki stopped short and stared at his daughter. They had had many fights before now, but never had she told him that she needed to prove herself to him. Prove what? That she could control the very creatures that were trying to overthrow them?

"No," Yamaki said, shaking his head. He wouldn't allow for his daughter to get caught up in the destruction. He wouldn't allow her to call off the only people that had a right to protect the city. In his mind, it was the military that should've had the chance to take out this... this _monster_, and he would make sure they got that chance.

Kimiko stared at her father. "What?" she asked.

"I said no, Kimiko, I won't call them off, even if I could," Yamaki said. "They deserve to be fighting, and I won't take that away from them."

"Then they'll die," Kimiko said, "and their blood will be on your hands. Labramon," she reached for her D-power and cards, stepped away from the desk and pointed at the windows. Labramon blasted the glass with a RetrieverG attack, before jumping through.

"Kimiko, don't you even dare think -" Yamaki started, but his daughter had already jumped before he could finish. He rushed to the broken window, just in time to see Kimiko land on the back of a bright yellow cat, and fly away from Hypnos, back towards the destruction that was happening downtown. "KIMIKO!" he yelled, his voice carrying on the wind.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Flying closer to the danger, Kimiko saw Takato's cards fluttering into the air. Beneath them, the boy in question grabbed his shoulder, as if in pain, whilst ahead, still fighting Indramon and losing badly, were Gargomon, Kyubimon and Growlmon.

"Where shall I set you down, Kimiko?" Seasramon asked.

"Anywhere along this strip," Kimiko replied. "I can run the rest of the way."

Seasramon dipped low, enough for Kimiko to slip from her back and land on the road without falling or injuring herself. The Digimon then rose back into the air and took off towards the battle. Her giant shadow fell over the tamers, causing them to look up.

"Kimi," Takato said, looking around. He spotted the blonde running towards them, her blonde hair billowing out behind her. She passed the car where Takato, Kenta and Jerri were, pausing only to check on Calumon as he lay inside Jerri's arms, and then carried on towards him. "Did you get the Military to back off?"

Kimiko shook her head. "Unfortunately, my contact refuses to help," she replied. "Which doesn't surprise me, really, he's always like that."

"How do you even know anyone in that building?" Rika asked.

"I'll tell you later, maybe," Kimiko said. She didn't really want to tell them the truth, but Henry already knew it, so it was only fair that Rika and Takato know it too. "In the meantime, what are we doing about him?" she pointed at the purple horse ahead of them.

Takato shrugged. "We're all out of cards," he said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Hey, wait, you can use this card," Kazu called, running towards the Tamers and stopping a few short feet behind Kimiko.

Kenta was on his heels. Both boys had their card decks out and were sifting through them, looking for something helpful.

"Yeah, I got a few too," Kenta said, holding up three cards between his fingers.

"Thanks," Takato said, taking three cards and handing them to Henry and Rika.

"Here," Kazu said, handing a card to Kimiko.

The blonde smiled and held it up alongside her D-Power.

"Digimodify! Power Activate!" Henry yelled swiping the card he had been given.

"Digimodify! Hyperspeed Activate!" Rika called, swiping her new card.

"Digimodify! Energy Activate!" Takato said, swiping his card.

"Digimodify! Strength Activate!" Kimiko said.

But no matter how much energy, stamina or power the Digimon had behind their attacks, nothing fazed Indramon.

"How can he survive something like that?!" Jerri whispered, taking a step back in alarm.

But no one heard her.

"I'm completely out of cards," Kenta panicked. "Do you guys have any?"

"These are completely useless!" Rika cried, tossing her cards aside.

"These too," Kimiko agreed, looking through her pile as quickly as possible. But none of her cards seemed worthy enough to use.

Takato sighed. "If only we had a blue card," he said.

Silence fell over the friends, a silence that was broken by Kazu gasping and digging around inside his trouser pocket. "Takato, duh, I'm such a dork," he said, pulling out a few cards, wedged between which was a blue card he had created.

"What are you talking about?" Takato asked, turning to his friend.

"Use my blue card," Kazu said, holding up the badly drawn card.

"Uh, dude, that's not real," Kenta said, trying to get Kazu to see sense.

"Hey, Takato created Guilmon with a drawing, and he's a crummy artist," Kazu defended. He reached forward and grabbed Takato's hands in his. "Come on, Takato. All right now. Concentrate. Concentrate."

Takato stared at his best friend, not seeing how concentrating was going to help in this situation. It was life or death for both humans and Digimon, and Kazu wasn't taking it seriously.

"Hey, chumley, are you concentrating? I'm not holding your hands cause I like you," Kazu said. "Pay attention."

Still unsure, Takato glanced over Kazu's shoulder at Calumon and then flickered his gaze towards Kimiko. The blonde was also looking at the small white Digimon that she had somewhat adopted. They both knew that it was Calumon that helped the Digimon digivolve, but by the looks of him now, he didn't seem to have enough energy for a Digivolution.

"Calumon," Kimiko said, walking over to Jerri and holding out her arms. The small white creature floated between the two girls's and buried himself into Kimiko's embrace. She held him up high, pressed a kiss to his head and rested her forehead against his. "Are you sure you can do it?" she asked.

"I want to help," Calumon said.

Kimiko hesitated. "OK, but be very careful, OK?" she said.

"OK," Calumon said, nodding his head.

Kimiko lifted her head and looked at Takato. "Go for it," she said.

Takato nodded once in reply and took the card from Kazu. "Let's do it!" he said, determinedly.

"Wait, what?" Kazu asked, surprised.

"Give me the card," Takato said, holding up the hand-drawn blue card along with his D-Power. He swiped it and the screen turned blue. "Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

_Matrix Digivolution!_

"Growlmon digivolve to... WarGrowlmon."

The bridge beneath WarGrowlmon buckled under the weight of the matrix Digivolution. WarGrowlmon had a lot more weight to throw around, not to mention a lot more armour to support. He growled and faced Indramon who seemed surprised by the Digivolution.

"You dare to challenge me?" Indramon growled.

"Radiation Blade Attack!" Takato commanded.

"Sounds good to me," WarGrowlmon said, holding up his arms and racing forward. The blades on either side of his forearms burned a light blue and, as his fingertips touched the horn of desolation, it exploded into a white light. "Here's a message for your sovereign, you big mean bully!" He passed through the light and hit Indramon.

The horse stumbled in surprise.

"Say Uncle," WarGrowlmon taunted.

"Never!" Indramon said, remaining stubborn.

"ATOMIC BLASTER!" Takato yelled.

The air around WarGrowlmon's chest shimmered, almost like it was being sucked into a giant vacuum. Then the blasters on either side of his chest plates started to glow, each one powering up and preparing to fire. When they did, a burning blast of red hit Indramon, causing him to disintegrate into tiny red particles.

With the Horse deva _finally_ defeated, the Tamers, their friends and their Digimon, collapsed into an exhausted heap on the floor.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Watching from his office at the Hypnos building, Yamaki drew a breath as the horse Digimon was destroyed by the red dinosaur. His hand clenched tightly around his zippo lighter at the idea of his daughter being a part of the group that fought these creatures on a daily basis.

He remembered the days when all Kimiko cared about was dancing or doing well in school. The days where she didn't even bat an eyelid at the television program called Digimon: Digital Monsters. Of course, he knew that her cousin Ryo supported Digimon, and had tried to teach her the game, but he never expected it to lead to this.

But it wouldn't last. Yamaki was sure about that. He'd had his way, sooner rather than later, and then he'd rid the world of every Digimon that has come through leading up to that moment. He'd find a way to rally the Monster Makers, use them to get the Digimon's trust, and the exploit it, turning it against them.

His daughter would be safe. He'd be at ease knowing that she wasn't running all over the city, putting herself in unknown dangers to fight these monsters.

Also, given the fact that the red dinosaur had managed to grow into a creature that was strong enough to defeat a horse that had been causing havoc on the city for the last few hours, was enough for Yamaki to wonder how much danger the kids Digimon's really were.

If the Dinosaur could generate that much power to take out a deva, then what did Kimiko's dog manifest when pushed to her limit?

What if the dog was a lot more dangerous than the dinosaur?

Yamaki shivered at the thought. He had to separate his daughter and that animal, it was the only chance he'd have of protecting his daughter. But how to protect a teenager from her pet? If he wasn't mistaken, that creature went everywhere with Kimiko. How was he going to get to her without Kimiko's knowledge?

With a sinister smirk, Yamaki looked out on the city. The sun was setting on the horizon, casting an orange glow over everything in sight.

Unclenching his fist, Yamaki pushed away from the broken window and walked back to his desk, in his mind a plan was forming, a plan that would separate Kimiko from Labramon once and for all.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

OMG! 100 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS, YOU'RE AMAZING PEOPLE!

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated** **Wednesday, September 16, 2015 at 2:52am**


	20. Jeri's Partner

**Author's Note:** So, I kinda neglected this story for a while. Sorry about that. Hope this chapter makes up for it.

**Dedications:** Thank you to the following: **Gossamermouse101, Olivia Rodriguez 927, Animelover78861, Shadow the Ranger, mjosh marcos, TheMisfitGhoul** and **Fayefaith99 **for adding this story to their favourites/alerts. Appreciate it.

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Jeri's Partner**

"You're what?!"

Kimiko winched at Takato's high-pitched shriek. She had just revealed her deepest, darkest secret to him and Rika. To say they had taken it well would've been an understatement, but at least they now knew the truth. Whether they wanted anything to do with her after this was their choice.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Takato asked.

"I just did," said Kimiko.

"I mean, why didn't you tell us before?"

Kimiko looked thoughtful and shrugged. "I guess... I guess I was just protecting myself," she replied.

"From who?"

"Look, Takato," said Kimiko. "I'm not Yamaki's biggest fan either, but the fact remains that he is my dad. I'm not going to say that you can't trash talk him because I know he's not the flavour of the month, any month, but I can't deny who he is. As for not telling you? I guess that, for once in my life, I wanted to keep the few friends I had made, and not let my dad chase them away."

Takato sighed and looked at Kimiko, his eyes full of sorrow. He remembered how she had told him that making friends had never been easy for her, especially since she was so smart. Kids at school saw her as a know-it-all, and no one wanted to be upstaged by their friends in a classroom. It was humiliating. "Kimi..." he sighed.

"Don't," Kimiko said, shaking her head. "I know I lied to you, and I deserve all repercussions from that lie. I just need you to know that I am sorry and I didn't mean to hurt or upset anyone. Hurting you guys was never my intention." She glanced at Henry, but he refused to meet her gaze. She sighed and looked down at her hands. 'I'll also understand if you don't want to be friends anymore."

The silence that followed Kimiko's speech was deafening. When no one said anything, the blonde felt her heart drop into her stomach and the feeling of deep longing and guilt bubbled inside her. She was close to hysteria when she decided that now was the time to leave, before she started crying for sure.

Forcing a smile, Kimiko stepped back towards the gate of the hideout and turned away. "I guess I'll see you guys around," she said quietly. "Come on, Labramon, you too, Calumon, we're going home."

Labramon stood, stuck her snout under Calumon and tossed him into the air, the little white Digimon giggled as he sailed upwards, rolling over and started to fall down. He landed with a bounce on Labramon's back and the dog padded after her tamer.

"Wait," Rika said, reaching out to grab Kimiko's hand. "We're angry that you lied to us, yes, but that doesn't make you any less part of the team. You're still a tamer, and, believe it or not, you're still a friend."

"But -"

"Look, we all have things and have done things that we're not proud of," Rika said. "You didn't ask for Yamaki to be your father, it was just something that happened sixteen years ago, and besides, after everything you've told us about him, you've suffered enough as his daughter every year since you were born."

Kimiko nodded her eyes swimming with tears.

"This also doesn't mean that you're forgiven," Rika added. "Trust is a valuable asset, but it is easily destroyed. You kept a secret from us; Princess, a major secret, that trust is shattered now, and it'll take more than a few tears to rebuild it."

"I know," Kimiko said. "But I'm willing to work to rebuild it. I don't care how long it takes or what I have to do. You guys are my friends; I'll do anything to keep you."

Rika looked around at Takato and Henry, the latter didn't see aware of the situation, but Rika knew that he, more than any of them, wanted Kimiko to stay, he was just too stubborn to admit it out loud. Henry liked to keep a lot to himself, including his true feelings for Kimiko.

"She's right, Kimi," Takato said, smiling. "You're a part of the team, regardless of what you've said and/or done, you're one of us, and I am sure you'll regain our trust. I'd miss you too much if you walked away now."

"You're just scared to have to deal with me alone, Goggle-head," Rika teased.

Takato stuck his tongue out at her.

Kimiko giggled and smiled lightly. "Don't worry, Takato, as long as I'm welcome, I'll still be here."

"You're always welcome," Rika said. "Now, can we cut the PDA? I'm getting sick."

Takato rolled his eyes and turned to Henry. He had been unusually quiet, and hadn't even jumped at the chance to defend Kimiko and tell her that she was more than welcome to stay. It wasn't like him. Normally Henry was in full support of Kimiko. "Cat got your tongue?" he teased.

"Yeah, soccer tease, what's eating you?" Rika asked.

"I'm just thinking about the Devas," Henry said.

"Really, Henry?" Takato asked. "This is starting to become an obsession."

Henry rolled his eyes. "I'm serious," he said. "Does anyone else seem to realise that they Deva's are only coming after us? What did we do to deserve this much attention?"

"The Deva's see any human with a Digimon as a problem," Kimiko said. "The only way to eliminate that problem is to do away with it. Maybe they are breaking through to do just that, but we're proving to be too much of a fighting force for them."

Rika and Takato nodded the latter pointing at Kimiko.

Henry sighed and shook his head. "That feels like the obvious choice," he said.

"Then what other choice is there?" Takato asked.

"I don't know," Henry shrugged. "I have a theory..."

"Then let's hear it," Rika said, settling down.

Takato and Kimiko also made themselves comfortable along the inside of the shelter, with Henry leaning against the wall near the side window. He was so lost in thought that he didn't seem to be aware that his friends were waiting, at least that was until he spoke.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

"Every day people go about their business," Yamaki said. "Blissfully unaware of the danger that is to come. We are their silent guardians. Their only protection against the Digital menace. But the key to controlling the Digimon lies in the code you're working on, Mr. Wong. And every second you and your team wastes brings us an hour closer to chaos."

Mr. Wong narrowed his eyes at Yamaki. "It's not as simple as copying something from the side of a cereal box," he explained. "Shabumi's code - it's encrypted and highly complex."

"Tell that to your children when their world is destroyed," Yamaki replied. "Because that's what these monsters will do if we don't stop them soon. This isn't a game like it was in your college days, Mr. Wong. If you care for your children, as I do for mine, you'll get me that code at once."

Janyru Wong sighed as Yamaki walked away. He could tell that the government official was determined in his propaganda to wipe out the Digimon, but he hadn't realised how deep the hatred went. Back in the day, Digimon were just friendly pieces of computer data, they had not been created to cause harm.

But Yamaki was sure that the Digimon were causing havoc on the city, and whilst Janyru agreed that the bigger ones that had appeared did leave a lot of destruction in their wake, there were ones out there that were not as bad. The Digimon that fought to protect the city, for example, they didn't seem at all keen on destroying Tokyo.

If only Janyru knew the true reason behind Yamaki's plan, he may have reconsidered retrieving the code so quickly.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Calumon giggled as he bounced through the bushes. He was playing hide and seek with Labramon and Kimiko, and so far was winning in the hiding department. Whilst Labramon and Kimiko were still searching for him by the lake and play park, he was with Jerri eating cream puffs.

"More yummy, goody snacky stuff?" Calumon asked, skidding to a stop in front of Jerri and looking up at her with wide, hopeful eyes.

"You want more?" Jerri asked, surprised.

"Yes, please, thank you!" Calumon chimed.

"Here you go," Jerri said, handing him the whole bag of cream puffs.

Calumon laughed excitedly and wobbled as he held the bag of goodies in his tiny hands. The bag was bigger than him, and he found it almost impossible to stay up right whilst holding it. But nothing could deter his excitement at the amount of bread rolls waiting for him inside.

_I wonder..._ Jerri thought as she swallowed her creampuff. "Could I ever be a tamer? Could Calumon be my partner?" She leaned forward and smiled down at the little Digimon. "Calumon?"

"Good food," Calumon said, brightly.

"You like me?"

"I like your food."

"I like you too," Jerri giggled. "Then it's settled. Calumon... you and I are going to be partners."

"Ah-waa?" Calumon asked, blinking in surprise.

"Say hello to your new Digimon Tamer," Jerri said, standing straight.

Calumon choked on his cream puffs and toppled over, landing with a smack on the floor.

Jerri huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Well, is that the way you behave to your new tamer?" she asked.

"No."

"You don't think I'm cool enough like Takato," Jerri said. "Or compassionate enough like Kimiko?"

"No, it's not that," Calumon said, shaking his head.

"Then what is it? You said you liked me, didn't you?"

"Um...no?" Calumon said, fiddling with his fingers on both hands. He didn't want to make the situation any worse than it already was, but he also didn't want to give Jerri the idea that he wanted to be partners.

"Now, I may not look like one, but I could be a great tamer and help you with a lot," Jerri said.

Calumon cocked his head to the side and stared up at the human girl. He was about to say something when a rumble cut him off, followed by an eerie growling. The sound was coming from a drain pipe ahead of them, and when he and Jerri turned to investigate, they were met by the sight of steam exploding out from beneath the surface.

"Oh, no, oh, bad, bad, oh, no, oh, bad!" Calumon panicked, flapping his arms at his side. He wished Kimiko and Labramon were here to deal with whatever threat came out of this digital field.

"Don't panic," Jerri said, trying to coach herself to be calm. "A tamer never panics."

A ball bounced its way out of the storm drain and landed in front of both Jerri and Calumon. It was smaller than they had expected, but none less terrifying.

"Now, is that any way to greet your worst nightmare?!" the Digimon asked. He looked a rat trapped in a ball.

Terrified, Calumon jumped into Jerri's arms and clung to her tightly. The equally frightened human looked over at the Digimon and asked, "Are you my partner, Mr. Whatever-you-are?"

"I am a mighty deva," the Digimon replied. "Who serves the all-powerful sovereign Digimon! Why would I join forces with a pathetic human?!"

"Thank goodness," Jerri sighed in relief. "No offense, but you're way too bizarre. I can't tell if you're a mouse, a spider, or a nutcracker." She took a deep breath and looked down at Calumon. "Wait a minute, if you're not my partner, then that means you has come here to fight me and Calumon!" She held the Digimon in her arms out at the Deva. "Beat him, Calumon!"

"Nyahh! Ohh!" the deva screeched, taking a step forward.

Calumon stared at the Deva and quickly jumped out of Jerri's arms and floated behind her. Realising that her defence was gone, Jerri screamed and took off running, with Calumon clinging tightly to her shoulders.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Kimiko stopped in her search and lifted her head. "Did you hear that?" she asked. "It sounded like a scream."

"It sounded like Jerri," Labramon said. "You think she found Calumon? I mean, he's not a scary little guy, but he's enough to frighten you when you're least expect it."

Kimiko smiled.

"No, wait," Labramon said, raising one ear to listen better. Suddenly she bared her teeth and a growl escaped the back of her throat.

"What is it, Labramon?" Kimiko asked, stunned at the reaction. "Is it a Digimon?"

Labramon nodded, barked and charged off towards the disturbance. Kimiko frowned and looked down at her D-Power, it registered no digital field or energy signature to say there was a Digimon in the surrounding area.

"Hey, wait!" Kimiko yelled, realising that Labramon was already gone. She stuffed her D-Power back into her pocket and took off after her friend. They passed the hideout where their meeting with the others had taken place that morning, and Kimiko could see Labramon disappearing around the bend at the end of the walkway.

"Nyaah!"

"RetrieverG!"

The Deva was knocked away from Jerri and Calumon as Labramon jumped into his path. The rat growled at the sight of the dog and took a hesitant step backwards.

"Kimiko!" Jerri gasped, looking around as the blonde arrived. Calumon cheered and flew into Kimiko's arms, happy to be back in a safety net of comfort and warmth.

"_What_ are you supposed to be?" Kimiko asked, holding up her D-Power in hopes of getting a reading on the Deva.

But the D-Power had nothing to give.

"Come on," Kimiko whined. "What's wrong with this thing?"

"Kimiko?" Labramon called. She didn't like how her tamer had gone all quiet, and she also didn't feel like turning her head to check on the humans. It would've given the Deva an opening to attack.

"I can't get anything," Kimiko said. "We're fighting blind."

Labramon sighed and growled. She hated fighting blind.

The Deva Digimon laughed and took a step forward to attack again. The blast sailed over Labramon's head as she ducked to avoid it, and it would've hit Jerri had Kimiko not pulled her down towards the ground in time.

Jerri trembled in fear.

"Finish him, Labramon!" Kimiko said. "Digimodify, power activate!"

Labramon opened her jaws and blasted the Deva with a powerful blast of RetrieverG energy.

The rat screeched as he was thrown into the air and landed with a splash in the fountain. He stood up, shook himself off, and started back towards Labramon.

"Why won't he quit?" Jerri asked, hiding behind Kimiko.

"It's not what they do," Kimiko replied, glaring heatedly at the Deva Digimon. She reached for another card as the Deva took another step towards Labramon, but before he could attack the fountain exploded upwards, taking the Deva by surprise. He was launched high into the air again, landing with another splash in the shallower waters.

Jerri blinked and peered around Kimiko. "What happened?" she asked.

"Maybe the fountain didn't like the way he tasted?" Calumon suggested.

"I think it's a little more than that," Labramon said, lifting her head to the top of the fountain. "Look..."

"Oh," Calumon breathed as a rainbow started to form. But it wasn't the rainbow that had caught Labramon's attention; it was the figure rising out of its peak.

"Is that...?" Jerri squeaked.

Kimiko held up her D-Power, and this time managed to get a reading. "It's Leomon," she said.

"Oh! This must be a sign!" Jerri said, jumping out from behind Kimiko and staring up at Leomon with a dreamy-eyed expression. "He's meant to be... my partner!"

"Huh, what?" Kimiko and Labramon asked, looking back at Jerri. Had they heard that right?

Annoyed at being attacked from behind, the Deva scurried across the fountain and glared up at Leomon. "You should get out of my way," he said.

"You should pick on someone your own size," Leomon responded. "A true warrior battles those who are strong. Only a coward fights defenseless little girls'."

"Hey, who you calling defenseless?" Kimiko asked, annoyed.

The Deva glowered. "You will pay for your interference, warrior!" he shrieked. He jumped into the air and aimed his three-pointed arm along his back at the champion Digimon.

Jerri panicked.

But Leomon was ready. He waited until the Deva had got close enough before unleashing his sword from his waist. There was a loud clang of metal and, with a twist of his wrist, Leomon tossed the Deva aside.

"Yeow!" the Deva yelled as he was flung through the air, and disappeared from sight.

"My hero!" Jerri cheered excitedly, rushing across the path towards Leomon. She stopped short and looked up at the Digimon with a faint blush. "Mr. Leomon?"

"What is it, kid?" Leomon asked.

"You're my... partner."

"I'm your what?" Leomon asked, confused.

"I'm honored to be your tamer."

"Tamer?"

"You have no idea how long I've dreamed about this."

Leomon blinked and looked behind her at Kimiko. "You got any idea what she's talking about, kid?" she asked.

"I think her brains gone all funny," Calumon said, his ears dropping.

"Calumon," Kimiko groaned.

"Well it has," Calumon said, snuggling further into Kimiko's arms.

Kimiko sighed and shook her head. "Hey, Jerri, I don't think Leomon's your partner," she called.

"If he's not, why did he appear to help me?" Jerri asked.

"Uh, because he could sense there was trouble and we needed help?"

"You don't think I can be a Tamer, do you?" Jerri asked turning on the spot and stomping her foot at Kimiko. It was a little childish, she would admit, but she needed a way to get her point across.

Kimiko shook her head. "No, it's not that," she said. "It's just..."

"Stay out of this, Kimiko," Jerri said, turning back to Leomon. "Now, where we?"

Leomon stared, perplexed at Jerri. "You're a strange little human. You sure you're OK?" he asked.

"I'm just fine," Jerri said, dreamily.

Leomon's eye twitched and he turned his back on Jerri. "Uh, see you round, kid," he said, starting to walk away.

"Wait," Jerri called, giving chase. "We're supposed to be together."

"Uh-oh," Labramon said. "Uh, Kimiko, shouldn't we do something?"

Kimiko sighed and set Calumon down on Labramon's back. "You follow them," she said. "Make sure Jerri doesn't get hurt again."

"What are you going to do?" Labramon asked.

"I'm gonna call Takato and the others, see if they can get down to the park and we can figure out what's going on together," Kimiko said.

"Alright," Labramon said, bounding off after Jerri. "Good luck," she called back, before disappearing.

"Yeah, thanks," Kimiko said with a sigh. She fished her phone out of her pocket and called Takato first. His mother answered and told Kimiko that he was already out with his friends. Kimiko thanked her for her time, and hung up, deciding to call Henry instead.

The phone rang and rang, before it was answered by an older female's voice. Kimiko recognised it as Henry's older sister and quickly asked for the boy she had called for. Kimiko heard Jaarin giggling as she called for her little brother.

"_Hello?_"

"Uh, hey, Henry," Kimiko said, awkwardly.

"_Kimiko?_"

"I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now, but I have a situation that I need a little help with."

"_OK. What's the problem?_"

"Well, Jerri is sort of chasing Leomon through the park," Kimiko explained.

"_Leomon?_"

"Yeah. I don't know where he came from, or why, there was no digital field, he just appeared," Kimiko asked quickly. "But that's not the problem. Jerri seems to think that Leomon's her new partner and she's his tamer."

"_Jerri, a tamer? Are you sure?_"

"Pretty sure."

"_Is she 100% sure that he's her partner?_"

"Well, I would ask her," said Kimiko. "But she's run off after him."

"_She's chasing him, right now?_"

"Yes! Are you gonna come down and help me or not?"

Henry sighed. "_Alright. I'll be right there,_" he said.

The line went dead and Kimiko quickly searched her contacts for Rika's number. She may as well have let Rika know of the situation too. She was already on thin ice with the Tamers; the last thing she wanted to do was anger Rika and push her away for good.

"_Hey, Princess, what's up?_"

"How fast can you get to the park?"

"_Why? What's the emergency?_"

"Jerri seems to think that she's a tamer now, and she's chasing Leomon all over the place."

"_Jerri, a tamer? That just isn't possible_."

"I tried to tell her that," Kimiko said. "She didn't seem to like the idea."

"_How can she be sure?_" Rika asked. "_Does she have a Digivice?"_

"Last I checked, no."

"_No Digivice? She obviously not a tamer. She's delusional,_" Rika huffed. "_Oh, whatever. I'm coming right down._"

"OK. If you see Takato, fill him in and bring him with you, please? He's not at home."

"_Got it._"

The line went dead and Kimiko stared at the screen of her phone for a few seconds. She knew she had done the right thing in calling her friends, and understood that in doing so she was on her way to regaining their trust, but why did she feel so guilty? Maybe it was because she had left out the part where she had fought a Deva.

_Well, too late to call 'em back now,_ Kimiko thought. She'd just have to either play dumb later when the Deva returned, if he returned, or play it safe.

Shaking her head, Kimiko quickened her pace and started running. She had to find Jeri and the others before the others showed up.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Jeri screamed as she run out of the trees.

She had come across Takato and Guilmon in her quest to make Leomon her partner, and that wasn't all. She had just chased the champion level Digimon into the trees when he had been attacked by the rat Deva.

With the force of a brick wall, the Deva managed to shove Leomon out of the trees, skidding him across the dirt path as they locked weapons with one another.

"Huh!" Takato gasped, looking up as the Deva fell to the floor. He landed on his four paws and faced off against Leomon. The size difference was hard to miss, but the Rat Deva seemed determined in destroying Leomon for whatever reasons. "Who or what is that?" he asked.

"He's been chasing me," Jeri said. "He says he's a Deva!"

"A Deva? You're kidding!" Takato said, holding up his D-power. If the rat was in fact a Deva then he should've been able to get data on him. "Looks like whoever put him together lost the manual. Wait; here we go - Kumbhiramon - Deva Digimon, Ultimate Level. His Deva Clone Attack makes him six times the trouble."

The sound of footsteps caused Takato to look over his shoulder. He sighed in relief as he saw Kimiko and Henry running towards him.

"Where've you guys been?" Takato asked.

"Us, where've you been?" Kimiko asked. "I called and your mom said you were out."

"I was. Why did you call?"

"To tell you about this," Kimiko said, pointing to the problem, "and them," she pointed at Jerri and Leomon. "Rika's also on her way."

Takato nodded and looked back at the situation at hand.

"This doesn't make any sense," Henry said. "What's Leomon doing here if he's not Jeri's partner."

"I don't know, but I'm not asking him," Terriermon said.

"Leomon's a hero! Leomon's a hero!" Calumon chanted, bouncing up and down on Labramon's back. "The Devas don't got nothing! Cause rat face is a zero! Yay!"

Kumbhiramon snarled as he and Leomon continued to circle one another. "You're about to be outnumbered, you oversized alley cat!" he screeched. "Deva Clone!" Suddenly there were six other Deva Digimon surrounding Leomon, each one as exactly the same as the last.

"Uh!" the tamers gasped.

One-by-one, the clones jumped at Leomon, slashing at him with their weaponized arm. But Leomon held them at bay with a simple flick of his sword.

"Leomon!" Jeri gasped, trying to get at her partner.

Takato held up his arm, holding her back. "Stay back," he warned her. "It's safe."

Jeri shook her head. "No!" she said, defiantly. "Quick! Give me your Digivice!"

Takato hesitated and then handed it over.

Jeri nodded and drew a card from her deck. She swiped it through Takato's D-Power and held it out towards Leomon. "Digimodify!" she cried. But nothing happened. She tried again, but to no avail. With glassy eyes, Jeri handed Takato back his D-Power and stared down at her deck of Digimon cards. "Guess I'm not Leomon's tamer... after all," she sniffled.

"There's too many of them!" Labramon snarled, darting forward. Calumon tumbled off his back and landed at Guilmon's feet with a bounce. "Kimiko, I can't do this alone!"

"Right behind you!" Kimiko called, running after her partner. "Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"

"Here we go!" Calumon shouted, the triangle on his head glowing a bright red.

_Digivolution._

"Labramon, digivolve too... Seasarmon!"

As one of the Deva clones jumped at Leomon found behind, it was knocked off course by Seasarmon swooping in from above. With his back covered, Leomon felt safer glancing around at the kids, to make sure each of them were alright. He didn't know why, but he felt somewhat responsible for their safety right now. However, he didn't expect to see Jeri on her knees crying. "She's crying."

"She's upset, yeah," Seasarmon said, holding off another Deva Clone.

"Then this one's for her," Leomon said, picking up his sword.

"Glad to have you with us," Seasarmon said, rising into the air. "Tee Dia!" she called, showering each of the clones with countless golden arrows.

"Fist of the beast king!" Leomon yelled. The two attacks hit the Deva Clones, shattering the replicates and leaving only the original to be dealt with.

Angered that the Deva had attacked and put both Kimiko and Calumon, not to mention Jeri at risk of being injured, Seasarmon darted forward and head-butted him into the air. The clone yelled as he was thrown sky-high and fell back towards the ground.

But before he could complete the crash landing, Leomon pierced him with his sword and he disappeared, his data particles scattering through space and time.

"My work here is done," Leomon said, replacing his sword in the sheath on his waist. He glanced back at Jeri, who was still crying. "I should go before her tears make me stay. Goodbye, Jeri," he whispered, turning his back and departing.

Takato sighed and looked back at his friend from school. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but she shrugged him off. The pain of knowing that she wasn't Leomon's tamer was too great for her to understand. "Please, just leave me alone!" she cried.

"I'm sorry, Jeri," Henry apologised. "Come on, Terriermon."

Terriermon sighed and run off after his partner. "Momenti, Jeri, Momenti," he said, jumping up onto Henry's shoulders.

"It's so sad!" Guilmon cried, running off up the steps and into his hideout. "I can't watch!"

"Oh, Guilmon, wait!" Takato called, chasing after him.

Kimiko hesitated beside Jeri. She didn't know what to do or say, but she knew that she couldn't leave the girl in the middle of the park all night. But she could also understand Jeri's need to be alone. The idea that you weren't supposed to be something you thought you were hurt, but it wasn't that Jeri wasn't destined to be a Tamer, maybe she was... just not with Leomon.

"Jeri?" Kimiko said, making herself known as she crouched down beside the brunette. "I'm sorry for the way things turned out. It's not that I don't think you're worthy enough to be a tamer, if anything I think you'd make a good one. But you shouldn't give up. If you're meant to be a tamer. Then it will happen... one day."

Jeri didn't respond or even acknowledge that she had heard Kimiko.

But Kimiko didn't need her too.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, 12 November 2015 at 5:17pm**


	21. A Wish To Protect

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I have been so preoccupied lately that I completely forgot about this story. I am hoping to spend a few weeks now writing up a series of chapters for this fic, so I can just update them as I go along. Sorry for the three month wait, I hope everyone had a good Christmas and a Happy New Year.

**Dedications:** Thank you to the following: **Kamen Rider Heisei, LucienCeasar, Th3 0ne, Mike's Girl Gaia Jackson, Goldenemu, Eadane** and **Aeroza **for adding this story to their favourites/alerts. Appreciate it.

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: A Wish To Protect**

"_Another channel one earthquake report._"

Kimiko looked up from her homework as the news anchor shuffled his papers. She had felt the earthquake only moments ago, but since massive Digimon roamed the city on a daily basis she hadn't paid it much attention, and she knew it couldn't have been a Digimon this time as her D-Power was silent and so was Labramon. The dog-like Digimon was usually able to sense a Digimon bio-emerging from a hundred yards away.

"_The recent earthquake was measured at a magnitude of 4.0. Seismologists are having trouble pinpointing the epicenter citing strange readings._"

"Kimiko?" Labramon asked wandering into the living room with Calumon perched on her back.

"Do you sense a Digimon?" Kimiko asked, looking back at her homework.

"No, but that doesn't mean there isn't one," Labramon said.

Kimiko paused, put down her pen, and reached for her D-Power that was in her backpack. She took out the device, turned it over in her hands, and pressed a couple of buttons on the screen. The holographic image of a blue square appeared, hovering above the device, but it showed no readings of a Digimon encounter.

"Are you sure, Labramon?" Kimiko asked. "My dad's going to freak out if I leave before completing this assignment."

"You're listening to your dad now?" Labramon asked.

Kimiko sighed. She and her dad hadn't spoken since the incident involving the juggernaut program and Mihiramon's bio-emergence, and the hit to the face hadn't made their relationship any steadier, either. But, for some strange reason, Kimiko felt that if she could get back into her father's good books, he'd be more immersive to listen to her. She knew it was a long shot, but she needed to do something that would make her feel useful again.

Since the other tamers had found out about her connection to Yamaki, they had held her at arm's length. Even though she was still part of the team, she didn't feel like it. The constant whispers and glances were enough to tell her that they didn't trust her enough to include her, possibly in fear that she'd run back and tell her father.

It hurt to know that the only friends she had, didn't trust her.

The worst was Henry. The same boy that had made her feel so welcome was now the one pushing her away. It hurt Kimiko more because of the intense feelings she had gained for Henry over time, but she could definitely understand why he was doing it too. He didn't mean to hurt her, but she had hurt him by keeping her father a secret. She would've felt the same if the situation had been reversed, and Henry had kept a big secret, such as her own, from her.

Kimiko just hoped that there was still time to save her friendship with Henry, even if the chance of being any more than friends had been lost. She could deal with being _just_ his friend. But only time would tell.

"Kimiko?" Labramon asked, breaking her partner out of her thoughts.

Kimiko sighed. "Alright," she said, caving. She gathered up her assignments and secured them inside her folder, before sliding it into her backpack. "We'll check out the disturbance. If it's not a Digimon, and is something more natural, we're coming home, alright?"

"Alright," Labramon said.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

"Looks like I win again," Kazu cheered, slapping down a Digi-card much to Kenta's displeasure. "I rule."

"Oh man, I want a real Digimon," Kenta whined, looking towards Guilmon as he watched from the bushes.

"Yeah, me too," Kazu said. "Then I'd really rule, and I've been practicing, look." He stood up, causing his friends to look round at him. "OK, Digi-modify," he held up a blue card and then crossed his arms over themselves. "Matrix Digivolution activate!" He finished with both arms and one leg raised into the air. "What do ya say guys, impressive, huh?"

His friends stared at him blankly.

"Guys?" Kazu asked blinking and lowering his limbs back to the ground. When no one spoke, he sighed and sank to the floor.

"So tell me something," Kenta said, looking up at Takato. "Why do you think you get to have a Digimon but the rest of us don't?"

"Hm, I guess the Digimon could just tell I'm superior," Takato said.

"You wish," Kenta scoffed.

"Hey, I bet there are tons of Digimon like Leomon," Takato said, "and the more they keep showing up the better chance there is that one of them will pick you as a partner."

"That would be really cool," Kenta breathed. "I mean, if he didn't just leave like Leomon."

"Yeah, but it'd be cool to have one even for a little while," Kazu said.

"Uh-oh," Takato said, as he spotted Jeri over Kazu's shoulder. "Hey, huh, Jeri..."

Kazu and Kenta paused and glanced around. The girl in question was standing less than a fifty yards away from them looking upset, and like she was about to burst into tears any second.

"Come over already, don't be shy," Kazu said.

A flicker of determination flashed across Jeri's face and she stormed towards the group. "I want to learn how to play the card game," she said, "now who's going to teach me how to use these?" she dug into her pocket and pulled out a deck of Digimon cards.

"Whoa," Kenta gasped.

"Jeri," Kazu gaped.

"What's wrong, don't I have enough cards or something?" Jeri asked.

"I'd say you got plenty," Kenta said.

"Wow, what did you do?" Kazu asked. "Go out and spend your whole allowance?"

"Yeah, and somebody else's too, it looks like," Kenta said.

Taking the deck from Jeri, Kazu flipped through them, stopping on one in particular. "Hey, I've been looking for this one forever," he said, showing it to Kenta as he leaned in to see.

"Careful they're alphabetized," Jeri said, watching the two carefully.

"Jeri, why don't you trade me this card for three of mine, OK?" Kazu asked, hoping to get one good card for three lousy ones.

"Three cards? I'll give you five of mine," Kenta said, finding another card he didn't have.

"I don't want to trade; I want to learn how to play," Jeri said.

"I'll throw in three free lessons," said Kazu. "What do you say?"

"Me too," Kenta encouraged.

"You may want to learn from someone who can really play," Kimiko said, appearing through the bushes concealing the footpath. "Not someone who's big on power and lacks compassion."

"Ouch," Kazu said, feigning injury.

"You're going to teach her?" Kenta asked.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Obviously not," she said. "There are only two people I know that can really teach her how to play, and one of them has been MIA for a while. But Rika is known as the Digimon Queen, I don't see why she won't give you a few pointers, Jeri, all you have to do is ask."

Jeri's face lit up with excitement. "You really think she'll help me?" she asked.

"She's coming now," Kimiko said, pointing over her shoulder. "Why don't you ask?"

The bushes parted again and Henry and Rika appeared.

"Hey, Red, Jeri's wondering if you'll teach her to play the card game," Kimiko said, turning to face the pair. It hurt a bit to see Henry with Rika, but she swallowed her pain and forced herself to stay on point.

"Sure thing," Rika said, beckoning Jeri over.

"Really? Thanks, Rika," Jeri said, taking her cards back from the boys. "I don't know what to say."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Rika said, settling down on the steps with Jeri. She began explaining about all the cards, leaving Kazu and Kenta to glare at Kimiko. The blonde smiled and shrugged as she finally noticed the chart in Henry's hands.

Kimiko frowned and pointed. "What's that?" she asked.

"Does this remind you guys of anything?" Henry asked, laying out the chart on the floor for the others to see.

"Um, a petting zoo?" Terriermon asked.

"It's the Chinese horoscope," Takato said.

Peering closer, Kimiko gasped as realization dawned. "Oh! I'm surprised I didn't see it before," she said. "Of course! It's so obvious!"

"What?" Takato asked. "What's so obvious?"

"The deva's," Kimiko replied. "They're digital data but they've taken on an animal form. The only world parallel to their own is ours; therefore they've used our animals for inspiration in their creation. Look..." she pointed at each animal on the chart. "Mihiramon - Tiger, Sandiramon - Snake, Sinduramon - Rooster, Pajiramon - Sheep, Vajramon - Ox, Kumbhiramon - Rat, Indramon - Horse."

"So we've still got to deal with a rabbit, a dragon, a monkey, a dog, and a pig," Rika said, pulling herself away from her lesson with Jeri and approaching her friends.

"There are five more of those things, how are you guys going to beat them all?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah, it's too bad we all don't have Digimon that can fight," Kazu said. He sighed and then shook his head. "OK, I'm making myself depressed, and it's getting late, I'm out of here."

"Yeah, we'll figure out how we can beat those Devas tomorrow," Kenta agreed, stretching. "Hey, wait a minute," he added, staring hard at the shadows of each of the group. He frowned and counted them individually. There were eight human shadows and four Digimon shadows, but there were only seven humans in the group. How was the extra shadow possible?

"What is it, Kenta?" Kazu asked, staring at his friend.

"I don't really know, it's just... doesn't it seem like there's something really weird going on around here?" Kenta asked, pointing at each shadow again. "Something that's not quite right?"

"You mean the way you're pointing at everyone?"

"Duh, I was counting."

"You have you use your finger to read too?"

"No! Well, yes, but that's not what I meant," Kenta argued.

Jeri froze as she too realised what Kenta was trying to get at. She turned slowly on the spot and found herself face to face with a strange looking boy. "Huh, guys," she called weakly. "Does this count as weird?"

"It's that kid again," Takato said, as the others gathered around Jeri. Rika pulled her away from the strange boy, as he turned his attention now onto Kimiko. Instinctively, Henry took a protective stand in front of the blonde, as she stepped backwards in alarm.

"He defines weird!" Kazu said.

"Why's he staring at Kimiko?" Takato asked.

"Looks like it's not just the Digimon she attracts," Kenta teased.

Kimiko shot him a dark look.

"What are you doing here anyway, and do you want?" Takato asked.

The boy remained silently staring. Kimiko shuddered as a cold brush of air swept through her, freezing her to the core. There was something about the boys eyes that didn't sit right with her; the way they stared, almost like they weren't staring at her, but rather through her and at something else. Something behind her.

Glancing over her shoulder, Kimiko spotted Labramon and Calumon. She frowned and looked back at the strange boy. Why would he be interested in her Digimon?

A small smile slithered onto the boy's face as Kimiko turned back to meet his gaze, he them opened his mouth and let out a high pitched scream. One that made each of the humans clasped their hands over their ears.

"That hurts more than Kenta's singing," Calumon said, lowering his tiny hands from his ears.

Jumping up, the boy took off running, disappearing down the park path.

"That kid's a freak with a capital F," Kazu said.

"Why don't we just try talking to him, guys," Jeri suggested. "He probably just wants to be friends."

"I don't think that's on his mind, Jeri," Kimiko said, still confused as to why the strange boy would be interested in either Labramon or Calumon.

"Jeri, wait a minute," Takato called, but the girl had already run off after the stranger. "We gotta stop her!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rika asked, following after the brunette.

Kazu sighed. "Don't we have enough friends already?" he asked. He grumbled when no one replied, and quickly followed them as they took off after Jeri and Rika.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

As they followed the strange boy into the city, Henry glanced at Kimiko as she ran beside him. He was still hurt by her keeping the secret of her father from him, but he still couldn't bring himself to shun her any longer. She meant too much to him both as a friend and sometimes more.

"You why do you think that he doesn't want to be friends?" Henry asked.

"Because he wasn't staring at me," Kimiko replied. "The look in his eyes, it was cold and unseeing, almost like he was staring right through me. If I'm honest, I think he was staring at Calumon or Labramon, I just don't know why."

"That could explain why you always seem to be a target to devas," Henry said. "Calumon's always with you, and we don't really know anything about the little guy, but maybe this kid does."

"We'll add it to the long list of questions we have when we catch him," Kimiko said.

"If we catch him," Takato called over his shoulder. "First we have to catch Jeri before she gets hurt."

Suddenly the ground started to shake; Jeri tripped and hit the ground with a thud, as Labramon and Guilmon started to growl.

"Huh," the tamers gasped, stopping in their tracks.

"Kimiko," Calumon whined, flying up into the blonde's arms and burying himself into her chest.

Kimiko held him close and looked towards the skies. It was burning with a mixture of fiery red and orange, but there was no sign of a digital field. "What's happening?" she asked, looking around at her friends.

"It's an earthquake," Takato said, as the ground shifted again. He looked around for Jeri, and hurried forward to help her off the floor. "Are you alright?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, but that boy got away," Jeri said, pointing at the deserted street ahead.

"Good, who knows where he was leading us," Takato muttered.

"Why now?" Kenta asked. "Why earthquakes now? I mean, we've never had earthquakes before now. Are they Digimon related or not?"

"Maybe," Henry said, folding his arms in thought.

Kimiko felt a brush of fur against the back of her legs and looked down in time to see Labramon bounding down the road, away from the group. A second later Guilmon followed with Terriermon latching onto the dinosaur as he passed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Takato shouted.

"Now it's a Digimon," Terriermon called back.

"Well, wait up!" Henry yelled.

"If we wait for you we'll be too old to fight it," Renamon said, appearing on top of a parked car in the street.

"Hey," Henry whined, but Renamon had disappeared again.

"We can't help them if we're not there," Rika said.

Kimiko nodded in agreement.

"Let's go," Henry said, following the rapidly disappearing Digimon.

The chase led them towards the children's park on the otherside of town, when the tamers arrived they found their Digimon staring into space, but no digital field or Digimon was present.

"I don't understand," Kazu said. "Where's the Digimon?"

"Jeez, give it a second..." Terriermon said, looking up.

No sooner had he spoken did a Digital field explode out around the team. The humans covered their eyes, each one blinded by the mist. Digging into her pocket, Kimiko pulled out her glasses, they were regular reading glasses, but tinted silver to accommodate the data inside a digital field.

"It's going to be big," Labramon said.

"How can you tell?" Henry asked.

"We're looking up, aren't we?" Renamon asked, as if it were an obvious answer.

As the digital field faded a huge hide of dense brown fur was left in its wake. It looked like a giant mountain except it had a snout and tusks, as well as teeth and eyes.

"That's one seriously big pig," Takato said, his mouth falling open in awe and fear.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

"There's our pig deva," Kimiko said, holding up her digivice. The holographic radar appeared and a pig image reflected back at her. "Vikaralamon. Ultimate level."

"Check out the sky," Kazu said, pointing at a flicker of light leading from the burning inferno and linking to the deva.

"What are those sparkles?" Takato asked.

"It looks like the digital bits Growlmon threw off the first time he turned back into Guilmon," Henry said.

Turning to face downtown, the pig deva moved sluggishly away from the group of kids and their Digimon.

"It's on the move!" Kenta yelled.

"Yeah, but where's it headed?" Rika asked.

Screams of terror echoed back from the city, as people ran for their lives at the appearance of the giant Digimon lumbering towards them.

"We gotta stop it," Takato said.

"At least we miss it," Henry said, pointing out the sheer size of the beast.

"Yeah, and I thought Takato needed a haircut," Kazu teased.

"Hey, you know I've been trying to get one for weeks but we've been busy," Takato defended.

"So not the point or time, guys," Kimiko said. "If we don't do something, and fast, that thing will destroy the whole city."

"She's right, we have to act now," Rika agreed.

"We're with you," Henry said.

"Me too," Takato agreed. "Kazu, Kenta, I have a job for you too. It's up to you to make sure that Jeri stays safe, alright?"

"Go run and hide, you got it!" Kazu said.

"Stomp on that oinker!" Kenta grinned.

Kimiko turned to Jeri. "Can you do me a big favour?" she asked, holding out the small white Digimon in her arms. "Look after him for me?"

Jeri smiled and nodded, taking Calumon from the blonde. "You got it," she said.

Calumon stared at Kimiko, his eyes wide as the red triangle on top of his head glowed red.

"Let's do it," Takato said.

"Digi-modify!" the four tamers called, each one sliding a card through their Digivice. "Digivolution activate!"

_Digivolution._

"Terriermon digivolve to... Gargomon."

"Renamon digivolve to... Kyubimon."

"Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon."

"Labramon digivolve to... Seasramon."

"That thing is worse than an earthquake," Takato said, running after it as the Digimon charged ahead. "It's an earthquake with an attitude."

The ground shuddered as the deva continued its rampage through the city streets, nothing, it seemed, was able to stop or slow it down. It ploughed through street lights and buildings, including the bridge separating the city from the urban neighborhoods.

"The whole city will be rubble if we don't stop it!" Henry shouted, as a street light smashed a window as it fell into a building.

"What are you two? The obvious brothers," Rika said.

Kimiko looked up towards the skies at the sound of whirring propellers. In the distance she could see the black specks of helicopters flying in. "The army, they have no idea what they're up against," she said. "It's Indramon all over again."

"Let's send this porker packing," Kyubimon said, jumping into the air. She tucked her head between her front paws and spun quickly. "Dragon wheel!" her body became a blazing blue flame as a dragon erupted from it, its jaws opened wide and it the hide of the pig, but it had no effect.

"Gargo-lasers!" Gargomon shouted, holding up his gauntlets and opening fire with tiny green pellets.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon yelled, opening his jaws and blasting the pig with a fireball.

"Tee Dia!" Seasramon growled, floating into the air and unleashing an unlimited amount of golden arrows into the pig. But each attack didn't even phase the deva, and it kept on ploughing through the city.

The tamers gasped.

"He didn't even flinch!" Rika yelled.

Hovering in the air above the tamers, Seasramon looked down on Kimiko. "We need help," she said.

"I know," Kimiko said, distractedly. "But I can't think of anything... or anyone... that'd be helpful right now."

"There's got to be something," Rika said.

"Maybe if we could digivolve to ultimate too," Kyubimon said, landing beside Rika along with Gargomon and Growlmon.

"But we need blue cards, and they don't just grow on trees," Takato reminded the fox.

"But everyone is depending on us to save what is left of the city," Henry said, looking around at the full scale destruction. "We're the last hope."

"_You need to study once in a while, Takato!_" Takato sighed as the voice of his mother yelling at him earlier, echoed inside his head. "I bet she's worried about me or yelling about me," he murmured.

"We got to prove we care," Henry said, thinking back on his encounter with Suzie earlier that afternoon. "She probably thinks I hate her."

"_Look, mother, I've got plans with my friends, OK?_" Rika lowered her gaze as her own last interaction with her mother flickered to the forefront of her mind. "I guess... she really does care," she said.

Kimiko paused as her gaze flickered towards the Hypnos building in the distance. The argument with her father the previous evening echoed loudly inside her head. "_You already cost me the trust of my friends, what more do you want me to lose?_" she turned her gaze back at the pig. "He's only wants what's best for me," she sighed.

"I wish I had some kind of idea of what to do!" Takato said, stamping his foot into the ground.

"Actually, wishing's not a bad idea," Henry said, holding up a Digimon card and closing his eyes. "I want to protect my sister." The card in his hand glowed and turned blue.

Rika looked down at her own card and closed her eyes. "I want to protect my family," she wished. Her card also turned blue.

"I want to protect my father," Kimiko breathed, closing her eyes. The card in her hands glowed a vibrant blue. Even though her father was partly the cause of the destruction of everything that had happened so far, she still didn't want to lose him to a Digimon.

"I want to protect the whole darn city!" Takato said, closing his eyes and holding up a card. It glowed blue, just like the rest.

"Oh! It actually worked!" the Digimon gasped.

"Let's do it!" the tamers agreed, looking up at one another. "Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

_Matrix Digivolution._

"Gargomon matrix digivolve to... Rapidmon!"

"Kyubimon matrix digivolve to... Taomon!"

"Growlmon matrix digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!"

"Seasarmon matrix digivolve to... Cerberumon!"

With more power on their side, the four Digimon headed for the front of the pig. If they couldn't slow it down from behind, then maybe seeing them in ultimate form would stop it in surprise. Their intentions were proven true with the pig growled at their appearance.

"Not so confident now are ya, Mr. big pig?" Rapidmon asked, hovering to the left of the Deva.

"Wait, look," Rika said pointing towards the Hypnos building as a flicker of green light caught her attention. At the top of the two towers a pair of cylinder lights had formed and shot into the skies. "It's the Juggernaut program!"

"You're fathers at it again," Takato yelled at Kimiko.

Kimiko ignored him, her eyes trained on the Hypnos building. Even though she had wanted to protect him, her father had disappointed her again. "Dad," she murmured. "What have you done?"

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, 17 January 2016 at 4:28pm**


	22. A War Between the World's

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I've had issues again with the episodes seeing as I have recently lost access to US Netflix. I have managed to find an online site that has them but they're really glitchy.

**Dedications:** Thank you to the following: **Hidoineko, 00Anime4ever00, RaisingHeartExelion, Phantomdream, Madhatter1115, Princesslostsoul, Starlit Storyteller, Homeboy:94, Rktnate14** and** Wolfe's Girl** for adding this story to their favourites/alerts. Appreciate it.

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A War Between Worlds**

Even from where she stood, Kimiko could see that the Juggernaut program was at 100%. The lights on top of her father's building where no longer blue but rather an emerald green and, to make matters worse, they seemed to be pulsating as above them an amber hole appeared through the clouds.

"Hold it, hog breath," WarGrowlmon shouted as he landed in front of Vikaralamon.

"Ew, what's that smell?" Rapidmon asked, hovering just above his friends.

"He's a pig, what do you expect?" WarGrowlmon asked.

"This is definitely not kosher," Taomon said with a shudder.

The sound of a helicopter caused Kimiko to turn her gaze skywards. Half a dozen black fighter planes were heading straight for the mob of Digimon, and Kimiko knew that they would be under orders to attack any form of danger, including her friends'.

"Cerberumon!" Kimiko yelled.

"Emerald Blaze!" Cerberumon boomed, spewing red-hot jets of flames at Vikaralamon.

"Bad move, puppy," Vikaralamon said, opening his jaws and spewing a jet of inky black tar at the watchdog.

Kimiko gasped and took a step towards the fighting, but hands on her shoulders held her back.

"You're mine!" Vikaralamon snorted.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

"Taomon, do something!" Rika called.

"Talisman of light!" Taomon said, swiping her brush through the air as a kanji symbol appeared before her. She pushed it towards the tar surrounding Seasarmon and watched as it melted away.

Rapidmon laughed and floated down beside Cerberumon, just as the dog shook the remains of the tar from her body. "Woah," the rabbit preached. "You give art appreciation a whole new meaning."

"It's going to take more than just my brush to beat this deva," Taomon said, hovering in front of her friends.

"Can you at least paint him a new face?" Rapidmon asked.

"I heard that," Vikaralamon growled taking a menacing stomp towards WarGrowlmon and Cerberumon, The watchdog of hell bared its teeth and snarled menacingly. "Boar Bog!"

"He's erupting again!" said Takato, clenching his fists. "Get away from him!"

WarGrowlmon lifted his head as the black gooey substances washed over him.

Being more prepared this time, Cerberumon lunged forward and slashed through the tar with her chrome-claws. Leaving large enough gashes for the tar to completely pass over herself and WarGrowlmon.

Growling, WarGrowlmon hovered a few inches off of the ground, a bright white light engulfed his own claws and he sped forward towards the Deva. "Blaster blades!" he yelled. Unfortunately, before he could hit the deva, a ball of burning energy hit him, knocking backwards into the Shinjuku bridge.

"Hold on, buddy, I'm coming!" Takato yelled, running down the street towards WarGrowlmon. "Come on, you can't give up now. You've got to get up."

"I can't," WarGrowlmon whined.

"Boar bog!" Vikaralamon snorted as he erupted once more, this time covering Taomon and Rapidmon in his tar.

"Cerberumon, look out!" Kimiko yelled. She watched with bated breath as her partner jumped aside, avoiding the tar by mere inches.

"Hold on, guys," Cerberumon called, looking around at her friends'. "I'll get you out."

"Be careful, Cerberumon," Taomon warned.

Snarling, Cerberumon turned back to Vikaralamon as the shimmer of light particles on his back grew brighter. Now what was he doing?

"It's time to open the gate," Vikaralamon said, as if reading Cerberumon's mind.

Fists clenched, Kimiko lifted her gaze to the skies again. The effects of the Juggernaut program were evident. The sky had been ripped in two, leaving behind a grid that separated the real world and the digital world, if that was the gate that Vikaralamon was trying to open, then Kimiko had to do something to shut the Juggernaut down before any more powerful Digimon made their way through.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

"Kimiko, what do I do?" Cerberumon asked. She was getting angsty at the fact that she was just standing around while a deva was destroying the city and her friends were in trouble, but it seemed that her partner had frozen in fear, and the only attacks she could supply were if Kimiko gave her any.

Shaking her head, Kimiko looked from the Hypnos building, to the pig deva and then at her friends Digimon. The others needed help and she had no idea what to do. Her cards where useless, there was not one decent attack that she could use to get herself and her friends out of this situation, and there was nothing she could do to close the gate. Up to this point it seemed that she had been winning, but now her father had the finish line in his sights.

"Kimiko!"

Kimiko snapped to attention and turned to the sound of her name. Rika and Henry were running towards her, each one looking triumphant. Kimiko frowned between them, why were they looking happy when all hope was lost?

"It worked!" Henry said, looking past the blonde.

"What worked?" Kimiko asked.

Rika turned her friend to face the battle, and pointed at Rapidmon and Taomon. Each Digimon was free from the substance and hovering above it.

"What did you do?" Kimiko asked her friends.

"We just believed in ourselves," Rika said. "Now you have to do the same."

"How can I when I don't know what to do?" Kimiko asked.

"That's never stopped us before," Rika said. "That's never stopped you before. This battle isn't any different the others we've fought, and we're doing here what we did there. We're winging it."

"But my dad..."

"With all due respect, princess, but your dad's wrong," Rika said. "There's more the one opinion in the world, and just because he works for the government doesn't make him right. He doesn't think we can help, but we know that we can. Don't fall into his trap, you won't prove yourself to him if you do."

Kimiko looked down as Rika's words hit home. All this time she had been trying to prove to her father that she wasn't like him, but the clashes along the way were stopping her from seeing that she was just like him. She was stubborn, she was hard-headed and she was opinionated. But the differences between her and her father were that she was willing to take others opinions into consideration. She wanted to help, and not destroy something she didn't understand.

"What do you say?" Rika asked.

Kimiko smiled. "Thanks, Red," she said, before turning back to the fight. "Cerberumon, it's your turn."

"About time," Cerberumon said, jumping in front of the tar and slashing at it with her chrome-claws, leaving a deep gash leading from the centre of the substances right down to Vikaralamon jaws. "Rapidmon, he's all yours."

"My pleasure," Rapidmon said. "How about a snack, big butt? Rapid fire!"

Twelve homing missiles zoomed through the air, into Vikaralamon mouth and exploded. "We've got him now, guys, should we send him to hog heaven?" He gasped as suddenly he felt weaker than usual. "Whoa! What was that?"

"Talisman spell," Taomon said, unleashing another kanji. A protective shield appeared beneath her and she called to Rapidmon to join her. "This should protect us," she said.

"What about Cerberumon?" Rapidmon asked, looking down at the watchdog.

"Her body is equipped to protect her from any unknown attacks. She should be fine," Taomon replied.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Meanwhile Henry, Rika and Kimiko had found Takato. He was standing in the middle of the road staring at the fallen WarGrowlmon and mumbling about how he was afraid to lose him.

"What are you talking about?" Rika asked as Henry stopped shaking Takato.

"When Guilmon digivolve a part of him seems to disappear," Takato explained. "Sometimes I don't even recognise him. I just can't believe how serious things have become. I'm glad that he's powerful, but I'm scared of losing our friendship."

Rika sighed and exchanged a look with Kimiko. Both of them understood Takato's pleas, as each had similar feelings with their own Digimon.

"You're not losing anything, gogglehead," Rika said, speaking up finally. "Everyone has to grow up some time, it's natural. Taomon could be the most powerful Digimon ever known, but she's still my best friend."

"Really?" Takato asked,

Kimiko nodded. "She's right, Takato," she agreed. "I mean, look at Labramon. She seems to get darker. I'm dreading to see what her ultimate form is going to be like, but that doesn't change my feelings about her."

"Besides, he's still a bread-snarfing-doofus on the inside," Henry said, putting his hand on Takato shoulder.

"That's true," Takato murmured.

Kimiko smiled faintly and returned her attention to the battle. The juggernaut program was close to its maximum level as faint green lights erupted from tears in the clouds. Each beam of light locked onto a Digimon, and seemed to trying to suck it into the sky.

"Henry, a little help?" Rapidmon called desperately.

"How can I help him when that giant pig Vikaralamon is about to be deleted?" Henry asked.

Kimiko growled in aggravation as the automated voicemail of her father's phone replied back to her. "My father's not answering," she told her friends.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Takato asked.

Cerberumon groaned as the beams of light finally found her, each one zapping away her energy before she could even respond. Even with sentience in her armour, warning her of the impending attacks, she couldn't do anything to protect herself from it.

"Rapidmon, Cerberumon and Taomon are in trouble," Henry said. "If we don't do something they'll be deleted."

"Juggernaut is at full power," Mr. Wong said. "I'm afraid there isn't anything we can do now."

"Look up there!" Rika suddenly shouted, pointing into the air.

The group of four looked up. A monkey had just jumped into view and threw a silver ball towards the juggernaut opening. It disappeared, sinking through the portal and causing an explosion that sent an aftershock rippling through the city from the sky.

"Look!" Kimiko said, pointing towards the Hypnos building. The aftershock had reached the point of entry and was causing masses of electrical shock to spiral out.

"It's going to explode."

"DAD!" Kimiko yelled, running towards the main street.

"Kimiko, no!" Henry called, running after her. He caught her wrist before she could reach Vikaralamon and pulled her back, away from the danger. But she didn't go quietly. She struggled and strained against him, desperate to get to the building that hid her father away from the fighting.

With an almighty explosion, the Hypnos building shattered, the deletion beams disappeared and the Digimon were left to run rampage on the city again.

"I'm back, silly humans!" Vikaralamon growled, turning back to the destruction he was about to cause. In his path still stood Cerberumon, the watchdog had also survived the deleting process and above him were Rapidmon and Taomon.

"Come on," Mr. Wong said, catching Rika's shoulder. "We've got to get to a safer place. Henry, Kimiko, let's go!" he added, calling to his son and her friend.

Slipping his hand into Kimiko's, Henry tried to pull her away from the destruction, but the blonde was staring at the destroyed Hypnos building; tears blurred her eyes and her body was silently shaking with fear.

"Kimiko, come on, we gotta go," Henry said, finally managing to spin her around and face him.

"But... my dad... he..."

"I'm sure he's fine, Kimiko," Henry said. Despite his feelings for Yamaki, Henry couldn't stand seeing Kimiko so hurt and frightened.

"He'd never abandon Hypnos," Kimiko said. "What if he's still in there?"

Henry shook his head and tried to pull her back towards the others again. "He's not," he said. "You'll see. He got out. Your father is a lot of things, but he's not foolish. He wouldn't stay where he knows it's not safe. Now come on, we've gotta get out of here."

Giving in to his desire to protect her, Kimiko allowed herself to follow Henry back towards Takato and Rika. Neither of them seemed to want to leave without the other, but also because their Digimon was still battling Vikaralamon.

"Fusion ball!" Vikaralamon shouted, blasting a helicopter out of the sky.

"Takato!"

Kimiko looked around at the sound of Jeri's voice and found her standing on the opposite side of the road with Kazu, Kenta and Calumon.

"Guys, where have you been?" Henry asked.

"We were with that creepy kid," Jeri replied. "His real name is Makuramon, he's one of the deva Digimon."

"Yeah, and he said some pretty weird stuff," Kenta said, nodding.

"How weird?" Rika asked.

"He wanted Calumon," Kazu replied. "But we didn't let him," he added quickly as Kimiko snapped her attention to him.

Another explosion rocked the city as the military continued their assault on Vikaralamon. But their weapons had no effect.

"We're all in danger if we stay here," Mr. Wong said, climbing over the barrier and crossing the road to where Jeri, Kazu and Kenta were standing. "You all have to come with me, we have to hide."

Kimiko looked up at the military and then back at the destruction Vikaralamon had caused to the city. If they run and hid then there was no one to stop him from causing more damage. Their Digimon could only do so much on their own, and the military, although wanting to protect their hometown, were doing more harm than good.

"We can't hide," Kimiko said, earning her the attention of her friends. "It's what the Deva's want. They want us out of the way. Without us, our Digimon don't stand a chance, and that's what the Deva's are waiting for. Rika, you were right, this isn't any different to any other battle we have fought before. If we can beat the other deva's, we can beat this one."

Rika nodded, as her own words echoed back to her. "You're right," she said. "I'm not running or hiding."

"Me either," Henry agreed.

"No matter how powerful our Digimon get they're still our friends," Kimiko said, "and right now our friends need us more than ever. What do you say, Takato?" she asked, turning to the brown-haired boy beside her. He was the only one who hadn't confirmed his decision to stay.

Takato met her gaze and smiled, determinedly. "Do you even need to ask?" he asked.

Kimiko returned his smile and turned back to the battle ahead. "Let's do it," she said. "Cerberumon!"

"Taomon!"

"Rapidmon!"

"WarGrowlmon!"

The four tamers yells echoed throughout the city. Each one reaching their partners and fueling them with enough energy, strength and power that they needed to fulfil the task ahead of them, but also giving them a reason to keep fighting.

It wasn't just the city they had promised to protect, it was their own partners, their friends. Kimiko, Takato, Rika and Henry had put aside their own lives to protect and defend the city of Shinjuku, the least they could do was pull through and help.

"FUSION BALL!" Vikaralamon yelled as WarGrowlmon ripped through the energy blast holding him down, and soared forward at a fast pace. The blast sped towards the defending Digimon, but was slashed in two by WarGrowlmon's claws.

Overcoming the blast, WarGrowlmon grabbed onto Vikaralamon tusks and started to push, as hard as he could, backwards. "I can feel you, Takatomon," he said. "Feel your strength. Together, we can send this porker back where he belongs."

"Or better still," Cerberumon said. "We can send him somewhere worse. Somewhere he can't cause any more harm."

"I like the sounds of that," Rapidmon said.

"Mhm," Taomon nodded in agreement.

Angrily, Vikaralamon glared at the four Digimon before him. "Stop now while you still have a choice," he ordered.

"We've made our choice," Cerberumon said, "and it's not to obey you. As long as our tamers are with us, we'll never give up! Do it now, WarGrowlmon!"

"Open wide and say 'Ahh'," WarGrowlmon said, pushing the pig's snout into the air. "Ready, Rapidmon?" he asked as several fusion balls escaped into the skies.

Rapidmon laughed. "Haha! Target practice," he shot into the air and fired several missiles at the fusion balls, destroying them before they could cause any more harm to the city.

"Taomon, it's your turn," Rika called.

"Talisman of light!" Taomon shouted, tracing her brush through the air and sending a talisman spell at towards the tar that covered most of the city. When the attack cleared the tar was gone.

Cerberumon closed her eyes, focusing her attention on her body and its power. She knew exactly where she was sending Vikaralamon and was just waiting for the right moment to open the gate.

"Cerberumon?" WarGrowlmon asked.

"I'm ready when you are," Cerberumon replied, her eyes snapping open and burning a deep red.

"Roll over!" WarGrowlmon yelled, tossing Vikaralamon onto its side. He powered up his atomic blasters and opened fire, hitting the deva in the side and preventing him from making it back to his feet.

"Now, Cerberumon," Kimiko yelled. "Do it now!"

"Alright!" Cerberumon shouted. She jumped into the air and landed on top of the Vikaralamon. "Since you love gates so much, try this one - INFERNO GATE!" a kanji symbol, one that Kimiko recognised as 'portals of darkness', appeared beneath the deva. It expanded, getting bigger and bigger until it completely consumed the ground beneath Vikaralamon, and then shone jet-black.

Vikaralamon roared as the kanji started to split in two, revealing a crevice which quickly turned into a gaping opening, one that revealed a dark arena beyond. "NOOOOOO!" the pig yelled as he sank into the earth, disappearing into the dark area.

Cerberumon, who had been standing on Vikaralamon body as he sank into the dark area, landed on the ground as it closed beneath her paws with a loud thunderous clap.

Silence fell as Vikaralamon was finally defeated.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

As Vikaralamon disappeared so did the opening above the Hypnos building. But despite the deva's defeat, the destruction to the city had already been done. It was going to cost millions in reconstructing, and the team of four knew that they would be partially to blame for not stopping the deva sooner.

"Oh, boy," Mr. Wong said, taking in the sights of the once beautiful city. "This has now become a war between the worlds."

"Takato!" Jerri called, running towards the others with Kenta and Kazu.

Calumon laughed as they got closer and lifted himself out of Jeri's arms and floated towards Kimiko. The blonde smiled and opened her arms, ready to scoop the little Digimon out of the air, but her arms enclosed around nothing as the flicker of a shadow brushed past her, grabbing Calumon from beneath her fingertips.

"HEY!" Kimiko yelled, spinning around to face Makuramon. "Give him back!"

"Finders keepers," the monkey taunted.

"I'm not playing games!" Kimiko snapped.

"This creature doesn't belong here, and it's my duty to escort him home," Makuramon replied.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Kimiko yelled, lunging for the deva. However she missed and hit the pavement as he leapt out of her way, straight into the and towards the gate between the words.

"Calumon!" Takato yelled as Henry helped Kimiko back to her feet.

Calumon whimpered as he watched his friends grow further and further away from him, soon they looked like specs of dust in the distance. He shivered in fear at the prospect of what awaited him on the other side of the gate, and fear gripped his small heart. "Kimiko..." he wailed, wanting to go home.

"You annoying ape, you're the one who doesn't belong," shouted the voice of Leomon. He had appeared out of nowhere, just like last time, and was heading straight for Makuramon, his hand stretched out, ready to take back Calumon.

The monkey squawked in fear, but was saved by hundred or so arrows erupting from the sky. They hit Leomon, knocking him back towards the ground.

"Leomon!" Jeri called, reaching out her hand for the Digimon. A bright light appeared before her, and floating into her hands. When the light cleared a white and yellow digivice rested in her palm.

"Is that -?" Mr. Wong asked.

"Mhm-hm," Jeri said. "A Digivice." She held up the device and pointed it at Leomon. A stream of white light erupted from the screen and surrounded the fallen Digimon and the arrows disappeared.

Makuramon laughed as he disappeared through gate to the digital world. It closed behind him, leaving the tamers on one side and Calumon on the other.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Kimiko examined the grazes on her hands from the meeting with the pavement. She still couldn't believe that Calumon had been taken. She should've realised that the devas were there for him, hell she had figured out he was the key to Digivolution months ago, why hadn't she realised earlier that the devas were coming through for him, maybe if she had, she could have protected him better.

Cerberumon padded her way over to Kimiko and nudged the back of her leg. "Don't do that," she said.

"Do what?" Kimiko asked.

"Go quiet."

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Yell?"

Kimiko shook her head. "I can't," she admitted. "I'm too angry."

"At who?"

"Myself," Kimiko replied. "I should've seen it. I knew he was the key, I should've known someone would come through for him, I should've known that it was Calumon the Deva's were after. I should've known..." she clenched her hands into fists, her nails scraping against her already wounded palms. "I should've known my dad wouldn't have changed. I can't believe your Digivolution was me wanting to protect _him_... out of everyone to protect, I chose him. Why did I choose him?"

Cerberumon nudged her leg again, brushing her head up against her side and nuzzling into her. "You chose him because he's your dad," she said. "Despite everything he has done or will do in the future, you can't change the fact that he's your dad."

"I should hate him," Kimiko said, shaking her head. "It's his fault. He helped them open the gate by starting up the Juggernaut program. He helped them, Cerberumon, and they used him to take Calumon back with them. What are we going to do? How are we going to help him."

"By going after him," Takato said.

Kimiko jumped and turned to find her friends standing behind her. She wiped her eyes and frowned at Takato. "What did you say?" she asked.

"We're going after Calumon," Takato repeated. "Regardless of whose fault it is, we have to go after him. With his power the Deva's will destroy the rest of the world, and we can't let that happen."

"But how are we going to get there?" Kimiko asked. "If you haven't noticed the only way we know of is through Hypnos'; and it's been destroyed."

Takato exhaled lightly. "Then we'll find another way," he said, clenching his hand into a fist. "We have too."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, 18 March 2016 at 11:44pm**


	23. When World's Collide

**Author's Note:** So our heroes are entering the Digital World but before they can they must reveal their secret to their families. Will Kimiko's mother understand? Find out below.

**Dedications:** Thank you to the following: **Ijustdon'tcare132, Dawn08, Jarski, Razmend, XshimyX, Grapejuice101, AzureLux, Black Konako, VTXD, HazardousMDragon, SPD Wolf, Utau54, Freeze47458, Danoc, Tsukiyomi Namida, SerahFalcon, Blaberous, ShiftFrame, ShikiRiian, SkywardStar, Newty01, Cushy96, Lil Blue 87, Theinzmann111, Joeykun938, Poosa-ard, Glaceon205, Chaosjuice98, Sara4433, Aacutie, Vendiche and Avalon, Cassjo, Xavex, Taiski** and **Lune-de-bleu** for adding this story to their favourites/alerts. Appreciate it.

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: When World's Collide **

"It's so quiet now."

"I wonder how long that will last."

"It's wild how things can go back to normal so quickly."

The beating of a helicopter flew overhead. Searching and protecting the city from any more attacks from the digital monsters known as Digimon. It wasn't like they could do anything, but it was nice knowing that they were willing to try.

"Well, maybe not so normal, but not bad considering the city was so close to being wiped off the planet. That Deva was the most powerful we've ever had to face."

"We still have several others to face."

"And if we can't digivolve then we're toast."

"How do you expect us to get to the Digital World?"

"There has to be a way. I mean, our Digimon came from the Digital World somehow, therefore there has to be a way back, right?"

"Theoretically, yes."

"So, we just need to put that theory into practice, right?"

"It's not that simple, Takato, thinking about something and actually doing it are two different things."

"But, Kimiko..."

Kimiko sighed and run a hand through her blonde locks. "Look, I want to go and find Calumon just as desperately as you do, if not more, but we can't just go running blindly into a situation like this, we need a plan," she said.

"Well, I'm open to suggestions," Takato said.

"Why do you think the Digimon are out searching right now? If there is a way to cross between the worlds, they'll find it."

Takato paused. She had a point. After Vikaralamon had been destroyed, the tamers had set in motion their own plan of saving Calumon and their world from the destruction of the devas; but in order to do that they first needed to cross into the Digital World. This was why they had each parted their separate ways. The Digimon had gone in search of a gateway, and the Tamers had headed home to reassure their parents and guardians that they were all safe and unarmed.

"Are you going to be OK?" Kimiko asked. She was standing outside Takato's family business. They had each agreed to tell their parents that their Digimon were real, it was the only way to assure them that everything was OK, and to help deliver the blow that they were leaving this world for another.

Takato shrugged. "My mom is going to freak out," he said.

"At least she won't try and destroy Guilmon," Kimiko offered.

"True," Takato agreed. "But she won't even let me keep goldfish, much less a dinosaur."

"Digital Dinosaur," Kimiko teased.

Takato smiled lightly.

"You're going to be fine," Kimiko said. "It's in a mother's nature to worry. I mean, we are just kids, we can't blame them for that, and they just want us to be safe."

"I just wish they trusted us."

"They do, in their own strange way," Kimiko smiled and stepped away from her friend. "I better get going. I gotta call my Mum and let her know what's been going on. Good luck."

"You too," Takato called. He watched as Kimiko run off into the crowd and disappeared from view. He then took a deep breath and stepped into his family's bakery.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Kimiko hesitated outside of her father's door. Was he home? She expected him to be considering his workplace had just blown up. Would he be angry? If her place of work had just been destroyed she'd be angry too; but would he be angry with her? Given she was part of the source that had destroyed Hypnos.

"Kimiko,"

The blonde glanced down the hall and saw Riley standing a fair distance away. The red head eyed the teenager cautiously and approached carefully. Kimiko took a step back in alarm, prepared to run if she needed too.

"It's OK," Riley said, stopping her advancing. "He's not here."

"He's not?"

Riley shook her head. "He's on his way through," she said.

"Why are you here?" Kimiko asked.

"I was actually looking for you," Riley said. "I know you were involved in the attack on the city."

"I tried to protect the city!" Kimiko snapped. "My father thinks my friends and I are involved in something dangerous, and he's right, but our Digimon are friendly, they're trying to protect the city from the bad Digimon that are bio-emerging."

Riley nodded in understanding and gestured to the apartment door, "Maybe we should talk about this inside?" she offered, holding up a key. She clicked it into the lock and twisted it until the door sprang over.

Kimiko eyed her warily and shook her head. "I just remembered," she said, stepping back again. "I left something at Rika's. It's important that I get it back."

"But it's already so late," Riley said. "Won't your friend be in bed?"

"She knows I'm coming," Kimiko said. "I already called ahead. I have to call my Mum too. If my dad asks, tell him I'm out with my friends, not that he'll care anymore. Especially since my _friends_ destroyed Hypnos, even though we didn't, he'll still blame us."

Riley sighed. "He's just trying to keep you safe, Kimiko," she said.

"Then tell him he's going about it the wrong way," Kimiko argued. She run to the opposite end of the hallway and stopped at the fire escape. "I know my dad will never understand, but there is something that I have to do, so I'm not going to be around for a little while."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

Kimiko shook her head and climbed out onto the fire escape. "Amongst all the chaos earlier, a friend of mine was kidnapped, my friends and I are going to the Digital World to save him" she said.

"Kimiko, you can go to the Digital World," Riley said. "It's not possible."

"I think there is," Kimiko said. "Goodbye, Riley, look after my Dad." She started to climb down to the street below.

As Kimiko disappeared, Riley dashed to the window and stuck her head out. "Kimiko, you come back here," she called. "Please, we just want to help."

Kimiko jumped down onto the street and looked up at her father's girlfriend. "There's nothing you can do," she called back. "Only my friends and I can. I like you, Riley, but this is something we have to do alone. You never know, it may be something that finally impresses my father." She paused and the shrugged half-heartedly. "Or not. See ya."

She waved and took off running down the street.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

The next morning found Kimiko curled up under the duvet of her own bed at the house she lived at with her mother. The night before, after running away from her dad's place, she had come here to hide. She knew the ins and outs of this place better than anyone who dared come looking for, and therefore knew how to get away before being caught.

But no one had come for her. Not her father. Not Riley, and definitely not the authorities. Did that mean her father had given up chasing her? Did Riley even tell him that she had been at the apartment? If no, then why would Riley cover for her? What motive did she have for hiding her from Yamaki? Did Riley really want to help?

Kimiko shook her head and sat up, pushing back the blankets and looking around the room. She felt her heart sink at the many pictures and posters that lined the walls and tears welled in her eyes as she thought of her mother. All the times they had shared whilst she was growing up, all the adventures they had together.

"You should call her."

Kimiko gave a start and looked around. Labramon stood in the doorway, looking tired. "She'll just worry," she replied.

"Isn't that a good thing? At least someone is worried about you."

Kimiko sighed and reached for her phone. She had a few missed calls and several messages from her friends, but nothing from her mother, grandparents or her father. Skipping through her contact, Kimiko stopped on her mother's and gripped the phone tightly in her fists.

"Maybe she can't get through," Labramon suggested. There had to be a reasonable explanation as to why Sasha Akiyama had not been in contact with her daughter in the last 24 hours. "She could be worried about you; your phone call will put her at ease."

Kimiko nodded but still hesitated in dialing the number.

Labramon sighed and jumped up onto the bed. She pressed her nose to Kimiko's phone and nudged the call button. The phone sprang to life and Sasha Akiyama answered after the third ring.

"_Kimiko, pumpkin, is that you?_"

"Yeah, mum, it's me," Kimiko replied. She seemed almost startled by the voice but also grateful to her partner for the push she so badly needed. "I miss you."

"_I miss you too, pumpkin,_" Sasha said. "_Are you alright? You sound scared._"

"I'm fi -"

"_Oh, Kimiko, I've heard all the news that's happening in Shinjuku,_" Sasha interrupted, "_You're grandparents and I have been so worried._"

Kimiko took a deep breath. "Yeah, mum, about that," she started.

"_I hope your father hasn't left you alone during the destruction? Have you seen him at all? Have you been safe?_"

"I've been fine, Mum."

"_Of course you have, silly me, always thinking the worst,_" Sasha said. "_You're a smart girl, Kimi; you know how to protect yourself better than most. Anyway, baby, what is it you wanted to tell me?_"

Kimiko hesitated again.

"_Pumpkin?_"

"Mum, you know how I feel about dad..."

"_He left you again, didn't he?_" Sasha said, and Kimiko could imagine her shaking her head. "_Listen, I should be back in Shinjuku sometime tomorrow. I'll call you as soon as I land and I'll come pick you up straight away, you need not stay with Yamaki any longer. I'll speak with him about your arrangements to see him, but I won't leave you with him anymore if you're not happy._"

Kimiko swallowed hard. She should've been happy that her mother was coming home and she wouldn't have to spend any more time at her fathers, but is that what she truly wanted? Did she really want to be taken away from her father? Was there still hope that he could be something more than a workaholic? Did she not want to see him anymore? Was she ready to give up on him? She had been a few weeks ago, but had her feelings changed again? She sighed. Unsure.

"Mum, can you please stop for a second?" Kimiko asked. "I'm glad you're coming home, I've missed you, but there's something I need to tell you."

"_What is it, pumpkin?_"

"Those monsters causing destruction in Shinjuku," Kimiko explained. "They're called Digimon. They're digital monsters from a world parallel outside of our own."

"_Digimon? Kimiko, pumpkin, Digimon is just a TV show and a game, they aren't real,_" Sasha said rationally.

"They are real, Mum," Kimiko insisted. "The ones you've seen attacking the city are called Devas, and the littler ones that were fighting the bigger one, they belong to me and my friends. The only reason I have been kept safe from the bigger Digimon is because of my own -"

"_Kimiko, pumpkin, you're not making a load of sense,_" Sasha said. "_Are you sure this isn't just the fear talking?_"

"I'm not scared, mum," Kimiko argued. "That puppy Grandpa bought me for me for my birthday, her name is Labramon for a reason. She's more than just my best friend, Mum, she's my partner."

There was a brief flicker of silence. "_Pumpkin..._" Sasha sighed.

"I'm telling you the truth, Mum," Kimiko said. "Labramon is a Digimon."

"_But Digimon, they aren't -_"

Kimiko sighed. "Mum, I know this is too much to take in all at once," she said. "But I need you to know the truth. I need you to understand that I am telling you this because I won't be able to show you when you come to pick me up."

"_Kimiko, what are you -?"_"

"I may not be here tomorrow, Mum," Kimiko interrupted. "There is another friendly Digimon, his name is Calumon, and he's been abducted by the bad Digimon and it's up to me and my friends to save him... I know what you're thinking, so you don't need to say it, why can't an adult do it, right? Why does it need to be me and my friends? I can't tell you the answer to that, mostly because I don't know why; I just know that it has to be me and my friends. I love you, Mum, I promise I'll be careful and I'll come home safe... somehow."

Silence again filtered through the phone, and then Kimiko heard light sobs as her mother cried on the other end.

"Mum...?"

"_I love you too, Pumpkin,_" Sasha said, "_and I've always known you were special. I wish I could stop you, really I do, but I trust your judgement enough to let you go through with this, plus I also know you'd go anyway. I know you'll do your very best to save your friends, and I hope when you do finally return I get to meet each and every one of them. Be safe, my darling._"

Tears streamed down Kimiko's cheeks as she hung up with her mother. She hiccupped and choked back a sob. She really, truly missed her mother, and wished that she could see her and hold her before venturing into the Digital World.

Labramon shuffled closer to her partner and wedged her head under Kimiko's arm. She hated seeing her friend so upset. "She trusts you," she said. "That's what matters."

"I know," Kimiko said. "I just wish I could see her before we leave."

"You never know," said Labramon. "You may get too. We haven't found the location of the portal yet. We may find it after your mother returns."

Kimiko smiled briefly and nodded. "You're right, Labramon," she said. "In the meantime, I need to get ready for school." She dried her eyes on her back of her hand and climbed out of bed. She didn't really want to go to school, but keeping up appearances was essential to throw people off their trail. If five students just suddenly disappeared the Digimon would be the least of the city's worries.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

School was uneventful.

Uneventful in the sense that nothing remotely fun happened, although Kimiko did get pulled out of class halfway through the day and told that her results from her test had returned - finally - declaring that she had passed with flying colours and would be graduating that summer.

"I thought this is what you wanted?" Henry asked, looking confused. Kimiko was sat at the base of the tree on school grounds. It was the end of the day and they were waiting for Takato and the others to get out of detention so they could head to the park.

"I know," Kimiko said. "But for some reason I feel that graduating now seems pointless. I was a different person when I agreed to take that test, I wanted to prove myself to my father and now proving myself doesn't matter anymore. I have a reason to stay in school; I have friends here, friends that I don't want to leave yet. I don't feel like wanting to go to college and having to make friends all over again."

Henry smiled faintly. The fact that Kimiko wanted to stay in school and finish with the rest of them because of him and the others made him feel happy inside. Even though they had their ups and downs, he still liked her and he didn't want her to go any more than she didn't want to leave.

"So what happens now?" Labramon asked.

"I don't know," Kimiko said. "Mr. Kurosawa said that I have a few days to decide on what I want to do, and then he's going to call my parents to the school and discuss my future options with them."

"That sounds fun," Terriermon said, dropping out of the tree.

Kimiko murmured in agreement. Both her parents in a small office discussing her future didn't sound very appealing to her.

"Hey Henry, Kimi."

Henry and Kimiko looked up at the sound of their names. Takato, Jerri, Kazu and Kenta were walking towards them from the side of the school. They each adored their backpacks on their shoulders and were walking with a sense of pride.

"Finally," Kimiko sighed, standing up. She stretched and lifted her backpack onto her shoulders just as Miss Asaji came running out of the school, yelling at them all to stop.

Catching up to her students, Miss Asaji brandished the notebooks at them. Her breathing was heavy from running but she still had enough breath to get her words out. "What do you mean you're not coming back?" she asked.

"Like we said, we've got to go the digital world," Takato explained.

"You have to do nothing of the sort," Miss Asaji said. She suddenly blinked and then looked from each one to the next. "Wait a minute; are you the children that were seen with the Digimon?"

"You talking about us?" Terriermon asked as he and Labramon walked over to join the group.

Miss Asaji took a terrified step backwards.

"They're harmless," Kimiko said, petting Labramon behind the ear and smiling as Terriermon climbed his way up onto her shoulder, ears long ears wrapping around her in a sense of warmth and comfort.

"Miss Asaji, we didn't want you to worry," Jerri said, sweetly. "We couldn't just leave without saying anything to you."

"And you don't want us around," said Kazu, hands behind his head. "We're nothing but trouble."

"Speak for yourself," Kimiko muttered.

"Is this supposed to be funny?" Miss Asaji yelled. "How do you think this makes me feel? You're all - you're my responsibility. Those creatures could be dangerous; they could have rabies, and who will take care of you? For goodness sake you're only kids. You can't even get through PE without getting hurt." She started to cry, her whole body shaking as she clutched the notebooks tightly in her hands.

Takato stepped forward. "We know you care about us, Miss Asaji," he said. "But we were meant to do this. You don't have to worry; we're going to go tell our parents right now. So we'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else until tomorrow?"

"I promise we'll be fine," Jerri said.

"And besides," said Kazu. "I'll be there to keep an eye on them."

"We're supposed to be making her feel better," Kimiko said. "Not worse."

Kazu frowned.

"You can't..." Miss Asaji said, looking from each child to the next.

Terriermon leaned across Kimiko's shoulder. "Come on, lady," he said. "Momenti."

"Huh?" Miss Asaji frowned.

"Momenti," Henry repeated. "It means don't worry."

Kimiko nodded. "We wouldn't be going if it weren't important," she said. "Our friend was taken, and if the bad Digimon use him to become stronger then all of this -" she gestured to the surrounding area, "won't matter; because it won't be here."

Miss Asaji stared at the blonde.

"Goodbye, Miss Asaji," Takato said. The six students bowed and turned away from their teacher. She knew that she should've stopped them, but there was nothing she could do or say to make them stay. Their minds had been made up, and she knew better than anyone how stubborn children could be.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Rika couldn't believe it. But then again, neither could Kimiko. They had searched every inch of the city looking for a portal to the digital world and all along it had been hidden beneath Guilmon's hideout. Apparently the giant dinosaur had found it while scavenging for food the night before.

"Guilmon, I don't know how you managed to get to it without a bulldozer, but I'm impressed," Henry said, complementing the dinosaur.

"Why thank you," Guilmon replied.

"Man, we are so going to party," Kazu said, excitedly.

"Can we barbecue there?" Kenta asked.

"We're there on a mission," Jerri snapped. "Uh... not fun."

Kazu and Kenta frowned.

"Hold it," Rika interrupted. "You guys don't even have partners. So why are you going again?"

"Why should you get to have all the fun?" Kazu asked, hotly. "We're coming so we can find our own partners, and you can't stop us. Right?"

"Right," Kenta agreed.

Kimiko and Rika exchanged hopeless glances. Neither one of them saw the point in Kazu and Kenta tagging along, but both knew they were powerless to stop them.

"OK, troops, we meet here tomorrow at 0600 hours," Takato said, taking charge. "We'll embark on a perilous journey into a dimension thwart with danger unknown to man, so remember to pack a toothbrush. To adventure!"

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

As the others walked away, Kimiko lingered back. Henry noticed and frowned. "Aren't you going home?" he asked.

Kimiko shook her head.

"Why not?" Henry asked. "Don't you need to call your mom?"

"Already did," Kimiko said. "I talked to her this morning before school and explained the whole situation. She was, surprisingly, OK with it."

"You told her everything?"

"Almost," Kimiko nodded.

"So, why aren't you going home?"

Kimiko sighed. "Now Hypnos has been destroyed the only place my father can hide is at home," she explained. "We're not exactly on speaking terms right now, and I don't want to see the consequences of being inadvertently involved in the destruction of Hypnos."

"You didn't destroy Hypnos," Henry assured her.

"I know," Kimiko said. "But the Digimon did, and to Dad that's good enough. I'm just going to head home; to the place I share with my Mum." She forced a smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

She started to walk away but Henry caught her hand. "The first place the authorities are going to look is your mum's place," he said. "If they catch you there, they'll take you back to your dad. If you're staying with a friend, you'll have a solid alibi, and besides, I live in your father's apartment complex."

"Thanks, Henry," said Kimiko. "But what about your parents?"

"They'll understand," Henry said, starting to walk away. "At least, my dad will."

Kimiko smiled and followed him.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Suzie stared, bug-eyed at Labramon as the shaggy blonde dog sat at the foot of the sofa. She had seen the dog before but never for this long or up close. Looking beyond Labramon, Suzie spotted Kimiko and a big smile spread across her face. "Kimi!" she squealed running around the sofa and attaching herself to the blonde's leg.

Kimiko laughed as Henry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hey, Suzie," Kimiko said, kneeling down so she was level with the toddler. "Whatcha doing?"

"You play with me?" Suzie asked.

"Sure, what do you wanna play?"

"Pwincess," Suzie said, excitedly. She dashed off to pull out her collection of tiara's and a sparkly blue dress. She held it up to Kimiko along with a silver tiara.

Kimiko helped Suzie into the dress and set the tiara carefully amongst her chestnut locks. "Princess Suzie," she declared. "Your public waits." She held the little girls' hand and walked her around the sofa, lifting her lightly and perching her on the cushions. "What's your first decree, M'lady?"

Suzie giggled and carefully stood up. "I want to ride the pony," she said, pointing at Labramon.

"She's not a pony, Suzie," Henry sighed.

"Aw, come on, Henry, use your imagination," Kimiko said. "Labramon?"

Labramon stood alongside the sofa and allowed Suzie to climb onto her back. She trusted the small child to not pull at her fur, and was careful enough to not let her slide off her sides. But no matter how much she trusted her partner, Kimiko held Suzie and walked alongside her as Labramon paced around the room.

Mrs. Wong stuck her head into the living room to announce dinner would be ready soon, and smiled as she saw Kimiko playing with her daughter. Mrs. Wong was the first person to admit that she had been surprised when Henry had first brought Kimiko home, but the more she got to know the young girl, the more she liked her.

"Thanks, Mom," Henry said and his mother disappeared back into the kitchen.

"You know you have to tell her, don't you?" Kimiko asked, as Labramon returned Suzie to the sofa. The blonde lifted the toddler into the air and carefully set her down again. "You can ride Labramon again later, Suzie, there's something we need to tell you."

Suzie looked wide-eyed at Kimiko and then at Henry as he joined Kimiko in front of the sofa.

"Are you sure we should tell her?" Henry asked. "She's just a baby."

"We're not going to be here for some time, Henry," Kimiko said. "Who knows how long it's going to take us to find Calumon. She deserves to know that her big brother isn't going to be around, she might worry and become scared, you don't want that, do you?"

Henry sighed and looked down at his sister. She was already looking scared and confused, and they hadn't told her anything yet. What if she didn't understand? What if she freaked out? He didn't want to upset her.

Kimiko squeezed Henry's hand, startling him. He felt better explaining the situation with her beside him; it made him feel at ease.

"OK," Henry sighed, linking his fingers around Kimiko's and holding her hand firmly. It was the first time they had held hands as friends, and it made his heart jolt slightly in his chest. He could get used to it, if he were ever brave enough to admit his true feelings. "Suzie, Kimiko and I are going on a trip tomorrow."

"A trip," Suzie cried out, excitedly. "What fun? One day I'll be a big girl and go on trips with my friends too."

"Yeah," Henry said. "But there is something else you should know."

"What's that?" Suzie asked.

Terriermon jumped up onto Labramon's back and waved his ear at Suzie. "Yep, I'm not a doll, Suzie," he said. "I'm a lean, mean, Digi-machine, not princess pwetty pants."

Labramon snorted.

"Although that does have a ring to it," Terriermon added. "Try not to miss us too much when we're gone, OK?"

Suzie gasped and looked from Terriermon to Henry, and then to Kimiko to Labramon.

Kimiko smiled as she saw the small cogs inside Suzie's head turning. "Yeah, Suzie, Labramon's more than just a dog," she said, nodding. "She's a Digimon too."

Labramon lifted her head. "Hey, Suzie," she barked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Suzie," Henry apologised. "Look, I sent Dad an email, but it's a surprise, so don't tell anyone before we leave, OK?"

"We're going stealth," said Terriermon. "Like shadows."

"TERRIERMON!" Suzie squealed, launching herself at the bunny.

Kimiko gasped and rushed to catch her before she could fall off the side of the sofa, but Labramon was faster and nabbed the toddler by the back of her dress with her teeth, lifted her up and set her back on the sofa. All the while Suzie clutched Terriermon tightly in her arms.

Henry laughed nervously as he watched his little sister almost smother his partner in a hug, and turned to Kimiko. "Now what do I do?" he asked.

"Leave her alone," Kimiko said.

"I need him... alive."

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "She's a kid, Henry, she'll get bored eventually and leave him alone," she said.

"You clearly don't know my sister."

"Loosen up," Kimiko said, nudging him. "This could've been a lot worse."

Henry sighed, realising she was right.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

The next morning Henry and Kimiko met with the others at the hideout. Rika was already there with Renamon and Guilmon, and Jerri, Leomon, Kazu and Kenta weren't that far behind. The only one not present was Takato.

"Here they come," Labramon barked as she picked up the scent of the rest of their group. As soon as they were near enough, Rika zeroed in on Kazu's backup and rolled her eyes.

"We're only planning on being gone a few days," she said. "What did you pack, Kazu, you're whole room?"

"Eh, lighten up," Kazu said.

"Hey, guys, where's Takato?" Jerri asked, noticing the absence of their friend.

"I don't know," Guilmon said. "Maybe he's playing hide and seek."

"Or maybe he just slept late," Rika said, annoyed.

Kimiko bit back a laugh as she jumped up onto the wall outside of the hideout. She wouldn't have put it past Takato to have slept late; he wasn't exactly the most punctual of the whole group. Thankfully he hadn't slept late, and was only running behind the others due to the enormous backpack full of food on his shoulders.

"Here comes the cavalry," Takato called, running down the path towards his friends. He wielded the flag he had created for the team with a few additional pictures embroided on the side.

Kazu frowned as he spotted the flag. "What the heck is that?" he asked.

"I think it's us," Kenta said, stating the obvious.

"I'm not that ugly," Kazu implored.

"It's a Tamers flag," Takato declared.

"Not this again," Kimiko sighed.

"I think it's wonderful," Jerri said.

Takato blushed. "Aw, thanks," he grinned.

"Wonderful?" Kazu repeated. "I got no nose."

The others laughed as Kazu pouted and grumbled about Takato's drawing.

Suddenly Labramon started to snarl, her attention drifted away from the tamers and towards the hideout. Her muzzle drew back, revealing her canines.

Kimiko frowned. "Labramon, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Is it another Digimon?" Kenta asked.

"I hope not," said Takato.

The bush outside of the hideout rustled and the Tamers looked up, shocked to see Mitsuo Yamaki stepped out in front of them.

Kimiko took a hesitant step backwards. "Dad...?" she gasped.

"What do you want?" Henry asked, stepping in front of Kimiko and shielding her from her father. A notion that didn't go amiss by Yamaki.

"So," Yamaki said, hands in his pockets, "are you kids taking off?"

"You come to try and stop us?" Takato asked. "Because you can't. We've all got permission to leave."

"Not all of you," Yamaki said, looking to his daughter. He shook his head.

"I have permission," Kimiko replied. "I spoke to Mum yesterday. I told her everything, about them -" she pointed to her friends, "about her -" she pointed at Labramon, "the only thing I didn't tell her about was you; I thought maybe you'd prefer to do that yourself. But she gave me permission, so I knew I didn't need to ask you, so you can't stop me."

Yamaki sighed and nodded. "You're right," he said. "But I still can't let you leave... at least not without this." He tossed her a black box, complete with a stylus.

Kimiko caught it quickly and turned it over in her hands, staring at the LED screen and then looking up at her father. "A com device?" she asked. "Why are you giving us this?"

"How else are we supposed to keep in touch?" Yamaki asked, removing his sunglasses.

"I, uh, I don't understand..." Kimiko stammered, confused. What did this mean?

Yamaki sighed. "I know we've got a long way to go towards a stable relationship, Kimiko," he admitted. "But this is my olive branch to you, to all of you, if there is anything you need, this will patch you straight through to me, and I'll do everything I can to get you what you ask."

Despite her earlier feelings towards her father, Kimiko couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. "Thanks, Dad," she said.

Yamaki nodded. "Now, go get 'em," he said.

The others nodded and started their long journey into the hideout, down the rocky tunnel and through the portal into the Digital World.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated 05th August, 2016 at 02:58pm**


End file.
